


Sneakily Surfing

by myslytherinsoul



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fashion Designer Kurt, Hacker!Blaine, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 159,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myslytherinsoul/pseuds/myslytherinsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Blaine hadn't known that helping his friend with a college application would get him into hacking, he hadn't known that hacking would get him arrested, he hadn't known that working for the FBI would help him become a better criminal, he hadn't known walking into a club would find him his soulmate, he hadn't known helping an old friend would end this way.</p><p>Changed my username from slytherindestiel, it's still me :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> beta: fearlesslyandforeverklaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Promise writing gets better!

Chapter One

Blaine started it first during high school, he hadn’t meant anything by it; he was just scared about meeting new people.  After what had happened at his last school, transferring to Dalton was daunting, even with the whole zero-tolerance policy. So he hacked into the school files to make sure the show choir boys were actually nice, or at least that they didn’t have a criminal record. He wasn’t planning to look into their personal lives. Blaine wasn’t stupid though, he knew that even if a person had a good record didn’t necessarily mean they were nice, but it’d help a bit.

After that he didn’t really use his computer skills, he had joined the Warblers, made good friends, did his homework, and really didn’t think about hacking much. During his junior year, Blaine’s friend Wes was applying to colleges, and was having trouble uploading his essay. Knowing that he would be able to do it, even if the system wasn’t running properly, Blaine offered his help.

“Do you need any help? I know a bit about computers.” Blaine asked, motioning towards Wes’ laptop.

Wes had been trying to figure out what was wrong for the last hour, he didn’t think Blaine would know any more than he did. He was at a lost though, so he decided to hand it over, and “Might as well, though I didn’t realize you knew that much about computers.”

“Yeah a bit.” Blaine said, whilst typing into the computer, it was just a simple problem, some of the html had been wrong, so Blaine changed it and proceeded to upload the file. “Is it good to upload now?”

“Yeah, but you fixed it already? It’s been like two minutes!” Wes was shocked.

Blaine looked down, with a blush, “It wasn’t really too hard, just some codes were wrong, easy fix.”

“Right, and that’s why I couldn’t figure it out for an hour, because it was easy. Are you calling me stupid Anderson?” Wes was joking of course, but Blaine fell for it so easily.

“What!? No of course not! I just meant, like, it was easy for me, because I know these things; I mean I did hack into the school system once, their firewalls aren’t exactly that complicated. Plus, you are supposed to be able to access the university sites, so finding the proper codes for it wasn’t too hard.” Blaine rambled on, hating that he had offended his friend, but stopped when Wes started laughing.

“Sorry man, but that was just too easy!” Wes continued laughing until he realized something Blaine had said. “You _hacked_ Dalton’s system?”

Blaine started blushing again, “Well, I just wanted to make sure it was safe here, because of my last school, I figured it might give me a head’s up.” Blaine was embarrassed about having just told Wes that, especially once he realized that Wes was also the senior class president, and he could report him.  “Oh God, Wes please don’t report me, I promise I didn’t do anything else, and it was only the one time!”

Wes held up his hand, “Blaine, whoa, calm down, I wouldn’t report you for that. One, you are one of my best friends, two, you just helped me with my college application, three, it’s actually pretty awesome.” Wes was smiling at him, thinking he might actually be able to use Blaine’s skills, and help Blaine out too.  Maybe get some extra cash, because while both him and Blaine’s parents were well enough off to afford Dalton, that didn’t leave much for them to spend. He and Blaine had gotten closer for that very reason.

“So my young friend, I just might know a way for us to make some extra cash.”

Blaine looked at Wes apprehensively, “It’s not drugs is it? Because I’m really not into that, I mean if you are that’s your choice, but you do know that it can mess up your life?”

Wes smiled, “You really are too caring sometimes, but no man, it’s not drugs, and I wouldn’t do that. This is about your excellent computer skills.”

Blaine was confused, because unless Wes was talking about building a website, which he really didn’t think was going to be happening, it still sounded like it wasn’t exactly legal. “Well what exactly is it then?”

“You see Blaine; I have this older cousin, who may know some people, who may like your skills, for pay.”

“You mean you want me to hack into websites, that doesn’t sound too bad.”

“It’s not, and just think, you could buy all the bow-ties you want!”

Blaine figured it couldn’t be too bad, as long as it wasn’t government sites, and nothing that could potentially hurt someone. Besides, Wes was right, he did love bow-ties, he hated not being able to wear them to school. “Ok sure, we could do that.”

It started off simple, or at least for Blaine, changing names on sites, running the codes differently so that it would be harder to get into sites. Other times he even helped set up new firewalls, those were his favorite jobs, because it felt like he was actually helping people, instead of hacking. Blaine didn’t really like to call it hacking anyways, more like sneakily surfing.

Soon though, the jobs started to get bigger and more in depth, but Blaine kept it up through high school, he was saving the money for moving to New York. Blaine wanted to preform, but knew it would be hard to get started, so he was planning on going to NYU to major in Computer Science and Performing Arts. He liked surfing, it was fun and he could probably find a job in IT, while still preforming on the weekends. Blaine had a plan.

The first time Blaine got arrested was right after his 18th birthday, he was doing a pretty big surf, though not the biggest, he made a mistake though. While working through the 3rd firewall, he forgot to erase his trail, and since it was a pretty big company, he got caught. Luckily it ended up just being a large fine, sadly something his parents were making him payoff. He never told them about the money he had saved up, and figured it wouldn’t be a good thing to inform them now. It would show exactly how long he’s been surfing, so he made payments for the fine. The $48,563 he had in the bank remained hidden, the statement his parents got from the bank always said $467.04.

Luckily for Blaine getting arrested and fined for hacking, he cringed at the word, wasn’t exactly a job killer, at least not for an IT job. He still got accepted to NYU and he had a decent job for a large company doing IT work. He had secretly hoped he could do IT in a Fashion House, just so he could be close to fashion, he also had a love for that too. Apparently a lot of IT guys wanted those jobs though, he wasn’t really sure why though, they didn’t seem to care about the clothes.

Wes was going to school at Columbia, so he was still fairly close, and would occasionly send jobs to Blaine, but he promised they were always simple ones, until one wasn’t.

……………………..

Blaine sat in a simple plain room, hands cuffed to the metal table in front of him, he stared at the two-way mirror. He couldn’t believe this had actually happened, it was one thing to get arrested by the police but this was the FBI, he was so screwed. Turned out that all those simple jobs Wes kept sending him, were actually government sites for different countries, and he had actually opened doors for possible terrorists. Why Blaine didn’t pay more attention to the code, he’d never known. Next time he wouldn’t screw up so bad, if there was a next time.  He didn’t understand how Wes could do something like this!

The door opened quietly, and a short woman walked in, she didn’t seem intimidating at all, especially when she smiled at him, “Good afternoon, Mr. Anderson.”

Blaine cleared his throat, “Hello, I mean Good afternoon ma’am.” He expected to be interrogated like they did on TV, especially after what he did, maybe this was the good cop part.

“Now, Mr. Anderson, my name is Agent Pillsbury. I have read over your file, and I saw that you have been informed of your charges, correct?”

“Yes, ma’am. I want to say I’m sorry too, I had no idea that those were government sites, and for anything that happened, I just can’t believe I will be, or possibly am responsible for someone getting hurt. “ he started to cry, hating himself for this, what if a child died, or someone starved or a building was blown-up!?

Agent Pillsbury reached over to grab Blaine’s hand, “Now Mr. Anderson I know you are sorry for what you did, and it’s not okay, but we are willing to let you fix your mistakes.”

Blaine looked up at that, “How?”

“How would you like to work for the FBI?”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do all research on Google, so if you see something wrong and it bugs you just let me know. I've never been to NYC or really know much about fashion, but I'm not going to just make things up. Thanks for reading!

“Kurt I really need you to get that portfolio finished, the messenger will be here in the next hour.” Kurt looked up to his boss.

“Yes, I am almost finished, just trying to decide if I should leave the scarf or not. Do you think it’ll add to the appearance, it’s not really seasonal, but when aren’t scarves usable?” He held up the drawing he was talking about, which showed a man in a full suit, the subtle outline of a loose scarf draped around his neck.

Isabelle motioned to the drawing, “Let me see, please.”

Kurt handed it over, sometimes he hated not being able to decide on designs, he’d been doing this for a while,  but he still felt like he needed Isabelle’s approval. He hoped it was just because he looked up to her, and not because he wasn’t good enough.

“Kurt it looks perfect either way, honestly, you don’t need my approval for your designs, you are doing marvelous. “ She smiled at him, handing the drawing back.

“I don’t know, I guess it’s just, you’ve been in the industry so long, and I don’t want to undermine you.”

“I wouldn’t have hired you on as a full-time designer if I didn’t think you were good enough to do this on your own. You could make it without me you know, I just wanted to have a little experience.” She really believed Kurt could make his own line now, but having a designer that was already known would really help him with credibility.

“Thank you, I appreciate your help, I couldn’t ask for a better boss, even if I were my own boss, I’d probably be way more demanding.” Kurt laughed at himself. Moving to the drawing again, he started to darken the outline of the scarf he had lightly drawn in, shading it quickly.

Isabelle watched him as he quickly drew, amazed at how far Kurt had come since he had first started the internship. Though that had been the first summer after his freshman year, so of course he would have come a long way, but it still amazed her how humble he could be at times. Not to say he couldn't handle his own, but he knew how to take criticism, unlike a lot of designers she had come across.

“Alright, there we go. That’s the last of them, I really like how most of them turned out. I also made contingency plans in case some of the models don’t make it. I do not want to repeat last month.” Kurt shuddered, remembering the temporary hair dye he had to use to fill in for one of the models. It was nice to know he looked good enough to model, but he did not enjoy the harassment he got from Santana about the bright blond hair.

“Okay great, just get it packaged up and have reception come pick it up.” Isabelle said as she walked out of the office.

“Yes I know, I have done this a few times,” Kurt smiled to let her know he was joking.

“Well, says the man that always asks me if he did something right, even though he’s done it maybe a hundred times.”

“Ha-ha got you” he shook his head smiling. He really did have a great boss, and if he ever actually did start his own line, he would bet his best Marc Jacobs piece that she would help him with anything he asked.

Having to go to the mail room to get a package, he walked out of his office and down the hall. He passed Santana, waving to her; it was nice having her here for the most part. She was kind of a jack of all trades, doing errands, sometimes posing for quick photo-ops, critiquing just about everyone on their fashion choices, though the last one she didn’t really get paid for. Luckily they had a mail room on this floor, so Kurt arrived there quickly; he grabbed the package and turned back to his office.

“Kurt.” Kurt cringed hearing Chandler’s voice, the guy got on his nerves, couldn’t seem to take the hint that he did not want to date him. He was cute enough, but he always agreed with everything Kurt said, and while it was nice at times, it got annoying pretty fast.

Turning around Kurt mentally prepared himself.

 “Hi Chandler, I can’t really talk I have to get a package ready for pick up.” Hopefully that would be enough to put him off.

“Oh well, I was just going to ask if you wanted to get a coffee on your break, since you just finished the last project.” Chandler smiled showing off his teeth.

 _Of course he would know my schedule, stalker._ Trying to think of something, he looked up and down the hall, hoping to stop something, or someone, and saw Santana walking towards them. Perfect.  “Actually, I can’t, you see Santana and I were going to go over a few choices for the new colors Isabelle wanted to put on the website.”

“You still have to take a break silly.” Chandler said moving to touch Kurt’s arm. He quickly moved it though, reaching over to grab Santana when she was close enough.

“But you see we were actually going to talk over it during break, make it easier you know?”

“Talk over what?” Santana asked, frowning at Kurt. She didn’t like Chandler all that much, well she didn’t like most people, but this boy had bitchy twink written all over him, and Kurt didn’t need someone else that was a bitch in his life. So whatever Kurt wanted from her, he got it.

“Oh you know, the new colors for the website, Isabelle wanted to change the colors up, make them match the photo-shoot I’m doing.”

“Right, duh, but we were doing that on break, right?”

Kurt was so lucky Santana hated just about everyone and always wanted to screw someone over, it made it easier to use her for avoiding people.

“Yes, I was just telling Chandler I couldn’t go for coffee with him for that very reason.”

“I could help; I’m pretty good with computers, since its my job and all.”

Kurt stumbled to come up with another reason he couldn’t come, but was at a loss.

“About that, I don’t really like you, so I don’t actually want to be in your twinky little presence. Its one thing to be around Hummel here, my skin has adjusted to the fairy dust he blows out when he talks. I’m really not in the mood with to deal with all the rainbows coming out of your ass.”

Kurt was trying to keep his face blank, but with everything Santana said it was extremely difficult.

Chandler however wasn’t nearly as capable of that, though in a completely different way than Kurt.

 “How can you be so mean? That was highly homophobic! Don’t you realize that half the people who work here are gay?”

Santana just smirked at him.

 “Of course I know that, I’m not blind. Besides, I’m gay too, I just don’t like you, and the easiest way to offend someone is to make fun of something their insecure about.”

“Santana, you could be a bit nicer.” Even though it sometimes helped him out, Kurt really didn’t like it when she got like this, especially when it was true. He went to whisper in her ear, “Also he could report you to HR for saying that, even if you are gay too, the real world doesn’t work like that.”

She cringed a little, already having to deal with HR for a coffee incident she would rather no one ever found out about.

“Okay, fine. Sorry for calling you a twink, that rainbows came out of your ass, and that you probably have the worst dye job I have ever seen.”

“Thank you. Wait, you didn’t actually say that last part.”

“Right, then I’m not sorry about that.” She turned to Kurt, “Happy?”

“Thank you; let’s go we do have things to take care of.” Grabbing her arm, they walked to Kurt’s office, leaving a confused Chandler behind.

“Do we actually need to change the website? Because I had plans for my break that involve going to the Starbucks near the FBI, because I swear the agent or whoever she is has checked me out the last few times she’s been in there.”

Kurt briefly looked at her, while he packaged the portfolio, he honestly didn’t know how she found these girls. Her last girlfriend, she met in the park, Brittany had been dancing around with her dog, it was one of the weirdest ‘how we met’ stories he had ever heard.

“No, we don’t I really just needed an excuse, I’ve told him no so many times, I feel like I’m being redundant now. How do you manage to find these girls?”

“I have skills Hummel,” she said while raising her eyebrows. “I don’t know why you’re saying girls, as in plural, I met _one_ in a weird place, and honestly it isn’t that abnormal to meet someone in a park.”

“I know, maybe it’s just hearing about her dancing that sounded weird to me. Either way, I need to go with you to the Starbucks; we can hang out there for a while, and make up something to tell Chandler if he asks about the website again. Good thing Isabelle will cover for me with him too.” Kurt picked up the phone to call reception for a pick up. “ Hello…this is Kurt Hummel I have a package for a messenger…the pickup is supposed to be in ten minutes…okay…yes, thank you.”

“Why don’t you just tell twinkle-toes out there to leave you alone? Give it to him straight.”

“I have Santana; he just doesn’t know how to take a hint. We can go once reception comes up for the package.”

“Right. Did you literally say, “Pretty-boy I don’t want to date you.” Or did you just hint at it?”

Kurt started to answer when there was a knock on the door, “it’s right here.” He handed the package to Tina, “Thank you.”

“No problem Kurt.”

After Tina left, Kurt looked to Santana, motioning her to start walking out.

“Let’s go, and to answer your question yes I did say that, maybe not in those exact words, I tend to be less bitchy than you.”

Santana just looked at him, raising her eyebrows.

“Oh shut up, I can be nice sometimes. Do we really have to go all the way down there? It’s like an hour walk or 10 minutes and 3 stops on the subway.”

After pushing the button for the elevators Santana turned to Kurt. “Yes, once you see her, you will know it was worth it. Besides, this will not only keep you away from blondie, but you get free coffee.”

“First off, I won’t think it’s worth it, because it’s a girl I have absolutely no reason to care about that. Next, the price of transit will cost about the same as the coffee, so really it’s not free.”

“Hummel, I am highly offended as your friend that you don’t care about my love-life.”

The elevator finally dinged, and opened. Kurt pushed the button for the ground floor.

“Fine, doesn’t really matter I guess, don’t have much else to do today. Tomorrow is when the real work starts.”

“Am I going to have to help with this thing?”

The ride down was actually relatively quick, in fact Kurt felt a little bad, because he could see the messenger just now arriving, he could have brought the package down himself.

“Yes, if only to help me keep my sanity, these damn things can get annoying. Last one we had an Italian model, who barely spoke English, that was not an easy shoot. I want to be a little more prepared this time.”

Santana gave Kurt a look as they entered the subway. “You do realize Spanish and Italian are not the same language?”

Kurt swiped his metro card and gave her a dirty look.

“Don’t be dumb, or course I realize this, I meant that at least this way we will have one more language covered. Plus, there has to be a little cross over right?”

Santana paused to think about it.

“I don’t actually know, maybe. Hey look at you, might be smart after all.”

Kurt just rolled his eyes. It didn’t take too long to make it to their destination thankfully. Kurt actually didn’t mind coming down here, new scenery and all. Walking into the sun, he decided to ask about this new girl of Santana’s.

“How do you even know she will be here? Have you guys actually talked?”

“Well no, but she was totally checking me out.” Santana answered as they walked across the street, it wasn’t too busy today, but it was still New York so traffic was normal, no matter when or where.

“So you are sure she’s gay?”

“Of course I am; she was wearing a pant suit, and had tons of eye-liner, so it was obvious. I have excellent gay-dar afterall.”

“You are stereotyping. If she is actually a FBI agent, then it’s probably pretty common to wear pant suits there.”

They both walked into the Starbucks, got in the line, which wasn’t too long but it was only 10:30, so it was too early for lunch rush and too late for breakfast.

“Shit, there she is.” Santana pointed at a blonde woman at the front of the line. “Crap, we should have left earlier, what if she doesn’t see me? What if she thinks were dating? Hummel act gayer!”

“Santana would you calm down!? I really don’t think I need to come off as gayer than I already look; I’m wearing fuchsia pants for crying out loud!” Kurt walked up, as the line moved forward, not really worrying about whether Santana was following. The woman Santana had pointed at turned around, looked like she had spotted them, because she smiled and started walking towards them.

“Hello.” She said this to Santana, who in turn just blushed and looked at Kurt. Who didn’t understand how Santana got like this, she was gorgeous, but seemed to get extremely shy around women she was attracted too.

“Hi, I’m Kurt, and this is my friend Santana.”

The girl shot him a look, before looking at Santana again.

 “I’m Dani, can I speak to you for a minute? Alone?” She looked at Kurt again when asking this.

So Kurt winked at Santana and walked off to place their order, which actually wasn’t fair, because now he would have to pay. Santana totally owed him for this. After placing, and getting the order, since it wasn’t busy enough for names, he went and sat at a window table. It wasn’t even two minutes later that Santana came over smiling.

“Well?”

“She just asked me out! Well kind of, she invited me to this bar, but it’s basically the same thing right?” Santana asked nervously.

“Yeah mostly, she did ask you privately, so that’s a plus. If she had asked in front of me, it could come off as a group thing, like inviting both of us.” Santana froze at that. “What’s wrong?”

“She did that! Oh god, it’s just a group thing, she said I could bring you if I wanted.”

“Oh well, maybe she was just nervous too, did she say where it was at?”

“Yeah, Xes Lounge, it’s in West village, so not too far. On Friday too.”

Kurt thought about it for a minute, he could use a night out, and it’s not like he had to stay with Santana he could just go and hang out for a bit, make sure she actually went. 

"Okay, both of us will go, like I said it’s probably just a comfort thing for both of you. So I will go, hang out a little bit and then leave you guys to it, sound good?”

“Okay, that sounds good, thank you Kurt.” Santana really appreciated Kurt, especially when he did this stuff. Their friendship may not be exactly normal, but they balanced each other out a lot, she was lucky to have him.

“It’s not trouble, and you never know I might even meet someone there…”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: beta and cover art by fearlesslyandforeverklaine. There is also a time jump for Blaine. Any issues with NYC or fashion related things just let me know. Thank you for reading!!  
> Disclaimer: Fox and RIB own all.

Blaine had now been working at the FBI for almost three years, after two years of probation they finally stopped tracking his IP address. Not to say he wasn’t doing any surfing that wasn’t completely legal, he checked and made sure every time Wes would call and offer him a new job. It was nice having the extra cash, and kept him current in fashions, which really was all he had at the moment. He had made some friends at the bureau, Dani and Mike being the closest, but he didn’t get out much.

The only person that he regularly worked with was Artie, whom he didn’t really think liked him that much; he wasn’t offensive or anything like that, but he never really said much more than hi. It really made the office difficult to work in sometimes, sure the room was filled with computers, and they used headphones a lot to speak with agents, but sometimes Blaine wanted face-to-face interaction.

Mike actually stopped by a lot considering he was an agent, being partners with Dani, he knew more about computers than the average agent and liked to come and mess around with Blaine during slow times. Sadly, Mike had just been put on a new case today, so he probably wouldn’t get to see him much for the next week or longer. Most of Blaine’s job involved searching the internet for various threats, basically looking for things that he would have been doing before he got arrested. While Artie worked in the same area as Blaine did, his job involved a lot more one-on-one work with agents, and finding more threatening criminals.

Blaine spent an hour working before someone interrupted him.

“Hey Blaine, guess what we are doing Friday?” Dani walked into the room smiling, glancing over at Artie quickly to make sure he wasn’t actively listening.

“Nothing” Blaine suggested smiling back at her. He liked Dani, loved her even, but she was always trying to set him up on blind dates, not something he enjoyed doing. “Wait, you said we, so not another date then? Because that’s a relief.”

Dani just gave him a dirty look.

 “Very funny, yes I did say we, and it’s not you who has a date, it’s me. Or at least you don’t intentionally.”

“What do you mean intentionally?” Blaine did not like the sound of that, especially coming from her. Dani had a way of getting what she wanted from people, which is probably why she made such a good agent.

“Well, do you remember the Latina girl I was telling you about? The one that I always see at Starbucks.”

Blaine rolled his eyes at her, “Of course I remember her, since you’ve only mentioned her every single time you’ve talked to me for the last 3 weeks.”

She huffed. “Whatever, anyways I asked her out today!”

Blaine jumped up to hug her, he was so happy for her; she needed someone to date, after the last fiasco, which would never be discussed again according to her. “I’m so happy for you! What are you guys going to do, have dinner?”

“Well no, we are going to the Xes Lounge.” Dani internally cringed a little, knowing that the next thing she said wouldn’t go over very well. “And by we, I mean, Santana, which is her name by the way, maybe her friend, and you.” After quickly saying this she turned and walked swiftly to the door, in case she needed to escape.

“No, Dani, I am not going to that place, or anything like it, they have all those people there, and drinking and really where is the fun in doing that? Besides I have so much work to do, I couldn’t possibly go out, and with some guy I don’t even know.”

Blaine tended to do this a lot, he wasn’t exactly anti-social, he liked making friends, it’s just dating was different. It involved a lot more, it’s not like he hasn’t had sex, he just wasn’t good at relationships, or the beginning of them anyways, the starting out was the hard part.

“Blaine, I’m really not trying to set you up, I promise. I don’t even know for sure if her friend will even go, and it’s only Tuesday you have time to figure out an outfit.”

“Yes thanks for that, but it’s not the only reason you know. Like I said I have work to do.”

Dani glanced over at his completely empty desk, which in fact had a stack of files in the outbox, while the inbox was completely empty.

“Really? Sure looks like a lot of work. Now listen I want you to do this, because I really think I could possibly date her, and on the off chance she’s crazy, I can use you as back-up. You don’t have to talk to her friend if you don’t want to, promise.” She said with a sweet smile, trying to butter him up.

“Fine I will think about it, but not making any promises. I am happy for you though.” Blaine went to hug her again.

“Thank you Blaine, I am too.” After that Dani left the office. “I’ll talk to you soon, okay.”

“Yeah, bye.” Blaine sat back down at his desk, not actually having much to do today, normally when he couldn’t find any new leads, he would just do some surfing to get some extra cash. He could do that, but Dani distracted him with the thought of going to a club on Friday. Maybe he would go, it’d been awhile, and he could use some fun.

~~*~~

The rest of the week went by pretty quickly; Blaine had spent his time going back and forth on whether or not he should go out with Dani on the group date; he even went to Mike for advice.

“Hey Mike could I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure man, have a seat.” Mike motioned him to the chair in front of his desk. Like most agents involved in white collar crime, he didn’t have an office so much as a cubicle. It offered at least a little privacy. “What can I do for you, Artie giving you trouble?”

“No it’s nothing work related, its personal, you don’t mind do you?” Blaine knew they were friends; he just liked to be cautious about over-sharing.

“Of course not, man. You can come to me with anything.”

“I’m sure you’ve heard about Dani finally asking the woman from Starbucks, Santana, out.” Blaine paused to make sure he had, Mike nodded. “Well Dani actually invited me and also Santana’s friend out with them and I’m not really sure if I’m comfortable going.”

Mike waited for Blaine to continue, but he just continued looking down.

“I’m not sure what you are asking, but if you’re not comfortable going then don’t.”

Blaine looked up at Mike, thinking about how to explain what he was uncomfortable with exactly.

“I’m not exactly uncomfortable per se, just wary I guess of the people that are going to be there.”

“Oh you mean the friend that Santana is going to bring?”

“No I mean all the people that will be at the club.”

“Oh well, Blaine that’s only something you can decide. If you aren’t ready to be in that setting then don’t push yourself to please Dani, she will understand if that’s why you don’t want to go. Hell she would understand if you just didn’t want to go because of the friend that you don’t know. She’s not trying to force you, I think she’s just worried it may not work out, and wants a fell safe.”

“Doesn’t that make me a bad friend though?” Blaine was really worried about it, he didn’t want to disappoint her, and it sounded stupid to be wary of a bar, when he doesn't have a legitimate reason.  Nothing bad had ever happened to him, he never got too drunk and made a fool of himself, it was just really loud and hot.

“Of course not, even if you think the reason is stupid, doesn’t mean it actually is.”

“Thank you for listening Mike.” Blaine was really glad he had a friend like him.

“It’s no problem. If you do decide to go though and need an out, you can call me.”

“Okay, thanks again.”

It was that conversation, and the potential to leave when he wanted, that made Blaine decide to go. He had three outfit choices picked out last night, and was going to take them over to Dani’s since she lived closer to the club. She offered to let him stay the night there, but he figured if the night went well for her, he should plan a way home. Not to say, he really planned on drinking a lot, but he wasn’t going to hold himself back.

He was going to stop by his apartment after work, which would end in about 20 minutes, shower quickly and then head over to Dani’s. He wasn’t actually sure when they were heading out, but he figured she had some kind of plan to keep them busy until then.

Waiting for the day to end, Blaine decided to make sure all his programs were closed, and that he didn’t have anything urgent in his inbox, which he knew, he just always double checked at end of day. It really only took ten minutes, but he was antsy today, so it took a little longer, when he kept fumbling his fingers on the keys. At 6:03 he had everything closed, so he grabbed his satchel to walk out. Dani met him at the door, which was surprising because he had thought she had taken a half day to go shopping. “Hey what are you doing here? Thought you had left after lunch.”

“I did but I was maybe having a bit of a panic with my clothes, every time I go shopping I just buy a bunch of punk clothes or work related clothes. I don’t want that to be my first impression, so I need your help!” Dani looked to be frantic, kind of a wild dazed look in her eyes.

Blaine grabbed her shoulders to get her to calm down a little. “Listen to me, you don’t need to worry about that, I mean I’m sure she’s not that worried about what you wear. I will help you though; I haven’t been shopping in a while anyways.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and started to guide her to the stairs, Blaine preferred to take the stairs over the elevators.

“Oh Blaine, you don’t understand, I’m like 90% sure she will care. The outfits they were both wearing, all designer, and every time I saw her she was dressed to the nines.”

Blaine thought about it, there was a chance Santana would care, but not enough to be put off he thought.

“Okay, so maybe they are in the fashion industry, which is very possible. You don’t have to worry too much though, you are supposed to be yourself, and that is punk Dani. Beside, who said punk can’t be fashionable? Trust me, I will find you something you are both comfortable and dashing in.”

“Okay, good, I don’t know what goes through my head sometimes, I know these things.” Dani smiled at Blaine, glad he was going she really needed the help to keep calm until tonight.

“Did you buy anything? Or do we still need to get some things?”

“No, I was going to, but then I kept thinking it wouldn’t work, that it didn’t fit right. I know it’s all in my head, but it’s just been ages since I’ve dated.”

“I understand, okay let’s head to Macy’s, because last time I was there they had the cutest leather skirt I thought you would look perfect in.”

“Um, Blaine do you need to tell me anything?” Dani tried not to laugh, knowing Blaine had no clue how the last sentence sounded.

Blaine looked over at her confusedly. “What are you talking about?”

“I mean, why are you looking at women’s clothes?”

“Oh, I just like to know what’s in style, and on the off chance you need help, which you did so you should thank me.” Blaine was only a little embarrassed about it; he couldn’t help his love for clothes.

“I do thank you Blaine, I’m just giving you crap, I would never think you were secretly cross-dressing.” She winked at him, entering the store quickly. Blaine followed after her, they needed to work quickly just in case to make sure there was enough time to get everything done.

Blaine pulled her over to the area he had seen the skirt last week, it should still be here.

“Okay Dani, I want you to look for a black leather skirt, that kind of flows, I can’t remember the label though.” Frowning at the clothes he didn’t see it anywhere, maybe it had been in a different section. Turning to go to another designer he stopped when Dani called him.

“Blaine, look at this!” She was holding up a short black dress that flared out, shimmered when she moved it, and the top was gorgeous strapless silk.

“It’s perfect! See you didn’t even need me.” Blaine turned to some jackets he passed on the way over. “Here what do you think of this with it?” Holding a three-quarter sleeve, black leather jacket with studs on the collar, almost like a motorcycle jacket.

“Ooohhh, I love it! I have just the shoes to go with it too, let me try it on real quick.” She said walking towards the assistant to get help with the fitting rooms, turning back around she called for Blaine. “Aren’t you going to look afterwards, need to make sure it goes together well.”

“Yes, sorry.” He said following her to the dressing rooms.

~~*~~

After having gotten dinner, and stopping by Blaine’s for him to shower, and change, they headed to Dani’s. It was already nine o’clock, but Dani said they weren’t meeting up until eleven anyways so they had plenty of time to get ready.

“I am going to shower, you can watch some TV if you want. The remote is somewhere under the clothes.” She laughed to herself, knowing she was probably the messiest person Blaine had ever come across.

Blaine looked around the small apartment, which was extremely tiny, since it was a studio. The bed was in the corner, covered in clothes and stuffed animals. Actually there were probably clothes on every surface of the place. Now he remembered why he normally offered to have her come over to his place, not just because his place was bigger. He considered tidying up a bit, while looking for the remote too, but decided against it, and just moved some clothes to sit on sofa.

Blaine was only a little nervous about going tonight, probably less so because Dani had said it’d probably calm his nerves if he had some wine during dinner, which it did. So now he was less nervous, but still worried how he might come across to Santana’s friend. Dani wasn’t even sure if the guy was gay or not, but figured he wasn’t homophobic at least, since they were going to a gay bar.

He had apparently been more lost in his thoughts than intended because it seemed only a minute had passed and the shower shut off.  Since it was a studio, the bathroom opened up into the main room. Dani walked out in a towel, but she didn’t care and she had a divider for this very reason anyway.

“Once I get this dress on most of the way, I’m going to need help with the zipper. It’s one of those hidden ones, and those are a bitch to pull up behind you.”

“That’s fine, I know what you mean.”

Soon enough they were ready to go, Dani’s apartment was close enough they could walk to the club without it being a hindrance with her heels. The plan was to meet up outside of the club; there was a small patio they could wait on. It was almost eleven now, but Dani hadn’t seen any sign of them yet.

“What if she doesn’t come?” Dani was starting to get more frantic the closer it got to eleven.

“I would bet my favorite bow-tie that they are just being fashionably late. If they aren’t here by fifteen after we can go inside and drown your sorrows in alcohol.”

“I know, I just can’t help it…oh shit she’s here!” Dani looked down at herself quickly making sure everything was straight, hoping that Santana hadn’t seen her yet.

Blaine turned around to look for a Latina girl, but stopped when he saw a man that had to be a model, he was that gorgeous. Everything about this guy looked perfect; from the way his hair was styled to the clothes he was wearing, which Blaine could tell even from the distance were all designer. Not wanting to get caught looking Blaine quickly turned back to Dani, hoping to be distracted by her date.

“So show me.”

That became unnecessary, as not ten seconds later a voice behind them spoke up.

“Hi Dani, this your friend?” Blaine looked at the girl, she was very beautiful, very sophisticated looking.

“Yes, hi Santana, this is Blaine, we work together at the Bureau.” Blaine moved to shake Santana’s hand, and then turned when he heard another voice.

“Oh wow, you both work there, must be really smart then. By the way, I’m Kurt.”

 “Kurt. Cool name, is it like Kurt and Goldie?” Blaine asked and at that Kurt’s face lit up.

“You know who they are!?” Kurt asked grinning.

“Well duh!” Blaine said giggling.

“Blaine, we are going to get along just fine!” Kurt insisted as he linked arms with Blaine, pulling him inside the club. It looked like the night was about to get very interesting… 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: beta and cover art by fearlesslyandforeverklaine. Any issues with NYC or fashion related things just let me know. Thank you for reading!! Disclaimer: Fox and RIB own all.

 

Chapter Four

_The Friday morning before they go to the club…_

Finally it was Friday, which meant that all the photos from the shoot were in, and Kurt could finally get them organized for the magazine. Friday also meant a night out, hopefully he could also meet someone, and he was curious who Dani would be bringing. Kurt was assuming it was either work friends, which she could easily blow off for a date or a best friend in case the date potentially bombed, she would have an out. At least that’s what Kurt would do; lucky for him he had both in Santana.

One thing about today that he did not like was that he had to work with Chandler. Since he was one of the experts on the website, Kurt had to work with him, so everything about the magazine and the website went together. That meant an unknown amount of time spent with him, and it wasn’t something that he could just say ‘here you do your part, I’ll do mine.’

It was only just past nine in the morning, he figured Chandler would be coming around roughly by ten, since that’s when the photos normally arrived. Kurt wasn’t planning on informing him they had arrived early, at 7:30. Kurt hoped to get as much as he could done, so less time he had to spend with Chandler.

Kurt was organizing the pictures into designer, then color schemes, and then whether it was supposed to go on the website or the magazine, and sometimes on both.  He let his mind wonder about the possibilities of what would happen tonight. There was no way of knowing whether it would work out with Dani or not, he had barely said two words to her, but for Santana’s sake he really hoped so. Santana had been fretting for the whole week or since Tuesday at least. She kept going on about her outfit, what they would talk about, if she should dance or not, does she mention she is a model? It was almost making his head spin. Kurt couldn’t wait until this day was over, so he could finally see if it worked out tonight or not.

Kurt brought back his focus to the photographs, seeing how it was now 9:30. The spread he had, was actually from multiple photo-shoots; he had only been to two of them himself. They normally had a person responsible for onset design during photo shoots, but he had been sick the whole week. This would be the last design placement before it was turned in to Isabelle, so Kurt wanted to get everything right.

Soon there was a knock on his door, stopping, Kurt walked to the door, trying to put on a decent smile as he opened the door. Kurt was surprised, because not only was it Santana but that she actually knocked first. She rushed into the room; walking straight to his desk and moving to the drawer were he kept his stash of chocolate.

“Alright, Santana tell me what’s wrong. I haven’t seen you dive for the chocolate in at least a month.”

“God Kurt, just shut up, I need this okay!? I keep thinking about how stupid I was for not getting a phone number, I mean who does that? What if she like changed her mind or something? I could have heard the club name wrong and show up to the wrong place. She’ll think I stood her up!”

Walking over to her, and taking the snicker bar from her, Kurt pulled her into a hug.

“You need to calm down; you’ve been going over all the same things since Tuesday. Sure maybe you should have gotten her number, but you can’t really change that now. I don’t think you got the wrong place, but on the chance that you did, you can probably find her at Starbucks again and explain what happened.”

Santana returned the hug.

“Are you sure?”

Squeezing her, and then releasing so he could look into her eyes.

“Listen to me, everything will work out. Trust me; I have been through all of this, like probably every day this week. It’ll work out.”

“Right, I’ve got this, I know I do. Besides you are picking out my outfit, so what could go wrong?” She said with a grin.

Kurt looked at her confusedly not knowing anything about doing that. “What do you mean I’m picking out your outfit?”

“You always pick them out Kurt! Why would it change now?” Santana was starting to get flustered again.

“Wow, calm down okay. You haven’t been on a date, that wasn’t just a hook-up in probably the last six months, so excuse me for forgetting.” This was going to cause problems, because Kurt had yet to actually pick out his own outfit, which maybe wasn’t as important as Santana’s, but he had a reputation to keep.

“Damn it Kurt, you can’t keep doing this to me! I’m stressed enough as it is.”

“Oh really, you’re stressed out? I’ve been calming you down all week! You don’t think that has been stressing me out, and I have work to do today! Work that doesn’t involve standing around and wearing clothes.”

“Are you really going there Hummel?” Santana had stopped looking so freaked out, and started to get a little bitchy. Which sure, Kurt hadn’t exactly meant for that to happen, but he figured her being pissed off for a while might be good for both of them.

“Yes I am going there; I have to get these photos organized today. You have been going crazy all week, over the same things. It’s already 10:30; I don’t know where the hell Chandler is right now. I should be focusing on my job!”

For a second Santana looked a bit sheepish, but it went away fairly quickly.

“Well I may have ran into him and told him we had important things to talk about, that doesn’t matter though. What does matter is the fact that you seem to think my job is so easy, when it is anything but!”

“Oh my God Santana, that is not what I said. I was implying that you don’t actually have to focus much, especially right now, being as all you have to do today is run errands. So you’ll have to excuse me if I’m more worried about what my job than yours.”

Kurt didn’t actually think this, well at least not always, he understood how hard it could be to model, and basically do intern work at other times. He needed Santana to focus of something else though, and it was easy to fight with her, especially when they usually would make-up by the end of the day.

Santana just huffed and walked out of the office.

“I do not need to deal with this today, when you stop being such a bitch, you can talk to me.”

“Don’t be jealous that you aren’t as bitchy as me.” Kurt yelled out the door.

He really hoped that this wouldn’t back-fire and put Santana in a horrible mood for the night. It was unlikely, she didn’t really hold grudges, and to be honest this happened probably once a week. Knowing that he had to get his work done, Kurt called up Chandler’s phone and asked him to come up to his office when he was ready.

Unsurprisingly he knocked on the door within the next five minutes. Knowing who it was this time, Kurt just yelled. “Come in.”

Looking up when the door opened, Kurt graced Chandler with a brief smile, at least trying to be nice. Chandler looked ecstatic to be there, which was how he always appeared to be in Kurt’s presence, even when he was just getting files for Kurt. Chandler walked up to the table that Kurt had all the photos spread out on.

“Hi Kurt, I was going to bring you a coffee earlier, but Santana told me you guys had to talk about something first, so it got cold.”

“That’s fine, Chandler, thank you though. So getting to work, I have already sorted them a bit, by designer, type of product, and whether it will go in the magazine, website or both. Basically I need you to tell me how you plan to set the new theme to the site.”

“I thought that you and Santana went over that on Tuesday?”

Kurt forgot about that excuse.

“Well, you see that was the plan, but something actually happened at the Starbucks and both of us may have gotten a bit distracted, never got around to discussing it.” Hopefully the potential gossip factor would lead Chandler off topic.

“Oh, so what happened?” Chandler leaned in; clearly excited about hearing anything that had to do with Kurt.

Kurt leaned back from the table, and hoped that Santana didn’t really mind being the gossip for the next week. Although knowing her, she would probably revel in it; he knew he would if the situation was reversed. Kurt figured he could embellish it a bit, make it seem bigger than it actually was, so he stepped to the other end of the table to both out some distance between them, and to lean on the against it.

“Well Santana has been eyeing this woman at Starbucks for probably the last month; she hadn’t actually spoken to her yet, but knew she worked for the FBI based on the badge she always wore. Anyways, she dragged me down there with her Tuesday, and basically Santana ended up getting asked out. I mean personally I would have expected more, but hey the woman was gorgeous. Plus working for the FBI, she has to be intelligent.”

“Oh wow, here I was thinking it was you.” Chandler grinned at him.

_Shit._

 “Well you never know; it’s also kind of a group thing, so I will be going out with them, and some friends of the woman.”  Kurt really hoped that would put him off, maybe he should find a boyfriend.

“Oh well, maybe you will meet someone.” He looked a bit rejected, but not too much.

“Yeah, let’s get to work though; we really need to get this handed in by one. I would actually like to leave early today if I can. Santana and I still need to find something to wear for tonight.”

Chandler whipped his head up from the table in shock.

“You haven’t picked out an outfit yet, neither of you?”

“Oh don’t look so stressed, it’s not like it’s a date for me, and Santana didn’t inform me until just an hour ago that I would be in charge of hers. Hence, the reason for needing to get this done, so back to work, please.”

“Of course, sorry.”

“It’s fine, it’s just Isabelle does need this soon. “

They got to work; there wasn’t much talking going on, which Kurt was especially thankful for. Soon enough it was time for a lunch break, well technically it was late for one, seeing as it was two in the afternoon.

“Okay, so I am going to give you some money to get us some take-out really quick. I’m doing this, because we are almost finished but I absolutely have to eat right now. Get me a number three from the Chinese place that’s just on the corner. While you are out I’m going to go check on Santana." Chandler nodded to Kurt, leaving quickly.

Kurt was hoping Santana had calmed down some, at least enough not to out-right yell when he found her. It sucked a little that Santana didn’t actually have an office, granted she didn’t always have to be here either, so one wasn’t really needed. To make it simpler Kurt decided to text her, maybe she would answer.

_Hey, I want to talk. Where are you right now?-K_

_What Hummel? I don’t have time for any more of your bitchy attitude-S_

_OMG would you stop, I just said I want to talk-K_

_Well maybe I don’t want to talk-S_

_Well maybe I don’t want to pick out your clothes for your date then-K_

_YOU WOULDN’T! You know how important this is to me-S_

_I can’t believe you would even do something like that-S_

_Kurt please I don’t know what to wear!!!-S_

_STOP-K_

_Damn girl calm down, I said I would. Just tell me where you are right now.-K_

_I’m in the 2 nd floor break room-S_

Kurt was amazed how fast Santana could switch between emotions. It didn’t take more than five minutes to get to the break room. Kurt decided to peak in to try and gauge what kind of mood she would be in, he couldn’t tell though, since she had her back to the door. Breathing deeply to steel himself for possible out-bursts Kurt walked into the room.

“Hey.”

Santana turned around as soon as she heard him. Her face looked normal, no red eyes or splotchy cheeks, she even smiled at him.

“Hi.” She whispered. Well now Kurt didn’t really know what to think, she looked perfectly fine, but talked subdued. Kurt walked over to the table she was seated at, pulling out a chair across from her to sit in.

“So I’m sorry I implied your job was simple. Even though I’m sure it can be at times, I mean all you have to do is stand there and look pretty, which is easy for you.” Kurt grinned at her, hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

“You do have a point, I always look gorgeous. Thank you though; I realize I have been stressing you out with all the crap I’ve been spewing for no reason. It’s just been awhile.” She looked up at him, wanting him to understand why she was like this about dates.

“I get that sweetie, I know you well enough by now, it has been ten years. Now I want you to try and not think about tonight for the rest of the day, I’m going to eat lunch with Chandler… Don’t look at me like that; it’s going to be in my office while we are working. I want to leave here about four, is that okay for you?”

Santana had smirked at him a bit when he mentioned lunch with Chandler.

“Yeah that’s fine, I’m really not doing much today, I had to wear a few outfits earlier. Now it’s just running back and forth when needed.”

“Great I will come and get you when I’m finished then.”

~~*~~

Kurt and Santana started to actively get ready for the evening around seven, having stopped for dinner, and then also going to a re-sale shop where Kurt had seen a broach he wanted to wear tonight. They had discussed outfit options for Santana over dinner, and they had a reasonable plan for what she was going to be wearing. Kurt’s outfit wasn’t meant to really make a difference, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to throw just anything on.

Stepping into the wardrobe room, which connected the two rooms, Kurt stepped over to Santana’s side of the room. They had split it down the middle, it was completely necessary, although both of them had extra clothes in their respective rooms. They had decided to go with a simple dress and jacket ensemble. Flipping through the dresses multiple times, Kurt finally decided on Bebe lace up dress. Moving to the jackets, he knew he needed something colorful, so he went for the blue Armani Faux Moto jacket. The hard part was going to be deciding between stilettos and boots, both had pros and cons. Kurt considered just letting Santana decide, since she was going to be the one wearing them.  He grabbed the Steve Madden heels, and was looking at the wedges when Santana came out of the shower.

“Okay so I got everything here for you, but I was going to let you decide on the shoes. I love how these wedges work with the jacket, but boots will do that too, plus draw to your legs. What do you think?”

“Give me the wedges, their easier to dance in and to get off.” Santana smirked down at Kurt, where he was still looking at shoes.

“I seriously hope you _do_ get laid tonight, after all this trouble I’m going through.” Kurt smiled softly at her, letting her know he really didn’t mind doing this.

“I know, thanks Kurt, I appreciate everything you do. Promise. Now I am going to get changed, while you make yourself look pretty too.”

After Santana left the room, Kurt quickly made his way over to his clothes. This had to be his favorite part of going out, at least when it was just friends. He loved the picking out clothes part of the ordeal. He decided to go a little out-of-the-box tonight, so he picked his red H&M hand painted jeans, pairing it with H&M contrast stripe shirt. It was pretty warm outside, being September, so a jacket was unnecessary unless he was accessorizing with it, which he wasn’t. Although a scarf would look lovely with it, but he bought that broach earlier. He went to his rack of scarves; maybe looking through them would help him decide. He decided on a printed H&M scarf, may as well just wear one designer. The shoes he was going to wear were just a simple black dress shoe.

Clothes decided; Kurt went to shower and do his hair. Even though neither one of them talked much while getting dressed, the time flew by. Of course both of them were also very high maintenance when it came to clothes, and what they looked like going out in public. While Santana wasn't exactly a big model, she still was known by enough people that her going anywhere looking less than designer perfect she would be out of job so fast. Kurt was basically the same, though not as many people knew his face, he was more of an on paper person at the moment.

The next time Kurt looked at the clock it was ten till eleven, which he thought was when they were supposed to meet Dani.  Realizing they could possibly be late, Kurt yelled into Santana’s room.

“Hey aren’t we supposed to be meeting up at eleven?”

Next thing Kurt heard was a crash and what he guessed was cursing in Spanish. Ten seconds later Santana came into his room, pulling on her wedges.

“Kurt please say you’re ready, we should have already left by now! Why didn’t I look at the damn clock?”

“Yeah pretty much, just putting a finishing touch on my hair” Kurt turned back to the mirror quickly, looking over his hair briefly and then down at his outfit deeming it acceptable, he turned to Santana. “Okay, I’m ready, let’s go.”

Pulling up the club on Google Maps, which he should have checked the distance before; Kurt found it was actually only a block away from their house. This was nice in more ways than one, first Kurt could drink as much as he wanted and wouldn’t have to walk to far to get home, second on the chance this bombs, both him and Santana can get drunk and not worry about walking home.

“Good news, it’s only a block away, so we won’t be that late getting there.”

“Yes that’s good, but we still need to walk faster than this.”

“Wait Santana, you don’t want to do that.”

Santana looked at him briefly, before turning back around and carrying on with her fast pace.

“Seriously, you will sweat under your boobs, and that’s just not attractive.”

“Shit, I hate when you’re right.” Santana slowed down, matching her pace to Kurt’s now.

Kurt smiled smugly at her.

“I actually love it; you know you will thank me for this later.” Kurt was about to ask if Santana knew who else was going to be there but remembered that she didn’t know either. Mentioning it would more than likely just stress her out more.

Soon enough Kurt started to hear music, so he knew they were close, not to mention the line that was about 100 feet ahead of them now. The closer they got, the shakier Santana got, and he knew she was looking for Dani, so he tried to as well, hoping his height advantage would help a little. He did get a little distracted when he noticed a cute short guy check him out, but soon went back to searching.

“Hey look, she’s right there.”

Funnily enough, that cute short guy happened to be standing by Dani he was extremely well dressed too. They walked up to the two, and proceeded to introduce each other, ‘cute short guy’ turned into ‘extremely gorgeous guy’ who then turned out to be named Blaine. Honestly the guy was wearing a bow-tie, how does he pull off sexy like that? Kurt was used to gorgeous guys, what with being in the fashion industry, but this was like adorable gorgeous! It’s like a completely different perspective.

Deciding that he just had to get to know Blaine, Kurt linked elbows with him and brought him into the club. The music inside was loud, playing some pop tune that Kurt really wasn’t interested in, he brought them to the bar, both to get drinks, and hoping it was a bit quieter. Arriving at the bar, Kurt placed an order for his drink, and asked for Blaine’s.

“So Blaine, are you an agent too? Is Dani one? I don’t think Santana actually knew that for sure.”

Blaine looked down a bit, clearly surprised about the attention, though Kurt wasn’t really sure why, he had to get offers all the time.

“Dani is an agent yes; I am actually a Cyber Intelligence Analyst. This is not anything to do with the CIA by the way.”

Kurt chuckled. “I assume you get that a lot then? What is it exactly, I thought I was joking about the being smart thing, but apparently not.”

They got interrupted by the bar-tender bringing their drinks over, Kurt was surprised when Blaine downed his and then asked for another, but hey if the guy wanted to drink, Kurt had no problems with that.

Blaine cleared his throat a bit before answering.

“Basically I look for potential threats in the system, and then find them and take them out. Lots of computer work, it’s actually kind of boring, and I don’t see the sun that much. What do you do?”

For the first time Kurt was more interested in talking about someone else’s career than his own. He didn’t think anyone could blame him; FBI stuff had to be fascinating to more than just him.

“It’s not really that interesting, but I do fashion merchandising for Vogue.”

Blaine choked on his drink for a bit when he heard what Kurt did for a living.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes sorry, it’s just that sounds like the best job, I don’t think I could do anything like it of course. Right after college I tried to get a job at a fashion house for maybe IT, hoping I could get insider stuff on trends.”

Kurt started laughing.

“I. Why are you laughing? I guess it is kind of stupid…”

“Oh God no, sorry! I was just thinking before how awesome your job sounds, and here you are thinking the same about mine. It’s like fate!”

Blaine smiled at that, which Kurt was thankful for, really not wanting to have offended him by laughing. They continued talking through the next two rounds of drinks, Blaine already feeling buzzed leaning towards actually being drunk. Kurt was able to hold his alcohol a little better.

“So I have to ask, are you a work friend or a best friend?” Kurt was curious about how Dani thought the date would go. He could see the confusion on Blaine’s face, and then rethought his question. “Sorry, I mean are you the possible friend she could blow-off, or the friend that was going to help her drown her sorrows.”

“Oh! Well I guess it’s a little of both, because I told her she could do either. I assume you are the same with Santana, you guys seem really close.”

“You got that out of the whole two minute interaction we all had together?”

Blaine blushed a bright red, which was just both adorable and hot; Kurt really didn’t know what was going on with that. “I’m just kidding. Yes, Santana and I went to high school together, we’ve known each other more than ten years. Lived together for most of them too, not in any kind of risqué fashion though, both of us are 100% gay.”

Blaine blushed again, and ran his fingers through his hair, which had been gelled down before. Now Kurt could tell it was curly, and boy did he have the urge to run his fingers through them.

“That’s, um, good to know. I’m sure Dani will be happy about that, speaking of I wonder how they are doing right now.”

Having been distracted by his hair fantasy, Kurt took a second to reply.

“I’m sure they are perfectly fine, let’s order another round.”

“You’re not worried about them?” Blaine looked genuinely worried about this.

“Not in the slightest, I know exactly what Santana would do if she’s not enjoying herself. I have been in this position before, well maybe not this exact position, but close enough.”

“What’s different about this time?”

“Oh well, this time I also get to talk to someone gorgeous.” Kurt will be honest, and say he really said that to see if Blaine would blush, which he did. It’s not like it’s not true though.

“Thank you, um you are too.” Blaine said this looking up throw his eyelashes, and if Kurt was less of a gentleman, he would have probably tried to grope him for that. Since Kurt wasn’t exactly perfect either he decided to tease him a bit.

“You’re not sure about that?”

“No! Of course you are, sorry I just, you really are.”

Kurt giggled a little, finally starting to feel the alcohol some too.

“Don’t worry Blaine; I’m just teasing you a bit.”

They continued to talk about all kinds of things, the latest fashion trends, some of the things Blaine had run across while working. The fact that both of them had lived in Ohio, and had done show choirs, yet somehow still hadn’t met. They went through four more drinks a piece, well on the way to be completely plastered, when Blaine jumped up.

“Oh Kurt, come dance this is one of my favorite songs, and it never plays.” Kurt listened to what was playing, but couldn’t place the song.

“What is it?”

Blaine stopped a second, blushed again, which caused Kurt to think a little dirtily.

“Well, don’t laugh at me, but it’s One Direction.”

Kurt wasn’t able to not laugh, he really could not believe how adorable Blaine was, and next thing he was going to find out that he had a teddy bear.

“I’m so sorry, but that is just the cutest thing!” There he goes again, blushing, he really should stop that. “You have got to stop blushing Blaine, its making me have dirty thoughts.” Unsurprisingly Blaine blushed at that.

Kurt got up, almost falling over, Blaine steadied him. “Okay, c’mon, let’s go dance to your song.”

At that Blaine turned into Kurt, leaning on his shoulder laughing. “That’s the name of the song!”

Kurt didn’t really get how it was that funny, but hey alcohol did make everything more hilarious. Kurt dragged the laughing Blaine to the middle of the dance floor. He put his hands on Blaine’s hips, pulling him closer. Blaine had his kind of tucked into Kurt’s shoulder, he could feel Blaine’s lips moving against him.

“Are you singing?”

“Yeah, I really love this song, and it’s been awhile since I’ve heard it.” Blaine was leaning in really close, trying to be heard over the music, he started to sing the lyrics to Kurt.

Kurt actually thought the lyrics were a bit perfect for right now, because he was really enjoying dancing with Blaine. Soon enough the song changed, though it was more or less the same rhythm so it didn’t really affect their dancing. Kurt briefly thought of Santana, but seeing as he hadn’t seen her or felt his phone vibrate, he figured everything was going good.

They danced to a few more songs, occasionally Kurt would have to push off men that came up behind Blaine. He didn’t seem to be aware that it was happening, which surprised Kurt. Maybe Blaine was more oblivious to his looks than Kurt thought. Deciding he needed another drink, Kurt tapped on Blaine’s hand and motioned to the bar, Blaine nodded. Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand and pulled him off the dance floor.

Getting to the bar and flagging down a bartender, Kurt turned to Blaine, who was just kind of staring at Kurt. It was really flattering, and amazing, because Kurt had this feeling that Blaine was going to be special to him.

“Are you having fun?”

Blaine grinned at him, letting out a little giggle.

“Yes, this has been great! I’m going to have to thank Dani for this I think.”

“Me too.” Kurt grinned back, he was glad they had similar feelings about this. Their drinks arrived, and both drank quickly. Kurt was surprised when Blaine grabbed him, and pulled him back to the dance floor but Kurt wasn’t going to complain.

Deciding that since Blaine was being a little bolder he was going to be, Kurt pulled Blaine into him so that Blaine’s leg was in-between his. He felt Blaine’s throat hitch, but he didn’t stop him. Everything was bright and loud, Kurt felt really good, dancing here with Blaine, he considered kissing him, maybe taking him home. But they seemed to really click, and if Kurt learned anything, one-night-stands weren’t all they were cracked up to be. Besides that could make things awkward if things went well for Santana.  Thinking of her, Kurt decided to check the time. When he pulled his arm away to get his phone Blaine raised his head, looking at Kurt curiously. Kurt smiled at him to let him know nothing was wrong.

“Just checking the time.” It was already almost closing time; they would probably be calling for last-call soon. “Do you want another drink? It’s almost four, so they are probably doing last-call.”

Blaine tilted his head, but then shook it.

“No I’m good, can we dance more?” He blushed again asking this, and Kurt couldn’t turn down those eyes. They danced until the lights came on, which was about fifteen minutes later. Kurt went to the bar to pay the tab, Blaine followed him.

“Um, I kind of forgot about the tab, how much do I owe you, or did you do separate ones? It’s been awhile since I’ve went out drinking.” Blaine said a little bashfully, ducking his head as he said it.

“Nothing, I want to pay.” Kurt really hoped Blaine wouldn’t argue, he figured he made more, but only because he heard government jobs didn’t pay much.

“Okay, but next time I get to pay?”

Kurt nodded at him, turned around to take his card and sign, he grinned inwardly, because Blaine both wanted to meet again, and he kind of asked.  Handing the receipt to the bartender Kurt turned to Blaine and grabbed his hand.

“Let’s go outside, maybe find the girls, have you checked your phone?”

Blaine reached into his pocket, to presumably get his phone. He spent a minute looking at it.

“Yes, Dani texted me, and they went back to Santana’s about an hour ago.”

“Oh, well that’s good news! I guess I’ll be wearing headphones tonight.” Kurt smirked a little looking at Blaine, waiting to see if he would blush at that. He did.

When they got outside Kurt turned to Blaine. “I had fun tonight, I’m glad we met each other.”

“Yeah me too, it was really great! The dancing, talking, just you know, all of it, you’re really nice too.” Blaine blushed a bit, realizing he had run on a bit.

“Thank you, I think so too. Do you want to exchange numbers?”

“Yes, please.” Blaine handed his phone over for Kurt to put his number in. Kurt did the same with his phone.

“Great, I will contact you soon.” Kurt smiled at Blaine one more time before walking off in the direction of home. He had sobered up enough to be able to walk semi straight, and he wasn’t too worried about getting home safely. That thought made him stop though, thinking Blaine had been a little more drunk, and Kurt didn’t know how far he lived. Turning back around Kurt went to go find Blaine; he spotted him leaning against the wall. Thinking that he was sick he hurried to get to him, but on closer inspection, Kurt realized that he was smiling down at his phone. Kurt kind of hoped it was because of getting his phone number, so he decided to text him and see.

_Hey this is Kurt, just had a thought. I didn’t know how far you lived, are you okay getting home? –Kurt_

Blaine smile got bigger all of a sudden, and that made Kurt giddy. This had to be fate, because Blaine was just too perfect for it to be anything else.

_Hi Kurt. Yes I will get a cab, thank you though for thinking of me. –Blaine_

_Okay, good. Stay safe and I’ll talk to you soon. Goodnight.  –Kurt_

_­_ Knowing that Blaine was going to be okay, Kurt turned around to head home. This was a really good night, and he knew it would only get better with Blaine. Kurt smiled when he felt his phone vibrate again.

_Goodnight Kurt. –Blaine_


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: beta and cover art by fearlesslyandforeverklaine. Any issues with NYC, computer or fashion related things just let me know. Thank you for reading!!  
> Disclaimer: Fox and RIB own all.

 

Chapter Five

 

Blaine leaned his head back against the wall, not believing that tonight had actually happened. He glanced down at his phone again, and couldn’t fight the big grin that burst across his face. This amazingly stunning guy had just given him his number! He had danced with him, talked to him about every little thing; it was just so…perfect.

 

Blaine’s phone vibrated; when he looked down he was ecstatic to see that it was Kurt, and that he was checking up on him even. Kurt was probably the sweetest guy Blaine had ever met. They spent a couple of minutes texting, Blaine assuring Kurt he could get home okay. Deciding that it would be a good plan to go ahead and go home, Blaine stood up straight, slipped his phone in his pocket, and went up to the line of taxis.

It didn’t take too long to get home; he lived about 16 blocks away from the club. Blaine got out of the cab, after handing over the fare and a nice tip; he headed up to his duplex. He loved his place, it was a little expensive, but Blaine had the money, and ways to get it if he needed more.  Still a little drunk Blaine was wary of trying to walk up the spiral staircase to his room; instead he just slept on the sofa. Stripping off his shirt, and kicking off shoes and pants, Blaine flopped down on the soft cushions of the sofa. It didn’t take long for him to drift off; he still had Kurt on his mind so he went to sleep with a smile on his face.

 

~~*~~

The sun shone through the sheer curtain and straight into Blaine’s closed eye-lids. Blaine opened his eyes briefly before groaning and turning his head into the sofa’s cushions.  Blaine had forgotten how horrible hang-overs were; he didn’t hate them, only because why bother, this is what happened when you didn’t have enough water in your system. Lazily dragging himself off the sofa, and into the kitchen, he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sipped it slowly. He didn’t really like taking pills, so there wasn’t any aspirin in the apartment, but he did have bacon, which was better.

Slowly taking out a frying pan, and bacon from the fridge, so as not to aggravate his headache, Blaine started cooking. Leaving that to cook for a few minutes, he went to start a pot of coffee. After setting up the coffee maker, he flipped the bacon. When both were finished, Blaine took a plate and mug, and the cinnamon, over to the breakfast bar.

 

After a few minutes of eating, he heard his phone go off, Blaine got up thinking it was probably Dani calling to tell him about the date last night. Picking his pants off the floor, he dug his phone out of the pocket. He drug his thumb across the screen to unlock it, Blaine was shocked to find out it was a text message from Kurt. He had to sit down; he couldn’t believe he had forgotten about Kurt, even if he was hung-over.  Everything came rushing back from last night, how great it was how much fun he had had dancing with him. He had surprised him with the dancing, and how forward he had been.  For him, last night had been extremely forward. Realizing he hadn’t read the text yet, Blaine quickly looked back at his phone.

 

_Hey! It’s Kurt, from last night, in case you’re still drunk :)_ _I just wanted to check and see that you were okay? –Kurt_

Blaine stared down at his phone in a daze, not really believing Kurt was actually a real person, someone that he dreamed up in a drunken stupor. Hurriedly moving to type out a reply, since it’d be ten minutes since he received the message, he didn’t want Kurt to think he had forgotten him.

 

_Hi, yes of course I remember you, and even if I didn’t I could track your number and find out everything about you. –Blaine_

_Not that I would do that!! That would be creepy! -Blaine_

_Oh God, now I sound like some creepier! I swear I’m not! –Blaine_

Blaine felt like face-palming after sending that first text, sure he could do that but he never would. Now Kurt probably thought he was either a stalker or crazy, his phone vibrated. Looking down, he was almost worried to read it; oh he wished he could just take those back.

 

_Blaine, really it’s okay. I don’t think you’re a creepy stalker. It’s actually really cool that you could do that, though I hope you won’t? –Kurt_

Thank God Kurt was so understanding, though that just added to the long list of reasons why he was perfect.

 

_Thank you, I wouldn’t. Of course not, and to actually answer your question, I’m fine. A little hung-over, but nothing water won’t cure. –Blaine_

_What about you? Though I don’t think you drank as much. –Blaine_

_Oh I am fine, I didn’t drink as much and I have been up for a few hours already. :)_ _-Kurt_

_That’s good, I’m glad :)_ _-Blaine_

_;) I kind of wanted to ask if you want to meet up for coffee later? –Kurt_

Blaine stared at his phone stunned, he was pretty sure that Kurt just asked him out. Maybe it was just coffee, but still! This was new for him and Kurt was way out of his league.

 

_I’d love to! –Blaine_

_Great :)_ _What’s a good time for you? –Kurt_

Blaine had to actually think about it, and go look on his calendar to make sure he wasn’t busy. Nothing was needed to do today, but he hadn’t checked his emails yet either. Blaine quickly opened up his Gmail account, scrolling through it he had dates from work, but not until Monday. About ten messages in he noticed one from Lauren, he opened that one up.

 

From: [Youjustgotzizesed@gmail.com](mailto:Youjustgotzizesed@gmail.com)

 

To: blained.anderson@gmail.com

 

New waves for you baby cakes, check out my feed.

 

Love ya, doll face!!

 

Blaine knew he had to look at this before he could answer Kurt, which he hated because he didn’t want Kurt to think he wasn’t interested, or that he was blowing him off.

 

_Sorry about delay, I had to check my emails to make sure nothing came up for work. I actually need to make a phone call and then I can give you an answer. So sorry! :(_ _-Blaine_

_Oh that is completely fine! I’m sure your work is really important, and I’m not busy most of the day. –Kurt_

_Thank you for understanding. I promise I will get back as soon as I can. –Blaine_

_Can’t wait! :)_ _-Kurt_

Wanting to get done as quickly as possible, Blaine jogged up the stairs and into his bedroom. His head was still aching from the hang-over, but it wasn’t too bad. Walking across his room, to the closet which held his computers, Blaine opened up the locked doors. He had a secured laptop that he used for checking Lauren’s feeds, the one that he actually did the surfing on, was locked behind another door. Grabbing the laptop, Blaine went to set on his bed and opened it up, turned it on and entered his password.

Lauren’s feed was just her Skype, well her version of Skype that they could talk through without having to worry about getting tracked. Both of them routinely check it for security, not that they really did more than talking through, but words could be incriminating too. As soon as everything had loaded, Blaine called Lauren.

“There’s my baby doll! What took you so long?”

“Hey Lauren, sorry I just checked my messages, I went out with Dani last night.”

“Oh really, out to a club? Is my baby boy growing up and getting laid? Momma’s so proud!” Lauren moved her finger down her cheek, imitating a tear falling.

“Yes I did, well to the club part and I met someone too.” Blaine blushed, thinking about all the things that happened with Kurt last night. He knew to Lauren it was tame, but to him it was a big deal.

“Nice one Anderson! Well you can tell me all the juicy bits in a mo’ we gots some things to talk about.”

“Right yes, I wanted to do this quickly too.” Blaine said.

Lauren gave him a little look, like she didn’t get why he wanted to rush, he usually liked to take his time. Maybe he just wanted to talk about his new boy.

“Okay the thing is, what I picked up isn’t legal, like not even a little bit, and you could get in deep shit for this. At least with your job, possible prison time even.”

“Doing any of this can get me prison time, I know this. Just give me the details, and I will decide if I will do it.”

“Pushy little man aren’t you? I guess you would know more about possible jail time than I would anyways. Right, so NASA. The guy wants some files from there, nothing crazy I already checked, told him we aren’t into causing deaths or loss of millions of dollars. The guy is offering a shit ton of money, and honestly this one is going to be fucking hard to get done. “

“NASA? Are you serious?” Blaine choked a little, he had tried to do NASA once before, of course that was when he was 13 and really wanted to be an astronaut, but this was crazy!

“I know what you’re thinking, because I did too, but you got into FBI headquarters before, and they never did catch onto that fact. It can’t be much more difficult than that.” She knew this was a big thing to ask Blaine, but she wouldn’t be able to handle all of it by herself.  She just could really use that money.

“How much is it, the pay?”

“One hundred grand.”

Blaine could not believe how much money someone was willing to pay, he didn’t necessarily need it, but Lauren could use it he knew that. This was NASA though, and yeah he read about people hacking it before and not getting too much jail time, but because of his job he’d probably get in more trouble.

“When does it need to be done?”

“He wants it done within the week, which would be by Friday. I told him that I’d need half up front to make that kind of time, which he didn’t like. Zizes knows how to get what she wants though.”

Blaine grinned at her; she knew what she was doing that’s for sure. He thought about it for a minute, trying to think about pros and cons. He really didn’t think he would get caught; he hasn’t been in a long time. Never really stopping surfing, even during his probation, they had let up quite a bit after the first year. Blaine figured he could go out to coffee with Kurt this afternoon, and then come back talk to Dani a bit about what happened with her night, and then start this project.

“Okay, yeah we’ll do this. Get everything set up with the client, since you have his stuff? I will be ready about 8pm, if that’s good for you”

“Yeah I got all his stuff. Okay sure, go meet your boy, and when you get back you can tell me all the good bits.”

“Of course! I’ll talk to you later, be good.” Blaine grinned at her, knowing she wouldn’t but he liked to tease her. She was the only person he allowed himself to be that close to, probably because she knew everything about him.

“Never, sweet cheeks! Have fun.”

 

Lauren faded to black, as Blaine turned off the feed. He didn’t really want to think about what was going to happen tonight, so he turned his thoughts to Kurt. Though thinking about Kurt brought up the fact of if he should tell him about the surfing, he didn’t want to lie to him, not for anything. It’s just how do you bring up something like being arrested into conversation. Blaine could always hope that Kurt was into the bad-boy type, not that “hacking” was exactly bad-boy either. Blaine hated using that word, but if he used surfing Kurt would probably get confused. Kurt never did ask how he got into the FBI, so if he did during coffee that would be a good opportunity, and maybe he could play it off as a joke kind of thing. Either way he went with it, Blaine needed to text Kurt and let him know, it’d already been 30 minutes.

 

_Hi, it’s Blaine. I just wanted to tell you I am free until this evening.-Blaine_

Blaine stared at his phone for a good five minutes before it buzzed. He frowned because it wasn’t even Kurt, it was Dani calling.

“Hello”

“Blaine, hi! I am so surprised you hadn’t called yet. Don’t you care about my amazing love life?” She sounded really happy; the date must have gone really well.

“Of course I want to know, I just woke up about an hour ago. I’m sorry I didn’t call as soon as, but Kurt texted me, and then I got a call from a friend.” No one knew about Lauren, except Wes, and he didn’t even know what she looked like.

“Really, Kurt texted you? You are talking about Santana’s friend right? Oh you have to tell me everything. What happened that you got his digits? This is so amazing we both made out with possible significant others! I’m so happy for us!” Dani was gushing, she was extremely happy for Blaine, maybe more than she was for herself.

“Calm down a minute, I will tell you everything that happened with Kurt, but you have to explain what happened with Santana too.”

“Okay, yes sorry, but you going out, and then actually making friends, this is exciting news for you! You can’t blame me for being a little enthusiastic about it!”

“I’m not, I know it’s probably shocking for you, but I get my gossip first, since you are the one with the actual date.” Even though Blaine was just excited about telling Dani about Kurt, he wanted to know her news too.

“Okay, okay. So first off I don’t even remember when we left you, sorry about that.”

“It’s fine, go on.”

“So after that we sat at one of those tall tables, ordered some drinks, and just talked about like everything, from school, work, home-life, family, tattoos. She lived in Ohio too! Oh Blaine, she’s a fucking model, like can you actually believe that, I am actually going to be dating a fucking model! I can’t begin to get over that fact. I know I sound like a 14 year-old right now, but dream come true!”

“You dreamed about dating a model” Blaine interrupted her.

“Who didn’t dream about that?” She asked him incredulously.

“I guess I never really thought about it, sorry.” He shrugged.

“You are crazy. She is so nice too, kept complimenting me about everything, and was really interested in my job too, though I’m sure that was a little faked.”

“Maybe not, when I was talking to Kurt about it, he was genuinely interested.”

“I don’t know what to say, I am stunned. You talked about work. Of course you did”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Just that you talked about work!”

“Oh it wasn’t like that. I wanted to talk about his job, because he is in fashion and that’s just amazing. He kept bringing it back to the job; I think he really wanted to know.”

“Well that’s really good, I’m so happy for you.” Dani was surprised Kurt was interested in Blaine’s job, not because she thought he would be shallow or anything of the sort. Just Blaine’s job was kind of boring, a lot of computer work that most people didn’t understand, though maybe the FBI appeal was a kink or something. “You think he’s got a thing for cops?”

“Oh God Dani! No I don’t think he does, that’s not my job anyways.”

Blaine could hear her laughing through the phone; he pulled it away from his face and noticed that he had a new text.  “Hold on for a second Dani.”

“Okay.”

Going to the text messages on his phone, he pulled up the message that was from Kurt.

 

_You don’t have to tell me who you are, I saved your number. :)_ _That’s good though, want to meet in about an hour? I know a great place. –Kurt_

_Yeah that sounds great! Just send me the address and I’ll meet you there. –Blaine_

_It’s called The Grey Dog; it’s on 16 th St. –Kurt_

_Okay great, can’t wait. See you in an hour! –Blaine_

_:) -Kurt_

“Dani you still there?” Blaine asked bringing the phone back to his ear.

“Yep, what were you doing?”

“Oh Kurt just texted me about having coffee.”

“Oh my God! Really? Oh this is so exciting!” Dani squealed into the phone. “You are so dating now!”

“It’s just coffee really. I mean yes of course I’m excited about it, but what if it’s just a friends thing?” Blaine was actually worried he had read into things too much last night, what with him being drunk.

“Blaine, no, people are not just friends with you, unless they aren’t attracted to men. I swear you have fan girls at work!”

“I do not have fan-girls; you are so making that up!” Blaine was blushing, not believing a word.

“Believe me or don’t, but you do. Now with Kurt, I can’t say for sure because I didn’t spend that much time with him, but you really are too adorable to resist, I think you have a chance with him.”

“Dani, did you see him though? He’s so gorgeous! He could be a model too.”

“That may be true, I did see him, but don’t underestimate your own looks too. You have that dapper thing down to a tee, and let the curls out; he’ll be all over you! When are you meeting him?”

“I couldn’t do that! In an hour.”

“Why are you still talking to me then!? Go shower get ready, call me when you get back, because we are so not finished talking about last night.”

“Alright I’m going I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Bye, have fun!”

 

Hanging up his conversation with her, Blaine got up from his bed and moved to his closet to put away the laptop and also pick out an outfit.  Sorting through his shirts he picked out a checkered black-and-white button up, a pair of salmon colored pants, and some saddle shoes. He then set the clothes and shoes on the bed. Out of the wardrobe Blaine picked out a gray bowtie, throwing that onto the bed too, as he passed it to go to take a shower.

He spent 15 minutes in the shower, trying to cut down on his time, since he didn’t have much left. After drying off and slipping on his boxers, Blaine went to the vanity to fix his hair. He took enough time to make sure every hair was in place and then put deodorant on before going into the bedroom to get dressed. After dressing and putting on shoes, he went back to the mirror to double check hair and spritzes some cologne. Satisfied with his look, Blaine went downstairs and out the building, adding the address to his phone GPS.

 

~~*~~

 

Blaine arrived at The Grey Dog at 1:53, the place was bigger than he had thought, and he was just about to text Kurt when he heard his name behind him. Turning around he saw Kurt, who looked fabulous again, he was wearing a waistcoat, and what had to be designer jeans. Suffice to say Kurt just always looked really good, and yeah Blaine might be in over his head.

“Hey Blaine, I thought that was you.” Kurt ran his eyes up and down, checking out both Blaine and what he was wearing. “You look really good, love the bow-tie. Let’s go inside.”

Blaine of course blushed, and fiddled with his bowtie a bit, whilst following Kurt inside.

“Thank you, so do you. You look really, really good.” Blaine said the last part in more of a whisper, hoping that Kurt would miss it.

“Thank you.” Kurt turned around a bit and winked at him.

The inside of the coffeehouse was kind of a mix of restaurant and couches and chairs. There were small tables in front, mixed in with the chairs and sofas. Towards the back Blaine could see larger table and booths, set up more like a restaurant would be. Kurt pulled on Blaine’s arm, to get his attention, motioning to the counter so they could order.

The line was fairly short, so Blaine looked up at the menu.

“So are you very hungry? I ate an extremely early breakfast, which was only really a smoothie, so you’ll have to forgive me.”

“Oh no, that’s perfectly fine, all I had was some bacon. That was only two hours ago though” Blaine was a bit embarrassed to tell Kurt that he had bacon. Kurt had to be health conscious; no way could he look that good without caring about being healthy.

“For the hang-over? I’ve done that, only time I’ve ever really eaten bacon, but it works.” Kurt shrugged his shoulders, like it couldn’t be helped. Blaine nodded.

They reached the front of the line, Kurt ordered a non-fat mocha latte, and a tuna melt. “What do you want?”

“The house-blend is fine, a large, and a veggie press too. Thank you.” The cashier smiled at him, not actually used to people being polite.

After Kurt paid, which Blaine had failed to notice, too busy staring at Kurt’s face, they walked away to find a table to set at. “You sure are coming across as perfect; I thought I had just imagined it all last night or something.”

Blaine looked to Kurt as he said this, surprised that Kurt thought he was perfect, though he must be joking.

“I’m not perfect, I just like to be polite to people. Is that what you mean?”

Kurt sat down at a window table.

“Yes, but also that you are really interesting. I do remember everything that you said last night, and I’m sure there are more of you to get to know.”

Blaine just kind of stared at Kurt a bit, not knowing how someone like him even had a chance with Kurt, but apparently this was really happening.

“Well I guess there is, you can ask me anything really. I’m not that good with just coming up with things though.”

“That’s fine; I am good with being nosy. In fact, you will probably have to tell me to stop at some point.” Kurt laughed at himself. “Of course, you get to do the same thing, or if you can’t think of anything, I can just tell you the same thing I want to know about you, sound good?”

Blaine nodded, looking at Kurt with a bit of wonder. Just then the waitress brought their food over. Each man taking their own food, and tucking in for a few minutes.

“To start with the easy questions, where did you go to college?” Kurt asked.

“NYU, for computer science, I also took a few classes for art, but couldn’t really take much based on my major. “

“Oh you did art too? What kind? Oh and I guess you’d like to know my school too. I went to FIT, got a BA in Fashion Merchandising, which is something I didn’t know I would want. It was really interesting though, and kind of lets you have a say in a lot of different places in the industry. Plus I got to go to Italy.”

Blaine sat up in his seat once he heard Kurt say Italy. “You went to Italy? That’s so amazing!”

“Well, yeah it was amazing, and all the other places I’ve been too, not to brag or anything.”

“Oh no, please brag all you want! I haven’t really traveled anywhere exotic. I would love to hear about it.”

Kurt smiled, liking how he had Blaine’s full attention, it was really wonderful.

“If you insist, well during school I studied in Italy, they have a one-year program at FIT for it. I had a lot of fun, but the community there is a lot more religious, so I had to get used to that. I have also been to various countries since I started at Vogue, mostly France and the UK, but once we did go to Hong Kong, which was a lot different. You aren’t getting out of telling me about those art classes though.”

Blaine blushed a little, taking a sip of his coffee. “It’s really not that interesting; I just took some web design classes. I don’t think it can be described as real art.”

Kurt gave Blaine a skeptical look.

“That is art; don’t let anyone tell you otherwise, I had to take some classes for it too. Plus, I would say all the things I do for the magazine is art, and most people wouldn’t consider that art either. It’s my work though, and I put a lot of time into it.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you, I just didn’t want you to think I was some hipster artist that went to art shows and stuff. Not that there is anything wrong with that! I just normally don’t have the time and I’m not the most social person.” Blaine hated offending anyone, and he diffidently didn’t want to offend Kurt of all people.

“You don’t have to apologize for that, I understand. I haven’t really gone to many art-shows myself, unless they are work related. I do enjoy art though, but I wouldn’t call myself an “art-snob” maybe a fashion one though.” Kurt winked at him over the table.

“Okay and I’m sure you’re not any kind of snob.”

“Oh Blaine, trust me I am. Both Santana and I can take bitchy to a whole new level when it comes to clothes, not to mention the other times when nothing involves clothes.”

“I thought you both came off as really nice, Dani thought so too.”

Kurt frowned a bit, thinking about how to explain it without ruining anything for Santana or himself. “I’m going to try and explain this without sounding condescending I hope. Santana and I are what you would classify as bitches, there are no other words. We worked hard to get where we are, sometimes we pushed other people down, but I want you to know that neither of us are bullies, not even close. I like to think I’m nice too, Santana thinks I’m too nice, but I’m sure once she talks to you more she’ll change her mind.”

Picking up his coffee, Blaine took another drink.

“So what you are saying, are you guys are like the bossy cheerleaders in movies that are really mean on the outside but heart of gold on the inside?” Blaine was grinning over the coffee cup as he asked this.

Kurt grinned back at him, giggling a bit too.

“Actually yes, we were exactly like that in high school, both of us were cheerleaders. I will say this we do get protective and possessive of our friends.”

Looking a little shocked Blaine asked:

 “You were a cheerleader, like the outfit and all?”

“I knew you would get stuck on that one! Yes I was, at that time, I had planned on going to a performance school, and cheerleading would have been nice on my transcript.”

Blaine nodded a bit, remembering Kurt saying last night that he had been in Glee club, something Blaine had loved about Dalton.

“What made you change your mind? I remember you talking about your glee club last night.”

“You do? Well it was a few things really, I was worried about my dad’s health at the time, and performing would take up a lot more time, schooling wise. I had wanted to be able to make as many frequent trips home as I could. I also wanted something a little more practical, but something I could still love. And I love clothes, quite a lot, if you can’t tell. Being famous had an appeal, I’ll admit, but you can get that in fashion too. I’m happy with my choice.”

“That’s good, I’m sure you have an amazing voice though, if based on your speaking one.”

“Blaine you flatterer! Though I will admit, I do sound amazing. Speaking of career choices, how did you get into yours?” Kurt pushed his plate away, and rested his arms on the table, seeming genuinely interested in the answer.

Blaine was holding onto his cup of coffee with one hand, and fiddling with a napkin in the other, thinking about how to answer the question. He was really up in the air about how to play it off. Does he go serious, or make it into something he was proud of. In a way he was proud of himself, he was doing a good job at the FBI and also getting away with surfing, which was a thrill. Blaine didn’t consider himself a bad person, but breaking the law was exciting, he couldn’t deny that. Realizing that Kurt was waiting for an answer Blaine decided to be as truthful as he could, he wouldn’t lie to Kurt.

“Are we friends now?” Blaine wanted to check, he didn’t want to just tell anyone, though maybe it didn’t really matter.

Kurt sat up straight all of a sudden and leaned forward, looking expectant at Blaine.

“Oh is this top secret information? Yes we are friends though, and maybe more later?” Kurt asked grinning.

Blaine tore his napkin at that, smiling wide at Kurt.

“That’s great!” He coughed out. “It’s not, not really top secret, more a bit embarrassing is all.”

“Okay, well this will be good, tell me then” Now Kurt was diffentedly intrigued, wondering just what it could be to get someone like Blaine into the FBI.

Trying not to look Kurt directly in the eyes was actually hard, they kind of drew him in, but he didn’t think he could say this while doing that. Blaine took a deep breath and started to explain.

“I started messing around with computers in high school, just really goofing off, seeing how they worked and all. I had some problems with bullies at school, and my parents transferred me. When I got to Dalton, that’s the new school, I was wary of meeting new people, I didn’t want to go through another bullying problem. So being aware of that, I kind of looked into the schools files to see what kind of kids were in the glee club.” Blaine paused for a minute to look at Kurt, see how he was taking it. Kurt face was a mix of excitement, intrigue, and shock.

“Are you saying you hacked into the schools files?”

“Well I really don’t like to call it hacking, makes it sound bad, I prefer the term surfing.”

Kurt started giggling at that.

“Oh I can so see you saying that! But go on, I’m fascinated here.”

Blaine blushed a little, smiling too.

“Okay, so after that I didn’t do it again for a while, and then one of my friends was having trouble accessing a website for college. I helped him with that, he was really surprised and started me doing these jobs, I guess you can call it that, for some extra money. It wasn’t anything crazy or illegal, well strictly speaking I guess it was illegal but not dangerous. I did that for a while; eventually I got bigger jobs, and got caught. The first time was pretty straight-forward, just a fine and community service, of course my parents made me pay the fine, I didn’t mind though.”

Kurt raised his hand a bit to interrupt Blaine.

“What do you mean the first time?”

Blaine looked up at him, worried it had maybe gotten too much, but Kurt was just grinning at him, maybe even looking a bit more interested.

“Yes, um the first time. I know it’s a bit different, but you asked so….”

“Oh no, please tell me, I feel like I’m in some kind of crime novel right now.” Kurt was leaning across the table, still grinning widely, like he couldn’t help it.

“Okay, so I still got into NYU because for my career choice having a record for “hacking” wasn’t exactly too bad, and they still take students no matter records. It’s the job that would have been hard to get. My friend from school that I had done all this with, he was going to Columbia, so he was able to still give me jobs.”

“You were still doing it even after getting in trouble? Wait no of course you did, because you said first, sorry go on.”

Blaine gave Kurt a small smile.

“Right, so I was still doing it, just covering up my tracks better, which I actually learned from school. What happened is, Wes, my friend, he got a job from a guy we had never worked with, and it turned out to be a government hack, which involved a lot of money and files released to possible terrorist.”

“Oh my God Blaine! You helped terrorists?” Kurt whispered the last part, leaning over the table looking around to make sure no one could hear them. Blaine laughed a little at that, thinking maybe telling Kurt this wasn’t going to be bad at all.

“No, well we don’t think they were anyways. I did get arrested by the FBI for it, and since I had only opened the door to let the other person in, I didn’t get in as much trouble. All the files were recovered and I had to watch the system I had opened, since I knew the IP address of the client. I got two years probation and community service, I should have gotten more but since the only reason they had found me, was that they had been looking into that specific address at the time, they offered me an internship. Later a job, but yeah so that’s how I got to work in the FBI.” Blaine smiled bashfully at Kurt, wondering how he would take it all.

Sitting back, Kurt took a long drink from his coffee, which had gone cold, but he needed something. “Okay, so wow, that was not what I was expecting from you.”

Blaine ducked his head, hating himself a little, but knowing he probably wouldn’t have stood a chance anyways with Kurt.

“Yeah I know it’s a bit too much.”

“No! Well not in the bad-way, this is the most interesting thing I’ve heard in years, and it’s not from a book. Are you actually telling me the truth and not just using that as a pick up line?” Kurt gave him a sour look.

“No, why on earth would I do that? Would that even work?” Blaine was puzzled, Kurt was going all over the place, and he honestly didn’t know what to think about him.

“Well the whole bad-boy thing is intriguing to me.” Kurt smirked a little, watching Blaine blush. “It’s not an automatic turn-off though, maybe not everyone would like it, but you aren’t doing anything harmful to anyone. So I take this as a good thing.”

“Okay, that’s good to know. I was worrying about telling you before, because it really is embarrassing. I don’t want to come across as criminal you know.”

“You were thinking about how to tell me this already? Wow Blaine, you sure do put it all out there, this is only the first date you know?”

Blaine flustered with his napkin a bit, maybe he had come on too strong. _Was this really a date? Oh god!_ “Sorry, I just didn’t want to lie, and most people ask that. I didn’t mean anything, sorry!”

“Blaine, calm down, I’m just teasing you. You sir, are going to have to get used to that, because I will do it daily.”

Blaine smiled into his chest, thinking about daily with Kurt, how brilliant that would be.

“Okay, whatever you say.”

“Good, you should always listen to me.”

When Blaine looked up at Kurt, he was looking at him; as soon as their eyes met Kurt smiled.

“I will.”


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: beta and cover art by fearlesslyandforeverklaine. Any issues with NYC, computer or fashion related things just let me know. Thank you for reading!! Please review! EDITED VERSION. Follow on tumblr at slytherindestiel and twitter @slytherinklaine. If you want. (:

 

Chapter Six

 

Kurt woke up the morning after the night out to the buzzing of his phone. Reaching out from under the duvet, that was completely covering him; he pulled the phone into his cocoon of warmth. Glancing at the time before opening the message, he saw that it was only 7:13 in the morning, much too early for a Saturday. What was worst was that the message was from Isabelle which probably meant work would be happening today.

_Kurt, we have a problem. Couture wants the fashion week photos to go into the magazine for this month. We haven’t gotten those back yet. Or I can’t find them. Do you know? –Isabelle_

This could possibly mean a stress filled day, and Kurt had been looking forward to maybe getting coffee with Blaine. Oh he really wanted to get coffee with Blaine, maybe get him to blush a little bit too. Kurt snuggled deeper into the duvet, holding his phone against his chest, wondering if it was too early to text him yet. He also wanted to talk to Santana about last night, but he wasn’t exactly sure if she had company still or if she was even here. His phone vibrating put a stop to those thoughts.

  _Kurt you can’t possibly be sleeping! It’s already 7 in the morning! Call me.-Isabelle_

Deciding he shouldn’t make her wait anymore Kurt went ahead and called her. Dialing her number Kurt contemplated actually getting up to talk, but decided he could just wait until he knew if he needed to go in or not.

“Kurt, finally, I don’t know why you didn’t answer before, but it’s not important. I really need you to come in so that we can figure out what to do about the lack of photos. I was reading over the contracts Vogue has with Couture and we are supposed to include fashion week. I just can’t believe they haven’t sent the photos over yet, or at least emailed copies. It’s been a week, we already have stuff for the Uptown one and that was on the 12th. I just don’t know what happened, maybe a messenger lost it, although really we should have at least got some kind of notice if it was even sent, you know?”

Kurt was used to Isabelle rambling on, usually if he let her get everything out, she would eventually figure it out on her own. Turning so that he could just lay the phone on his face, with his head on the pillow, he closed his eyes and made hmm-ing noises to let her know he was listening.

“Of course, usually we also get the copies sent to my email, but since the new email got incorporated, some of the emails have still been going to the old address. I do usually have my assistant taking care of checking that, I should probably make sure she has been doing that still. I swear if that’s where the copies have gone I may be getting a new assistant. I did tell her that we had to continue checking for at least 6 months, and on special holidays, like right before Christmas, because you know we only use some people once a year. Oh Kurt, I’m sorry I’m just going on and on, I will go check that real quick and then send a message if I still need you or not.”

Kurt smiled softly into his pillow, thinking he totally called that, even if it was only in his head.

“Yes, I will just stay in my comfy bed until you message me.”

“You really were sleeping? It’s so late though.” Isabelle’s voiced actually sounded confused like she couldn’t believe someone would sleep past seven in the morning, even on a Saturday.

“Ha, yes not everyone likes to be up when the sun comes up. I also had a lovely night out, which involved some light drinking, and a very cute man.” Kurt grinned thinking about Blaine again, from how cute it was when he blushed, to his adorable smile, to the bow-tie that he somehow made incredibly sexy. Kurt could not wait to see him again.

“Oh you did, did you? Why didn’t you tell me about having a date?”

“Because it wasn’t actually a date, Santana had a date that was kind of a group thing too. It just so happened that me and her date’s friend hit it off really well. We aren’t talking about this, at least not until you figure out if you need to actually panic about the photos or not. So go check your email and get back to me.”

“Alright, I’ll let you out of it for a bit, but I want details mister. I do want to remind you, that I am your boss, not the other way around.”

Kurt could hear the smile in Isabelle’s voice, so he wasn’t exactly worried about her being serious about the last line.

“Of course you are, I’m just being a dutiful employee and reminding you of priorities.”

“Okay, okay, I’m going now, will text you soon.”

“Goodbye boss.”

“Don’t get cheeky, Bye now.”

Kurt giggled into his phone as it disconnected, though probably from lack of sleep, since he was only able to get a few hours in. He hoped he wouldn’t have to go in, he really did want to text Blaine and set up a coffee date, if nothing else, though he really wanted more, or both. Everything about him was intriguing, especially his job, though most people probably wouldn’t think Kurt would be interested in that type of thing. He wasn’t really, not for himself, but there was something about a man who was smart enough to get a job that involved such advance computer skills and at the FBI of all places.

Picking up his phone to see the time, 7:47am, he should probably get up anyways, whether or not he needed to go into work. Throwing the duvet off his body, Kurt rolled out of the bed, going to the blender so he could make a semi-breakfast that would re-hydrate him. Getting out the fruit, ice, and non-fat milk for the smoothie, Kurt set to work making it. After blending, and pouring the smoothie into a glass, Kurt went to his room to grab his phone hoping it was a negative for going into work. Sure enough there was a text from Isabelle.

  _So the photos were not in the email, which honestly I didn’t think they would be because of the forwarding. I had Sugar go down to our storage room to see if they had gotten mixed in with the older photos, they had. I do still need you to come in but only for a little while. –Isabelle_

_Alright, though you’re “little whiles” tend to be longer. –Kurt_

_I sincerely promise this will be quick I just want you to look at them briefly; you’ll be working the spread on Monday. –Isabelle_

_Okay, I’ll see you in a few then. –Kurt_

Kurt frowned at his phone, not liking that he had to put off texting Blaine, but it was still pretty early for normal people, and he may not even answer. With that thought Kurt decided to go shower. He quickly drank the rest of the smoothie, then took the glass into the kitchen.

Going back to his room to the en suite he went through his normal routine of showering, moisturizing, and fixing his hair, Kurt was finished in 30 minutes. Still with a towel around his waist, Kurt went to his closet to pick out an outfit. He decided to go simple, but still elegant, and if he needed to change later for a potential date he could. Grabbing a pair of Levi’s and the John Varvatos vest, from the closet/room, Kurt then went to his dresser and grabbed a white Henley, undershirt and socks. He got dressed quickly, thinking the sooner he got done with work, the sooner he would be able to text Blaine.

On his way out, Kurt considered going to Santana’s room, just to see if she was here, but decided he would just send her a text. Last time he checked in on her after a night out, he had seen way too much of the female anatomy, he still shuddered when he thought about it.

  _My dear sweet Satan, hope last night was fun. Mine was! Though I don’t think as much as yours. Not sure if you’re even home, but I got to run into work for a bit. Talk to you soon (: -Kurt_

Sending that off, he walked out the door starting down the three flights of stairs and off to Vogue.

 

~~*~~

 

Kurt walked through the front doors of Vogue at almost 9am. He had made a quick stop at Starbucks to pick up coffees for both him and Isabelle, since her assistant didn’t seem to know what she was doing. Kurt was probably being harsh, but the woman messed up and now he had to go into work when he’d rather be doing something else.

Kurt made his way up to Isabelle’s office, waving at Tina, he briefly wondered if she worked every day, because he always saw her when he came in. The trip on the ride up was quick, since he was the only one in the elevator, and luckily there weren’t any more passengers that got on. The elevator dinged signaling the doors opening; he got off and made his way to end of the hallway where Isabelle’s office was. Kurt knocked on her door, opening it once he heard her say come in.

“I am here now, and with coffee. I figured you could use some since your assistant isn’t up to par.” Kurt said this before he looked around and noticed that the assistant was actually in here too. Though a normal person may have felt contrite after noticing her, Kurt just gave her a superior look and turned to Isabelle.

“Thank you Kurt, both for the coffee and coming in.”

Kurt was a little surprised that Isabelle hadn’t reprimanded him for the slight to her assistant, but maybe she was just as frustrated with her as Kurt was.

“No problem, as long as it doesn’t take too long, I figure it’s a little early to text that guy I mentioned anyways. What do we need to do?”

Looking up at Kurt from the photos she had spread on her desk, she grinned at him.

“Right, your guy, of course you would want to talk to him. I’ll be brief, promise. Basically what I want you to tell me is what order you think you’ll put the photos in, and the basic color scheme. Sugar printed off copies from my email, since I know you prefer hardcopy for doing the layout. I hate to do this, but I need to run samples for the colors and get them in for a basic print, before Monday.”

Kurt went around to the other side of Isabelle’s desk to get a good look at the photos. Kurt had already seen the dresses, since he had in fact gone to that show, but things always looked different in photos. Most of the photos were a dark background, almost black, with the dresses being vibrant so they stood out more. Kurt flicked through the photos, there were about 20 here.

“How many pages are we doing and are there a certain piece that needs to be centered?”

Isabelle went back to her computer to the email to check if there was a premier piece for the line. “There isn’t one, though there are four designers.”

Kurt bit his lip, going through the photos again.

“How many pages?”

“We have 10 empty pages at the moment; the plan was for advertising the non-fashion products, at least the ones that aren’t normally in the magazine. I’d like to use less than five for this, what are you thinking?”

Kurt walked over to the table Isabelle had by the wall so he could spread out the photos, setting them up by designer.

“So what I’m thinking is that we can use four pages, one for each designer and maybe just select one of the more elegant dresses for the center piece. Can we get a short article about them?”

Isabelle pursed her lips together, thinking about whether they had someone available to write on such short notice.

After a few minutes of silence, Kurt turned to look at her and noticed how she seemed to be trying to think of someone. “It doesn’t have to be anything big, just brief bio; I’ll have the names of each designer under the dresses. You might even just get an intern to do it; we have those for writers don’t we?”

“Yes we do, but I’d have to look up their names, since I only work with the head of the journalism department.”

“Joe could do it.” Sugar had been just standing by Isabelle’s desk, not really doing anything, but she did know most of the interns there.

Kurt looked at Isabelle, and then turned to Sugar.

“And who is Joe exactly?”

Sugar fumbled with the files she was holding, more nervous to be dealing with Kurt than Isabelle.

“Well he’s Joe Hart, an intern in the journalism department, I see him a lot when I have to take files there. He’s really nice.”

“Nice does not always mean he can write.” Kurt gave her a judgmental look, not really trusting her; he looked to Isabelle for input. “What do you think? Have you heard of this guy?”

“Yes I have, well I have seen some of the things he’s written, so I think we could use him for this. Sugar go ahead and give him a call, he’ll need to come in today and do a rough draft maybe work with Kurt.”

Sugar smiled and shot Kurt a smug look.

“Congrats you did something right, now maybe next time you could learn how to work an email account.” Kurt may have been being a little harsh, but he couldn’t help it, he was missing out on a cute bow-tied man right now. At least he hoped he was missing out, from Kurt’s point of view they had hit it off really well.

Hearing Kurt say that, Sugar looked contrite as she walked out the door to go get in touch with Joe.

“Kurt don’t be so mean, I know she messed up, but this is the first time in a while. Do you want to work with him today, or just leave a list of things you want?”

Kurt looked at the time, 9:33am, it’d probably take a good half hour for Joe to get here, and yes he did prefer talking in person, rather than giving someone a list, he didn’t want to put off texting Blaine for too long. He could still text him at work, and then maybe go out for coffee from here, if that were to happen.

“Honestly I can’t help it, she makes it easy, and I had things to do today.” Kurt shrugged, going back to the photos and picking out which piece he wanted to feature. “If Joe can get here in half an hour then I will wait, but if it’s later than that I will just get all the colors for you, the features, and make a list for him.”

“That sounds fine, I am sorry I called you in.” Isabelle smiled softly at Kurt’s back, she really appreciated all the work he did, and she wouldn’t be surprised when he became editor of the magazine.

“Really it’s fine, haven’t actually decided on plans for the day, but I want to. I can always text him from here, to set up plans I just wanted to give him my full attention, you know?”

“Aw, you must really like him! I’m happy for you, but I thought you just met him last night?”

“I did, which is kind of crazy, but we just click. Thank you though.” Kurt smiled down at the photos he was holding, he really just couldn’t get over how well they got on last night, and wanted more of that, soon too.

Isabelle’s phone rang at that point.

“Hello…okay good I’ll let Kurt know…thank you Sugar, hold on for a second.” She turned to Kurt to ask him a question. “Sugar said Joe will be here in 15 minutes, do you want him to go to your office or here?”

“My office, that way you will still be able to work on other things, without us bothering you.”

Isabelle nodded before turning back to the phone.

“Sugar I need you to call Joe back, have him go to Kurt’s office when he gets here…Thanks again…bye.”

Kurt gathered up all the photos, sticking them in their envelope.

“I will come drop these off before I leave, unless you just want to wait for the article too? I don’t really know how long it takes to write something like that, not too long I wouldn't think.”

“I think it’ll take a day at least, he can give me a brief rough-draft today, and then the complete one on Monday. So go ahead and just bring me the layout and colors before you leave.”

“Sounds good, hopefully I will see you in less than an hour.” Grabbing his coffee Kurt moved to walk out the door.

“Thank you, Kurt.”

Kurt waved his hand at her as he was leaving.

 

~~*~~

 

Kurt had been standing at the table in his office bemoaning the fact that his coffee had gone cold when there was a knock on the door. Looking at the clock on his desk, he noticed it’d actually been twenty minutes now, so this had better be Joe. Kurt walked to the door and opened it, surprised by what he saw, having never met Joe before. Joe was dressed in designer clothes, that was pretty much a rule here, but they were the casual kind, or maybe even hipster, he even had dreadlocks.

“Are you Joe?” Kurt questioned.

“Yes, I brought you a coffee too; Sugar told me what kind you drink.”

Kurt was surprised but happy about the coffee, moving to the side he motioned Joe inside.

“Thank you, though I’m not really sure how she knows my order.”

“Well, I’m not sure either, but maybe she asked someone else.”

Kurt nodded, privately thinking that Sugar just wanted to get back into his good graces, luckily for her it might be working. Taking a sip of coffee, Kurt brought Joe over to the table with all the photos.

“So basically this is what we are working with. I have four designers, 23 photos; I have a problem that two of the designers have more photos than the others, so it’s not even. That doesn’t matter for you though. Do you want to take notes?”

Joe nodded and pulled out a tablet from his satchel. Once Joe was ready, Kurt started to list off everything the article would need.

“Each bio will be short, about 30 words, no more than 50 for sure, I want name, age, career length and most popular work they have done. Nothing from this particular show, that’s what the photos are for.  You can add a short quote if you want, I want them all the same length though. Isabelle wants a rough-draft before you leave today and the finished product on her desk first thing Monday morning. Can you do all that?” Kurt knew Isabelle hadn’t said first thing, but he knew she would need it as soon as possible, better to make them hurry now, than be rushing later.

“Yeah, I can, I will just have to look up all their information online but won’t be too difficult. Do you have the names?”

Kurt rolled his eyes, of course he had the names of the designers, even if he didn’t know them off the top of his head, he would have them on the photos.

“Yes, I have them on the photos; here you can put them in your notes.” Kurt handed him the paper with designer names on it.

“Do you want me to stay in here while I write so you can read it?” Joe asked, as he typed the names into his tablet.

“No that’s not necessary, I’m not the one who’s going to approve wording anyway, so just go wherever you normally would to work.” Kurt wasn’t sure whether Joe had a desk even, since some interns didn’t.

Joe nodded, and put his tablet back in his satchel, he then held his hand out to Kurt.

“Thank you for letting me do this for you, I appreciate it.”

Kurt shook Joe’s hand, smiling as he did. “You should thank Sugar really, but you’re welcome.”

Joe left then, and Kurt turned back to his table. Spending a few minutes looking at the photos, Kurt started to zone out, picturing what Blaine might be doing, if he was still sleeping, he probably looked adorable all snuggled into a blanket with his curly hair. Kurt may have been mentally swooning at the visual. Kurt picked his phone up off the table, deciding it was late enough that he could send a text to Blaine. He didn’t know if he should go for flirty this early, so considering the fact that Blaine was probably hung-over still, he asked if he was okay.

  _Hey! It’s Kurt, from last night, in case you’re still drunk :)  I just wanted to check and see that you were okay? –Kurt_

Not knowing if he would get an immediate reply, Kurt went back to work.  Picking out which photo he wanted for the center would be easy, especially on the ones he had less pictures of, the photos he would place on the sidelines would be harder. Not really sure if he should have them be equal amount of pictures, because it’d look weird if there were full pages for the designer with less photos. If he could somehow get more it’d be nice, but Kurt knew there really wasn’t enough time for that.

Deciding instead to do three pages, and incorporate the two designers with lesser photos onto one page, it’d give for a better flow and that was the important part here. Kurt arranged the two features that would be on pages alone, and then went about setting four photos around each to make it box like. At that point Kurt heard his phone buzz, setting the photo down Kurt reached for it, then it buzzed again, and then again. Kurt really hoped that it was Blaine.

  _Hi, yes of course I remember you, and even if I didn’t I could track your number and find out everything about you. –Blaine_

_Not that I would do that!! That would be creepy! -Blaine_

_Oh God, now I sound like some creepier! I swear I’m not! –Blaine_

Reading through the texts Kurt giggled at Blaine, he was so adorable and just perfect. Though thinking about it Blaine being able to find out all that stuff about him, rather than being weird, Kurt found it endearing.

  _Blaine, really it’s okay. I don’t think you’re a creepy stalker. It’s actually really cool that you could do that, though I hope you won’t? –Kurt_

_Thank you, I wouldn’t. Of course not, and to actually answer your question, I’m fine. A little hung-over, but nothing water won’t cure. –Blaine_

  _What about you? Though I don’t think you drank as much. –Blaine_

 Kurt leaned down over his table, knocking the photos a bit, but not caring in the slightest; he loved how quick Blaine sent his messages. Also how concerned he was for Kurt was lovely too.

  _Oh I am fine, I didn’t drink as much and I have been up for a few hours already. :)_   _–Kurt_

 _That’s good, I’m glad :)_   _–Blaine_

Kurt couldn’t help the grin that showed up on his face at that, or what he sent for his next text.

  _;) I kind of wanted to ask if you want to meet up for coffee later? –Kurt_

 Kurt could hurry his work along, meet Blaine in an hour or so, have coffee and talk about their future relationship. Kurt was sure he could make Blaine his boyfriend.

 _I’d love to! –Blaine_  

Kurt may have squealed a little. 

 _Great :)_   _What’s a good time for you? –Kurt_

Kurt waited for a few minutes, wondering why the immediate answers had stopped. He didn’t think he was coming on too strong, maybe Blaine was just busy right now. After a few more minutes his phone buzzed.

 _Sorry about delay, I had to check my emails to make sure nothing came up for work. I actually need to make a phone call and then I can give you an answer. So sorry! :(_   _-Blaine_

 Right, of course he would have to do that, he works for the freaking FBI.

_Oh that is completely fine! I’m sure your work is really important, and I’m not busy most of the day. –Kurt_

Kurt knew he would be able to finish work in an hour or less, so he felt confident in sending that.

_Thank you for understanding. I promise I will get back as soon as I can. –Blaine_

_Can’t wait! :)_   _–Kurt_

Sending that message Kurt went back to work, hoping he could get done before Blaine even replied to him.

 

~~*~~

 

Kurt got back to the apartment around 11, he hadn’t heard back from Blaine yet, but it hadn’t been too long yet. Kurt went into the kitchen intending to grab a snack, when Santana’s door banged open and she ran out and hugged him.

“While I’m enjoying the love here, you’re wrinkling my clothes, so you need to stop.” Kurt patted her back a little, and then reached up to pry her arms off of him.

“Oh stop it about the clothes, good things have happened here, celebrate with me!” Santana was all smiles, stepping back from Kurt and hopping up on the counter. “Sorry I didn’t answer your text earlier, I just saw it. I have got to tell you all the goods that happened last night.”

Kurt moved over the cupboards, looking for something to eat.

“It’s fine really. Please spare me the details of your sex life, I hear enough as is.”

“Whatever, it’s not like I haven’t heard yours. Enough about that though, let’s talk about Dani and how absolutely amazing she is.”

Kurt turned away from his search for food, not really seeing anything that appealed to him.

“Okay go on with your lesbian fun times.” He grinned at her to let her know he was joking.

Santana just rolled her eyes.

“Right, well we had drinks, talked about how awesome her job is I mean like she has a gun, how hot is that? I told her about mine, of course I just said model, left out the boring bits that involve running errands and standing around all the time. She was totally all over that. We talked about boring shit too, like how me and you lived in Ohio. Oh showed her my tatt, and I can tell you for sure she really liked it.” Santana winked at him.

“Oh god, that tattoo is horrible, I don’t know why you’re always talking about it. You got a little devil on your hip. Wait did you show her that while you guys were at the club?”

Santana grinned at him, but didn’t answer.

“Did you guys dance at all, I don’t remember seeing you?”

“Yeah we did, not too much because we left kind of early, Dani texted Blaine though, isn’t that boy hot as shit though? I saw you guys talking at the bar by the way.” Santana was smirking at Kurt now, probably thinking they had gone home together.

“It didn’t end up how you’re thinking, so stop that. But we did hit it off though. He’s actually really great; in fact we are meeting for coffee soon. Well I hope soon, he hasn’t texted me back yet.”

Santana leaned across the island to reach for something, Kurt couldn’t tell what.

“I guess that’s great, but if he isn’t trying to get into your pants ASAP, something is wrong with that boy’s head. We’ll find out now though.”

“What do you mean?” Kurt questioned her, though now he could see the phone in her hand.

“Well your phone was buzzing a few minutes ago, so let’s see what boy-toy says.”

Kurt’s eyes widened and he went to grab his phone from Santana, now realizing it was _his_ phone, but Santana stood up on the island to hold it above her head. She read the text out loud.

 “Hi, it’s Blaine. I just wanted to tell you I am free until this evening.-Blaine. That’s so cute how he says his name, like you wouldn’t have the number saved.”

“Give me the phone.”

Santana handed the phone back and jumped down to sit on the island again, laughing at Kurt’s red face. Although she could tell he wasn’t embarrassed, but mad instead, it took an awful lot to embarrass Kurt.

Kurt checked the time before he typed out a message for Blaine.

 _You don’t have to tell me who you are, I saved your number. :)_   _That’s good though; want to meet in about an hour? I know a great place. –Kurt_

“Why didn’t you say something when my phone buzzed?” Kurt scowled at Santana, hating that he made Blaine wait.

“I was talking to you, how was I to know you were trying to get lucky with Dani’s friend.”

“I’m not trying to ‘get lucky’ with him, I think we could actually date, we have a ton in common, he dresses extremely well, blushes at the best moments. His smile is to die for, not to mention how his eyes just kind of sparkle when he laughs.”

“Damn boy, you went out once, and you’re already smitten.”

Kurt gave her a piercing look.

“Didn’t you just do the same thing with Dani?”

“Not really, I had seen her before and for a month too, you just met Blaine last night.”

Kurt shook his head a little, maybe he was moving a bit fast but he couldn’t help his feelings.

“Hey, don’t worry I’m not trying to bring you down, this is good for you. I’m just a little surprised, most of the guys you date, aren’t really dates, so much as they are one-night stands that last for a week.”

Kurt kind of hated how he used to be, but he also felt that people went through phases of dating, and he had just gone through one that involved sleeping around a bit, not a bad thing. It’d been a while anyways. Kurt’s phone buzzed.

_Yeah that sounds great! Just send me the address and I’ll meet you there. –Blaine_

_It’s called The Grey Dog; it’s on 16 th St. –Kurt_

 The Grey Dog was one of Kurt’s favorite places for coffee, because it never seemed to get overly crowed unlike Starbucks.

  _Okay great, can’t wait. See you in an hour! –Blaine_

  _:) –Kurt_

 Kurt turned back to Santana; she was looking at him with a sympathic look on her face. Which he knew she would only ever give him, or whoever she was dating, she tended to hate the rest of the world.

“Don’t worry, I know what you mean, it might be a little fast, but it’s just coffee for right now. Plus its mid-day, not planning on bringing him back here for that, he really doesn’t seem like the type anyway.”

Santana smiled, glad she hadn’t offended him.

“Well, you never know. It’s the quiet ones you have to watch out for; I have total proof of that.”

Kurt rolled his eyes; she probably did have actual proof, knowing her.

“Proof that I really don’t want to see. Either way, I am waiting until a good time, like I said I really like him so I’m not rushing anything. Not that I would turn him down of course, I just don’t see him making an offer.”

Kurt walked out of the kitchen to head into the closet room, considering if he really had time to change, since it’s a fifteen minute walk to the Grey Dog. Deciding to ask Santana’s opinion, Kurt yelled out for her. “Do you think I should change? I have 30 minutes to get ready.”

“I’m right here.”

Kurt jumped turning around, not having heard her follow him.

“Oh sorry for yelling.”

“It’s fine, but why so soon, couldn’t you have made it later? I’m surprised you only gave yourself 30 minutes to get ready. And I’m sure Blaine would make an offer, just look at your ass.”

“Ha-ha, personally I think Blaine’s is better though. Yeah, I just wanted to see him I guess.” Kurt shrugged a little, he was surprised at himself too, but maybe he didn’t have to look perfect, casual would be nice for coffee.

“If his ass is better than yours, I totally need to check it out next time I see him.” Santana looked at him, roaming her eyes down and then up again. “Well this really does look good; you pull off casual like nobody else. It wouldn’t be a bad thing to look like you aren’t trying too hard, and this is all designer, so I’d leave it. Maybe freshen up the hair a bit.”

“I’m gonna have to say no to that.” Kurt walked over to the floor length mirror, considering the look. “Okay yeah I’ll go with it; he’s probably going casual too. I’ll just redo my quiff and head out.”

Kurt went to go to the bathroom but stopped at the door and went back to Santana to hug her. “I’m really happy for you and Dani, okay.”

Santana smiled into his chest.

“Yeah I know, thanks Hummel. I am for you too, have fun.”

“Thanks.”

Kurt let go of her, and went to his bathroom. It took about 20 minutes to redo his hair, if he was going for the casual look; he wanted to make sure his hair would be perfect. By the time Kurt was finished he was starving not having eaten anything since the smoothie this morning; he hoped Blaine didn’t mind him eating. Deciding to add a scarf to the look Kurt went into the closet again and grab a grey one quickly, not really paying too much attention to which designer it was. Yelling out a good-bye to Santana, Kurt left the apartment.

The walk to the coffee-house went by quickly or it felt like it, still took the same amount of time. When he first got there he didn’t see Blaine anywhere so he glanced down at his phone to check the time, 1:51pm. Hopefully Blaine would get here soon; Kurt didn’t want his stomach to start making noises, which would be embarrassing.

Soon enough Kurt saw him. Kurt wasn’t sure he’d classify Blaine’s outfit as casual or not, but the man sure as hell knew how to pull off salmon pants. Kurt may have had a little trouble pulling himself away from them. Wanting to see the front too, Kurt called out for him.

“Blaine.” He had to say it a few times before he got the man’s attention. When Blaine turned around Kurt was a little stunned, and he needed to get closer.

“Hey Blaine, I thought that was you.” Kurt ran his eyes up and down, checking out both Blaine and what he was wearing. “You look really good, love the bow-tie. Let’s go inside.”

Kurt heard Blaine say something, it only took a moment to decipher it, but the way Blaine blushed was worth the wink, looks like this coffee date was going to go very well.

 

~~*~~

 

After they had both finished their coffee, Kurt didn’t really want the date to end, so he asked Blaine to go for a walk with him. “Since we’re finished here, how about a walk through the park?”

Blaine smiled at him, he really couldn’t get used to how his eyes would sparkle when Blaine smiled, and he was really gorgeous.

“Yeah sure we can do that.”

“Great, let’s go then.”

They both got up from the table, both grabbing their trash to throw in the bin on the way out. Blaine was in front of Kurt so he held the door open as they walked through.

“Thanks Blaine.” Kurt had this feeling that Blaine used to watch old 50s movies, and based all his romantic notions on them. “You really are a gentleman aren’t you?”

Surprisingly Blaine’s cheeks only tinted red a small amount, Kurt would have been disappointed if not for the smile he had gotten.

“Well I just think people who are polite get along better in life.”

“So what you are saying is that you’re only polite to benefit yourself?” Kurt teased him.

“No! Nothing like that, I phrased that wrong. I just think manners are important, everyone deserves a little kindness.”

“Well I don’t think that’s true, some people don’t. I do get what you mean though.” Kurt was probably a little more cynical than Blaine was.

They walked to the nearest park, which was a couple of blocks away. Since Kurt liked to take risks, although this wasn’t really a risk, Kurt reached for Blaine’s hand. Kurt felt Blaine tense for barely a second before he felt his hand gripped back; looking over Kurt could see Blaine smiling into his chest.

“So Blaine, is there anymore crazy things going on in your life I should know about?”

Blaine didn’t answer right away, Kurt thought maybe Blaine did have more secrets; it wouldn’t really be surprising though, given his career. “If you can’t tell me that’s cool, I’d understand.”

Blaine turned to Kurt a little. “Oh it’s not that, I was just trying to think if there actually was anything. Although, yes most of my work I couldn’t tell you about.”

“Figures. Here I thought dating a FBI agent; I would get all the good gossip.”

“Well if its gossip you want, that’s completely different.”

Arriving at the park, which was more of a playground with a path around it, Kurt coaxed Blaine to a bench to sit down. Once seated Kurt motioned Blaine to start talking, he loved a good gab-fest.

“Um, I guess you could say I’m not the most social at work, Dani says I have fan-girls though but I’ve never really seen it.”

“Oh Blaine, I could totally see that happening, you are very likable.” There was the blush Kurt loved to see, along with a smile, which was better.

“Thanks, but I don’t know really. Anyways I think the women she’s talking about are these interns that are always in the break room. Sometimes I wonder if they actually work, I always see them in there.” Blaine had a cute little frown on his face, like he couldn’t believe people wouldn’t work. It was beyond adorable. For a guy that has broken the law numerous times, he was very moral. “They were telling me about this guy in another department that they wanted to date, but were too afraid to talk to him. I guessed they were asking for advice, so I told them you just have to try and start a conversation, find something in common. They did keep asking me stuff I would like personally, which I don’t really get because it’s not like I would have the same interests as the other guy.”

Kurt was really trying not to laugh, because from what it sounded like, those girls were actually flirting with Blaine. “Oh Blaine, I think those girls were trying to hit on you.”

Blaine looked at Kurt, then down at his feet, and then back to Kurt again, you could pretty much see the comprehension dawning in his eyes. “But why?”

“You really don’t see it do you?” Kurt kind of liked that Blaine wasn’t big-headed, he didn’t want him to be insecure of course, but it was nice to meet someone who didn’t think that they were the center of the entire world. “That’s okay, I will show you.”

Blaine smiled at him. “I’m looking forward to it.”

 

~~*~~

 

Kurt got home around six; he went into the kitchen straight away, wanting to eat a little. He tried listening to see if Santana was home, but he couldn’t really hear anything. Shrugging his shoulders he went about finding some food, planning to check her room after he got his food. There was left over Thai in the fridge from Thursday, he smelled it to check if it was still edible, demeaning it not, he threw it in the bin. Sifting through the other things in the fridge, he just grabbed the milk to make some cereal.

Getting out everything he needed, Kurt went over to sit at the island.

While pouring the cereal and milk, Kurt thought about everything Blaine had told him today. He was so intrigued by the hacking thing, which he was surprised about because it was actually a criminal act, and Kurt had never liked criminals before. Though really he shouldn’t judge people, after all if a person like Blaine could be a criminal, than who’s to say there aren’t others like him.

Kurt ate his cereal slowly. Another thing though, what if Blaine still does it, I mean sure he works for the FBI now, but maybe he still did stuff on the side. Could Kurt date someone who was always breaking the law? Considering who it was, and all of Blaine’s other attributes Kurt didn’t think it’d be too much of a problem. Unless he got caught, then everyone would know.

Kurt really wished he could talk to Santana about this, so he could have some input from a person who actually has broken the law. At least he thinks she’s broken the law, all the times she’s talked about stabbing people. If he was still in touch with Puck, he could ask him, he could find him on Facebook probably. What would he say though? _Hey Puck, I know we haven’t talked in a while, but what do you think about me dating a hacker?_ Yeah he wasn’t going to do that.

Maybe he should just take it day-to-day; there was no telling yet if they would work out for sure. Yes, of course he wanted everything to work out, but sometimes people just aren’t compatible.

Finishing up his cereal Kurt brought his bowl to the sink to wash up, deciding that yes he would date Blaine, even if he still did the hacking on a regular basis. Kurt put the washed bowl and spoon in the draining rack to dry, and went down the hall to Santana’s room.

Knocking on the door, Kurt waited to hear an answer. When none came he chanced a peek, really hoping Dani wasn’t in there too. What he saw was Santana sleeping, cuddled up in her pillows. Kurt moved to the bed to crawl in with her and pulled her into a hug.

“Psst, wake up.”

Santana moaned a little, pulling the duvet over her head. “What do you want?”

“I just wanted to tell you I had a good time.”

“Congrats. Now leave me to sleep.”

“You are so bitchy when you first wake up.”

“Get out, Kurt!”

“Fine I’m going.”

Kurt got out of the bed, giving Santana’s blanket covered head a quick peck. As he was leaving her room, he heard Santana mumble something. “What?”

“I said, I’m glad you had a good time.”

Kurt smiled even though she couldn’t see him.

“Thanks, me too.” Kurt closed the door behind him, maybe Blaine wasn’t exactly conventional for a boyfriend, but Kurt thought they would fit together perfectly.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: beta and cover art by fearlesslyandforeverklaine. Any issues with NYC, computer or fashion related things just let me know. Thank you for reading!! Please review! Follow on tumblr at slytherindestiel and twitter @slytherinklaine. If you want. (:   
> Disclaimer: Fox and RIB own all.

Chapter Seven

 

Blaine made his way home from the park, after his date with Kurt, he was thinking about how Kurt acted around him, how he was so sweet and confidant. Blaine was really surprised it was working out this well; he figured that Kurt wouldn’t be able to handle the crime parts of his life, and while Blaine didn’t tell Kurt he still did the hacking, he didn’t think Kurt would mind too much. Blaine knew though, that if Kurt were to ask outright, he would be honest, Blaine couldn’t bare lying to him.

 

Blaine was halfway home when his phone went off with an email notification. He slipped it out of his pocket to check, logging into his Gmail account, he saw that the email was from Lauren, which surprised him, as he wasn’t expecting to her from her so early.

 

Date: 09/14/2019 05:13pm

From: Youjustgotzizesed.gmail.com

To: blained.anderson.gmail.com

Best start surfing soon, waves are bigger than we thought.

Blaine giggled a little bit reading the message, he loved how far Lauren took the whole surfing code words they used, of course if they lived somewhere that people actually surfed it’d be a better cover-up, but it was entertaining. Blaine deleted the email, slid the phone back into his pocket and then he hurried the rest of the way home. He really hoped it wasn’t anything major, sometimes Lauren would exaggerate, but other times she was the opposite, so it was really hard to read her. He had asked her about that once, but she just said she liked to keep people on their toes.

 

Blaine walked into his apartment about ten minutes later, he went to the kitchen to grab something to snack on, since he wasn’t sure how long it would actually take, this could be an all-night thing. He grabbed some carrots and ranch, along with the broccoli he had bought the other day. Blaine wasn’t really a health-nut, but he did like his vegetables, they just tasted good and the fact that they were healthy was a bonus. He also grabbed a bottle of Mt. Dew and some wheat thins.

 

Carrying everything up the stairs was a little difficult, but he managed not to spell any of the ranch dressing. Setting everything on his bed, Blaine went to the closet to get out the laptop, and start the computer he would be using to surf with, he needed to get in touch with Lauren first though. Most of the things he used on a daily basis was wireless, but when doing major jobs, Blaine liked to have everything hooked up, since it was less likely for them to get caught that way.

Blaine brought the laptop to his bed, turned it on, then went back to the closet to unlock the door holding the tower for his main computer, getting that powered on he went back to the laptop to turn on Lauren’s feed. It just took a few seconds before he got an incoming call from her. Clicking the answer button, Lauren’s face popped up, she looked a little drained, which was not normal at all, especially when they were planning on hacking into something. Usually Lauren reveled in it, she loved the fact that she was making money and breaking the law.

“What’s wrong?”

Lauren blinked at him a bit, and then turned her head to look off screen.

“Don’t get your knickers in a bunch; it’s not about this thing, just some actual life stuff.”

Blaine frowned at her, not liking to see her upset.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Lauren just shook her head.

“Maybe, but not now, we do actually need to get this shit started.”

Blaine nodded at her.

“Okay, but you can always talk to me.”

Lauren laughed at him, but not in a mean way.

“You really are too nice sometimes Blaine, I just don’t get why were good friends! We’re so different.”

Blaine laughed at that, thinking about what Kurt said earlier today.

“I guess I’m just charming.”

“Oh boy, now you’re getting all cheeky! Can’t have that, you'll become a big-headed man!” Lauren loved Blaine, he always knew what to say to make her feel better, even if he didn’t realize he was doing that. “Enough of that let Zizes tell you what’s going down. That email I sent you, nothing different about the site, that’s all the same. It’s the damn files the guy wants now, found out were they are actually located when I did my prep work. You’re not gonna like this at all, sweetums.”

“If it’s not harder to reach, then what is the problem?” Blaine asked this while moving over to the closet so he could start hooking up the main computer to his laptop, and the TV.

“The problem isn’t actually a problem, more of a moral thing, and just for you; because hey, this shit doesn’t bug me, and it’s not to do with terrorist or anything like that. Turns out the guy is pissed as fuck at his old boss and wants to steal all the files. The files could potentially cost NASA a lot of money, and when I say a lot I mean millions.”

As he listened, Blaine had got everything hooked up, and started setting up all the systems he would be using to start the hack. Once Lauren mentioned the millions he gasped in shock, turned around to stare at Lauren on the screen.

“Close your gob, I know it’s a lot, but I really don’t think the guy plans to do anything with the files, but even NASA just losing them is going to cost them money.”

Blaine hated having morals sometimes; it was almost annoying in his line of work. For one he hated letting Lauren down, when she needed the money from the jobs, but he also hated costing other people millions of dollars too. Sure it was just the government, but he wasn’t stupid enough to realize that the government losing money like that would hurt the economy too. Another thing is that Blaine really loved doing this too; there was a thrill in it that he didn’t get anywhere else.

Sitting back on the bed, Blaine reached for his drink and took a swallow.

“How about we just start looking into it, well more than what you have already done, and see if it could be traced back to us.”

“If you’re sure?”

Blaine nodded.

“Right, let’s get this party started; you got your shit hooked up?”

Blaine went over to the closet and walked in, checking to make sure everything was hooked up properly, then to his TV, which was sat on a desk, everything looked fine, so he connected his laptop to the main computer.

“Everything is good to go.” Blaine smiled at her, starting to get excited about the job, it’d been awhile since they had done a major one. “Have you done a port scan yet?”

“I did earlier today, which is how I knew about the cost of the files, looks like we can use nix easily enough.”

“Good.” Blaine started typing quickly to get everything setup, Lauren had sent him the file she used for the port scan, which showed what firewalls were being used. Blaine did a quick read through, frowning at some parts. “This could take a while.”

“Yep, but that’s part of the fun, yeah?” Lauren smiled through the screen.

Blaine smiled back. “It is; do you want to try using brute force, looks like there’s an open port.”

“Aw Blainey, you know how I like to power through.”

Blaine laughed at her, glad she was in a better mood. Though using that method would take a long time, because they had to use software that would try every possible password, but breaking into NASA wasn’t supposed to be easy.

“Alright, why don’t you go ahead with that, and I will try to make a backdoor, whoever gets in first has bragging rights.”

“Oh, you want to challenge me, alright I’ll play your game, but know I’m gonna beat your ass!”

Turning this into a game, made it easier for Blaine to get into it, made it less real, even though at the end of the day he would be getting paid, he felt better this way.  Blaine smiled towards the screen. “We’ll see.”

Both of them spent a few minutes typing, not really saying much yet, getting through the first set of firewalls was easy, considering Lauren had done it earlier.

“Where’s your music?” Lauren asked, usually Blaine had music playing in the background, because it got a little annoying with just hearing the keyboard constantly.

Blaine stopped what he was doing after a few seconds, not wanting to just stop in the middle of typing, that could very well leave them open.

“Sorry, I forgot about it, you distracted me with your sad face.” Blaine pouted at her.

“Oh stop that, if anyone gots a sad face you can't stand to see it's gonna be you. In fact if you look in a mirror right now, you will see that very sad face.”

Blaine pulled his lip back in and grinned at her; he got up to get his iPod and the speakers so he could put music on. “Do you have a preference for today, or do I get to choose?”

“You are so not choosing, last time you had us listening to that pop crap, not in the mood for it today. Let’s do some rock music.”

Blaine’s music choices were very diverse, he had his favorites of course, but he liked a lot of different kinds. He went to his playlists that was listed as pop-rock, though he wasn’t really sure it could be classified as that, but he liked it. The list he picked had Fall Out Boy, Green Day and others like them, music that Lauren approved of to an extent.

“This good?” Blaine asked her, setting the iPod into the speakers and turning the volume up some.

“It’ll do, might have to try a different software, this one isn’t really cracking the passwords.”

Blaine smirked a little, he knew this would happen, trying to figure out the password was always going to take a long time, and most of the time wasn’t worth working through it. Lauren just liked doing it that way; she enjoyed figuring out other people’s passwords for some reason.

“See? I’m going to win this, using a backdoor is much faster and less work.”

Lauren threw something at the screen in response, causing Blaine to laugh at her.

They spent the next few hours typing, snacking and listening to music. There were a few times that Blaine would get locked out; sometimes Lauren would start cussing because the software for the password hack wasn’t working fast enough. Eventually Blaine made it through first.

“Yes, I’m in!”

He quickly sent the information to Lauren through a secure link, knowing that they had to be quick in getting the files out, and making sure there was something replacing them. After Lauren was in too, she went ahead and found the files they needed, since she had most of the information they needed. Blaine would go behind her to cover up their tracks, make sure nothing was left over in the codes that were different from the original html.

“Alright, got the files sent to me, let’s get out of here.”

The normal plan was that Lauren would gather whatever information they were retrieving, send it to her email, and then leave the server with an opening in case they had to go back. Though with this being NASA Blaine wasn’t sure if he should go ahead and do that, but if he didn’t and the files left something out, they’d have to go back in the long way.

“Do you think it’s safe to make a door for later? Because this is NASA and I don’t know if I’m comfortable leaving even a small trace of us being there.”

Lauren stopped typing and looked at him, obviously trying to make a decision.

“Well, we could but I don’t like it either, but not leaving it and having to go back would take more time. What we could do, or I could do is check the files I sent, make sure everything is there before we close the connection.”

Blaine didn’t really like that option either, the longer they were in the server, the more chance they would get caught.

“How fast can you do it?”

“If you stop talking I can get it done in two minutes.”

Blaine laughed a little and started typing again, he would finish everything as normal, like he was just removing traces, but instead of typing in html to leave a door open, and he would just not get out completely, until Lauren gave him the go ahead.

About five minutes had passed before Lauren said they had it.

“Thought you said it’d only take two minutes.” Blaine grinned at her teasingly.

“Please, I was starting an encryption on it too. Am I out completely? Everything on my end looks good.”

Blaine looked over the code, scrolling up briefly to see if anything looked out of place, not seeing any problems he nodded at Lauren. It took about ten minutes for Blaine to get out of the NASA server, make sure everything was gone that could possibly get linked back to him or Lauren. As a precaution Blaine liked to do another port scan, to see if it would come up with the same information. If it did, than that usually meant nobody had figured out that the server was being hacked yet. Though if it did show something different, it didn’t necessarily mean they would get caught, just that he’d have to be very careful with his server. Luckily the port scan came back with the same info, he also checked the main site, just in case they had made an accident and changed some html. It’d never happened before, but Blaine was cautious about everything.

“Alright babycakes, I got the file encrypted, the plan is to go ahead and send him the file, and he can deposit money into our account, then I’ll send him the password for the encryption.”

“That sounds good, did you re-check that account to make sure it was still secure. I don’t like transferring money from that one to my main, the FBI still watches if I get a big influx of cash.”

Lauren shook her head smiling, it was crazy how much the FBI still watched Blaine, yet he got away with so much shit. “Honestly Blaine, I wish I had your skills at evading the government, I’d be a damn millionaire by now!”

Blaine laughed a little.

“Yeah well, I think the only reason I can is because I know exactly what they look for now, you’d think they would keep that information away from a prior criminal.”

Lauren started cracking up; knowing deep down Blaine really enjoyed breaking the law, even if he acted all innocent on the outside.

“Does your new boy know about your criminal ways?”

Blaine stopped typing for a minute, looking up at Lauren through the screen, he was grinning at her. “Actually yes I told him, and he was, well the word he used was intrigued. I was really surprised, but glad too, I really want to date him.”

“Oh wow, that’s golden! I’m impressed, first time you go out in ages and you meet a hot boy that gets off on you being a criminal.” Lauren was smirking at him.

Blaine blushed bright red, grinning but trying to hide it.

“It’s not like that Lauren! He doesn’t, like get off on it, we haven’t even thought about that!”

“Oh I bet your pretty little ass he has at the very least! In fact I bet it does involve your ass” Lauren was laughing so hard, she snorted a little. Blaine was blushing so hard right then, he had his head down on the desk.

“Don’t say that! I’m sure he hasn’t, he’s a lot more respectable than that.”

Lauren stopped laughing for a moment.

“Oh Blaine, not everyone is like you, actually most people probably think of sex first.”

Blaine looked up a little indignant, he wasn’t some innocent little school boy that didn’t know about sex, he wasn’t a virgin.

“Hey! I think about sex all the time, I was just saying I don’t think Kurt was thinking about me like that. He’s more sophisticated than that.”

Lauren gave him a skeptical look.

“I don’t believe you, but we need to finish this, and then we can talk about whether your boy is a porn addict or not.”

Blaine blushed again at the word porn, really that was just too much; no way could Kurt be like that. “Okay, we’ll finish, actually you will because I multi-tasked and am completely done.” Blaine may have been a little smug, but he had got in first, and now he was finished first too.

“Stop with the face, I’m sending it off now, and yes before you ask again I checked the account before you got on earlier today, everything is good.”

Blaine just shrugged at her. “I don’t know what face you are talking about, this is just how my face looks.” He made a cute pouty face at her.

“Oh my God, stop that right now!” Lauren put one of her hands over her eyes and the other on the screen. “Porn! Porn! Slave bondage! Kinky sex toys!”

Blaine’s head slammed down onto his desk suddenly, he couldn’t help cracking up, and he could her Lauren doing the same. The whole time she kept shouting sex words, anything that involved sex at all some that probably shouldn’t too.

“Okay, you win! No more pouty face. Did you tell the client what time it would be sent? Or do you have a way to contact him, other than email?”

“I told him that it would probably get done this weekend, no I don’t have any other way besides email, but it’s not like it wouldn’t be hard to find his phone number, if I really wanted it.”

Blaine nodded along, he glanced at his screen to check the time, it was almost eleven pm now, and it hadn’t taken as long as he thought it would. Though Lauren having researched it before and knowing exactly where they were going had helped a lot too.

“Are you going to wait? Or find out the number, I don’t really mind either way.”

“I think I’ll give him until Monday, not like he could crack the encryption himself, I’ve got un-crack able shit.”

Blaine rolled his eyes at her, but still smiling, because that was true to an extent. They had been goofing around one day, and Lauren had sent him an encryption to see if he could crack it, he managed it, but it had taken 16 hours or intense work. The worst part of it was that he was so excited about cracking through, it took him a minute to figure out she had sent him hard-core porn.

Blaine could see Lauren lean into the screen, resting her elbows on the desk, she was grinning at him it scared him a little.

“What?”

“Oh you know, since we’re done now, I think it’d be a good time to discuss all the dirty little things that may or may not be going on in your boys head.”

“Oh no.” Blaine smacked his hand to his forehead, but then he remembered something.

“Wait, no, what about you? You were upset earlier; I’m positive that’s more important than talking about non-existent sexual advances.”

Lauren’s smile dropped, and she leaned back into her chair.

“Right, well I’m sure if you go over the conversations in your head, you’d re think that, but I guess we could talk about me.”

Blaine actually did stop to think about their conversations, and sure maybe Kurt was flirty a little, but Blaine didn’t think he was considering having sex with him. At least not yet, it was way too soon for that, unless Kurt was like that, it’s not like everyone was the same.

“So maybe he is a little flirty, but we aren’t talking about me anymore. Tell me what was wrong.”

“It’s really not that big of a deal, it’s just me being lonely, I’m pretty much used to it.”

Blaine could see Lauren frowning down at her keyboard, he hated seeing her like this, normally she was really happy and confidant.

“Hey don’t do that, you deserve whatever you want, even if you think it sounds stupid.”

Lauren looked up at that, squinting at Blaine. “I know it’s not stupid, that’s not the point, I want to get laid man!”

Blaine had to try really hard not to let out a laugh, because while it was kind of funny, he knew she was serious about it too.

“Right, well, I could help you find someone, maybe we could go out.”

Lauren grinned at him, shaking her head a little. “Oh I see, now you got yourself a man, you think your all Casanova or something.”

“No! I didn’t mean that, I don’t think that at all.” Blaine had the urge to reach through the screen and hug her, why hadn’t people invented virtual hugs yet, or ones you didn’t have to pay so much for?

“I was just stating that I could be like a wing-man of a sort.”

“Do you even know what a wing-man does?”

Blaine had to think about it, he knew to an extent of course; basically you just helped the person get a date, though he wasn’t sure how to go about doing that in practice.

“Isn’t it just, like complimenting and like making you seem like an amazing catch?”

“A catch? Am I a fish now?” Blaine went to answer her, but she just waved him off. “I know what you meant, just giving you shit. Yes that’s basically it, though I’m sure most people have more skills than you would, no offense. If I was after girls, you’d totally be able to help, no one can resist your puppy eyes, but I don’t know how they work on straight guys?”

Blaine smiled a little, thinking about the times they did work, while he was in school and even with Mike on the odd occasion.

“It just depends, some men are susceptible to it, some aren’t, and sexuality doesn’t really make a difference.”

“Look at you Blaine, making all the panties drop, no matter what the sex is. Ha! Do you even have the time for going out though? I know you usually go into work on Sundays.”

Blaine normally did go into work on Sundays, after getting groceries and any other shopping he needed to get done. Although he didn’t need to go in tomorrow, there wasn’t anything on his desk, and he could very well put off shopping until later in the day.

“One, I do not want to drop any panties, hopefully the guys I date aren’t wearing any, I mean not that I would judge them for it, if that were to become a thing.”

Lauren had started giggling when he said panties, and it just got worse.

“Oh god, you are one kinky little shit aren’t you!?”

“I said that wasn’t what I liked! I was just saying I was open to trying new things. Why am I even talking to you about this?” Blaine ran his hand down his face; he didn’t know how he always got on the topic of sex when he talked to Lauren, maybe they both needed to get laid. “You are killing me right now.”

“Sorry, sorry, but you make it so easy for me to tease you!” Lauren was wiping the tears from her eyes, from laughing so much.

Blaine grunted at her, not really believing she was sorry at all.

“See if I be your wing-man now.”

“Aw Blaine come on, you know you want to! It’ll be fun to hang out in public together, even if we can’t find someone for me, you can still cheer me up.”

Blaine pointed his finger at her, with a stern look on his face.

“Fine, but you better be good, no more sex talks.”

Lauren scoffed at him.

“Blaine once you get drunk, you’ll be telling me all your dirty little secrets without prompt. But yeah sure, I promise not to bring up sex.”

Blaine squirmed in his chair a little, knowing that might possibly be true, he tended to over-share when he got really drunk. Thankfully, when he was with Kurt on Friday, that was only last night, he hadn’t gotten too drunk.

“Good, now it’s about 11:30 now, I figure we can meet somewhere at midnight?”

“Yeah I know a place that’s not too far from you, and if needed I can crash there?” Blaine nodded to her. “You still owe me details about this new boy.”

“Okay, I will give you all the graphic details that don’t actually exist.” Blaine laughed a little; he would tell her anything she wanted to know about Kurt, he did enjoy talking about him, even though it’d only been about 24 hours. It felt like it’d been way longer though. He wondered if texting Kurt tomorrow would be too soon, because texting was different than calling.

“You know that eventually there will probably be graphic details, and I will expect them. Wait a second, you expect me to get ready in fifteen minutes, and you expect me to believe you’ll get ready in that much time?”

Blaine looked at his laptop to check the time again, and yeah maybe that wasn’t enough time. “You’re right, how about 12:30? We don’t want to get there too much later than that; people tend to get more drunk after midnight.”

Lauren nodded, agreeing with him.

“Yeah true, okay so I’ll go get dressed, but I’m hooking up my secure email to my phone, just in case we get any info from the client.”

Blaine shut down his laptop after making sure the connection had dropped from Lauren’s feed. He picked up the laptop from the desk and went to the closet to lock it up and shut down the main computer. After getting everything put away that had to do with the computer, including the wires that had been hooked up to the TV, Blaine ran the empty tray from the carrots and broccoli down stairs. He brought back a flannel to wipe the desk clean, and then threw it into the bathroom.

 

Blaine went to the closet again, this time to pick out clothes for tonight, since he wasn’t trying to impress anyone, and more than likely Lauren would take them to a straight bar he just went with something toned down. He pulled out a pair of black pants, a black polo, and black boat shoes. He decided to forgo the bow-tie, not really seeing the need for one, considering he normally wore them to make an impression and he wasn’t going for that tonight.

Going into the bathroom to change, he put on deodorant and fixed his hair with a little more gel. It didn’t take him too long to change clothes either. Going back into the bedroom, Blaine went over to his speakers to shut off the iPod, and then grab his phone off the desk.

 

On the way down stairs, Blaine got a text from Lauren, telling him where they were going. It was 10 blocks away, so he went ahead and left, figured he could use the walk to prepare himself for a night out with Lauren. He knew at the very least he would have fun, though his kind of felt like he had had an extremely busy weekend. Going out to a club for the first time in a really long time, meeting an extremely gorgeous man, having lunch with said gorgeous man the next day, it was all crazy. Then he had made a lot of money hacking into NASA of all things, and now he was going out for the second night in a row to help a friend get laid! Blaine didn’t know what was going on, but he certainly wasn’t going to jinx it, life was going pretty good for him. 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: beta and cover art by fearlesslyandforeverklaine. Any issues with NYC, computer or fashion related things just let me know. Thank you for reading!! Please review! Follow on tumblr at slytherindestiel and twitter @slytherinklaine. If you want. (:  
> Disclaimer: Fox and RIB own all.

 

 Chapter Eight

 

Kurt was currently setting at his desk at work, trying to go over the final critique for the photoset and article layout he and Joe had done over the weekend. Plus the rest of the book, that was the unpublished magazine. It was hard considering he kept getting distracted by thoughts of Blaine, and sadly there weren’t very good thoughts.

It’d been four days since Kurt had seen Blaine, and two since they had communicated, and it had only been a short text message from Blaine, saying he was busy with work. Kurt was a little worried he may have come on too strong, or that he had made some gesture that he wouldn’t be okay with Blaine’s extracurricular activities. Kurt had sent Blaine three text messages in that time period, the first was a ­ _I had fun yesterday, hope to see you soon (:_ that had been sent on Sunday, which he had then received the busy with work text from Blaine. The other two were basically a _good morning_ , and _hi, text when you’re free,_ simple enough to ignore if Blaine wanted to.

Kurt didn’t really want to send another text, it’s not like it’d been a week since they had talked, maybe he was just being clingy, but they had clicked so well and Kurt really wanted to talk to him. Kurt sighed setting the photo layout down he checked his phone, for probably the tenth time in the last thirty minutes hoping there was a message from Blaine. He was aware that Blaine worked for the FBI and that something important could have happened, and Blaine could very well be saving the world or something, but he figured Santana would have known about that from Dani. Going back to his phone, there weren’t any new messages from Blaine, but he did have one from his dad.

_Hey kiddo, just checking to see when you were booking your flight?_

Kurt blinked looking at his phone, trying to remember if he had made plans to go see his parents, or if it was related to a work thing he had told his dad about. Burt would sometimes check up on him, in case he went out of the country. Before he answered, Kurt went to look at his calendar to see if he had any scheduled events for work, he didn’t have anything until end of October in China, which he wasn’t even sure he would need to go to. Thinking it possible it was a personal thing, Kurt checked his personal calendar, the only thing that was happening this month was Carol’s birthday.

Kurt wanted to slap himself, he had forgotten Carol’s birthday! He needed to book the flight as soon as possible, he wasn’t too worried about the pricing, because with all the traveling he did for work, he had tons of frequent flier miles, and Isabelle let him go home normally, as long as he kept all his work up to date. It really only took a few minutes to find a decent flight, he didn’t mind flying coach either, well most of the time, and it was a short enough flight, that it seemed pointless to spend the extra money on business class.

Carol’s birthday was on the 27th, so his flight was leaving on the 26th which was a Thursday, it’d give him the weekend to spend time with everyone at home, and then he could come home Monday morning and go into work to make sure everything was running smoothly. After entering his card information for the flight, Kurt leaned back in his chair and went about replying to his dad. He didn’t want it to seem like he had forgotten Carol’s birthday, but lying to his dad about even little things was hard, maybe he could just phrase the text really well.

_Yes dad, do you want the information for the flight? -Kurt_

It didn’t take too long to get a reply, his dad probably used his phone just as much as Kurt did his, sometimes it really screwed with Kurt’s head, because his dad wasn’t supposed to be tech-savvy, but he was.

_Yeah, do I need to pick you up? Or do you want to rent a car? -Dad_

Kurt thought about it, sometimes he liked renting one, sometimes he didn’t, really just depended on what kind of mood he was in. Right now Kurt wanted family time, but he didn’t know if that would change in a week, not that he didn't want to spend time with his family; it’s just nice to have an escape plan sometimes.

_As of right now, yes please pick me up. I don’t think I’ll need a car, but that could change. -Kurt_

_Alright then, tell me when you are arriving though, so I know what time to expect you. –Dad_

_Arrival time is 9:15pm on the Thursday before her birthday, and it’s nonstop so I don’t think there will be any delays. –Kurt_

_Ok, well if you change your mind, let me know before the flight, still an hour and half drive there. –Dad_

_I will, thanks dad, can’t wait to see you guys! Love you and everyone! –Kurt_

_We love you too. Now get back to work. –Dad_

Kurt smiled down at his phone, he really missed his dad sometimes, and okay maybe he missed him all the time. It’d have been nice if his whole family could have come to New York, they had decided to move to D.C. after Kurt had graduated high school, then Burt had decided to move back to Lima after his 2nd term in office had ended. Kurt had really enjoyed visiting D.C., it was a lot different than Lima, he had even gone to see some protesters during his stay, that had been an adventure, but Lima was home. Even though Lima was filled with people who were homophobic bigots, it’s still the place he grew up, the place his mother was buried, and the place he had accepted who he was, it would always be home. Shaking his head at himself, Kurt got back to work; he needed to finish up so that he could go on an emergency gift hunt, or at least plan one.

Kurt spent the next two hours working without any interruptions; he had even sat his phone in a drawer, so that he wouldn’t constantly check it. He figured that if Blaine did text him, he could wait a little, since he had gone so long without any contact at all, honestly though if he saw it, Kurt knew he would probably immediately text back.

Kurt was surprised he hadn’t heard from Santana today, even if she was busy actually working, she normally would text him. It was already two in the afternoon, and they almost always had lunch together, unless Kurt was too busy, but she would still bug him to go out with her. Since he had been working for a while, Kurt decided he would give Santana a call; he should probably eat now anyway, it’d been ages since breakfast.

Looking at his phone he was disappointed to still not see a message from Blaine, he even contemplated texting him again, after all he hadn’t sent anything today, but maybe he should talk to Santana about it first. There were a few email notifications too, though since he was already at work; and the only person he absolutely had to answer to would call him first, so he figured those could wait. Kurt pulled up the last conversation thread he had with Santana.

_Haven’t heard from you all day, where are you? I’m hungry! Come have lunch with me. –Kurt_

He was half expecting an instant reply, only because usually when she was at work, Santana usually had her phone in hand, unless she happened to be modeling. He knew there weren’t any scheduled photo-shoots today, but it was possible she was doing a fitting. Kurt sat looking at his phone for a good five minutes before he huffed and put it down, it felt like he kept waiting on people to talk to him. It was kind of depressing; at least his dad talked to him, though that could possibly make it seem more depressing. Kurt groaned to himself, he needed more friends, or at least more he could tolerate on a daily basis. In answer to his mounting depression, his phone buzzed, grabbing it off the desk, he saw it was a message from an unknown number.

_Yeah, I was doing a fitting, and my phone kind of died. You should be glad to know I have your number memorized. Starbucks? –Unknown_

Rolling his eyes at Santana’s need for coffee, and the fact she would automatically assume he would know it was her, never mind the fact that he actually did.

_I’m sorry but I don’t go to Starbucks with strangers. –Kurt_

_Fuck off Kurt, going or not? I’ll leave your ass here. –Unknown_

Kurt laughed at that, he did love Santana’s attitude, it always brightened his day, even if it was in a weird way.

 _Yeah, ok, I’ll meet you out front. How did you get my message though if your phone is dead?_ – _Kurt_

_Magic. -Unknown_

Kurt laughed and then looked at the spread of photos he had taken out of the book and were laying on his desk, he had pretty much finished all of it, well he did an intense look through, and then glanced through it a second time, just to make sure he didn’t miss anything. There was also another person that would go over all the words make sure spelling was correct, all he was supposed to do was make sure the colors and photos coordinated properly. Nodding to himself, Kurt decided to go ahead and send it to the next person, who would look over it, normally he was the last one before Isabelle got the final product, but he had been bored, and needed something to do, so he got it first.

Kurt picked up the desk phone to call down to the journalist department, for someone to pick up the book. The phone rang a couple of times before a male voice answered.

“Vogue, Journalist Department, how may I direct your call?” Kurt was pretty sure that it was Joe that answered the phone.

“Joe?”

“Yes, how may I help you?”

Kurt grinned a little, obviously his voice wasn’t recognized, and it was a little nice knowing he wasn’t known that well, kept him from getting a big head. “It’s Kurt; I need someone to pick up the book for editing, since I’ve finished with it.”

“Oh, yes Kurt, I’m so sorry. Of course, I’ll be up there in five minutes to personally get it and deliver it to our department head.”

“Calm down, why are you sorry? But yes come up and get it, I’m leaving it with the secretary on this floor, and I want an email that it’s been delivered to the head of the department. This is important, no going through the book, it’s to be delivered straight to him, do you understand?”

Kurt’s voice got a bit of a hard edge towards the end, having remembered one time an intern had decided she wanted to go through the book, instead of delivering it, least to say she had been fired, and probably hadn’t been able to get a job in anything fashion related again.

“Just that I hadn’t recognized your voice and of course I wouldn’t look, I understand how important it is to not do that.” Joe answered quickly, and with a bit of a quiver in his voice.

Kurt didn’t want to scare him, well not too much. “Its fine Joe, just come get it, and make sure I get that email within the next 15 minutes. I’ll be timing you.”

“Yes of course, I’m leaving now.”

At that Kurt hung up his phone, grabbed his blazer, and went out to hand off the book to the secretary and then left to meet Santana.

 

……………

 

Kurt opened the door to the Starbucks that was right down the street from Vogue; he really hoped Santana hadn’t been planning to take the extra time to go to the one near the federal building. He looked around the small dining area, spotting what he assumed was Santana’s hair at the very back of the restaurant. He walked over to see if she had gotten his drink yet, it did happen on occasion, just depended on what kind of mood she was in. Upon getting to the table, he saw there were two coffees, so he sat down; she was on her phone though, so he waited till she looked up.

“That coffee isn’t yours, it’s my second, and so you should go order and get your skinny ass some food too!” Santana said this without even looking up. Kurt scoffed, even though he did get up, he was hungry after all, but if anything was skinny, it sure as hell wasn’t his ass, which was pure perfection, people have told him. Before he walked off he remembers that Santana’s phone was dead.

“How do you have a phone, you said yours was dead.”

Santana looked up at him, seeming not to understand his question. “Oh, yeah I may have borrowed this from an intern or someone; it was just lying on a desk!”

Kurt shook his head at her, before walking away to order. “You, Santana are a horrible person.”

Kurt could her Santana mumble something, but he was already in the queue, so he couldn’t really hear her very well. The line was only two people long, so he waited for all of two minutes, before it was his turn to order. Since this was the Starbucks that they normally went to, Kurt normally knew who worked here, although they did get new people a lot, it was Starbucks after all; Kurt knew the barista today though.

“Hey Jeff”

“Hi Kurt, how are you? I missed you this morning!” Jeff had a huge smile on his face; he was so sweet, and always happy.

“I’m good, yeah I didn’t come in today, was in a rush so I sent an assistant for coffee. How are you?”

“Right, Mister. I-have-assistants-to-do-everything-for-me! I’m good though, working, trying to find an acting job, same old, same old. What can I get for you today?”

“Oh hush, it wasn’t even mine, Isabelle needed coffee so she would have sent her assistant anyways. Hopefully you will find an acting job soon; I know you’re good enough. And I’ll have my regular coffee, and tuna melt, haven’t eaten since breakfast!”

Jeff went about making the coffee, and getting the sandwich from the deli counter. “I see, taking advantage of her, nice.”

“I wasn’t, that girl needs to do something! She made me have to come in over the weekend.” Kurt may have been using Sugar more lately than before, but it was true that Isabelle had needed coffee today.

“Alright, and you don’t know that I’ll get one, but I’ll take a good luck from you.” Jeff smiled at him, while handing over Kurt’s coffee.

“Thank you, and good luck of course.” Kurt smiled while using his credit card to pay, and since he didn’t have cash on him, he left a tip on his card receipt.

“You’re welcome, and here’s your sandwich. I don’t know if you’ve talked to Santana much today, but she’s been glued to that phone since she’s got here. Didn’t even really say more than a simple hi.”

Kurt turned to where Santana was seated, and yeah she was staring down at the phone she had stolen/borrowed, hopefully she was in a good mood though.

“I haven’t really, so I don’t know what kind of mood she’s in, but we’ll see what happens. See you later Jeff.”

“Bye Kurt!” Jeff waved at him, even though he had barely taken two steps away from the counter, but that was Jeff for you. Kurt smiled and waved back, making his way over to Santana.

Getting to the table, Kurt sat his sandwich and coffee down, and then slid into the seat. He went ahead and ate first, knowing that it might take a few minutes for Santana to start talking, and Kurt was hungry. While eating Kurt observed Santana, trying to place what kind of mood she was in, she was sitting relaxed, no stiff posture to show tension. She was heavily focused on the phone in her hand, but she wasn’t texting, looked like she was scrolling through some website. Also her facial expression was very neutral, no smile, but she wasn’t frowning either. Finished with his food, Kurt decided to speak up.

“So, what’s going on? You’re really invested in that phone you nicked.”

Santana looked at him; she smiled a little, and then turned the phone towards him. Kurt glanced down to read what was on the screen; it was opened to Facebook, specifically Danielle Warrington’s page. Assuming this was Dani, he laughed because either Santana was Facebook stalking her, or they were talking on here, which was good news too.

“Are you stalking her?”

Santana actually laughed at that, which surprised Kurt, because if she was stalking Dani, normally Santana would have tried to play it off, but if it was a friend thing she would have normally been embarrassed. This laughing was new, but more than likely a good thing.

“Actually a bit of both, we are friends on Facebook, but I haven’t heard from her recently, so I decided to check when she last updated, but it’s been since Sunday.”

Kurt started a little at that, maybe something had actually happened at work with Blaine, maybe something life threatening, except no, because Blaine worked on computers, not exactly life threatening. Something had to have happened though, since both of them had been out of contact, unless there was some weird rule that they didn’t contact after dates, but that didn’t fit either, because Blaine already had. Kurt was just running in circles in his head.

“Okay, so Blaine hasn’t contacted me since Sunday either, he just sent a text saying he was busy with work. Do you think Dani could be too? Like maybe something happened?”

Santana gave Kurt a look, and rolled her eyes, and then she snatched the phone away from Kurt. “Whoa, just because they work for the FBI doesn’t mean they are going to be getting into crazy stuff everyday Kurt, this isn’t TV.”

Kurt shook his head. “That’s not what I meant, and yes some of it probably is you know, at least for Dani, you did say she was an agent after all.”

“Yes but for white collar crime, which means robbery, not murders, so less likely for her to be shot at. And I doubt Blaine ever sets foot outside for work related stuff.”

Kurt felt a little indignant for Blaine when she said that, Blaine’s work was probably more important than Dani’s. “I’ll have you know that Blaine has actually successfully stopped terrorists.” Kurt wasn’t going to let on to the fact that Blaine was also the one that had possibly let said terrorists in the system.

“Maybe, but Dani is an actual agent, who carries a gun, and has probably put loads of people in prison.”

“Yes, because guns are so awesome! We should all go out and get one. I’m like 80% sure Blaine is an agent too; in fact his title even has an acronym.” Kurt smiled smugly at Santana, knowing she couldn’t top that, if only because she didn’t know what Dani’s acronym would be.

“Whatever, gun trumps computer every time.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “I apologize; I forgot that you tend to prefer brawn over brains.”

Santana leaned forward across the table, pointing at Kurt. “Dani is smart, she just happens to have both, and she’s limber as fuck too.”

Kurt floundered for all of two seconds, only because he got a very lovely mental image of Blaine being limber. “I didn’t say she wasn’t smart, I just said Blaine was smarter. He also had to take a test for his career, just like the other agents, so even though I haven’t done anything with him, I guarantee he is just as good.” Kurt didn’t actually know if Blaine had to take that kind of test, but he figured Santana didn’t either, so it worked.

Santana was still giving him the evil eye, but gradually it stopped and turned into a grin, and then full out laughing. “Why are you laughing right now?”

It took Santana a couple tries to stop laughing but eventually she got it out. “We are arguing about who the better agent is, and we haven’t even been dating them that long! It’s been like five days!”

Kurt looked around sheepishly, realizing that yeah, maybe it was a bit stupid and a lot immature, but he couldn’t help it really. Kurt put his head down on the table, laughing a little at himself and Santana.

“Oh God, this is what happens when we don’t go on actual dates for a really long time. We get defensive over absolutely nothing, why won’t he just text me?”

Santana stopped laughing soon enough, and then answered Kurt’s question.

“Well it could be work related, I don’t think it’s anything life threatening, but since they are both out of contact, it could very well be something like that. I don’t know how often they work together though, from what she told me, it’s a lot of over the phone work that Blaine does.”

Kurt nodded, remembering that Blaine said he didn’t get out that much, but he did work with agents on occasion. “Yeah you’re probably right, so at least Blaine’s not in any danger. Oh and of course Dani’s probably not either.”

Kurt winced a little, he didn’t mean for it to have come out that way, he was just more focused on Blaine’s life than Dani’s, he couldn’t be blamed for his priorities.

“I’m sure you care so much about her welfare, thank you. Have you texted Blaine yet? I sent Dani a message on Monday, but it was just a simple hi.”

Kurt would have normally felt embarrassed, okay maybe not, he really didn’t care that much what other people thought of him, and least of all Santana.

“Yeah, I texted him a few times, no answer since Sunday, I’m actually a little worried that I was coming on too strong, and he’s just ignoring me. What do you think?”

Santana reached over the table to grab Kurt’s hand, it wasn’t one of those ‘oh it’s going to be ok, of course he likes you’ gestures though, a lot more rough than that. “Hummel you listen to me, if that boy doesn’t date you, I will personally get up in his shit and cut all his little bowties to pieces. You are a catch, and you damn well know it, so stop being so fucking insecure.”

Kurt wrenched his hand out of Santana’s grip, and shook it wincing in pain. “Damn Santana, ease up on the grip. I know I am, but I’m allowed to worry! And how do you know he loves bowties anyway?”

Santana just smiled sweetly at him. “You can take a little pain. I know because Dani told me he wore them pretty much every day, and that he could actually pull off suspenders. Though I’m not sure how to take that because she’s a lesbian, and I don’t know if she’s attracted to the suspenders or what.”

Kurt laughed at the confused look on Santana’s face. “Okay, well that’s good to know. You can be attracted to whoever you want, just because you are gay/lesbian doesn’t mean you can’t fall in love with someone of the opposite sex, or even just find them attractive. I am not saying Dani is in love with Blaine by the way.”

Santana looked shocked for a moment. “I can’t believe you just said that, what happened to the guy who said gay guys can’t love girls?”

Kurt knew exactly what moment Santana was referring too, mostly because she loved to make fun of Rachel.

“I didn’t say that, I was just saying that particular guy didn’t love Rachel, and besides I grew up. I realize that a person can love you for your personality and not what’s in-between your legs.”

“Wow Kurt, I’m really proud of you right now. But I really don’t see you ending up with a girl, or me with a guy.”

“Oh I don’t either; I’m just saying that it’s possible.”

“Well okay then, I have to admit this has been the strangest conversation we’ve had in a while.”

Kurt laughed a little, they’ve had stranger conversations, but this one went from arguing over which date was better to serious issues.

“Yeah it has, and I probably need to get back, I forgot about Carol’s birthday and I booked a flight for home next Thursday. So I need to go make sure I won’t have any work to do for that weekend.”

Santana shot Kurt a surprised look. “You forgot Carol’s birthday? The person, who spends a month trying to find the perfect gift, forgot something that is in two weeks.”

“I know! I don’t know what’s going on, I thought of it a few weeks ago, but it’s just slipped my mind. I’m going to have to go shopping this weekend, find something I haven’t thought of before; I don’t want to do clothes again.”

They both stood up from the table, Kurt picking up his trash, and Santana her one empty coffee cup, and the full one.

“Well you can’t blame me for this, seeing how I didn’t make you go out with me Friday, and also you should have remembered way before that. Aren’t plain tickets more expensive they longer you wait?”

Walking out the door, Kurt held it open for Santana and shouted a good-bye to Jeff. “Bye Jeff!”

“Bye Kurt and Santana!”

Santana just waved to him as they both went through the door.

“Yes tickets are more expensive when you wait, but it wasn’t too bad, since I get to use the miles, and it’s just coach so that helps too.”

Walking down the sidewalk, Santana linked her arms with Kurt; she didn’t like the crowds so much and preferred to stay connected with someone whilst walking.

“Okay, it’s your money, though I’m shocked you’re going to let yourself possibly sit next to someone with bad fashion taste.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Yes that’s my biggest fear with flying, you caught me. Seriously though, I have got to think of something good for a gift, maybe jewelry.”

Santana shook her head. “No you don’t want to do that, it’s too simple, and yeah maybe you’ve gotten her great gifts before, but you still want something that is meaningful.”

Kurt let out a breath; he knew that, but how to pick a gift in such a short amount of time! “I know, I just can’t think right now, I really shouldn’t have left it so long.”

“No you shouldn’t have, if for your own sake. Personally I always wait till last minute, I shop better that way, but you don’t though.”

“Very true, I find it amazing how you can still get great gifts twenty minutes before someone’s birthday or Christmas.”

“I’m impressive like that.”

Kurt shook his head, and smiled down at her. “Modesty was never your strong suit was it?”

“Not even a little, and you can’t even say anything, you’re just as bad.”

Kurt laughed. “Yeah, a bit.”

 

………………

 

Kurt and Santana had separated once they both got to back to Vogue, Santana still had to do more fittings today, and Kurt wanted to talk to Isabelle about taking time off work. He knew she wouldn’t care, he could pretty much take off when he wanted, but he did need to give notice or at least inform her, and make sure anything he was working on would be completed on time.

Making a phone call to Isabelle’s office, he quickly explained what was going on and that he would have everything completed before he left, and also delegate any work that wasn’t done.

“Kurt, you know you really don’t have to explain why to me, well maybe you do, I’m sure that’s a normal employee to employer thing, but _you_ don’t have to, I trust you. Oh, I received an email from the journalist department that they had the book, so you don’t need to worry about that.”

Kurt felt like face palming, he had totally forgot to check his email to make sure Joe had delivered it. Hopefully he had sent the email, because he didn’t want to look like an idiot when he didn’t check it, and it actually was late. Kurt opened his email on his computer, and there was the email from Joe, dated for 2:18 which Kurt was pretty sure that was in the 15 minute limit.

“Thanks Isabelle, I don’t want to get to the point where I’m taking advantage of you. I’m glad you got that email too, Joe seems to know what he’s doing, maybe you should hire him permanently.”

“That right there lets me know that you won’t take advantage and I’ll think about it, I’m not really sure how long he’s been working here.”

“Well thank you. I’m going to let you go, make sure that I can get everything done within the week. There’s a photo-shoot on Monday, so I’ll need to set up plans for the photos to be emailed directly to me instead of sent with a messenger.”

“Alright, you know what you’re doing. I know I’ll see you again before you actually go anywhere, but I do hope you enjoy yourself.”

“Thank you, I will.”

“Bye, Kurt.”

“Bye.”

Kurt hung up his phone and got to work checking all his emails, getting everything organized for the photo-shoot in advance and anything else that needed taking care of.

A few hours had passed, Kurt had been able to get quite a lot done, and hadn’t even checked his phone once. He decided that he would actually wait until he got home; it’d be like he made a record of longest time spent not checking his phone, at least for him.

 

…………….

 

Kurt walked into his apartment to music blaring, seemed like Santana had made it home before him. First thing he did was go into the kitchen and find food, or possibly place an order for food if there wasn’t any. Once he got to the kitchen though, he could see take-out on the island; hopefully Santana had ordered something good. Looking through the bag he found Thai food, Santana had been ordering it constantly lately, Kurt was starting to get a little sick of it, but since it was already here he might as well eat.

Kurt grabbed the small bag and a water bottle from the fridge then went to Santana’s room.

“Hey, I’m here now, and I’m eating this Thai whether you got me any or not.” Kurt had said this through the door, even though he knew she wouldn’t hear him, because of the music. “So I’m just going to my room now, bye!”

Kurt smiled to himself while walking to his bedroom, normally he did eat in the kitchen, but he wanted to get out of his clothes and into something comfortable. Kurt sat the food down on the dresser, and pulled out some sleep pants and a plain t-shirt. Remembering that he still hadn’t checked his phone for texts Kurt changed quickly, it was very possible Blaine had texted him by now. Well he hoped it was possible.

Once changed, Kurt grabbed the food and his phone and sat down on the bed. He first opened up the food boxes, because he really was hungry, and what were a few more minutes. Finally after he’d taken a couple bites of food, he checked his phone and then proceeded to squeal like a little girl, because he actually had gotten a text from Blaine, a few in fact.

_Hi Kurt, I am so sorry for not replying to you before. Something crazy with work happened and I just got busy, really there is no excuse for that. –Blaine_

_I mean I do have an excuse of course, but it seems so juvenile to give you one. –Blaine_

_I suppose I could anyways, explain what I’m allowed to tell you. Dani wasn’t able to talk to Santana either, so I was hoping you had been able to deduce it being work related. –Blaine_

_Basically there was a very sensitive case, and we had to cut off any contact that was more recent than a month. I know it sounds crazy, but it’s true I swear! –Blaine_

All of the texts were sent within a five minute period, about an hour ago. Kurt felt a little bad for waiting now, because it was work related, but then again, he did wait for three days, and he knew absolutely nothing.

_Hi Blaine! I’m glad it was work-related; I was a little worried I had done something wrong. And I hadn’t talked about it with Santana until today, but once I realized she hadn’t talked to Dani either I guessed it was work. –Kurt_

_Well and the fact that on Sunday you had said you were busy with work –Kurt_

_Oh good you replied! I thought you might be mad at me. –Blaine_

Kurt smiled at his phone, and then took a bite of food; he absolutely loved Blaine’s personality.

 _Sunday was really a surprise, and it immediately got hectic, then my phone died_ _. –Blaine_

_First off of course I would reply, even if just to yell at you. Well text yell, though I wouldn’t do that to you, you’re way too sweet. –Kurt_

_Second you don’t have to tell me everything you do, and everyone’s phone dies at inopportune times at some point.  –Kurt_

_That’s good to hear! I really did want to talk to you, a lot! I almost broke the rule to send you a text, but it’s harder to cover up that stuff when their watching my IP address. –Blaine_

Kurt was beginning to think he had a thing for nerds all along, because seeing Blaine say IP address gave him butterflies, and he really wasn’t sure why. It was like he had this hidden kink he never knew about until he met Blaine, or maybe it was just Blaine.

_I love it when you talk like that, all smart and stuff. You should do it more often. –Kurt_

It took about a minute before he got a reply back, he could just imagine the deep red, which would be Blaine’s cheeks.

_Um, yes I could do that. If you wanted to, I know lots of words and things. –Blaine_

Kurt couldn’t stop the laugh that came out of his mouth, oh he really wished he was with Blaine right now, it’d be perfect.

_I bet you do ;) –Kurt_

_So aside from work, how have you been? –Kurt_

_I’ve been really good, busy of course with work. So I haven’t really had much to do lately, but it’s been a normal few days. –Blaine_

_What about you? –Blaine_

_That’s good to hear. Oh pretty much the same, nowhere near as busy as you though. I did forget an important event, now I have to do an emergency shopping trip. –Kurt_

_Oh really? What kind of event? I love shopping though, don’t you? –Blaine_

Kurt smirked to himself, thinking he might have just found the perfect shopping buddy. Of course it’d be another excuse to see Blaine, but Blaine didn’t need to know that. Or he didn’t have to know that right away.

_My step-mother’s birthday, I actually feel horrible I forgot about it, I never forget these kinds of things. I actually do love shopping though, it’s just with gift buying I like to buy a month in advance. –Kurt_

_Oh, well there’s a first time for everything, don’t feel too bad about it. I could help you, if you wanted; I mean I buy my mom stuff all the time. –Blaine_

_Not that I’m saying it’s the same thing, I’m sure your step-mother has her own tastes, but it’d be some help. If you wanted. –Blaine_

_I don’t want to pressure you. –Blaine_

Oh Blaine was just perfect, he was so sweet and really Kurt didn’t think he would ever be able to tell him no for anything. Kurt felt like he kept thinking that word an awful lot, perfect, he needed a new word to describe Blaine.

_You would be a life-saver if you helped me!! I wouldn’t feel pressured at all. Besides shopping would make for a lovely third date don’t you think? –Kurt_

Kurt could picture Blaine’s face right now, he’d probably be blushing, and a little surprised that Kurt had already asked for a third date. Hopefully Kurt hadn’t been too forward, he sometimes would forget and just went with whatever came to mind. Maybe Blaine liked that though.

_That would be really great actually, I mean you and shopping sounds really fantastic. –Blaine_

Okay that was little surprising to Kurt, it was great of course, just surprising.

_That wasn’t me! I mean yes of course I would love too! But my friend stole my phone. –Blaine_

Kurt chuckled, okay that sounded more like Blaine, and how crazy was it that Kurt felt like he could already tell the difference in Blaine’s text messages.

_It’s fine, I’d be happy with either text, you still said yes. ;) I really enjoy spending time with you! –Kurt_

_Ok, that’s great. I feel the same way. When do you want to go? –Blaine_

Kurt thought about it, Blaine was probably going to be a lot busier than he was, and though he did want to get it done as soon as possible, he didn’t want to have to rush through shopping.

_How about Saturday? I don’t want to have to rush after work; I do need to go before Sunday for sure though. –Kurt_

_That sounds perfect actually, I’m normally not working Saturdays, unless something happens. And we could start early too, so we have plenty of time to search. –Blaine_

_Do you have any ideas? –Blaine_

Kurt only wished he had ideas; hopefully Blaine would be able to help with that.

_Ok great, Saturday it is. But you still have to talk to me in the meantime; I don’t want to have to wait till Saturday. Sadly I don’t have any ideas, which is my problem. –Kurt_

_Of course I’ll talk to you, I’m so sorry again for before; I promise I wanted to talk to you. –Blaine_

_It’s ok that you don’t have any ideas; maybe we could have breakfast first, and discuss what she likes before shopping? –Blaine_

Okay, if Blaine didn’t end up being his husband, something was seriously wrong with the world for introducing Kurt to this amazing man, and then taking him away. Kurt laid back onto his pillow smiling, he kind of forgot about the food, until it was knocked over. He’d have to clean that up later.

_That sounds great! And you really don’t have to apologize I believe you. –Kurt_

_Ok great, I really can’t wait for Saturday. –Blaine_

_Me too. You really are amazing. –Kurt_

_Thank you, but you’re way more amazing. Actually I still can’t believe I actually met you, and that you want to talk to me. –Blaine_

Kurt smiled, turning into his pillow to hide it from absolutely no one, Blaine was just great, and well he didn’t really have words.

_Blaine, I have no words for you. You are just the best. –Kurt_

_I don’t know what to say, but thank you Kurt, I feel the same. –Blaine_

Kurt was going to be anticipating Saturday for the rest of the week, no matter what else happened during that time, he couldn’t wait to see Blaine. Suddenly Kurt shot up in bed; he needed to pick out an outfit for Saturday.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off so sorry for the long wait, and possibly the long chapter length it you don't like that. But i was trying to make up for the delay. Because Glee has been killing Klaine, I've not been in the mood to write, but thankfully someone inspired me, so I'm really glad for that. I still don't own anything, because damn Glee would be so much better. All info about computer stuff i get from Google or just make shit up and hope it doesn't sound bad. Also I don't do OCs, if you see a character you don't recognize I got them from Glee wiki website. Thank you for reading!

AN: First off so sorry for the long wait, and possibly the long chapter length it you don't like that. But i was trying to make up for the delay. Because Glee has been killing Klaine, I've not been in the mood to write, but thankfully someone inspired me, so I'm really glad for that. I still don't own anything, because damn Glee would be so much better. All info about computer stuff i get from Google or just make shit up and hope it doesn't sound bad. Thank you for reading!

 

Chapter Nine

 

Blaine arrived at what he assumed was the bar, or club, he wasn’t really sure what Lauren’s preference would be. He could hear music from outside, but there wasn’t really a queue and for a Saturday night in New York, that was a bit surprising, there also wasn’t a bouncer outside the door. Thinking Lauren might have sent him the wrong address, Blaine texted her quickly to check.

_Hey, did you send me the right address? Because there isn’t a queue or bouncer. –Blaine_

It didn’t take more than thirty seconds for Blaine to get a reply.

_Yeah, it’s a bit of an unconventional bar, just come in, I’m at the bar already. –Lauren_

Blaine stared at his screen for a couple of seconds, wondering exactly how unconventional a bar could be, especially for Lauren, but this was for her. Blaine walked up to the door, grabbing on the handle, he had to tug pretty hard to get it open. As soon as it was cracked a little, he could hear the increase of music, sounded like it was classic rock, something that he knew Lauren loved, so he wasn’t surprised by that part. Pulling the door open the rest of the way, Blaine crept into the bar, looking around he noticed a lot of leather, black, and denim; Blaine had walked into a biker bar.

Considering the clothes he was wearing, he rushed to the bar hoping to spot Lauren quickly, he wasn’t trying to stereotype, even in his head, but still; he knew he looked preppy and didn’t want to cause problems _just in case_. He heard Lauren before he found her, she was talking to the bartender and laughing, this made Blaine smile she needed a good laugh tonight.

Walking the few feet to reach her, Blaine looked around the establishment a bit more, it was clean, no spilt fluids or questionable ones, the music was loud, but less so than any club he’s ever been to in the city. Sure most of the people here were clad in leather and denim, and even though the men were bearded, they were clean, nothing like what he saw on TV or in movies.

Blaine tapped on Lauren’s shoulder once he got close enough, not really wanting to interrupt her, but he didn’t want to stand there awkwardly behind her and come off as a creeper.

“Hey, Lauren.”

Lauren turned around on the stool quickly, maybe taking a bit more spin than was strictly necessary.

“Baby cakes! Here have a seat.” Lauren patted the stool next to her. “Puck here will get you a drink. You wanna be fruity or straight?”

Blaine glanced at the bartender, assuming that was Puck, the guy was either tanned or mixed, Blaine couldn’t really tell, but he looked a little menacing. Going back to Lauren’s question, he giggled a little, because while anyone else making that joke it would be offensive, that was just Lauren’s way of teasing.

“I think I will be a little fruity tonight, at least for a start.” He directed that to Lauren, and then turned to place an order with Puck. “Do you have Smirnoff Ice? Or Redd’s?”

Puck narrowed his eyes a bit, but not really directed in Blaine’s direction, more like he was thinking hard.

“Yeah man, think we got Redd’s in the basement, have to check the date though, wasn’t really a big seller.”

“Oh you don’t need to go down to the basement for me; just I guess, um could you possibly make a Cosmo?”

Lauren and Puck both started laughing, which made Blaine blush, but also smack Lauren in the arm, because he knew exactly why Lauren was laughing. A few months ago Blaine had been bored and had decided he wanted to learn how to mix drinks, and since he loved cosmos, he had decided that would be his first try, he kept botching it up though, and had ended up skyping Lauren while naked and trying to prove to her he would make an excellent performer. It was a moment he sincerely wanted to forget, but knew he never would, if only because of Lauren bringing it up.

“Please tell me you didn’t tell him about the Cosmo thing?” Blaine asked giving Lauren puppy-eyes, because if she hadn’t yet, which he was almost positive she had, she wouldn’t now because she hated when he did the puppy eyes thing. Normally Blaine wouldn’t do that, but he really hated that story, God forbid if Lauren and Kurt ever meet, he could NOT bear Kurt knowing that.

Lauren just laughed harder though, which made Blaine slam his head on the bar; internally hoping it was actually clean as it appeared.

“Sorry bro, but yeah she did, probably the first thing she said after she mentioned you.”

Blaine groaned into the countertop.

“I don’t mind going to the basement though, I mean no offense, you’re a decent looking guy and all but I don’t want to see you naked.” Puck said laughing.

Blaine picked up his head to see Puck walking off, probably headed to the basement, or he assumed. Lauren had finally stopped laughing, though she was still smiling fairly widely. Blaine turned to her, not really minding that she, and the bartender he didn’t actually know, had been laughing at his expense; it was good that she was laughing. He was a little curious about what she had been laughing about earlier too, and he assumed she had been here before based on the fact she had been talking so readily with Puck.

“So what were you talking about before I got here? Seemed like you guys were having some fun.” Blaine grinned, noticing how Lauren blushed some. It wasn’t much, because Lauren really wasn’t the type of girl to be insecure but it did happen on occasion, and this was the first time he got to see it in person.

Lauren reached for her drink, taking a long swallow before she answered. “We weren’t really discussing anything, just like how crappy some of the music has gotten today.”

Blaine threw her a confused look, not understanding how she could laugh like she was about music of all things. “But you were laughing a lot when I came in, how is music that funny?”

Lauren looked surprised for a second and then smiled, almost dreamily; Blaine didn’t know she could do that. Then after having thought that, he felt like he should apologize, because of course she could do that, just because she didn’t normally show feelings like that didn’t mean she didn’t actually have them. While Blaine had been thinking of a way to apologize for something he had never actually said, Lauren had been talking.

“Oh well that was actually us talking about how stupid some of the talent shows on TV are, like American Idol for one, I mean I get the point, but some of those people, how they think they can even sing. The actual funny part was how they kept butchering some of the songs, and I was thinking of how you would react too.”

Blaine got a little indignant at the last part. “What do you mean how I would react?”

Lauren stopped smiling at Blaine’s question, and turned to look at him, noting the slight hardening of his voice, which really didn’t happen that often. Blaine hardly ever got offended, or mad even, she saw it happen once, because usually Blaine felt guilty for things even though it was hardly ever his fault.

“Oh come on Blaine, I don’t mean anything by it. I just know you hate when people miss up the songs you love, especially a certain female singer that was pretty popular.” Lauren winked at him, then looked up and down the bar, trying to see if Puck was on his way back yet.

Blaine’s face softened a bit, or really a lot, it didn’t take too much to appease him. “Okay, and you’re right too, I do hate seeing her lyrics desecrated by plebeians. Which is why if I watch any show it’s The Voice, I like the concept much more.” He said all this with a very serious tone, not the least bit flinching when Lauren started to laugh. In fact when she did, he began to get confused, because he didn’t think he said anything funny at all.

“Oh Blaine, you are so proper sometimes, plebeians?! I seriously think that you were born in the 1800s and somehow traveled through time and forgot about it.”

Blaine smiled at that, it’d be really cool to actually be able to time travel, and he kind of liked the fact that he came across as proper; though he didn’t want to be perceived as not able to have fun either. “Personally I think the use of that word is accurate, and while I might come across as proper as you say, I can still have fun you know?”

“I know Blaine, trust me, I have seen it, even if it was just over Skype, in fact I think I saw too much of your fun, though knowing that your ass is real and not just your clothes is nice.”

And they were back at that again.

“Lauren please, no more. I just want to forget that.”

Lauren just laughed at him, while patting his back.

Soon though Puck appeared in front of them, with a case in his hands.

“Well, you’re lucky we had some Redd’s that aren’t out of date, and I mean not about to go out of date either.” Puck grinned at him, and turned to sit the case down, he pulled a few out and put three in a cooler under the bar top and sat one on the counter for Blaine. “This good?”

Blaine nodded to him, thankful for something that didn’t taste too bad, he never understood how people could drink beer, and it really did taste gross. “Yeah, this is great, thanks for getting it.”

“No problem, dude. Any friend of Lauren’s is a friend of mine.” Puck said, while popping off the lid to Blaine’s drink. “You starting a tab? Or paying now?”

Blaine thought on it for a second, he didn’t want to get too drunk but he did want to enjoy his time with Lauren since this was the first time, and sadly Blaine was normally more outgoing while he was drinking.

“I’ll go ahead and start a tab I think.” He pulled his wallet out of his pocket to hand his credit card over to Puck, who took it with a grin and a wink to Lauren.

“Looks like you might be seeing a little of your boy’s skin tonight!”

Lauren giggled, actually giggled, not her normal laugh, and that made Blaine think Lauren might have a reason for coming to this particular bar. After Puck had walked off to see to the other customers, Blaine turned to Lauren with an expectant look.

She just stared at him not really seeing why he was looking at her like that. “What?”

Blaine shook his head. “Nothing, I was just thinking that Puck there might be the reason you wanted to get laid, but who knows? Maybe you’re just into bikers, I mean sure most of these guys around here are bearded and older, but maybe that’s your type.”

Whilst talking, Blaine had turned around on the stool, gesturing a bit to the other people in the bar. Lauren didn’t really know Blaine could actually use sarcasm like that, or she did, but generally the teasing went the other way around.

“Wow Blaine, I’m surprised at you, teasing me like that, also a bit proud too.”

Blaine grinned at her.

“But yeah maybe, Puck is cool, and well you saw him, boy’s got a nice little body on him, I’d never stand a chance though.”

Blaine frowned, he didn’t like hearing that at all, for one he didn’t enjoy Lauren putting herself down, and two not all men were shallow. He didn’t know Puck at all, and he could be shallow, but he still talked to Lauren and wasn’t put off by her, so he couldn’t be all that bad. Guessing it wouldn’t be  too hard to figure out, Blaine started asking Lauren a few questions.

“Okay, so when you first came here, was Puck working?”

“Yeah” Lauren frowned at him, not understanding where Blaine was going with the question.

“And did he automatically serve you, or did someone else?”

Lauren thought it over for a second, since she’d been coming to this place for a couple years now, sure she remembered most of seeing Puck for the first time, but it’d still been ages.

“I think so; I know he wasn’t rude to me.”

“Alright, and did he remember you the next time you came in?”

“Yes, I mean he remembered my face, not my name but he hadn’t known it then.”

“Did he ask you for it, or did you offer?”

“He asked.”

Blaine nodded a little, smiling to himself. “Well I don’t think you need to worry about him being shallow at least, seems like he doesn’t care too much about your looks, if that was something you’re worried about.”

Generally Lauren didn’t care how people perceived her looks, she knew how awesome she was, but once in a while it’d hit her that she wasn’t “society pretty”. At least she was still a badass, and whoever she dated would just have to deal with it, because she wasn’t changing for anyone.

“I’m not, at least not really, I just think he’s out of my league, because he’s nice to me and attractive, that doesn’t happen too often.” Lauren smiled a little, but Blaine could tell it was forced.

Blaine turned to face her, grabbing her hand. “He’s not, no one is, I think that has to be the most stupid thing I’ve heard, it’s just society’s version of who should be with whom, and personally I think it’s bullshit. I don’t think anyone is out of anyone’s league.”

Lauren smiled at Blaine, loving how sweet he was and almost always said something to make her feel better. “You are so full of shit, but thanks sweet cheeks.”

“You’re welcome.” Blaine then hugged her. It lasted about half a minute and then he could feel Lauren shaking, with laughter probably, because the day he hears/sees Lauren cry will be the absolute end of the world. “What’s so funny?”

Lauren pulled out of the hug and wiped at her eyes. “I was just thinking about you saying no one was out of anyone’s league, but I’m sure you thought Kurt was out of yours, actually I’m 100% sure you thought that.”

Blaine scowled at her, mostly because, yeah he did think that, and still does a little, which he knows is stupid, but Lauren hasn’t seen Kurt yet. She just doesn’t realize how perfect he is.

“I’m not going to say it’s different, but it is! You’ll just have to meet him one day, and then you’d understand. But you can’t because you’d tell him all these embarrassing things.”

“Oh Blaine, one day I will, and yes I will tell him about the Cosmos and yes you’ll be embarrassed about it, but it’ll mean that you’ll have been together for a while. So it’ll be worth it.”

Blaine smiled at her, because yeah that was true.

 

They spent the rest of the night drinking and randomly bursting into song, even Puck joined in for a few of them. Blaine didn’t get anywhere near drunk enough to randomly start removing clothes though, which Lauren was disappointed about and Puck was thankful for. Blaine even remembered talking to a few of the other patrons in the bar, not that he could recall much of those conversations, but he knows both him and Lauren enjoyed themselves. All in all it was a pretty successful night.

 

………………

 

Blaine woke up Sunday, with a slight hangover, it wasn’t nearly as bad as yesterdays, he still had a headache though. It was later in the day, about one pm already, but he needed to get up and go about getting groceries.

Blaine went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee and made himself some toast. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge too, which he drank half of before the toast even came up. Once the toast was made and the coffee done, he sat at the island, and went over in his head that he needed from the store. After finishing his breakfast, or what he was calling it, he grabbed a pen and paper and wrote down what he was planning to get from the store.

Finishing up the list, Blaine went to have a shower and get dressed, planning to sit around not doing anything after he was finished shopping. Of course he planned to talk to Kurt too, but that didn’t really require him to wear anything extravagant.

 

…………….

 

Blaine was just about done shopping when he got a text from Emma saying that he was needed at work, which wasn’t normal. He would often go to work on Sundays but Emma didn’t like texting very much, she preferred talking, so something must have happened. Deciding that because he had gotten a text instead of a phone call, he could finish his shopping and then go into the office, he still sent a message letting her know though. He wasn’t sure what it could be, generally he didn’t get too involved with cases, not that it was a case, and there was a time he had been called in for an extensive reprograming of all the bureaus computers. That hadn’t been fun, because it was when he had just started and he was pretty sure he was only called in to be seen in action so to speak.

Blaine checked out quickly, and headed back home, which was only a few blocks, it’d take longer to get to the bureau if he changed but he really didn’t want to go into work looking scruffy.

He walked home as fast as he could, not sure if it’d make a difference how long it took him to get there, but he wasn’t really important, so he assumed he could be filled in by Emma when he arrived. Upon reaching his building, he juggled his sacks a bit to get the keys out of his pocket, he really should invest in a clip on ring for his belt, but those looked so tacky. Eventually Blaine got the keys out, and unlocked the door, tossed the keys into the bowl by the door and brought the groceries to the kitchen. To save on time, Blaine just put up the cold foods, and would put the rest up later.

Finished with the groceries, Blaine went to go do a quick shave and change his clothes, because while he wasn’t in sweats, he wasn’t wearing anything he’d normally wear to work. Blaine shaved first, careful to be quick but also not nick himself with the blade. Then he grabbed some semi-casual clothes, his version of semi-casual anyway, which entailed a polo, slacks, and bow-tie. He changed as swiftly as he could, but slowly enough so as not to wrinkle anything.

Slipping on shoes, Blaine walked back downstairs, grabbed the keys from the bowl, stopped at the door, turned around and ran back up stairs. He’d forgotten his wallet and phone in the jeans he had changed from. As soon as he had retrieved the items, Blaine ran back downstairs and out the door, he was pretty sure there was a train at this time he would be able to catch.

 

………………….

 

Blaine arrived at the Bureau forty minutes after he had received the text from Emma, so he thought he made pretty good time. He was surprised the amount of activity when he reached the floor Emma’s office was on, he didn’t come up here too often, but he knew his way around, and that even when everyone had a case it wasn’t normally this active. Blaine actually saw Mike before he got to Emma’s office; he was almost jogging down the hallway with a stack of files. Blaine almost didn’t want to stop him, but he needed to know what was going on.

“Hey Mike!” Blaine yelled a bit, waving at him.

Mike stopped hearing his name, looking around a bit, then saw Blaine waving. Mike smiled a little and walked over to where Blaine was standing.

“Man so glad you’re here, has anyone told you what happened?”

Blaine frowned, because Mike actually looked worried, which was not a normal thing, even when he had a major case, he was always the calm one.

“No, just Emma sent me a message that I was needed up here. What’s going on?”

“Shit, the bureau’s computers all got hacked, not like you had, but majorly and from multiple IP addresses. You should probably check in with her, she’ll probably have you in the tech room, but on the chance you’re needed elsewhere, I’d check first.”

Blaine started to get more worried the longer Mike talked; it wasn’t easy to hack their system, not in the least bit, because Blaine has done it tons of times, just for the experience factor, and it always takes a while. Of course if the hacker knew enough, which most did, it wasn’t too difficult, just time consuming.

“Okay, I’ll go check in with her, and why are you carrying so many files?”

Mike scowled at the files in his hands. “Thing is, because everything was hacked we have to use paper files for the cases, and I can’t put off this one, so me and Dani will be busy the next few days. I really feel for the agents who worked before computers, never realized what they did for us.”

Blaine laughed a little, nodding his head.

“Yeah, they do most of the work, at least with the filing I’m sure.”

Mike laughed too. “That’s the hard part, or at least the boring part, plus hand cramps. I gotta go though, I’ll see you later, I hope, but I have a feeling you won’t be leaving that room for days.”

Blaine’s face sank, because that was probably going to happen, and all that time spent with Artie wasn’t going to be fun.

“Alright, bye Mike. Hope I see you eventually, gotta eat at some point though.”

“See ya, Blaine.”

At that Mike started back in the direction he was originally going, and Blaine went in the direction of his boss’s office. Emma’s office wasn’t in the normal place, since her people were kind of divided, it wasn’t exactly normal for that to happen, but that’s how it was. She was also different in the fact that she insisted on everyone calling her Emma, normally everyone was referred to by their last names, but Emma didn’t like how that implied none of them were friends.

It was only about a five minute walk to get to her office, which upon knocking he found it was empty. Blaine, not wanting to search for her and waste time, called her cell phone; she answered on the second ring.

“Emma Pillsbury speaking.”

“Hi Emma, its Blaine. I just wanted to know where you needed me.”

“Oh Blaine, yes hello. I’m actually in the tech room right now, if you could come here that would be lovely.”

“Of course, I’ll be there in two minutes.”

“Good-bye Blaine.”

“Good-bye.”

Blaine smiled while walking in the direction of the tech room, Emma was a great boss, always so nice, he never actually saw her mad at anyone. In fact sometimes Blaine wondered how she became an agent, because she was so soft spoken and he always thought agents needed to have at least a little bit of a hard edge. He shouldn’t assume things though, you never know what could set someone off, and Blaine supposed he was like Emma a little, most people wouldn’t assume he regularly broke the law.

 

……………….

 

Once Blaine had entered the room, he could see pretty much the same activity that had been on the floor, but more quiet, because most of it was typing, with a few hushed words here and there. They had added a table and four more computers, each had two monitors, which made the room seem overly crowded. There were about five people in the room, not including Emma, one was Artie, and Blaine thought he recognized two of them, but he wasn’t absolutely sure. Blaine walked over to where Emma was seated in front of a laptop, she was actually amazing when it came to computers, not many people knew, unless they were her people, and even then not all of them knew.

“Hey Emma.”

Emma looked up from what she was reading, never one to wait to give someone attention.

“Blaine, hi, I’m glad you’re here, I need you to hack into the system, like you normally would, see where an hole in the code is and then shut it down. I have Artie and Matt encrypting, Brett, Suzy and Frida are all trying to trace the IP addresses.”

Blaine nodded as she talked, wincing a little when she said ‘like you normally would’, he hoped she had meant that in past tense. He wasn’t going to say anything if it wasn’t. “Okay great, I’ll get right to work.”

Blaine went to sit at his desk, the computer had already been turned on, so being cautious he checked to make sure his personal firewalls were still intact. Blaine didn’t know if other people added onto their own security, he wasn’t even sure if he was allowed to, but he wanted to make sure his files were safe, just in case something like this happened.

Getting everything set up the way he liked it, Blaine set to work; he figured he’d go in the easiest way the first time and working up to the more difficult firewalls. Blaine spent an hour doing this before he was interrupted; actually everyone was interrupted, because his cell had gone off. Blaine blushed a little, while apologizing and getting his phone out.

“I’m so sorry; I’ll put it on silent.”

Emma spoke up. “Actually Blaine if you wouldn’t mind turning that off? I really need you to focus and if it’s an emergency, I’m sure you have your work number given to your family?”

Blaine nodded. “Yes I do, and of course. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay Blaine, normally it’s not a problem but right now I need everyone to focus fully.” Emma said the last part to everyone with a smile. The ones that were looking nodded and Emma just smiled at the back of Artie and Brett, because they were already focused.

Blaine quickly looked at his phone, to see who had messaged him, it was Kurt. Blaine automatically smiled when he saw Kurt’s name, but he felt bad because he knew that he wouldn’t be able to text him. Hopefully he wouldn’t be here too late and could text him tonight, but he’d send him something simple to let Kurt know he had received the text.

_Hi Kurt, I did too. I’m so sorry, can’t talk right now, so busy with work. Text you soon. (:_

Sending that, Blaine turned the device off, he wasn’t worried about anyone trying to contact him, Mike and Dani were here, and if Lauren needed something she would email, and he’d get that on the computer.

Blaine turned back to the computer, he had found two holes so far, ones that he was able to close easily, but with the way that the system was set up, there could be thousands just like it. He wasn’t looking forward to the first encrypted one he found, though if he did, he’d have to alert Emma in case that was one that had been used. All the case files were heavily encrypted, along with the personal information of all the employees, even the custodial staff. Blaine went back to hacking.

 

…………………

 

Blaine jumped a little when he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around he saw that it was Emma.

“Blaine, I’ve ordered some Chinese; I just got a variety so there should be something here that you like.”

“Oh thanks Emma, let me just finish this part, and I’ll be right over.”

“Okay, if it takes a while, we are only taking a fifteen minute break to eat and then I would like you to get back to work. I hope you haven’t had any problems, I do want you to tell me if you run into anything.” She smiled softly at him.

“Of course, I’ve not run into anything encrypted yet, just a bunch of random holes in the code, which is probably meant to be used as a distraction.” Blaine figured it’d take longer to fix all the missing codes in the html than it would to find the hacker’s IP address. That was actually a really good plan; he might use it the next time he needs to hack into a server.

Emma seemed to contemplate that for a moment, and then she nodded. “I think that might be, I’ll have Frida help you then, after we’ve eaten.”

Blaine wasn’t sure he liked that, normally he worked alone, especially at work, and then with Lauren, but that was completely different. He did need the help though, or this would take weeks to repair, it still might take that long anyway. Blaine didn’t like coming off as rude either, so he’d accept the help rather he really wanted it or not.

“That would be great, thank you. Though it’d be easier, I think if she had her own section to check over, we wouldn't want to be redoing the same codes more than once.”

“Yes, why don’t you make a list of what you checked already, then give it to her and explain what is needed to be done.”

Blaine thought that sounded better, then he wouldn’t really have to talk to her, at least not more than a few words. Thinking about it though, Blaine wasn’t sure who Frida was, there were only two women in here, and one of them was Asian. He wasn’t very good at distinguishing race by a person’s name, because he was Asian, but his name diffidently wasn’t. Might as well just ask Emma that was probably more polite than just guessing who she was.

Blaine lowered his voice a little so as not to be heard by anyone else in the small room. “Okay I can do that, but I do have a question. I don’t normally work with anyone but Artie, so who is Frida?”

“Oh yes, sorry Blaine, she’s the pretty one with long hair.” Emma paused and gasped. “Not that Suzy isn’t pretty, of course she is, all of you are lovely looking, but Suzy does have the shorter hair.”

“It’s okay, I understood what you meant, and I agree. Thank you.”

Emma patted his shoulder as she walked off saying, “You’re welcome, don’t forget to eat though.”

“I won’t.” Blaine quickly finished up what he had been typing before, because now that he had been made aware of the food he realized how hungry he was. He checked the clock on the screen, surprised that it was already 9:00pm. Deciding that his stomach could handle a few more minutes Blaine wrote down which areas of the server Frida should check and which ones he had already checked. The website hadn’t been cleared yet, so that should probably be done first, Blaine had been more worried about files when he had gotten here. Not knowing how quickly Frida would be working, Blaine only gave her a few sections; the website for the public might take a long time anyway, since there were so many links.

Done with the list Blaine stood up and stretched, he was used to sitting for hours, but he still needed a good stretch just like everyone else. He walked over to the table with the food, there really was a large variety, and it almost looked like one of each item from the menu with lots of rice and lo Mein. There were some paper plates, so he grabbed one and loaded some orange chicken, rice, and vegetables to it. Looking around Blaine noticed that most of the others were either finished or eating and working, only Brett was eating at his desk and not actually typing anything. Blaine went to put his food at his desk, and then walked over to where Frida was stationed. She had an empty plate sat by her keyboard, ear phones in and was typing, he felt a little bad for interrupting, but he had to. Blaine cleared his throat, and then tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, first looking irritated and the smiled when she saw who it was.

“Hi Blaine! What can I do for you?”

Blaine’s eyes crinkled a bit, not knowing how she knew his name, he didn’t think they had ever met, but Blaine sometimes forgot people if he’d only spoken to them once.

“Hello, Frida. Emma is having me fill up the loose holes in the html code, and she wanted me to get you to help, since there’s so much. I wrote down what I did, and what I think you should do next, the main website is probably the most important right now. Does that sound okay to you?”

Frida was still smiling when he finished, but a little less happily. “Yeah that sounds fine, just, you don’t remember me do you?”

Blaine frowned, trying and failing to remember her. “No, I don’t, I’m sorry.”

Frida laughed a little, still smiling, so at least Blaine knew she wasn’t upset about it.

“It was ages ago, and I haven’t seen you here, so I shouldn’t expect you to remember, I’m just really good with names and faces. Anyways I competed against you and the Warblers in high school, I assume you were a senior that year, because I only saw you the one time, but you were so good!”

Blaine grinned, almost laughing; he loved talking about his time in the Warblers. “Oh wow! That’s cool, what was your group called? I’m only good at remembering numbers to be honest, not so much with faces.”

Frida giggled a little and blushed, “Oh god, I laugh every time I think of our name, and it was The Hoosierdaddies. I thought we were pretty good, still can’t believe we lost that year.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be you guys really deserved it, I meant more that we lost to even New Directions, I just the singing wasn’t any better than ours I don’t think. Yes I know I’m still not over something that happened years ago!” She laughed a little.

“Thank you, I remember them, and yeah that year they weren’t nearly as good, but a lot of people had graduated the year before. This is going to sound strange but one of my really close friends’ works here that was a part of that group. He doesn’t talk about it much, he wanted to go into dancing, but had family complications.”

Frida winced some. “I know how that feels, but I do like my job, speaking of job we should probably get back to work. Maybe we can talk another time.”

Blaine smiled at her, and nodded. “We should get back to work, and yeah of course we’ll talk again if only to talk about music.”

Blaine went back to his desk, sitting down, he contemplated how weird it was that he kept meeting people he had run into before, even if he hadn’t realized he had. He hoped nothing too crazy happened; he didn’t want to think of anything bad happening. Though maybe what he was working on now could be taken as bad to some people, but for Blaine it was just another job.

Blaine got back to work, knowing he’d be here for a while yet, giving up on the thought of texting Kurt later, since it was already almost ten at night, he’d just talk to him in the morning.

 

 

_MONDAY_

Blaine woke to the sound of typing, it was dark in the room, only dim lights, which Blaine assumed was from his computer screen. Lifting his head from the keyboard, Blaine looked around and realized that he hadn’t fallen asleep at his computer at home, but the one at work. And the typing was from other people in the room, he saw Brett and Matt here, and it looked like maybe Emma had been there at some point because her coffee cup was on the desk she had been using yesterday.

Blaine looked at his computer which had been turned off, not knowing if he had done it, but since he had feel asleep on keyboard it probably wasn’t him. Since Blaine didn’t really know Brett or Matt very well, Blaine turned his computer on to check his email and see if Emma had sent him anything. It’d take a few minutes for the computer to start up, so Blaine decided to go to the restroom and maybe the break room for some coffee.

Blaine left the office and headed for the restroom, outside the tech room it was relatively quiet. Blaine wasn’t really sure what time it was, he could see the sun through the window at the end of the hall, it was bright enough to indicate it was morning, but not middle of the day. Blaine went to the toilet first, and then tried to wash his face a bit, not sure if he’d be staying here a while or not. On his way to the break room, Blaine ran into Dani, since he didn’t actually get to talk to her yesterday he wanted to see how she was doing.

“Morning Dani didn’t see you yesterday. Everything okay?”

She looked tired, a little dark circles under her eyes, but not too bad. She sighed answering him. “Morning Blaine, yeah it was kind of crazy, though it’ll be like that for a while, till you guys can get everything cleaned up. I sorry you guys have to deal with it though.”

Blaine just shrugged, not really minding the intense work. “It’s fine really, I don’t mind. You didn’t answer how you were though.”

Dani rolled her eyes, “I’m fine, no more stressed than normal, just more paperwork that we have to write out. I’ll survive it; Mike won’t stop complaining about it though, which is annoying.”

Blaine laughed. “Yeah he mentioned that in passing yesterday, I feel for you guys about that. I don’t really like writing. Do you happen to know what time it is? I was headed to the break room; I’m letting my computer warm up.”

Dani nodded reaching into her pocket to get out her cell phone. “Yeah I do, it’s 6:53am, and I’ll walk with you to the break room. What time did you leave last night?”

“Okay, Thanks. And I didn’t actually leave, fell asleep at my desk, not really sure what time it was either. At least after midnight, because I remember having a small meeting with Emma at 11:30 last night.”

They made their way to the break room, which wasn’t really that far, just about twenty feet.

“Oh wow Blaine, you really need to go home. You’re probably getting overtime for this, or you better be, but still that’s a lot of work.”

“I’m getting paid normal until forty and then overtime after, but the official week started Sunday so we’ll see how quickly I can get forty in. I want to talk with Emma before I leave, I think she’s here, I just wanted to get some coffee before I called her.”

“Okay”

They both walked through open door of the break room, there were a couple people in there, that Blaine didn’t know, and he didn’t think Dani did either since she didn’t saw anything. Blaine made a beeline for the coffee machine, which was actually good coffee, it wasn’t Starbucks, but just as good as what he had at home. Blaine was focused on making his coffee that he didn’t notice Dani had started talking to him, until she smacked his arm.

“Hey! You didn’t hear a word, did you?”

Blaine shrugged sheepishly; he really needed his coffee in the mornings. “Sorry, I told you I needed coffee.”

Dani laughed shaking her head a little. “It’s fine, I was just telling you about Santana, not sure if I should text her and let her know what happened with work or not? I mean I don’t want to assume she wants to know that yet, she might not even care.”

Blaine gave it some thought, it had only been a couple days and generally speaking waiting for four or five days after a date to make contact wasn’t frowned upon. He didn’t really know Santana at all, so he couldn’t guess her personality type, Blaine knew for himself he’d want to be contacted right away.

“Well is she like me at all, or more like you?”

“Not like you at all! Maybe a bit like me, why?”

“Well if it were me, I’d want to talk soon, based on your past relationships you didn’t mind waiting a week to talk again. I think maybe make a post on Facebook, if your friends and then just wait until you have more time to talk.”

Dani smiled at him. “Okay, yeah that sounds good, I did post something yesterday about it, and we are friends on there. Speaking of Facebook though, are you friends with Kurt?”

Blaine took a long drink of his coffee before he answered. “No we haven’t really talked about Facebook, I didn’t actually think of it, he texted me yesterday, but I told him I was really busy with work. I think my phone is dead right now though.”

“Awe that sucks, but you are in luck I have a charger on my desk.”

Blaine smirked at her, ”Oh but you’re forgetting the big debate we had, the one where we kept arguing over whether the iPhone or Android was better, so we decided to each get one. So your charger won’t work for me.”

Dani’s eyes went wide, remembering that, they had jokingly argued for a week straight. “Oh yeah! Still think mine is better. Okay then, why don’t you have one here, or man this is the FBI, and you work in a tech room you should be able to find something!”

Blaine blushed a little. “I just didn’t think to look, and I wasn’t really worried about it either. If I end up staying I’ll go ahead and find something, Emma doesn’t want us using our phones in the tech room anyway.”

Blaine walked over to the vending machine, considering getting some granola to hold him over until he could either go home or get a proper breakfast. Checking his pockets for change he found that he didn’t have any, he had cash though, he knew because he got some after he went for groceries yesterday. Pulling his wallet out, he only had a five, maybe Dani had some dollar bills.

“Hey Dani, do you have any ones?”

“Nope, I don’t have any cash on me, sorry.”

Blaine pouted, he didn’t want to have a bunch of quarters, but he wanted to eat, so he’d deal with it. Putting the bill in the slot, he pushed the buttons, and prepared himself for the rush of coins, that never actually came, only a few clanks could be heard. Bending down, Blaine saw that he actually got the dollar coins back instead, which was awesome. Blaine grabbed his change and the granola and walked back over to Dani.

“I should go back to the tech room, see if Emma is there, or if anyone knows if I should stay or take a break.”

Dani got off the table she had been sitting on and hugged Blaine. “Okay, hopefully you can go home for a bit, get a shower and some sleep. Stop by when you can.”

Blaine hugged her back and spoke into her hair. “Yeah I hope so too. I will if I can, don’t know how busy I’ll be, if not I’ll try to get you a message.”

They released each other from the hug and said their goodbyes. Blaine grabbed his coffee cup off the table and walked out behind Dani, going in the opposite direction. The trek to the tech room was quiet and brief, not many people got here this early and even with the buzz of activity from yesterday, it seemed to have calmed down a lot. That could change later though.

Blaine got back to the tech room, and sat the coffee down at his desk, still only Brett and Matt in the room, neither noticing him entering, or at least not acknowledging him. Sitting down, and moving the mouse to turn the monitor on, Blaine sipped his coffee. As soon as the monitor lit up, he saw an icon saying “BLAINE READ ME”, he was a little wary about reading it, considering they had just been hacked. With that in mind Blaine ran a scan over the computer just in case. It took only a few minutes for it to read the desktop, so even though it wasn’t completely finished Blaine was pretty confident he could stop the hacker if that’s what it was.

Upon opening the icon, Blaine found that it was just a message from Emma telling him to go home until noon, and that they would have a meeting at that time to check on progress. Frida would be in at nine to continue her part of the work, and that Blaine needed some actual rest that didn’t involve sleeping on his keyboard. Blaine smiled to himself, really glad he had a boss like her, maybe even feeling a little guilty because he was still breaking the law, and he didn’t know if Emma would get any repercussions if he got caught. He certainly hoped not, of course he also didn’t plan on getting caught either.

Since he didn’t needed to be up here for a while, Blaine shut off the computer again and went home. Planning to take a shower, charge his phone, eat and take a nap, not necessarily in that order.

 

……………….

 

Blaine arrived back in the tech room at five till noon, traffic during midday wasn’t something he was used to, since generally he was already at work, and it wasn’t often that he went out for lunch. He had received a good morning text from Kurt around seven that morning, and he didn’t reply back because he felt guilty for not having replied right away and he wanted a good reason, or at least a good way to apologize. He might be over-thinking it though, just Kurt deserved Blaine over-analyzing things, Kurt was worth that much thought.

Blaine was surprised that he was the last one, even felt a little like he was late, but this was the time that Emma told him to come back. A couple of people looked up when he walked in, but quickly turned their attention back to what they were doing before. Emma was typing on her laptop, but Blaine figured he should talk to her first; she might want him to work first or wait for the meeting. He stood at her desk, waiting for her to pause in her typing; it didn’t take more than ten seconds for her to notice his presence.

“Blaine, hello, I’ll be done in just a moment, go ahead and get your computer running, and then we’ll start the meeting.”

Blaine nodded to her and then walked over to his seat to get everything set up. Hopefully he would be able to have a break that he could text Kurt and let him know what was going on. He figured that if he could explain it, Kurt wouldn’t be too upset about him not replying this morning, or at least he hoped so.

It had only been five minutes when Emma stood up and called attention to everyone.

“Okay guys, if you could please turn and face me?” Everyone did, some stood up and moved closer, even though it was a fairly small room. Blaine stayed where he was.

“Thank you, now I want to thank all of you for the extra work and how much you’ve been able to do in such a short amount of time. The public website is just about fully restored, there are still some links that aren’t working fully, but Frida you are doing very well. Artie, Matt you guys are doing great with the encryption. Brett, Suzy, you’ve been able to place quite a few of the IP addresses, well done. Blaine has closed a lot of holes and fixed some of the html codes that were missing from case files. Everyone has been pulling their weight, and I’m proud of all of you.” She paused and smiled serenely at everyone, most of us smiling back at her. “We unfortunately have come across a bit of a problem, seems like whoever hacked into the system was able to get employee information and we’re not sure exactly why it was taken, since they have already been able to get into the system. The problem with this is it causes a safety issue, so we are kindly asking you not to speak with anyone you haven’t known for more than a month.”

Emma paused again; probably to let that sink in, there was murmuring but no outright problems. Blaine on the other hand may have been internally panicking, _oh if only he had just texted Kurt earlier, why did he insist on waiting!?_ He wasn’t even sure how long this would last, he had only been around for a year when it’d happened before, and he didn’t have any new friends at the time, so it hadn’t affected him at all. He wondered if it was the entire bureau, it had been last time, which would mean Dani wouldn’t be able to contact Santana either. He briefly considered going ahead and just sending Kurt a message anyway, but if he told Santana, and then she told Dani, whom wasn’t really a stickler for rules, but she thought he was, and that could just cause suspicions to arise that were unnecessary.

Blaine shook off his thoughts, tuning back to hear that Emma was talking again. “…so basically you just need to keep quiet, if you need to post something to Facebook so no one will worry, we do have a generic statement we’d like you to use, though you can change it up to fit your personality if you’d like. Any other questions?”

Hoping that no one else had already asked this Blaine went ahead and asked, he could blame it on shock if someone had. “Is it everyone that can’t have contact?”

“Yes, it’s everyone in the building, I don’t think it will last too long, once we have the IP addresses placed, and once you have sorted through the holes in the codes we can lift the ban. Artie is going to start helping you once him and Matt are finished with the encryption, which you guys don’t have much more, correct?”

“No, we’ve got most of it finished, we’ve been alternating the files, with different codes, so it’s stagnant, but it’s still a pretty simple process.” Arite answered.

Emma clapped her hands. “That’s great, also when they are finished, Matt you will be helping Brett and Suzy with the IP addresses, we want to get this done for the ban lift and because it’s our job. So let’s get to work.” She finished with a big smile, waving her hands in a shooing motion.

Blaine walked back to his desk, a little upset, well a lot upset; he did not want to put off talking to Kurt for an undetermined amount of time, especially when they had only _just_ started talking. He didn’t want to make excuses for himself, but really this couldn’t be avoided, it just really sucked.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly, there was a break for dinner at five, food being provided by the bureau, and they had another meeting after that. Artie had started helping Blaine around eight that evening, Emma insisted that nobody was allowed to stay after eleven. They would meet in the morning for an update at precisely eight am, and Emma said she expected everyone to be bright-eyed and bushy tailed. Blaine got home that night at 11:23 and immediately stripped his clothes and feel into bed, though he did make sure to set an alarm for the morning.

 

_TUESDAY_

 

Blaine woke up that morning, not really looking forward to the day at all. Normally he didn’t mind going into work, it kept him occupied, but knowing he wasn’t able to do what he wanted, he wasn’t happy about it. The work was also taxing, because it required for him to read code constantly, instead of what he normally did, which let him go back and forth from different code types.

He went through the motions of getting ready, and heading to the subway, stopping for Starbucks on the way, he figured until he could talk to Kurt again, he’d splurge to keep his mood up.

Walking into the tech room, he only saw Emma, Matt and Suzy so far; Emma said “Good morning,” while the other two just waved at him.

“Good Morning.” Blaine answered to her, he received a smile in return.

Blaine went over to his desk; doing exactly the same thing he did every morning, just without any particular excitement. As he got everything turned on, the rest of the team came in, almost all together, since about every ten seconds the door would open. Once the last person had arrived Emma stood up from her desk, clapping her hands to get everyone’s attention.

“Good Morning everyone! No new announcements for today, we are making progress though, we could see this finished by the end of the week. We’ll have another meeting around three this afternoon, and then you guys can break for lunch at noon, just take a half hour though. If anything happens, I’ll make you aware, now I believe your emails are all up and working properly, so I’ll be contacting you that way if I am out of the room. That will actually happen more today, since I’m going to be meeting with the heads of departments to check on their specific files.”

Blaine wasn’t very happy about the end of the week news, he had hoped they’d be lifting the ban before that, maybe he could talk to Lauren and see if she knew of any ways to make this move faster, he really didn’t want to wait that long. Blaine was sure Kurt wouldn’t want to talk to him after having to wait for a week. He’d just have to hope for the best.

“Now any questions about this morning?”

No one spoke up.

“Alright, to work then!”

Everyone went to work, some people more awake than others, but all of them efficient. The day went by quicker than Blaine thought it would, he mostly stayed at his computer, occasionally stopping for a restroom break, and even once going to talk to Dani. They had lunch, Blaine was able to look at his phone at that time and saw another text from Kurt, which dampened his mood considerably since he couldn’t reply. Then the meeting was held not too long after, Emma was surprised about how much they had gotten done, only about fifteen IP addresses needed to be traced, and they were 68% of the way through the websites. They were working much quicker than she had predicted which made her bring up the date to Thursday instead of Friday. Then if the IP addresses were done quickly enough they might even get finished sooner. Though she did say that they’d be checking and tracing everything for the next six weeks, which would really be Blaine’s and Artie’s job, plus the normal things they both had to do. They didn’t stay as late today, Suzy, Matt, and Frida all left at seven, Artie at 7:30 and everyone else at eight.

When Blaine got home that night, he really considered texting Kurt, he had a feeling he was already dependent on him, which was really weird, but sometimes people just connect. Hopefully he doesn’t come across as clingy though. He went to sleep that night thinking of everything he would say to Kurt when he was able to text him, he’d do anything to keep them talking.

 

_WEDNESDAY_

 

Blaine woke up in a bit of a better mood that morning, he had more hope that he’d be able to talk to Kurt tomorrow, might be twenty-four hours still, but it was closer, and Blaine was happy about that. At the end of the evening yesterday, Emma had said they were fore-going a meeting, because she had to attend a meeting herself, and that they were just to continue what they had been doing, and if the IP addresses were finished before she got back, for those people to start with the html code.

So when Blaine got to the bureau, he went straight to work, they had brought in a dry eraser board yesterday so they could mark off what areas had already been looked over. So that it was easier to keep track, and if someone was working on something, they’d have to put their initials by it.

By lunch Suzy had joined the team doing the html code, and Brett only had two more addresses to track. Emma had yet to communicate with anyone, but Suzy had sent her an email telling her she had finished her addresses and was starting on the code, and what percentage everyone was at, at that point in the day.

Emma came back at 1:30, she looked extremely happy too, which had Blaine crossing his fingers for the ban to be lifted even earlier.

“Guys if I could get your attention? Thank you. I am so proud of you guys, you’ve worked really hard, got just about everything completed in a really short amount of time. You only have 6 more sections to go, and Brett is just about done with his last trace. The ban could possibly be lifted tonight!”

There wasn’t much of a reaction, probably because it hadn’t affected too many people in here, Blaine was ecstatic, though he kept it contained pretty well. Still everyone clapped for a job well done, because overall they would probably be getting recognition for this, since it was done in record time.

“Even if you don’t care that much about the ban being lifted sooner, there are other agents that do, and for all your hard work, there was talk in the meeting of bonuses for you guys.”

This did cause a cheer to happen, even Blaine clapped for that, though being able to talk to Kurt made him happier, he knew that not being happy about money would look weird.

“Good job guys! Get back to work; if you can I’d like to get this finished tonight.”

With a new sense of urgency everyone went to work, if nothing else the promise of extra money made people work harder. Only thirty minutes had passed and Brett had started working with everyone else. Then twenty minutes after that Artie finished his last section, ten minutes after him Suzy was done, then Matt, Blaine, and Frida, Brett was the last to finish. Emma had them recheck the links for the whole site, which was a lot quicker than checking code, there were a few mistakes, but those only took a few minutes to fix each one. By the time they completely finished it was 4:37pm, and Emma was maybe a little too happy for them. Though Blaine figured she would get a bonus for it too, and probably more recognition than the actual team would get, but that’s how it went with management.

“Oh this is just excellent news! All of you get the day off tomorrow, paid of course, unless you want to come in, but I bet you guys need a break. I know I’ve already said it a few times, but I’m really proud to call you guys my employees, you’ve put so much into these last few days, and just worked really hard. So go ahead and get everything shut off and I’ll let management know that the ban can be lifted now.”

As soon as she finished everyone immediately turned to shut off their computers and gather their stuff. Blaine tried not to rush too much but he could not wait to text Kurt. In fact he would as soon as he walked out of the building.

“Oh guys, wait until you get the official release before you talk to anyone, an email will be sent out soon.”

Blaine actually groaned at that, causing Suzy who was standing next to him, to give him a funny look. He just gave her a small smile, not really wanting to explain to a person he didn’t even know, about how disappointed he was. Blaine figured since he had to wait now anyways he could go by Dani’s to see how she was doing. She hadn’t come into work today, her and Mike were stuck in their case, and couldn’t look up the file they needed until everything had been fixed. Because of course the file they needed didn’t have a hard-copy, Dani had complained about this a few times already. He sent a text to Dani to let her know he was going to come over.

As Blaine was walking out the building he received an email from work telling him that the ban had been lifted. Blaine shook his head at his phone, figures that would happen, but at least he could text Kurt now. Though he had to think of something to send him, he thought about canceling on Dani, but that’d be kind of rude, and it’s completely possible that Kurt won’t even reply to his message. He could be working still, or he could be mad at Blaine too, hopefully not the latter though. Blaine decided to go with something simple and to the point.

_Hi Kurt, I am so sorry for not replying to you before. Something crazy with work happened and I just got busy, really there is no excuse for that. –Blaine_

Thinking that wasn’t enough information Blaine sent another text.

_I mean I do have an excuse of course, but it seems so juvenile to give you one. –Blaine_

Then he thought maybe he should mention how Dani wasn’t able to talk either.

_I suppose I could anyways, explain what I’m allowed to tell you. Dani wasn’t able to talk to Santana either, so I was hoping you had been able to deduce it being work related. –Blaine_

Maybe even let him know what it was about, as much as he could without anyone knowing.

_Basically there was a very sensitive case, and we had to cut off any contact that was more recent than a month. I know it sounds crazy, but it’s true I swear! –Blaine_

Blaine hoped he didn’t come off as clingy, or weird, maybe he had sent too many texts; he really should learn how to control his urges when it comes to Kurt. Knowing that no matter what Kurt was doing Blaine probably wouldn’t reply right away so he stuck his phone in his pocket, and headed for the subway. Ten minutes into the ride, Blaine felt his phone vibrate; crossing his fingers that it was Kurt, Blaine quickly pulled it out and unlocked the screen. Sadly it was from Dani.

_Wanna pick up some food? I’m starving!!! –Dani_

 Blaine replied with an affirmative, because even though it was relatively early for dinner, he hadn’t eaten much lunch, wanting to work as much as he could, so as to finish earlier. Figuring it didn’t matter too much what he got, and feeling like he deserved something good, Blaine went to the nearest pizza place once he was off the subway.

Once he got to Dani’s it’d been an hour since he’d text Kurt, or almost an hour, close enough that he started to pout into his pizza. Dani noticed and started laughing at him.

“What’s your deal? Tired?”

Blaine shook his head, but then nodded, causing her to laugh again.

“I am tired, but no, Kurt hasn’t replied to my text yet.”

Dani’s face fell, she felt bad, because Santana had already replied to her, though she said she was going to bed, so they hadn’t really talked; but at least Dani had gotten an answer. Not wanting to upset him, Dani didn’t say anything about Santana.

“Oh honey, he might still be working, it’s not really that late.”

“Yeah I know, but what if it’s because he’s mad?”

Dani’s face scrunched up in thought, “Yeah that is possible, but if he is, I can always verify it was both of us, and actually work related. It’s really not your fault and he should understand that. This could happen again, though hopefully not that soon, I hate these bans.”

“Yeah they aren’t fun, but both of us have only had to do it once.”

“I know! Doesn’t mean I like it. The last one lasted for two weeks!”

“Yeah but it wasn’t really that bad, neither one of us were talking to anyone new, at least I wasn’t.”

Dani threw her pizza crust at him. “Not the point Blaine!”

Blaine laughed, “Sorry.”

The table vibrated, or more precisely Blaine’s phone on the table vibrated, twice. Blaine reached for it as fast as he could; knowing Dani would try to read it, just because she knew he was waiting for a text.

_Hi Blaine! I’m glad it was work-related; I was a little worried I had done something wrong. And I hadn’t talked about it with Santana until today, but once I realized she hadn’t talked to Dani either I guessed it was work. –Kurt_

_Well and the fact that on Sunday you had said you were busy with work –Kurt_

Blaine smiled, glad that Kurt wasn’t mad, he was a little sadden that he had made Kurt worry though. He replied to him, hoping that he wasn’t worried anymore.

_Oh good you replied! I thought you might be mad at me. –Blaine_

_Sunday was really a surprise, and it immediately got hectic, then my phone died. –Blaine_

Dani picked up Blaine’s plate to bring into the kitchen, knowing he wouldn’t be paying attention until Kurt stopped talking to him, because she knew damn well Blaine wouldn’t be the one stopping first.

_First off of course I would reply, even if just to yell at you. Well text yell, though I wouldn’t do that to you, you’re way too sweet. –Kurt_

_Second you don’t have to tell me everything you do, and everyone’s phone dies at inopportune times at some point.  –Kurt_

_That’s good to hear! I really did want to talk to you, a lot! I almost broke the rule to send you a text, but it’s harder to cover up that stuff when their watching my IP address. –Blaine_

_I love it when you talk like that, all smart and stuff. You should do it more often. –Kurt_

Blaine stared at his phone, not really knowing how to reply to Kurt. Should he flirt? Should he ask Dani? No he can’t do that, she’s make fun of him forever. Shame that Mike wasn’t here, he didn’t want to wait to text him either. It wasn’t that big of a deal, Blaine could do this.

_Um, yes I could do that. If you wanted to, I know lots of words and things. –Blaine_

Oh God, that sounded stupid!

_I bet you do ;) –Kurt_

Blaine choked a little; well at least Kurt liked it.

_So aside from work, how have you been? –Kurt_

_I’ve been really good, busy of course with work. So I haven’t really had much to do lately, but it’s been a normal few days. –Blaine_

_What about you? –Blaine_

_That’s good to hear. Oh pretty much the same, nowhere near as busy as you though. I did forget an important event, now I have to do an emergency shopping trip. –Kurt_

_Oh really? What kind of event? I love shopping though, don’t you? –Blaine_

Blaine would be so surprised if Kurt didn’t like shopping; actually he thought that’d be impossible.

_My step-mother’s birthday, I actually feel horrible I forgot about it, I never forget these kinds of things. I actually do love shopping though, it’s just with gift buying I like to buy a month in advance. –Kurt_

_Oh, well there’s a first time for everything, don’t feel too bad about it. I could help you, if you wanted; I mean I buy my mom stuff all the time. –Blaine_

_Not that I’m saying it’s the same thing, I’m sure your step-mother has her own tastes, but it’d be some help. If you wanted. –Blaine_

_I don’t want to pressure you. –Blaine_

Blaine just kept putting out these amazingly awesome texts, expect he wasn’t but Kurt still seemed to like it, maybe he had a thing for awkward.

During the time that Blaine had been texting, Dani had slowly made her way over to read over his shoulder, trying not to laugh at some of the things Blaine said, he was just so adorable.

_You would be a life-saver if you helped me!! I wouldn’t feel pressured at all. Besides shopping would make for a lovely third date don’t you think? –Kurt_

Before Blaine could even comprehend the text Dani had snatched the phone out of his hand and ran into the bathroom. Blaine chased after her; he got his foot in the door before it closed.

“Dani you better not text him, I swear I will never speak to you again!”

Dani just laughed while typing, knowing she didn’t have that much time, Blaine may be a tiny little thing but he was still strong, and Dani wasn’t that big of a girl.

“Don’t worry so much, you’ll thank me”

Sending the text off, she moved off the back of the door. This caused Blaine to fall into the bathroom, picking himself off the floor he glared at her, and grabbed his phone out of her hand. “I hate you.”

He left the bathroom and read the text.

_That would be really great actually, I mean you and shopping sounds really fantastic. –Blaine_

He groaned, that didn’t sound like him at all!

_That wasn’t me! I mean yes of course I would love too! But my friend stole my phone. –Blaine_

_It’s fine, I’d be happy with either text, you still said yes. ;) I really enjoy spending time with you! –Kurt_

Blaine sighed thankful that Kurt was happy with either, not that Dani had sent a bad text, but still!

_Ok, that’s great. I feel the same way. When do you want to go? –Blaine_

_How about Saturday? I don’t want to have to rush after work; I do need to go before Sunday for sure though. –Kurt_

_That sounds perfect actually; I’m normally not working Saturdays, unless something happens. And we could start early too, so we have plenty of time to search. –Blaine_

_Do you have any ideas? –Blaine_

Dani had walked back into the living room, sitting right beside Blaine, and smirking.

“You just shut up.”

“Sorry, but I’m pretty sure that’s gonna be worth it.”

“Shut up.”

Dani just laughed.

_Ok great, Saturday it is. But you still have to talk to me in the meantime I don’t want to have to wait till Saturday. Sadly I don’t have any ideas, which is my problem. –Kurt_

_Of course I’ll talk to you, I’m so sorry again for before; I promise I wanted to talk to you. –Blaine_

_It’s ok that you don’t have any ideas; maybe we could have breakfast first, and discuss what she likes before shopping? –Blaine_

Blaine closed his eyes after sending that, hoping it wasn’t too forward, but he really wanted to spend as much time with Kurt as possible.

_That sounds great! And you really don’t have to apologize I believe you. –Kurt_

_Ok great, I really can’t wait for Saturday. –Blaine_

_Me too. You really are amazing. –Kurt_

Blaine blushed at that, not believing it at all, but not wanting to offend Kurt he said thank you anyway.

_Thank you, but you’re way more amazing. Actually I still can’t believe I actually met you, and that you want to talk to me. –Blaine_

_Blaine, I have no words for you. You are just the best. –Kurt_

_I don’t know what to say, but thank you Kurt, I feel the same. –Blaine_

Sitting his phone on the table, Blaine turned to Dani.

“I cannot believe you did that, but thanks I guess.”

Dani jumped off the couch smiling, “Ha! I knew it!”

Blaine shook his head at her, “I would have said yes anyways, just might have taken a little longer.”

“Well whatever, I didn’t want to spend all night listening to you text.”

“Thanks Dani, I’m really glad we’re friends.”

Dani scowled at him, “Sarcasm doesn’t suit you Blaine. So what are you going to wear for Saturday?”

Blaine’s face fell. “Oh shit.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr slytherindestiel.tumblr.com


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Disclaimer: don’t own. IMPORTANT!! Because I wanted a little of Blaine’s POV during the date I changed it up a bit, still mostly Kurt’s for this chapter, but all bold is Blaine’s thoughts. Blaine is what I think of as canon-Blaine, which basically means he worships the ground Kurt walks on. Also don’t know if I should make this a warning or not, but there might be some slight D/S signals from both, but you literally have to be looking for it. Also not that I plan to write smut, but on the off-chance I have a confidence boost, Kurt will top.

Chapter Ten

 

Kurt woke up Saturday morning, in a decent mood; he had spent quite a bit of time trying to find the perfect outfit for his date with Blaine. He had gone back and forth multiple times whether he should dress casual for comfort, or dress really nice. Kurt knew he’d be on his feet all day, but he could look good _and_ be comfortable shopping for hours; because yes that was going to happen.

Stretching out spread eagle on his bed, Kurt let out a moan as his muscles pulled, it was still early, the sun wasn’t even up yet, but Kurt needed enough time to prepare for breakfast with Blaine. They had decided to meet at a coffee shop for breakfast around eight, since most stores didn’t open until nine or later.

Thinking of Blaine, Kurt smiled, recalling the many texts he had received from Blaine over the last two days. It seemed to Kurt like Blaine had been trying to make up for the lack of communication during the beginning of the week. He had even sent Kurt some flowers at work, with a message saying _I checked the meanings of all of these, hope you look into_ with a little smiley face at the end. Kurt hadn’t known more than the basic red rose meaning of flowers so he had to look them up, and by pictures too. Basically Blaine was implying how sorry he had been, and that he was attracted to him, wanted to date him, it was really lovely.

Kurt rolled over in bed, and grabbed his phone off the night stand, checking the time, it was 5:53, and his alarm was sat to go off in a few minutes. Even though he was used to sleeping later on the weekends, Kurt had been anticipating today enough, that he woke up earlier than his alarm, but still alert. Figuring that he could relax for a few more minutes, Kurt opened up the most recent text messages he and Blaine had sent. It’d be a good way to start the morning.  The last ones had been sent last night, just Blaine making sure of the time and place, the ones Kurt really had wanted to re-read was the ones he had gotten during the day, right before he had received the flowers Friday.

_Hi Kurt, I was just checking to make sure you had lunch? –Blaine_

_It’s already almost 1:30 and I remember you telling me that sometimes you forget and you should eat to keep your mind active. –Blaine_

Kurt hadn’t actually eaten yet, he didn’t forget though, just got busy, but it was really sweet of Blaine to think of that. He had also gotten quite a few texts, asking after his favorites, like food, colors, and flowers, clothing brands, because Blaine would find that necessary, or at least realize that Kurt would have a favorite brand. This had led to a long discussion on Thursday about what looked best with both Kurt’s skin tone, and then Blaine’s.

About an hour or so after the lunch texts Kurt received a series of six messages from Blaine. Kurt really couldn’t help but giggle a little at the messages; they were just that sweet and so very much Blaine. Those text messages were probably going to be remembered for a really long time.

_You’ve been on my mind all day, your smile is like the sun, and it’s so bright and cheerful. –Blaine_

_The green specks in your eyes remind me of walking in a grassy meadow. –Blaine_

_I’ve been thinking about your scent, and how you smell of lavender. –Blaine_

_I love how vibrant you are; how it shows in the clothes you wear. -Blaine_

_I’m hoping this isn’t too forward, but I didn’t want to wait til Saturday to tell you these things, I’m not sure I would be able to. –Blaine_

Kurt squeezed his phone, wishing that he could do the same to Blaine, though he would be able to in just a couple of hours. Sitting the phone back on his night stand, Kurt slowly got out of bed, and went to take a shower. He hadn’t wanted to get up too early, and risk being extremely tired during the date, but he did still need a good amount of time to get ready.

 

 

After finishing his shower, Kurt moved to the closet. Santana and Kurt had spent most of the time they had been home since Tuesday looking for something for Kurt to wear today. Isabelle had even offered to let him chose something from the vault, but Kurt really didn’t like doing that, unless he was desperate; and he had plenty of his own clothes to choose from. The result of all their hard work was a semi-casual outfit, a golden H&M Oxford shirt, Prada light grey stretch pants, dark purple scarf with an airplane broach Kurt had found somewhere, and it was simple enough, and comfortable but still fashionable enough for a date. He had some Paul Smith boots, which were actually really comfortable, he was going to wear.

He got dressed slowly taking time to make sure everything was straight, no weird wrinkles in the back, and definitely no underwear lines. After checking over in the mirror that everything was perfectly straight, Kurt went to the vanity to do his hair. A lot of people assumed he took hours to do his hair, but really it only took ten minutes, give or take a few minutes. Though to be honest, he did primp a lot right before he would leave home, so he supposed he could add in that time.

Kurt walked out of the bathroom, having finished his hair, and went to check the time. It was already after seven and he had a new message. 

_Good morning Kurt, I know I see you soon, but I just wanted to say hello. Can’t wait to see you (: -Blaine_

Kurt smiled down at his phone, he really couldn’t wait to see Blaine either, and possibly tease him about all the texts, but mostly he just wanted to thank him for being so sweet. Kurt tapped out a reply.

_Good morning Blaine! Its okay, I really can’t wait to see you either. We’re going to have a good day, I think. –Kurt_

He kind of wished he could just leave now to meet Blaine, I mean it’d be a little early, but Kurt was ready to see Blaine. It’d been a week since he last saw him, and while in reality he had only known Blaine for eight days, it still felt different, like Kurt had known him longer. Not really caring if it would seem too eager, Kurt decided to just ask to meet earlier.

_Not sure if you’re ready yet, but I am. So if you wanted to, we could meet earlier? –Kurt_

Kurt held his breath while waiting for the reply, well until he couldn’t anymore and started coughing. Laughing internally at himself, Kurt went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. After he cleared his throat, Kurt went to check his phone, hoping Blaine had replied positively. Sitting down at the island, Kurt unlocked his phone, smiling softly at the new message icon.

_Yeah sure! That would be great, I’ve kind of just been sitting waiting for it to be close enough to eight to leave. (: -Blaine_

Kurt grinned, imagining Blaine sitting staring at the time. He was just about to type out a reply when his phone buzzed.

_Do you want me to leave now? We never decided on where to meet though. Not exactly anyways. –Blaine_

Kurt’s brow furrowed a little, just now realizing that they hadn’t said where, he was usually very good at keep things scheduled properly. Thinking quickly he sent Blaine a simple text and then looked on Google to see what was close but not Starbucks, because while he loved the coffee there, it was always busy.

_That’s so sweet, I was thinking the same too, so don’t worry. –Kurt_

As much as Kurt shopped in the area, you’d think he would know most of the shops around, but at the moment he couldn’t remember any. Thank you, Google. Scrolling through some of the options Kurt started to get a bit frustrated by the reviews, most of them, if not all, were back and forth whether it was a good place. Kurt sighed, deciding that he would just have Blaine meet him outside the station, and they could walk around to find a nice place.

_Why don’t we just meet at the 34 th St Herald Sq. station, and then walk around? –Kurt_

_Ok, that sounds fine. I’ll just leave now, and let you know when I get there? –Blaine_

Kurt laughed a little, not knowing why Blaine was asking if he could let Kurt know when he got there, but it was cute.

_Please do. –Kurt_

Sitting his phone down, Kurt went back into the closet, where his full length mirror was, to make sure his clothes where still straight, and un-wrinkled. Not finding any issues Kurt plucked a bit at his hair to make sure it still looked good, and withstand any wind. Nodding to himself, Kurt left the room and went to check on Santana before he left. She had told him not to bug her before he left, which he wasn’t going to, he just wanted to make sure she was alive. She had gotten in pretty late last night.

Santana’s door was shut; he lightly knocked, not expecting an answer. He didn’t get one, so he turned the knob gently, and pushed open the door. Peeking inside, Kurt saw her sprawled out on the bed, covers kicked to the end, luckily she was wearing clothes, and sometimes she would go on a nudist streak that was never a good time for him. Since she looked fine, Kurt left the room and went back into the kitchen to grab his phone.

On his way out the door, Kurt grabbed his keys off the hook, and checked the mirror that was by the hallway door, because you never know. Satisfied with everything Kurt left and headed to the station, and what he hoped to be a great date.

 

……………

 

Kurt climbed the stairs out of the subway station slowly, not wanting to involuntary cause a sweating issue to happen so early in the day, it was really warm for mid-September in New York. Reaching street level, Kurt blinked at the sun, wishing he had brought sunglasses; also looking around to see if Blaine was there yet. Not finding him, Kurt pulled out his phone, to send off a text.

_I’m on street level, you close yet? –Kurt_

Kurt waited for a few seconds, hoping for a quick reply, but got nothing, huffing he slid his phone back into his pocket. Not wanting to look weird, Kurt moved over to look inside some of the shop windows, while he waited for Blaine to answer his text or show up.  

 

…………………

**Blaine had received the text from Kurt right as he was exiting the train, figuring it would be a wasted reply, he just ran up the stairs to actually see Kurt. Once he was in the sun, Blaine looked around quickly for Kurt, spotting him looking at some vintage clothes on display. Blaine couldn’t help but stare for a few moments, Kurt looked amazing, even if the outfit wasn’t as flashy as Blaine expected. He looked perfect. Not wanting to put it off any longer, Blaine took a deep breath and walked over to Kurt.**

………………

 

Kurt stood there for about two minutes before he felt a tap on his shoulder, jumping a little in surprise Kurt turned around to see Blaine, and might have gasped a little, because Blaine looked amazing. Trying to brush off the momentary loss of composure, Kurt went in for a hug, which was very well received, and Blaine smelt so good. Leaning back out of the hug, Kurt gave Blaine a full inspection, a little surprised, but very pleased with what he was wearing.

“I didn’t realize we were going to be so dressed up, now I feel underdressed.” Kurt may have exaggerated his pout a little in saying this, but Blaine was wearing a striped blazer, and bright red pants, with a bow tie to match.

**Crap, I knew I should have gone less dressy, but I just figured Kurt would and didn’t want to look trashy, hope it doesn’t bother him.**

Blaine blushed a little, ducking his head and smiling sheepishly. “Sorry, I wasn’t really sure, and well sometimes I might over-dress for the occasion. Dani says I do that a lot.”

Kurt grinned at Blaine. “I’m just kidding, well a bit, I do love an opportunity to dress up, but I wanted to prepare for a day of shopping too. Are those feet of yours going to handle walking for hours?”

Blaine nodded his head along with answering. “Yeah of course, I’m used to wearing these all day, and I have done extended shopping trips in them also.” **Even if not, I’d deal with it to spend time with you.**

Kurt smiled and linked his arm with Blaine’s, directing him a little to turn and start walking.

“Good then, let’s go, I’m kind of starving, but also really excited to start shopping too. Hopefully we are able to find somewhere on the way, that’s not too crowded.”

Blaine hummed in agreement, walking along side Kurt quietly.

Kurt looked around where they were, there were of course street vendors around, but Kurt wanted to sit for a bit and actually talk to Blaine, there looked to be a coffee shop a few shops down, hopefully they weren’t overly busy. Figuring that was at least a place to try Kurt pointed it out.

**Think of something to say, what could we talk about? I don’t want to get into gift ideas yet, because then what would we talk about later?**

“There seems to be a coffee shop up ahead a little, you want to see if they are busy or not?” Kurt looked toward Blaine as he asked, noticing that Blaine was walking along with his head down. Not really liking the sudden shyness or what he hoped was just shyness, Kurt stopped. **Maybe we could talk about clothes, but I’m sure he does that all the time? Oh we haven’t talked about his hobbies yet! Or maybe his singing, I’d love to hear him sing, I bet he soun-**

“Hey.”

Blaine lifted his head at the noise and the fact that they had stopped walking. He looked at Kurt with a question on his face, but didn’t voice anything. That fact made Kurt a little nervous. **Crap did he notice me not paying attention?!**

“Are you okay? I’m not making you nervous am I? Or bossing you around, because I’ll admit sometimes I do get a bit carried away when given any kind of control, and I don’t want to accidently pressure you into something. Even if it is only coffee, but hey that kind of problem can start with the small things.”

**Oh! This is good, well not good, but I can deal with this. It’s kind of refreshing that Kurt is a little nervous too.** Blaine was smiling by the time Kurt had finished talking.

“I am okay, yes you do make me nervous, but not in a bad way. No you aren’t bossing me around, I like what you are doing. I was just thinking too much in my head, I’m sorry.”

Kurt bit his lip a little, he was glad that Blaine was okay, and that he hadn’t done anything, but if Blaine was already distracted this early, was something else wrong? Or maybe it was just Kurt not being entertaining enough, but honestly, they had been together for five minutes so far. Maybe it was something else, and for the simple fact that he wanted this date to be perfect, or close as, Kurt was going to find out if there was a problem.

“That’s good, but why are you in your head? Did something happen with work again?”

Blaine stilled, blushing while shaking his head. **There goes the thought of him not noticing that.**

“No it’s not work related at all, I guess mostly I’m just trying to think of something to say to you.”

Hearing that made Kurt smile in relief, moving his hand, Kurt rubbed Blaine’s arm.

“You don’t need to prepare to talk to me, trust me I’m exactly where you are right now on conversation topics, I just hide it better. Plus my mind may be on a one tract way to coffee, so I haven’t concentrated on that bit yet. But no worries, we have tons of things to talk about.”

Finishing what he was saying, Kurt held out his arm to Blaine, which Blaine gladly took, and they started walking towards the mentioned coffee shop.

“Thank you Kurt, you always seem to know what to say.”

Kurt laughed a little, because he knew that wasn’t actually true, but it was nice to know he could at least look like he knew what he was doing. “You’re welcome, but I really don’t, normally I just speak my mind, just so happens that with you it’s the right words.”

 

………………….

 

**Blaine turned to look at Kurt then, catching him smiling, he really was gorgeous in profile and out of profile too, but he looked beautiful in the morning light. Blaine rather liked that Kurt was saying all the right stuff, without even realizing he was, it meant, at least to Blaine, that they had something special.**

 

………………….

 

They walked the short distance to the shop in silence, if only because it was only twenty feet away. Kurt stopped in front of the door, glancing inside, but not moving to open the door, which made Blaine give him a confused look. **Why did we stop?**

Kurt noticed the look, and smiled a little. “Just checking to see if it was too crowded, I want to be able to talk to you, and actually hear what’s being said.” Shrugging his shoulders, Kurt leaned over to open the door, and motioned for Blaine to go in first.

The shop was small, but that was normal for New York coffee shops, it was styled very modernly, all slick and shiny surfaces, the tables were sparse and kind of small, but it wasn’t too bad, since the place wasn’t very busy. Kurt just hoped that the coffee was decent, he could have them stop by the Starbucks kiosk in Macy’s later but he’d rather have good coffee now. They both had stopped just inside the door, and to the side, to look around the place. Kurt placed his hand on the small of Blaine’s back, guiding him to the counter. **He’s actually touching me right now, and on my lower back! That’s got to be some kind of sign he likes me, I’ve always heard that it was a thing. I really hope it’s a thing.**  Giving a quick perusal of the menu board, Kurt leaned down to whisper in Blaine’s ear.

“I wouldn’t get anything too heavy right now; we can stop for lunch later if needed.” **Is he really whispering in my ear? Is this actually happening? Blaine stop, you’re not a teenager. Just breathe.**

Kurt could feel Blaine shiver as he talked, and that made him smile to himself, he loved having that effect on Blaine. Blaine just nodded his head in reply. The barista at the counter smiled at the two, waiting patiently for them to order, since they were the only ones in line. Kurt had an urge to order for both of them, he had seen it on a movie once, and had always wanted to do it, but he figured that was something for a later date, so he gave Blaine a slight nudge at the hip to indicate he should order first.

Blaine cleared his throat, and stepped up to the counter, giving the menu board a quick glance, before speaking directly to the barista. “I’ll have a cinnamon latte and a chocolate scone, please.” **I’m glad they have that, because I wasn’t paying the slightest bit of attention to the menu.**

“What size? And do you want it to go?” The barista asked, which prompted Blaine to turn to Kurt in question. **Why is she asking me this!? I don’t know, Kurt should though.** Kurt was a little startled by Blaine looking to him for that information, but maybe Blaine was the type to let other people take charge. Not wanting to dictate too much, Kurt only answered half of the unspoken question.

“I think we should probably get it to go, just in case we don’t finish, we can have it on the way.” Kurt smiled to Blaine. **That wasn’t the whole question, damnit. Okay I’m sure Kurt doesn’t care what size I get, he would have said otherwise, I think. I hope.**

Blaine turned back to the barista. “A large?”

The barista smiled gently at Blaine and nodded, turning to Kurt next. “And you?”

“Non-fat Mocha latte, and a whole-grain bagel. Do you have fat-free cream cheese?” Kurt replied. “Oh and mine is to go also.”

The barista nodded, “Okay, and we do have fat-free, plain and strawberry. Which would you like?”

Kurt pursed his lips a little, thinking. “Strawberry I think.”

“Names?”

“Blaine.”

“Kurt.”

“Okay, it’ll be $14.86.” **I should pay, I think, just because I got the large though, not that Kurt couldn’t afford it, just this is polite.**  Since Kurt was standing a little behind Blaine, he noticed him reach for his wallet, so Kurt waited and let Blaine pay. Kurt hated when he saw people argue over who paid for the check, it just seemed really stupid to him, he saw it way too much when he had worked at a diner during college.

“Thank you, it’ll be ready in a minute.” The barista handed Blaine back his card, and walked off to make their drinks. Kurt heard Blaine reply back with a thank you, which made him smile, at just how polite Blaine was.

Kurt turned away from the bar, looking for a good seat, there was one that was off in a corner, so Kurt motioned to Blaine to follow. “I figured this would give us a little privacy, unless you want to be by the window?”

Blaine shook his head. “No this is fine I don’t mind either really.” **I wonder what he wants to talk about in private; hopefully it’s not a just friends speech. I should say something intelligent though, that’ll help I’m sure.**

They both took their seats, Kurt now starting to feel a little nervous about what to say, he didn’t want to really start a conversation until they got their food, but just sitting in silence was nerve wrecking.

Blaine cleared his throat, which made Kurt look to him, they both smiled at each other, Blaine blushing a little. “So…”

“Blaine, Kurt.” Both men turned towards the front, as they heard their names, Blaine getting up in the process. **Thank God!**

“Let me get them, do you need any napkins or cream and sugar?”

Kurt smiled at Blaine. “Yes some sugar would be nice, and napkins too. Thanks Blaine.”

Blaine nodded and made the short trek over to the counter to pick up their order, while Kurt watched him, not in any kind of perverted way. Kurt just admired him, he really did have a lovely outfit today, and his fashion taste seemed to be very bright, which really fit his personality to a tee.

In just a couple of minutes Blaine was back, placing their items on the small table, the food, napkins, and sugar had been placed in a bag. Blaine sat down and started arranging their food, sitting down each item carefully. Kurt just watched him, smiling to himself at how adorable Blaine was.

“You’re really cute, you know that?” Kurt bit his lip, not actually having meant to say that, but he was enjoying the blush it had put on Blaine’s face. **He keeps saying these things! He’s so sweet. I need to learn how to not blush though. He’s so much better than me though.**

“Thank you.” Blaine said, glancing briefly at Kurt, before picking up his coffee to take a sip. “I think you are too, or really more than cute, more like regal.” **He really is, like amazing, gorgeous, beautiful, and his eyes!!! I’ve never seen eyes like his, I should probably be careful about staring too much, don’t want to come off as a creeper.**

Kurt smiled at him, even though Blaine has tilted his head down and couldn’t really see Kurt. Not really liking that, Kurt wanted to see Blaine’s eyes, face, smile, kind of everything. “Hey, you can look at me you know?”

Blaine snapped his head up, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry, I don’t mean to _not_ look at you, I just, this may sound insanely cheesy but I don’t want to get lost in your eyes.” **Oh God! I seriously just said that!**

Kurt couldn’t help it, but he giggled. “Oh Blaine, that is the best thing I have ever heard!”

Blaine laughed along with him. “I know, but I’m also kind of serious. I really do love the color of your eyes.” **You can totally play this off. Especially since it is completely true.**

That made Kurt remember about all the texts Blaine had sent him yesterday and how he had wanted to thank him in person, so with that thought Kurt stood up. Motioning for Blaine to do the same, which he did, even if he gave Kurt a weird look at the same time. **Are we leaving already?**

“What are you doing?”

Kurt lifted his finger to Blaine’s lips telling him to be quiet. **He’s touching my mouth, don’t panic.** Once Blaine had closed his mouth, Kurt moved both his hands to Blaine’s biceps, which Kurt noticed how firm they were, but he tried to ignore that for the time being.

“So this may be a little odd, but I wanted to do this properly. Those texts you sent yesterday, and the flowers, I really wanted to thank you for them; they meant a lot to me. Even with all the abundance of cheese, it was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. They were beautiful, and the flowers were too.” **Oh that is so kind of him.**

Kurt leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss to Blaine’s cheek and hugged him tightly. **This is really happening is it? I’m dreaming right now.** Blaine’s breaths caught a little at the kiss, and then even more at the hug, because sometimes a hug was stronger in feelings than a kiss could express. After the short relapse of Blaine’s brain, he hugged Kurt back just as tightly, both of them breathing in the other’s scent. **Oh he smells like heaven, and coffee, but I’m pretty sure that’s the same thing.** After a few moments Kurt pulled back, squeezing Blaine’s arms one last time.

“Let’s sit back down.”

Blaine nodded, he was a little flushed, but he sat down smiling and looking towards Kurt with what could only be described as adoration. Blaine reached for his coffee taking a long drink from it, then sat it down and looked directly into Kurt’s eyes. **So blue. Need to reply though, after that charming mini speech.**

“I meant them, and I hope to find out more things about you, because I think you deserve to know how special and amazing you are.”

Kurt’s cheek turned a little red, not much because even though he was fair skinned, he didn’t blush too easily.   **I made him blush, me! I feel the need for confetti right now.** Kurt let his smile widen, and both of them just kind of sat and looked at each other. **He is so pretty.** A couple of minutes passed, and Kurt decided that he really did want to eat.

“We should eat; we are going to be spending the day together.” **Right, food.**

Blaine nodded, moving to grab the fork to cut up his scone. At the same time, Kurt was spreading the cream cheese on his bagel; he glanced over at Blaine, and stopped what he was doing.

“Blaine, are you using a fork to eat a scone?”

Blaine looked to Kurt, shrugging a little; he was used to people saying something about him using utensils for everything. “Yes, I guess it’s just a quirk of mine, most people say something about when they eat with me.” **Please don’t be like everyone else.**

Kurt felt a little bad about asking now, but it was a little weird, not a bad thing, just something that you don’t often see. Hoping to make Blaine feel a little better, Kurt just played it off.

“Well I like it, shows that you have manners, and I like finding out little things about each other. You’ll have to forgive me though, for my use of hands, I quite enjoy finger foods.” **Of course Kurt would say something like that, because he’s perfect. He should probably be re-named Perfect.**

Blaine laughed. “That’s fine; I wouldn’t expect this from anyone, as long as you’re neat.”

“I am, and speaking of neat. Are you always dressed so…”

Blaine smiled, guessing what Kurt what trying to ask. “Like a grandpa?”

Kurt shrugged a little in reply, because he couldn’t really think of another word, except maybe school boy-esque.

“Normally yes I do, I mean sometimes I wear less casual, but most days I wear a bow tie, the agents are required to wear suits, we aren’t, but I like to be professional. And I may possibly have an obsession with bow ties too.”

“That’s really nice to hear, I like a man who knows how to dress, and actually enjoys it. And I have to say you really know how to pull “grandpa” off.” Kurt may have said that last part a little more seductively than he meant to, but the blush on Blaine’s face was way worth it. Blaine fidgeted in his seat, not really knowing how to reply to that. **I should say something, I should totally say something. Something smart, and witty.**

“Thank you.” **That was not witty at all!**

Kurt smiled, liking how flustered he could make Blaine, though he didn’t want to overdo it either.

“You’re welcome.” Kurt picked up his bagel and took a bite, which prompted Blaine to continue eating also. Having taken a few bites, Kurt decided that he wanted to ask Blaine something he had been curious about. “Do you ever go and sing anywhere? I ask because you told me you enjoyed your school’s glee club during high school.”

Blaine sat down his fork. “Not really, no, I mean the odd occasion I get drunk and sing, but nothing prepared. Do you?” **Reminder: Do NOT mention cosmos, ever!**

Kurt nodded. “Yes, Santana both used to work at a diner that would have us spontaneously burst into song, so we got used to doing it often. We made a pact after my career took off, and we both quit the diner to sing at least once a month in public. So we found a decent karaoke bar, one that actually had good singers, and we’ve been going ever since.”

“That sounds like a lot of fun.” **I do kind of miss singing.**

“It is, oh you should come next time, I want to hear you sing and I’m sure you would enjoy hearing me sing.” **I’d love to hear you sing, more than anything!** It took Kurt a second to realize what he just said. “Oh! Not that I’m trying to boast, it’s just that you said you wanted to, and yeah.” Kurt was more than embarrassed from saying that.

Blaine reached over the table and grabbed Kurt’s hand. “Don’t be embarrassed or worried, it’s not like that’s not completely true. I’d more than love to hear you sing.”

Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand in acceptance of his gesture and words. “Thank you, I’m glad you’re not easily offended. Though I don’t want to accidently offend you anyway.”

Blaine shook his head, waving Kurt’s comment off. “Really don’t worry about it, like I said it’s true. Let’s get back to eating, it’s getting closer to nine, and I’m sure you’re eager to shop.”

Kurt bounced a little in his seat. “Yes! I wasn’t before, because I hate not pre-planning important gifts, it’s one of my quirks I guess. Also and I know this may sound a little weird, but I want to know your shopping style.”

Blaine shook his head and smiled at Kurt’s exuberance. “That’s not weird; I find it interesting, I’m sure you can tell a lot about a person by the way the shop.”

Kurt laughed, “I think so, but I’m in fashion, and probably pay way more attention to these things than the average person does.”

Blaine cocked his head to the side, thinking a bit. **Please don’t be embarrassed about this.** “Maybe, but I pay attention to it also, well not necessarily as in a way to see if someone was dateable, but I notice the difference between how I shop and how Dani shops.”

Kurt nodded, taking a bite of his bagel; he hummed in agreement before swallowing. “I wouldn’t say it’s something I look at in regards to wanting to date someone or not, mostly I just find it really interesting. Like how some people are browsers, others like to be in and out, some people shop ahead online, and then go to the store and get it there. I worked in retail a year, I wanted the customer service experience in retail, and it’s nice to see a customer’s reaction to clothes.”

“I would think so, it’s basically people watching but with a more precise reason. To change the subject a little. Have you thought all about where you want to go, if not what you want to get your step-mom?”

Kurt sighed. “I have a little, not what I want to get but a basic plan of where to go. I’d like to stay in this area, I figure we can hit Macy’s, because I may love that store more than I should. Maybe Manhattan Mall too, and any vendors along the way. I really am open to ideas though, haven’t thought too much about what she needs or wants.”

Blaine hummed, taking a drink of his coffee. “Well let’s see, what are her normal activities? Does she work? Have any hobbies?”

Kurt had to think a little, he knew her job of course, but it’s been a little while since they’ve talked a long time, and Carol tended to change hobbies a lot. “The first one is easy, she’s a RN at a small clinic, she use to work in a hospital, but she had to quit for personal reasons.” Kurt internally flinched at that. “Sorry, I’d tell you, but it’s hard to talk about.” **I hope nothing serious has happened, but it sounds like it.**

Blaine smiled a little sadly, sensing the mood change in Kurt. “Don’t worry about it; I can’t expect you to tell me your whole life after we’ve only known each other for eight days, let alone something that affects your family too.”

Kurt smiled at Blaine, taking a small sip of coffee, he cleared his throat. “Thank you, I should have known you would understand.” Kurt sat his coffee back on the table, smoothing out the napkin he had been using. Thinking about what else Blaine said, had Kurt smirking. “I quite like how you’ve been counting the days since we met.” **I really can’t help it.**

Blaine of course blushed, but smiled none the less. “Yeah, I’m just kind of reminding myself that it’s only been eight days, feels like a lot more.”

Kurt smiled, looking at Blaine. “Yeah I know what you mean, and I may have been counting too, it’s hard not to. I feel all of that too, just so you know, I like teasing you of course, but I probably feel everything the same as you do.” **I’m having a server urge to stare adoringly at him.**

“That’s good to know, though I’ll probably always think you’re out of my league. I don’t think I will get over how great you are.” **If Lauren ever hears about this, she will never let me live it down; it’ll be Cosmos all over again.**

Kurt grinned at Blaine, he didn’t understand it at all; Blaine was fantastic, Kurt was absolutely positive if Blaine went out more, he would be snatched up in seconds. Kurt appreciated the words all the same though.

“Thanks Blaine, I don’t think that’s true at all of course, not really for anyone. Some people make look it, but you get to know them and they turn out as assholes. Some you don’t look twice at turn out to be the best ones.” **That’s insanely similar to what I told Lauren, I’m completely sure that means were soul-mates.**

“I completely agree with you there, except you have to be the exception, because you’re both gorgeous and nice.”

Kurt really couldn’t help but blush that time, Blaine was being so generous and amazing, though it seemed like he didn’t even realize it. “Blaine you really need to stop, you’re kind of giving me an ego trip here.” Kurt said with a smile. “We also keep getting off topic, which is that while I know what my step-mom does for a living, she changes hobbies so often that I never know which she’s on at the moment.” **I keep getting distracted by him though, totally out of my control.**

Blaine nodded in agreement. “Okay, well do you know of anything she might need for her home? I assume you don’t want to just get her some clothes or accessories.”

“Not really, about the clothes, I feel like I’ve done that too often lately, and it seems less personal. I had planned a dress I was going to design her for Christmas, so I don’t want to do clothes twice, you know? I think they are fine on home items, maybe a decoration though. I just wanted to get her something she could use.” **Wow Kurt’s so talented.**

“That’s a start, we could try going to a sporting goods store, my parents play tennis, are either of yours into sports? That sounds really lovely about Christmas though.”

Kurt smiled. “Thank you, I hope it works out, I have measurements from this spring, and hopefully they are still correct. My dad watches football of course, Carol watches with him, but they don’t really do many activities like that. I wish they would, because some of the golf outfits I’ve seen are so adorable.” Kurt had a sudden thought. “Oh Blaine, you should play golf! You’d look so good in the clothes.”

Blaine blushed a little. “That’s nice of you to say, though I think there is more to golf than just the clothes. You could even try it yourself, if you like the clothes so much.” **Kurt would look way better in golf clothes anyways.**

Kurt’s face showed surprise, not really thinking of _him_ being the one to play a sport. “Well I don’t know, I’ve never even given any thought to me playing any kind of sports. Though I suppose if I needed a way to stay in shape, golf would be a good one, I could look stylish and still be active.” **You’d be gorgeous.**

“Exactly, though I’m not sure where you would go in New York to golf, but I’m positive there are places. About your step-mom, let’s go around Macy’s see if they have any games, something she could maybe share with others, and maybe stop in the home store too.” **Hope that’s not over-stepping can’t believe I actually suggested that.**

Kurt nodded, “That sounds like a good plan, though I’ll probably change my mind a few times too, fair warning. That’s why I usually buy a month in advance, so it gives me that time to go back and forth on decisions. Not that I do that in other things, just with buying gifts.” Kurt added the last part, not wanting to have Blaine thinking he was indecisive about his life choices. **Okay, he didn’t say anything about it, so it’s probably okay.**

Blaine smiled at him though. “Are you ready to go then?”

Kurt looked down at the table, he had finished his bagel a while ago, not having realized it, and the coffee was mostly cold. He looked over towards Blaine’s food, or where Blaine’s food used to be, because in its place was the wrapper it had come in, folded neatly, with a napkin, also folded laying on top with the fork he had used sat on top. How Kurt hadn’t notice how extremely neat Blaine was, he didn’t know, but it was nice.  

“Yeah, I’m ready. I’ll probably need to stop in a little while for some more coffee.”

Blaine stood up, smiling at Kurt. “That’s fine, I love coffee, I’d drink it all day.”

“Great.”

Kurt stood up also, and they both spent a moment gathering their trash, before walking towards the door. Tossing the items in the trash can as they walked out, Kurt holding the door open for Blaine. They both stopped once they got outside, Kurt motioned for them to start walking. They had only gone about ten feet when something occurred to Kurt. This date was going good, but for some reason it felt decidedly un-date like. Wanting to change that, and seriously hoping Blaine wouldn’t mind, Kurt reached out and grabbed Blaine’s hand. **Oh there is a hand in my hand; this other hand seems to be attached to Kurt. I’m diffidently dreaming.** Squeezing the hand, Kurt asked a question. “This okay?”

Blaine smiled, though he was looking down at their hands. “Yeah, this is more than okay.” And he squeezed back. **If okay is internally screaming, then yes I’m totally okay.**

“Great, let’s go then.” Kurt smiled and started walking again, pulling on Blaine’s hand just a little, looking forward to the rest of the date.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow on tumblr slytherindestiel


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own anything. So sorry, I had writer's block, it was horrid. And work, and just excuses I know, its sad im one of those authors but shit happens. Hope you like it, and i keep dragging the date out, but i know what's happening now, so it should have a quick update, no more than a week I hope. Again sorry!!!

Chapter  Eleven

 

Since Kurt had grabbed his hand, Blaine got a little lost in the sensation, forgetting for a moment where he was. Having Kurt take charge and just take his hand took off the pressure Blaine had been worried about before. It’d been so long since he had tried to date, and he was naturally submissive, not that it meant he was in any way not capable of telling someone no, he just enjoyed having someone else take the lead. In his head it meant that he wasn’t necessarily responsible for something going wrong, at least in regards to the immediate reactions. Blaine was very happy with how everything was going today.

Letting Kurt pull him along, Blaine tried to pull himself back into the task at hand. He hoped that he would actually be able to help Kurt find something that Carole would love; Kurt seemed to be very intricate when it came to picking gifts. Blaine thought it was endearing.

Blaine looked ahead towards Kurt; the sidewalk was starting to get crowded so they had to work through the other people causing Blaine to be thankful for the hand holding in more than one way. Seeing the back of Kurt for a while, made Blaine conscience of the clothes Kurt had on and how gorgeous the back of him looked, since he couldn’t see Kurt’s face which was just as gorgeous. The clothes were in a way casual but still very flattering for Kurt’s figure, though Blaine was sure he could pull off any outfit. Maybe Blaine could talk Kurt into trying on some clothes, not that he would actually suggest anything, but he’d think about it. Blaine saw Kurt look over his shoulder a few times, so he tried to get closer.

“…obviously we’ll have to stop there too. Macy’s does cover quite a few different gift varieties, though if I decide to go with suggesting a new sport for them to do together; I’d like to go somewhere that sells for that specifically. That’s good, right?”

Blaine clearly needed to get out of his head, and stop thinking about Kurt, and just spend time with him, but that was harder than it looked though. Blaine figured that just agreeing with what Kurt said would work, at least for now.

“Yes of course, that sounds like a great plan. Macy’s isn’t too far of a walk and if we see something there that you want from somewhere else, we can always look on Google for other stores.”

Kurt nodded and glanced back at Blaine, before turning back to moving gracefully around the people on the sidewalk, pulling Blaine by the hand again. Blaine glanced around, looking at the various shops that lined the street, most of them were small businesses ranging from food, clothing and offices. Across the street Blaine happened to notice a small boutique, possibly a gift shop, he couldn’t tell from where they were walking. He squeezed Kurt’s hand to get his attention; the traffic was noisy around them, along with the hum of the crowd around them.  Kurt squeezed back; he slowed down a little, gently pulling Blaine close to him, so that Blaine was walking side by side instead of behind, making it easier for them to talk. He still wanted to make sure Blaine stayed close though, so Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine’s waist.

Blaine smiled to himself feeling Kurt’s arm wrapped around him, it felt really nice, he was a tactile person, and it was even better getting contact from Kurt. Now that he had Kurt’s attention Blaine told him about the store he had seen.

“I just wanted to tell you that there’s a shop across the street, it looks like it could be a gift shop. There might be something nice in there for Carol.” Blaine said as he gestured towards the direction the boutique was in. Kurt looked over, squinting his eyes into the sun; he wasn’t able to really tell much though.

“We can check it out; at the very least I might find a new browsing shop.” Kurt smiled at Blaine, glad that he was suggesting somewhere, because for some reason Kurt couldn’t think of any stores besides Macy’s. He hoped it was just because he was with Blaine and on a date, that it was just nerves and not that he was losing his touch. Of course he wasn’t though, this was a date, and one that he hoped really turned out for the better, he was sure it would though.

They both made their way to the edge of the street, not bothering to go to the crosswalk, since the traffic was slow enough that walking across wouldn’t be that much of a problem. Before stepping onto the street Blaine felt Kurt take his hand again, he smiled while looking to make sure there weren’t any cars driving fast enough to hit them. They walked in sync so they could still hold hands while walking quickly to cross the street.

Once they made it to the sidewalk, they both moved into the flow of people, Blaine leading this time towards the store he had seen, which wasn’t more than twenty feet away.

The store front was small, it had a purple awning covering the door, and the window displays were filled with all kinds of things, small furniture, jewelry, antique dolls and even clothing. Blaine was entranced by the miniature piano in the display, it looked like a toy one, but it was so well-crafted Blaine was sure it was considered an antique. Not having noticed Kurt letting go of his hand, Blaine startled when he heard his name called.

“You coming?” Kurt smirked at him, though you could see the fondness in his eyes. He was holding the door open.

Blaine shrugged sheepishly. “Sorry, I really love pianos.”

Blaine walked passed Kurt into the shop, the store was cool, but you could barely tell the difference in the temperature change. He could feel Kurt step up behind him by the warmth radiating from his body; of course maybe Blaine was just reaching out for Kurt’s presence, either way it didn’t matter. Then Blaine felt Kurt lean down to whisper in his ear. “Doesn’t look like this is too popular of a place.”

The place was empty save for the man at the counter, it was an older gentleman, possibly in his late fifties, and he didn’t seem to have really noticed them entering the place either since he was reading a book. Blaine couldn’t say anything though since he hadn’t even noticed him until Kurt pointed him out. Kurt gestured to the aisle. “Let’s look around, there might be something here. Normally I like to separate and conquer when I’m shopping with someone else, but I’m afraid you might get distracted by that piano again, and while Carol likes music, I’m sure she wouldn’t appreciate that as much as it should be.”

Blaine smiled in reply, liking that Kurt wanted to stay with him, when he normally wouldn’t; and that Kurt noticed that. Blaine really did want to look at that piano again, maybe he’d come back at a different time. It’d be a nice thing to have, for both remembering this date, and also it was an adorable little piano.

Getting back to the task at hand, Blaine started to look at the items around him. The store wasn’t too small, but nothing major, just about the size of most stores you’d see in a mall. Blaine wasn’t sure if it was an antique shop or a gift shop, it was probably a mixture of both, since he found some old things and new.

Blaine looked around, hoping to see something that would stand out, which he did, but it wasn’t something he would give as a gift to a mother figure. There were some vinyl records, which made Blaine wonder if Kurt liked listening to them, either you did or you didn’t, there was hardly ever an in-between.

He didn’t want to distract Kurt from his goal, but now he was curious.

“Do you like vinyl Kurt?”

Kurt turned to him; he was holding a long stem vase, running his fingers over it, probably to see if there were any cracks. It distracted Blaine from his thought process for a moment though.

“Vinyl? As in records?”

Blaine nodded, still looking at Kurt’s hands on the vase, he wasn’t one to turn just anything into something dirty, but it was hard to not do that when he was around Kurt.

“I never had any for myself, my mom used to though and I think my dad still has a player stored in the attic. Oh! Blaine that might be a great Christmas present for him. Unless you think that’s weird, to get something that reminds a person of their dead spouse?”

Blaine shook his head, trying to process what Kurt had just said, while he was still stuck on the thought of Kurt’s hands, it only took him a moment.

“Maybe, if it was something they did together as a tradition. But if it’s something they just both grew up with, I don’t think it’d be too weird for Carol, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Kurt sat down the vase he had been holding, which Blaine was glad for. “Yeah, they would listen together, but it wasn’t exactly traditional, just something they did on occasion. Mom would listen more often, and I’d sing with her. I just think it’d bring back good memories. I normally get him more than one gift though too, I’ll keep that in mind though. We are supposed to be looking for Carol though, I’m sorry I get distracted when shopping sometimes.”

Blaine just smiled; he felt the same at the moment, though that blame was laid entirely on him not being able to focus on something that didn’t involve Kurt. “I’m sorry, I just saw them and thought maybe you liked listening to them since you like music, I was curious.”

Kurt smiled and put his hand on Blaine’s arm rubbing his thumb across Blaine’s bicep, which significantly drew Blaine’s attention. “Blaine you don’t have to be sorry, I would have been the same way, in fact seeing you admire that piano earlier distracted me from the task too. I just hide it better.”

Blaine blushed, enjoying the feel of Kurt’s hand, and how Kurt was interested in what he liked too. “Thank you.”

Kurt laughed a little, “I’m not sure that really warrants a thank you, but you’re welcome. Back to the current gift fiasco, what do you think of this vase?”

Kurt picked up the vase he had been holding before, handing it to Blaine. The vase was lovely, crystal, with intricate details of lilies, carnations, and leaves. It wasn’t too fancy, and the price was cheaper than what Blaine would have expected.

“It’s gorgeous; does Carol get a lot of fresh flowers?”

Kurt thought about it for a moment. “I’m not actually sure, oh I don’t even know if she likes gardening, and really it’s too late in the season for most flowers to be picked anyways. That’s a terrible gift idea.”

“Kurt that’s not terrible, it’s just not the right one. This is why I’m here with you, so you can bounce ideas off of me. This is only the first shop too; we have the rest of the day to find the perfect gift for her.”

Kurt titled his head to the side and smiled at Blaine softly appreciating everything he just said. He really wanted to kiss him right now, but that might be a bit much in a store, while the clerk might not being paying too much attention, Kurt also didn’t want their first kiss to be in some random shop where someone could stop them. Instead he went for another option because he couldn’t control the urge for more contact, and he didn’t want to, Kurt hugged Blaine tightly, though he could feel the hard glass of the vase squished between them.

“Thanks Blaine, though you’re here for more than just bouncing ideas off of, I want to spend time with you too.”

Blaine tried to pull his arm that was holding the vase out from between them, while using his other arm to hug Kurt back. While it wasn’t the best hug, Blaine still enjoyed being this close to Kurt, and yes he may have inhaled the smell of Kurt just a little bit, but nobody had to know that.

Kurt pulled back quicker than he really wanted to, because of the vase.  “Sorry about that, couldn’t really help myself.”

Blaine’s cheeks grew red. “Um, you’re welcome, and you really don’t need to be sorry about the hug, I enjoyed it too.”

Kurt smiled at Blaine, and gently took his hand. “Okay, so I’m going to go with a no on the vase, seems too impersonal, I know everyone loves getting flowers, but you buy someone a gift they wouldn’t normally buy for themselves. Or at least that’s how I normally look at it.”

Blaine nodded. “I feel the same about it as well.”

Setting the vase back down where Kurt had picked it up, Blaine started to move around the shop some more, Kurt following him. They spent about twenty minutes browsing, each picking up a few things to show the other, but not really finding anything that Kurt liked enough to buy. Deciding that he wasn’t going to find anything in this shop Kurt got Blaine’s attention.

“So since we haven’t found anything, are you ready to try a different store?”

Blaine nodded. “Sure, whatever you want.”

“Okay, but I’m trying to be polite here Blaine.” Kurt said with a grin.

“Oh of course, I’m fine to leave though.” Blaine replied, he loved having Kurt say his name, made him feel special for some reason.

“Great.”

Kurt offered his arm to Blaine, who took it with a shy smile. They walked out the door, Kurt gesturing Blaine to go through first.

“So are we just heading towards Macy’s and maybe stopping at places on the way?”

“I think that’d be a good plan, I mean I’m not even sure if Macy’s will have what I want, seeing as I don’t actually know what I want. But it’s a big store so I’m hoping.”

Walking in the direction they had been going before they had taken this side trip, Blaine took it upon himself to grab Kurt’s hand this time, and it couldn’t hurt to be a little more forward. He was hoping it would show that he was just as invested as Kurt was, just more shy about it.  Blaine didn’t look over to see Kurt’s reaction but he did feel a gentle squeeze so he figured that was good.

The sidewalk got more crowded as they walked, because it was later in the day, and also most of the stores were open now, and there were street vendors set up too. Noticing that Blaine thought it might be a good place to look, he loved to look at street vendors, most of the time he could find really interesting stuff. Of course there were people who tried to con you, but Blaine liked to think he was good at telling the difference between real and fake. Maybe Kurt liked to look at them too; he’d mention it just in case. Unless that would take too much time away from the reason of this shopping trip, though it couldn’t hurt to casually mention it.

“So Kurt what do you think of street vendors?”

Blaine looked over at Kurt to watch his expression after he asked; his face was pinched, almost scowling. That made Blaine a little nervous; he hoped he hadn’t screwed this up already.

“I’m not really one for street vendors, I seem to have really bad luck with them, and buying stuff that doesn’t work.”

That surprised Blaine, he would have thought would be good at seeing that kind of thing, him being in the fashion industry. “Really?”

“Yes, I mean not the knock-off stuff, I can’t spot that a mile away. I mean the everyday things, which people are trying to sell for their own personal business, like new products. Though you don’t really see those types too often anyway, but I seem to always find them.”

Blaine smiled. “Well I’ll be there this time, and I’ve never had a problem with something I bought. At the very least, you might see something that you could buy in a store instead.”

“That’s a good idea, Blaine you’re just full of those.” Kurt grinned over at him, squeezing his arm a little.

They walked another block before they got to most of the vendors, neither wanted to split up, but also didn’t want to spend too much time there, in case it was a waste.  To make it quicker, they didn’t listen to the seller’s spiel, which Blaine normally would pay complete attention, so this ignoring them was weird for him.

There were a couple of things that caught Kurt’s eye, a simple charm bracelet,  some perfume, though it was a knock-off anyway, a gorgeous picture frame; none of it could really work as a single present though. Maybe he could bring together all of them, in a gift basket, most of the time Kurt thought they were impersonal, but if he put the basket together himself, it’d mean more.

“Blaine I haven’t found anything significant yet, but what do you think about maybe a gift basket?”

“Well those are normally impersonal to me, makes it seem like you don’t put thought into the gift. I get those for my brother.”

Kurt smiled. “I was literally just thinking that, but I mean if I make one myself, it’d mean more. I could buy the different things I liked from here, because they were small, and then just arrange them in a basket.”

Blaine’s face brightened at the idea. “Oh! That sounds great then, and you wouldn’t even necessarily need a basket, maybe a new makeup bag or a purse.”

“Blaine that’s a great idea, it’s a good thing we are doing this together!”

Kurt walked back to where he had seen the charm bracelet to buy that, showing it to Blaine first to get his opinion, it was only twenty five dollars and he was relatively sure it was real silver. Plus he could always barter a bit for a lower price.

While Kurt was negotiating the price, Blaine was thinking about what Kurt had said. Not only was he actually helping, Kurt was complimenting him, and holding his hand, and touching him casually. It was the best thing, and it was only the first half of the day, he couldn’t wait until the end of the date. Well he could because he didn’t want it to end, but also he was hoping for a kiss. In fact Blaine was really hoping that Kurt would walk him home, and maybe possibly back him up against his door, so that they were pressed so close together and Kurt would lean down to Blaine’s ear, and breathe into it. Then maybe he would press his lips gently against his ear, sliding down until he was at his lips and then he’d pause briefly, maybe waiting to make sure Blaine wouldn’t pull away. Of course Blaine wouldn’t, and he’d also get impatient because he couldn’t wait to feel Kurt that close. But he wanted Kurt to make the move, so Blaine would just wait, maybe pressing forward just a little, breathing deeply in anticipation. Eventually Kurt would surge forward and just claim Blaine’s mouth like he owned it, like he owned Blaine and it would be so perfect, and last for long minutes, but eventually it’d end, because Kurt is a gentleman and wouldn’t take advantage on the first date. He’d want to, and so would Blaine, but they’d wait, for at least one more date, and if that date happened to be the next day, nobody had to know that.

“Hey Blaine, what are you looking at? And you seem flushed, it is starting to get warm, we can stop somewhere with air conditioner if you want.”

That being said just made Blaine flush more; embarrassed he had let himself get so carried away in his fantasy, in the middle of the street, with Kurt _right beside him_. He was so glad he was wearing tight pants today.

“I’m okay, sorry. It’s probably just standing in one place for too long.”

Kurt smiled, he held out his hand for Blaine to take, and started walking again. “That’s good, I’m done here, and I got him to go down a few dollars, so we can go get that picture frame, and then head to an actual store.”

“Ok sounds good, didn’t you see something else too though?”

Kurt nodded, “Yes, but it was knock-off perfume, and I want the real stuff, I’m lucky that Carol likes to change up what she wears. Honestly I think it’s because I send her free samples in the mail all the time.”

“Ahh, yeah I wouldn’t want to get her that either. How many samples do you get?”

“Ummm, well it depends on what we get sent; we have a room for samples, from clothes to shoes, perfumes, anything that we could possibly put in the magazine. Though most of the time I don’t bother with them, I am one of those people who only use one type of cologne.”

Blaine filed that information away for later. “Good to know, but what about the clothes and shoes?”

“Well that’s more me not wanting to just take stuff. I have before, mostly during the times we have to do a clean-out, or if Isabell wants us to wear them for advertisement purposes. But I try not to take advantage of it too much.”

Blaine admired that, most of the people that worked there probably looked forward to that, the free stuff; it was kind of amazing that Kurt didn’t take advantage of it. “That’s very noble of you, I’m sure most people would.”

Kurt laughed a little. “Oh yes, Santana does all the time, and I don’t look down on her for it, she has to wear the clothes most anyways, and it is really better that she wears them so much, because good advertising.”

Blaine just smiled in reply, he didn’t know Santana really, just what he heard from Dani and Kurt, and he wasn’t even sure what to say to that.

They arrived to the place that Kurt had found the picture frame, it was a five by seven size, but the design on the side was just so pretty, Kurt really wanted it for Carol. The frame was wood, painted white, but it had an olden look to it, the edges were showing the color of the wood, but it didn’t look like it had been made that way. It’d go so well with the décor that was in the den at their house. He hoped that’s where she would use it, but maybe he could hint at it when he gives it to her. They only spent a few minutes at the table, Blaine actually focusing, instead of fantasizing about Kurt inappropriately.

“Okay, so with that finished, how about we stop and get some coffee, I know it’s only been a little over an hour, but I need it.”

Blaine laughed in response. “It’s perfectly fine, I could use some too. I’m just as bad about it, I’ll drink all day, in fact I normally do.”

“Well that’s great then, just another thing we have in common.” Kurt said smiling, they started walking, there was a Starbucks on the way to Macy’s, and well there was a Starbucks on the way to almost everything in New York.

They had to walk a little further to get to the Starbucks, or at least the one that Kurt was sure he knew the location of, the place was extremely crowded, but they both needed a caffeine fix and didn’t mind waiting. Once they got there, Blaine thought about offering to go wait in line for both of them, but Kurt beat him to it, in a way.

“Okay, so the line is long, and there aren’t any tables to sit at for one of us to wait, so logically we should just wait in line together, that way we can still talk, sound ok?”

Blaine smiled, seems like Kurt thought of everything. “Yeah, and we both can cool off a little from the sun.”

They walked into the building, Blaine enjoying the temperature change because while the blazer was fashionable it was also warm in the direct sunlight, moving straight to the line. “That too, you are probably boiling right now, but fashion doesn’t understand temperature. I have mentioned how great you look in that haven’t I?”

Blaine smiled, trying hard not to blush, if Kurt was going to keep complimenting him like this, then he’d really have to work on the whole blushing thing. “You did, but thank you again. It’s always nice to hear. I said the same to you, right? I hope I did, because I thought it a lot. I mean, well you just look amazing all the time.” Blaine babbled.

Kurt giggled, Blaine was so adorable. “Yes Blaine, of course you did. Thank you.”

They talked a few minutes about somewhere else they wanted to go, if they wanted to stop for lunch or just wait until they were finished. The line went quicker than they thought, but then again it just could have been because they were distracted by each other. Kurt placed their order, not really thinking much about it, just getting what he normally did, and then Blaine the same thing as before and paid for both of them.

Blaine was surprised, but also really pleased that Kurt had remembered, even if it was only two hours ago. They moved over to the side to wait for their order to be filled. It took less time than expected, but this place was probably used to being constantly busy, so prepared for it. Taking their drinks, Blaine wanted to add some sugar to his so he walked over to the condiment station, Kurt following behind after realizing they weren’t going out the door yet. He had just about been to say something to Blaine, when he turned and he wasn’t there.

“Oh Blaine sorry about that, I didn’t even think.” He said sheepishly.

“It’s okay, I should have said something first.”

Kurt shook his head. “Maybe, but I could have asked too, instead of just assuming. I did see you put some in your coffee this morning. I guess I’m just in a shopping mind-set.”

Blaine smiled towards Kurt; he finished up putting sugar in his coffee, and stirred it quickly. “Its fine Kurt, it’s not like you walked out of the store.”

Kurt flushed a little, thinking about if he had of been talking to Blaine, when he wasn’t even there, that would have been embarrassing. “True, could have been worse.”

Blaine just laughed, finishing filling his coffee. “Okay, I am done.”

“Great, let’s go.” Kurt placed his hand on Blaine’s back, which Blaine didn’t think he’d ever get tired of that. After getting on the street, Kurt paused for a moment, taking a drink and looking around. There were a couple of small shops that had some deals on purses, but it was kind of in the opposite way, so he wanted to run it by Blaine first.

“So I was thinking about the purse idea you had, about instead of a basket, I’d just put everything in the purse. I know a shop, well more than one, that has name-brand purses, but it’s a little cheaper than going to the mall. That way I could put more stuff in it, you know? It’s in the opposite way though, what do you think?”

Blaine contemplated it for a moment, he didn’t mind the extra walking or the extra time it might take. Plus having Kurt use his idea was really flattering too. “Whatever you want to do, I really like the idea, because while you could use a basket, you can’t show it off as much as you can a purse.”

Kurt grinned at him, loving the way he thought. “Blaine, I think you and I, are the prefect shopping buddies.” Though Kurt wanted to say more than that, he thought he’d wait a little longer for more, probably on the next date.

Blaine couldn’t stop the blush from that, but really Kurt shouldn’t say stuff like that, because Blaine could read into that, especially since he was ninety percent sure Kurt valued a good shopping buddy in a boyfriend. And him being Kurt’s boyfriend was kind of a crazy idea, a great one, but if that actually happened Blaine would be so surprised; happy but still surprised.

Since they had decided on where to go, Kurt started them in the correct direction, the store he was thinking of was about four blocks away, which really wasn’t that far, but they’d already been on their feet for a while now. They kept up a steady conversation, talking about what kind of purses Carol owned, what kind she might want. Kurt hadn’t gotten her one in a long time, while he knew a good purse when he saw one, because of his job, he didn’t shop for them often; Santana wasn’t one for using them, at least not bigger ones, so he rarely thought of them for gifts.

While discussing the types of purses Kurt wanted to get, Blaine thought about something he hadn’t before. “Kurt, I don’t really know how to ask this, you know without it sounding weird. Maybe I’m just being weird, it could not be weird at all, and it’s probably not.”

Kurt just smiled, “Blaine the question?”

“Right, sorry. Do you have a price limit, because I know designer purses can get pretty high?”

“Oh, well no that’s not weird, kind of important, but I guess since we are going to be dating it might be weird to ask about that in a way. But the answer is, not really. For one I get a discount from most places, and I don’t have to worry too much about cost when it comes to designer things. Not that I want to spend more than a thousand, actually I think I’ll try to keep it below fifteen hundred as a whole on the gift.”

Blaine couldn’t help it, he was a little stunned, first about getting a discount, but then I guess that’s a little expected because working for vogue has to be a big deal. Also he’s sure Kurt has a pretty important job, based on him being on speaking terms with the editor, Blaine just had a crazy moment of feeling like Kurt could be someone’s Sugar Daddy, and didn’t that just put lovely thoughts into Blaine’s head. He really needed to stop thinking about these things in public; well he probably shouldn’t do that in private either. Wanting to not seem too affected Blaine just said, “Okay.”

Kurt bit his lip, hoping that wasn’t too much to spend on a birthday present, but he liked to spoil his parents, and he had the money to do that now. “Hope that doesn’t sound like too much, I just like to give them things, I don’t spend nearly as much on myself, and I’m good at budgeting and saving. My parents are important to me; I want to show them that, even if they never know how much I spend on them.”

Now Blaine felt bad, he didn’t for one second thinks Kurt wasn’t careful with his money, he wasn’t thinking in that way at all. “Oh Kurt I’m sorry, I was a little surprised yes, but I shouldn’t have been, you have a job a Vogue! Of course you have money to spend on presents like that. I’m sorry if I insinuated something bad.”

Kurt smiled, even laughed a little. “This is kind of weird, so we’re just going to move-on.”

“Yeah, okay. As long everything is okay?” Blaine was a little worried he had said something wrong.

Kurt pulled Blaine to him, by his arm. “Don’t worry, you’re perfect. Now that’s the shop right up there, I have good faith in this store, so I really think we’ll find the perfect purse for Carol.”

 

 

…

 

Two hours later, Blaine and Kurt were sitting outside a small café, Blaine had taken off his blazer and was now showing off his impressive biceps in a tight black polo, though that could just be Kurt’s opinion. They had a handful of bags under the table, Kurt thought that he had everything; he had ended up getting seven different things, including the purse. They had a bit of a discussion over which purse to get, Blaine had wanted to go with the Michael Kors tote, it was a bright pink, and Kurt liked it but it was on the small size. Kurt had wanted a larger size, and a less vibrant color, because Kurt knew Carol would use it more often, even though she did like pink, the size was more of a factor in the decision. The bag they ended up with was by Kate Spade, it was a pale blue tote, with a few compartments inside. 

The perfume they got was Flora by Gucci. There was a scarf, that was a black and white watercolor design by Calvin Klein, and maybe Kurt had found a scarf for himself that he couldn’t do without, but only Blaine knew about it and he was very indulgent. Kurt also got her a new iPhone case, he figured it was something practical and she could probably use one. There was also a gift certificate to Godiva, because Blaine saw the store, and really wanted some chocolate and Kurt thought it’d be a lovely gift. Some of the other bags were for Blaine; he had wanted to stop at Nordstrom to look at the bowties after having seen some in the display. At the moment they were discussing if Kurt should put anything else into the gift.

“So we have seven gifts including the purse, you didn’t quite spend what you had thought, but I think everything goes together really well. Is there anything you wanted to add?”

Kurt groaned, he honestly couldn’t think of anything, but he felt he needed to do something more, he just didn’t know what. “I don’t know, I mean seven is a good amount, but I feel like I’m cheating. I know I’m not, but there’s nothing really big there, you know?”

Blaine nodded a little and smiled. “Well I understand how you are feeling, but when you think about it, that purse is $500 dollars, so that’s a pretty big thing. All of it is stuff she can use too, I mean you could get some sunglasses if you wanted, or maybe a gift certificate for a day spa where she lives?”

“I know you’re right about the purse, I just keep thinking of it as the wrapping and not the actual gift.”

“That’s very expensive wrapping”

Kurt laughed, “Yeah. And the day spa might be a good idea too, the places in Lima aren’t expensive, and while I would go to Columbus myself if I was stuck in Ohio, I’m not sure if Carol would bother with the trip. I will check online when I get home. I think that means we are done with the gift shopping. It went quicker than I thought, wow.”

Blaine gave a little half smile, he was glad they had accomplished what Kurt wanted, but he was also a little disappointed that meant the date was over. It was only a little after one o’clock. They did still need to finish their meal, though he was almost done and it looked like Kurt was too. They had spent hours together, but Blaine was just being a little greedy, he loved spending time with Kurt. He hoped Kurt felt the same way.

Kurt cleared his throat to gain Blaine’s attention.

“So I know we’ve already spent most of the day together, but we spent most of it trying to pick a gift for my step-mother; I want to talk to you more about us and maybe we could finish this up and go somewhere else for dessert?”

Blaine smiled brightly. “Kurt that sounds fantastic, I was just thinking about not wanting to end today.”

Kurt grinned triumphantly. “Great, normally I would suggest a walk, but we’ve been our feet all day. I know I could use a rest. I’m probably indulging myself with dessert, especially since we had some earlier today.”

Blaine shook his head a little. “Kurt you had one piece, I might have indulged, but it’s Godiva, I don’t honestly know how you ate _just_ one. Also eating dessert once in a while isn’t a bad thing. I’m sure you eat healthy the rest of the time.”

“I do, and really I’m just trying to keep the fact that I love dessert hidden from you.” Kurt said this in spite of himself. He had a horrid sweet tooth; he blamed his father for it.

“It’s not something to be ashamed of; even if you weren’t in perfect shape you shouldn’t be ashamed of enjoying something you love.”

Kurt smiled, flushing a little about Blaine saying he was in perfect shape. “Thank you Blaine, though you do sound a little like an inspirational poster, not that it’s a bad thing.”

Blaine blushed at that. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be, I find it adorable and really sweet.” Kurt said while reaching over the table and squeezing Blaine’s hand, it’d been at least ten minutes since they’d touched, and really that was too long. “I’m actually finished with my food; we can get the check and go if you’re done too?”

Blaine glanced down at his food, he could eat more, but since it was mostly gone, he’d just enjoy dessert a little more. “Yeah I’m done, do you have an idea for a place for dessert? I usually just get ice cream if I want something sweet, or chocolate.”

Kurt nodded, he stuck his hand up to get a waiter’s attention to bring their check. “I do actually, we’ll have to take the train, but the place is just off the station, so not a far walk.”

Blaine nodded. The waiter walked over asking if they needed anything, Kurt just replied they were ready for their check. Once the waiter was gone with Kurt’s card, Kurt checked the time on his phone, he didn’t want to get to the place he had in mind during peak hours. It was only 1:27, so it’d be a bit of a slow time, or it was normally, you never really know with restaurants.

While Kurt was dealing with the check, Blaine was thinking about the amount of bags they had. It wasn’t really a problem for Blaine to carry them, but if they spent a while talking, he didn’t want to burden Kurt with having to watch them while they were talking.

“Kurt.”

Kurt was signing the receipt for their check. “Hmmm.”

“I was thinking, I know it’d be an extra trip, but do you think maybe you want to drop your bags off at home, just so you don’t have to worry too much about them. Unless it doesn’t bother you?”

Kurt smiled, looking up after signing his name. “That’s a great idea Blaine, I hate having so many bags at my feet. I usually don’t stop for more than coffee when I’m shopping, but I got hungry.” Kurt laughed at himself.

“Okay, great. Is wherever we’re going far from your apartment?”

“Actually it just so happens to not be, it’s not on the way or anything as simple, but it’s not on the other end of Manhattan either. So since we’re done here, let’s gather our stuff and head to the station.”

Blaine went to grab all the bags, not wanting Kurt to have to carry anything; Kurt just smiled at him, taking some of the bags from one of Blaine’s hands.

“Really Blaine, if you carry them all, then we can’t hold hands, and wouldn’t that be terrible.”

Blaine blushed, though he hadn’t thought of that and was glad Kurt had. Kurt placed his hand in Blaine’s and they both started walking down the sidewalk in the direction of the subway, both with smiles on their faces.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so proud of myself, i got this out much quicker :) it's a little shorter, but i figure since it's quicker you guys wouldn't mind as much. Enjoy! Let me know if i fucked anything up.

Chapter Twelve

 

As soon as Kurt walked into his apartment with the bags, he went straight to his bedroom. Putting all the bags on his bed, and then quickly going into the closet to check the mirror and make sure he still looked good. Glancing up and down, he was happy to see everything seemed to be in place. He raised his arms to make sure there weren’t any stains, he’d probably die, but it’d been so warm out, and while he hadn’t felt like he was sweating you never knew for sure. Satisfied with the check over, Kurt went back outside, Blaine was waiting patiently for him in front of the building. It hadn’t seemed necessary for them to both walk up, even though Blaine had volunteered to carry the bags.

Once Kurt reached the door to the building, he paused, he could see Blaine just outside, he was looking into his phone as if were a mirror. Kurt laughed a little, but honestly he couldn’t say anything he was just as bad. Not wanting to embarrass him, Kurt was a little louder than normal with opening the door. Kurt smiled when Blaine jumped, and moved his phone away from his face.

“Hey, bags are all put up, I feel like I should buy more now though.” Kurt said laughing.

Blaine grinned at him. “I know what you mean going home empty handed is always a little weird.”

Kurt nodded, “Very true, we still could drop your stuff off. I know it’s only one bag, but if you want we can?”

Blaine shook his head. “Not necessary, it literally fits in my pocket. Since I only got two.”

He pulled the small bag out of his blazer pocket to show Kurt, which made him laugh.

“Okay. Well let’s be off to the dessert part of our date, I could use something sweet right now.”

Blaine smiled, moving into step with Kurt and taking his hand. The walk back to the subway station only last a few minutes, which was spent quietly, because of the noise around them. Once they got onto the train, Kurt struck up a conversation.

“There was something I wanted to ask you, about your job, do you mind?” He didn’t want to intrude, but he was a curious person, and liked to know everything he could.

Blaine smiled and nodded. “Yeah, you can ask anything. Though I might not be able to tell you, or I might not even know. My job isn’t really that important.”

Kurt wanted to scoff at that, he figured that any FBI job was important, except maybe the mail carrier. That might sound rude though, and really Kurt wasn’t trying to come off that way, he just thought Blaine was being modest.

“I’m sure it is important, but I’ll let you be modest.” Kurt said smiling to let Blaine know he was just teasing. “What I wanted to ask though, because I was talking to Santana about this, but do you carry a gun? And also did you have to take an admittance test?”

Blaine grinned, blushing a little at the thought of Kurt talking about him. “I don’t carry a gun, no, I have used one though. They like us to know how to use them just in case, so I have a permit, but I don’t really use one. Yes I did have to take a test, a lot of different ones actually. They had me do a lot of other things too, that normally I wouldn’t have to. But because of the reason I was hired, I had to do a lot of extra things.”

Kurt noticed Blaine wincing when he finished explaining, probably because of the whole him being a criminal thing. Wanting to let Blaine know it was okay, Kurt rested his hand on Blaine’s arm and squeezed.

“That’s good to know about the gun, both about you knowing how to use it and not carrying it normally. I’m not really for guns, but I admit that is a little sexy that you know how to use one.”

Kurt smirked, noticing how red Blaine had gone at the word sexy.

Blaine just mumbled out a quiet “thank you.”

“I bet since you had to do so many tests to get the job that probably means you’re way smarter than the other people there.” Kurt said smugly, loving the idea of dating someone so intelligent.

“Not necessarily, I mean sure I had to work harder, but everyone there is really intelligent still. And the agents too, they have their own tests to take, because of the physical aspect involved with their jobs.”

Kurt may have scowled a little at that. It’s not that he was petty and wanted to beat Santana at having a better significant other it’s just that he wanted to have a better significant other than Santana. A little healthy competition was never a bad thing, expect maybe it was, Kurt didn’t want Blaine to think that his being in the FBI was a reason he was dating him. It was just that he liked having something over Santana, which he actually did, he just couldn’t say anything about the criminal aspect since it was illegal.

Not having noticed Blaine looking at him the whole time, Kurt was a little surprised about the huge smile on Blaine’s face when he glanced back at him.

“You don’t have to look so upset about it, I am smarter than a lot of the people working there, but it’s not always about being smarter.”

Kurt smiled sheepishly. “Alright, I’ll take your word for it.”

They got to their stop in a few more minutes, Kurt letting Blaine go ahead of him. Once off the train, Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand and they walked up the stairs to street level. The bakery that Kurt had mentioned earlier was just across the street for the where they were. They waited at the crosswalk; it was a lot busier now, and not safe to cross the street at random. As the light changed and they were able to walk, Blaine asked a question.

“I’ve actually been wondering, because you mentioned working with the editor, but what do you actually do at your job?”

Kurt pursed his lips, thinking about how to explain it, since sometimes he did different things. “Well my actual job is organizing the layout for the magazine, or at least some parts of it. It’s like how you would set up a display for a window in a store, but in paper form. Though sometimes I go with Isabelle, that’s the editor, and watch over photo shoots, not that she even goes to that many anymore unless their important. I’ve been to fashion shows a lot too, pretty much did a little of everything really.” Kurt explained as they walked, he finished just as the stopped in front of the bakery. Looking at Blaine, who was staring at him with a look of awe on his face, Kurt gave him a questioning look.

“What?”

Blaine shrugged. “Sorry, it’s just I’m a little in awe over your job, it sounds like a dream to me.”

That made Kurt laugh, but he also agreed, he really did love his job. “Yeah it kind of is, I love it, and the only thing that could make my life more amazing would be a side career on Broadway. And possibly a gorgeous boyfriend.” Kurt gave him a wink.

Blaine flushed bright red. “That’s great that you love it so much.”

Kurt opened the door of the small bakery, it wasn’t very big, had a few tables scattered around, overall it was a quaint little place. Once they were both inside, Kurt walked up to the display case, bending over to see what they had today. He didn’t notice that Blaine had stayed behind him, but when he looked over his shoulder Blaine was looking up at the ceiling. Kurt didn’t need to be a genius to know where he had been looking before, but he couldn’t blame him. His ass did look glorious in these jeans.

“Blaine, what do you want to get?”

Blaine looked over and walked quickly to the counter, he bent down with Kurt to get a look at the food too. “Wow these look really good.”

Kurt grinned, “And they taste amazing too.”

While Kurt and Blaine were looking at the pastries, a man came out from the door behind the counter; he cleared his throat to get the men’s attention.

“What can I get for you lads?”

Kurt straightened at the question. He knew exactly what he wanted, he had just wanted to check and make sure they had some first. “I need the Sopapilla cheesecake.”

The man serving them laughed, “You need it?”

Kurt just smiled. “Yes, I’m sure you’ve had it. It is a need, not a want.”

Blaine was looking between them a little confused, not knowing what it was that Kurt had to have. Kurt pointed out the dessert to him and explained. “It’s this amazing piece of baked heaven, with cinnamon and cheesecake filling. You should try it, I mean you’d have to get your own, because while I really like you, I’m no good at sharing this.”

Blaine laughed. “It’s okay; I’ll get my own, though I kind of want one of those chocolate scones too?”

Kurt smiled fondly. “Those are good too. You should try the stuffed cinnamon rolls too, they have fruit in them.”

Blaine nodded, figuring they could share, or at least Blaine would share, if Kurt wanted some.

As they talked the server was pulling out each item they mentioned and sitting them on a tray. Once Kurt noticed that he had only selected three of the sopapilla, Kurt had to get more than that. “I need at least five of those, probably six though, I always take some home.”

The man just smiled and put more of the tray, also asking if Kurt wanted a box to put the extra in, Kurt nodded.

When Kurt looked at Blaine, he almost laughed at the shocked look on his face. “Yeah, this is diffidently one man trait I have. The way to my heart is through desserts, though I will tell you know I expect the good stuff.”

Blaine smiled shyly, glancing at the cashier to see his reaction, but the man was just smiling softly. Their items were rung up. “Did you boys need drinks?”

Kurt answered for them. “Yes, I just want a coffee. Blaine?”

“I’ll have the same, please.”

The man nodded, added the coffees to the total and then went to get their drinks. It only took a few seconds before he was back. Kurt had already looked at the total on the register’s screen and ran his card through the machine. The shop may have been small, but it wasn’t out of date.

Grabbing the tray Kurt started walking to one of the tables. “Now I come here a lot, but normally I just leave so I’m not sure how busy the place actually gets.”

“That’s okay, I’m sure it’s no worse than going to Starbucks.”

Kurt nodded; he placed the tray on the table, and sat down, motioning for Blaine to do the same. “Personally I don’t think there is a place worse than Starbucks, except maybe fast food, but I’d hope you’d never even try for us to go there.” Kurt shuddered just thinking of it.

Blaine laughed. “Do you have something against it?” He asked as he grabbed the sugar off the table to pour into his coffee.

Kurt gave him an incredulous look. “You’re not serious? Blaine just think of all the grease!”

That only made him laugh more. “Oh it’s not that bad, I’m sure you’ve indulged at least once?”

Kurt faltered; he took a minute to take a bite out of the pastry and moaned at the taste of cinnamon and cheesecake cooked to perfection. After having closed his eyes to enjoy the pastry, Kurt opened them to see Blaine staring intently at his mouth, which made him smirk internally. Wanting to save the teasing for later, Kurt went back to their conversation. “Okay maybe once or twice, but honestly I can’t be held accountable for what my dad fed me as a child. Surely that doesn’t count!”

Blaine snapped his attention from Kurt’s mouth to his eyes, hoping Kurt hadn’t noticed his lapse. “I guess not, but you mean to tell me as an adult, you’ve never even had a Big Mac?”

“Actually I haven’t, but that’s more for the fact that I can’t stand McDonald’s. It’s always so overly crowded and it seems to me not worth the trouble of it.”

“Okay yes it normally is, but you should at least try it once.” Blaine took a sip of his coffee.

Kurt wasn’t so sure, it’s not like he hadn’t had burgers before, even if he hardly ever did. All that grease is not good for your pores, and he shuddered to think what it’d do to his digestive system. “I don’t know Blaine, I might, but really I’d rather not.”

Blaine nodded, he’d respect that. “Okay, no pressure. Now to change subjects, have you ever designed any clothes and I mean as in to sell?”

Kurt raised his eyebrows, pleasantly surprised by the abrupt subject change, though he supposed it made sense. They had been talking work before they came into the bakery. “Actually yes I have. I’ve thought some about doing my own line, but it takes a lot to get started. And then you have to wait to actually get profit from it. Isabelle has mentioned a few times about helping me, but I feel like that would be taking advantage.”

“That’s really cool that you’ve done that, you’ll have to show me them sometime. If you want to of course.” 

Kurt nodded, taking a drink of his coffee. “Sure, I love showing them off.”

“Thank you. Also I don’t really think getting help from her would be taking advantage, I mean if she’s offering it up freely.”

Kurt groaned he knew she was, but he was no good at accepting help. “She is, and I know that, but it’s hard for me to accept help. Plus it could end up not selling, and then I’d feel so bad, not only for taking up her time, but then I’d have failed.”

Blaine smiled sadly, not really knowing what to say, he wanted to just say of course he wouldn’t fail, but he didn’t know that, not having actually seen anything Kurt had designed. “While I can’t honestly say you won’t fail, because it’s possible for anyone to fail, I think giving it a genuine try is better than not doing anything.”

Kurt smiled, “Blaine you’re doing that thing again, where you sound like an inspirational poster.”

Blaine just shrugged smiling. “Can’t really help it, sorry.”

“It’s fine, like I said before I like it.”

Kurt took a moment to eat some more of the pastry; he really did love these things, they were just so good. Noticing that Blaine hadn’t started his Kurt said something. “Aren’t you going to eat?”

Blaine started in his chair. “Oh yes, sorry I guess I just got distracted.”

That made Kurt grin, knowing exactly what distracted Blaine, and he didn’t think it was the conversation, it wasn’t that riveting. “It’s fine, but try it; I want to know what you think.”

Blaine nodded; he picked up the sopapilla first, taking a bite. Kurt smiled hearing the small moan that Blaine made, and he was not thinking about Blaine moaning in any other way, not even a little. “Wow this is really good!”

“Right? The first time I tasted it, I thought it was a miracle food. It’s like my ultimate comfort food that I occasionally have when I really don’t need comfort, it’s that good.”

“I can completely understand your love of it.”

Kurt smiled, eating more of it.

They spent a couple of hours just talking about anything and everything. Different likes and dislikes, food and wine, activities they liked to do for fun. Kurt ended up eating some of Blaine’s scone, and shared more of the sopapilla with Blaine, but still kept some for later. By the time the left the bakery it was just gone four o’clock and while they wouldn’t mind spending even more time together, Kurt figured now might be a good time to end the date. They could always go on another in a few days, or less, you know whatever they wanted. There wasn’t a timeframe that needed to be met.

Deciding that it would be better, Kurt offered to walk Blaine home.

“Not that I really want to end our time together, I think we might need a rest, so would you mind if I walked you home?”

“Yeah, okay.” Blaine sighed, though Kurt wasn’t really sure why.

“Is something wrong?”

Blaine shook his head quickly, “Oh no, it’s just me thinking I’ll have to leave you.”

Kurt awed internally. “Blaine that’s so sweet, just know I feel the same way. But I figure it’d be healthier if we had a little time apart.”

Blaine smiled sheepishly. “Yeah probably, but you can’t fault me really.”

Kurt smiled “Of course not. I wouldn’t dream of it.”

They spent the walk, ride on the train and walk again hand in hand.

 

….

 

Once they got to Blaine’s building, Kurt climbed up the few steps with Blaine and stopped at the door. Kurt let go of Blaine’s hand, not wanting to be too distracted just yet.

“I’m going to assume both of us had an amazing time, and we plan on doing this again?” Kurt said it as a question, which Blaine just nodded to. Blaine’s eyes were constantly flickering to Kurt’s lips, and honestly if that wasn’t a huge hint, then he didn’t know what was. Kurt wanted an actual answer though, so he raised his eyebrow at Blaine. “Soon?”

Blaine nodded again, and then cleared his throat. “Yeah soon, tomorrow sounds good, yeah?”

That had Kurt grinning, but really, he wouldn’t mind that at all. “Well then I guess that’s it, yeah?”

Blaine frowned, and it took everything in Kurt not to laugh, he should really feel bad, but Blaine’s expressions were too adorable. Deciding to quit the teasing, Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand, and yanked.

Blaine’s body slammed against Kurt’s, his eyes going wide and the pupils dilating. Kurt had to lean down a little to reach him properly; he stopped just before their lips touched not being able to resist a little more teasing. Blaine’s breaths were coming in pants, so Kurt gave into him and pushed their mouths together. Blaine’s lips were wet and warm, not the least bit chapped. Kurt licked into his mouth, not really wanting to make this some innocent chaste thing, when they were both adults, and Kurt knew Blaine wanted it, by the way he was leaning into him. All of a sudden Blaine started to get really into it; he started sucking on Kurt’s tongue, which made Kurt’s knees go weak causing him to lean into Blaine even more.  

 Wanting to touch him more, Kurt’s hands went to Blaine’s hair, he normally wouldn’t have dared mess with it, but he figured since they were right at his door it didn’t matter too much.  Once his hands got a good grip on the hair he pulled a little, Blaine moaned so loudly that Kurt had to stop and look around, since they were still outside. Blaine didn’t really want to let go, his mouth going straight to Kurt’s neck. Kurt smiled indulgently.

“Blaine, not that I’m not enjoying that, but we are still in public.”

He felt Blaine go still on his neck, and when he pulled back he had an abashed look on his face. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know, I just, I’m so sorry.”

Kurt laughed, “Blaine it’s fine, really. I just didn’t want to get carried away. That was a lovely first kiss though.”

Blaine blushed, and Kurt just grinned wolfishly at him.

“Okay.”

“We should probably separate right now though.”

“Yeah okay, um I had fun?”

Kurt smiled again. “Me too Blaine, I’ll call you okay?”

“Yeah.”

Knowing that Blaine would probably wait outside until Kurt was out of sight, he decided he should walk off first. “Bye Blaine.”

“Bye Kurt.”

Kurt walked down the stairs and down the street; he glanced over his shoulder once, seeing Blaine touch his lips. He couldn’t help but grin smugly to himself.

 

…

 

Kurt spent the short walk home going over the date in his head, from the breakfast, to the shopping, to the amazing kiss at the end. It was a really amazing date, and he seriously wanted to talk to someone about it, if only to gush about how perfect Blaine was. Hopefully Santana would be home, and if not he was calling her until she answered or he’d leave detailed voicemails. Either worked for him.

Getting to his building Kurt thought about the kiss with Blaine again as he walked up the stairs. He seemed to be really into it, and like he had been waiting for Kurt to make a move. That would be great actually because Kurt did love to be in control, but he’d need to talk to Blaine about pressuring him into something though. Kurt didn’t mind taking the lead on things, if that’s what they both wanted, but he wanted to be sure first.

Kurt arrived at his door, unlocked the door and went to the living room, hoping Santana would be there. Before he got there he could hear the TV, which was playing a Spanish soap opera that Santana watched, and denied that she ever did.

Once he got to the living room, he saw Santana’s hand raised towards him over the back of their couch.

“Don’t.” Her voice sounded a little choked, almost like she had been crying. Kurt walked around the couch so that he could see her face, which was all red and blotchy, but she was also staring at the TV. Kurt looked too, seeing the actors yelling and crying, he figured she was just upset about the show. He sighed, not really wanting to wait to tell her about his date, but if he switched it off, she’d probably murder him. Kurt had to wait for five minutes before Santana turned to him, she had paused the show.

“You couldn’t have done that when I came in?” Kurt asked.

Santana just grinned. “Nope it was at a pivotal moment, you can’t just pause that, really Kurt, and I would expect more understanding from you.”

Kurt shook his head, though he did get it, sometimes you just can’t hit pause, and it’d ruin the moment. “Alright, I get it, that doesn’t mean I like waiting.”

“Well now you have my complete attention, fill me in on your gay love shopping spree.”  Santana had turned on the couch so she was sitting on her feet facing him. Even if she was being a sassy little bitch about it, Kurt knew she was actually really interested in what he was going to tell her.

“I better.” Kurt was giddy about it, but he didn’t really want to show it too much. “Okay so I told you we were meeting for breakfast, well we did that. Oh! Santana his outfit, oh it was so adorable, but still classy, you know? I mean I felt underdressed a little even.”

“What was he wearing then?”

“It wasn’t too formal, like I would wear it on a normal day. Mostly it was the blazer, and it was really cute, I don’t think I could pull it off though, it was striped, and he was wearing a bow tie too. He just pulled it together really well.”

Santana nodded. “Designer?”

“Yes, well I’m pretty sure, I hadn’t seen it before. But the quality looked really great, I didn’t ask though.” Kurt was actually a little mad at himself, for not having thought to ask, but really he was distracted.

“That’s surprising of you. Why didn’t you?”

Kurt just huffed. “I had other things on my mind.”

Santana smirked. “Did those other things happen to be how Blaine looked in the clothes? Or maybe how he might look out of the clothes?”

Kurt let his head fall to the back of the couch groaning at Santana. “Oh shut up.”

That just made her laugh. “Keep going, I want the juicy bits too.”

“Okay well, mostly we just talked about shopping during breakfast, about what to get for Carol. Oh I need to show you what I got!”

Kurt hopped up from the couch, and ran into his room to grab the bags off the bed. Back in the living room, Kurt sat the bags on the couch in between them, and sat crossed legged facing Santana. Pulling out each item, Kurt handed them to her.

“So you know how I like to spoil my parents?” She nodded. “Well Blaine had this wonderful idea about making a gift basket, but not an actual basket. We are using this purse as the basket instead.”

Kurt held up the purse, Santana took it from him, and started looking through it, even though it was empty.

“There’s nothing in there.”

“Was just checking, calm yourself.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Anyways, I got all this other stuff to put in it, and maybe get a spa day for her in Lima too. I don’t know, what do you think?”

Santana thought about it. “Well if you have enough left in your budget, go ahead. If not, don’t worry about it. Pretty sure this is plenty for her. This perfume is really nice too.”

Kurt smiled. “I have plenty, I actually got out really cheap, considering. Though I think I shocked Blaine some with the limit I had.”

Santana’s eyes widened. “Did you guys talk about how much you made? I’m kind of curious what he makes.”

“No, I thought that was a little soon. Have you talked to Dani about it?”

She shook her head, “Nope, I have a sad feeling she makes more than me. But then again I don’t know either, because it’s the government and they might not pay much?”

Kurt shook his head, not knowing either. Of course that made him think about Blaine’s other job too, he wasn’t sure how much that paid either, and he hoped it was enough to make it worth it though. “I have no clue, but it better be a good amount, she is putting her life at risk.”

Santana rolled her eyes. “Kurt I thought we had this discussion about their jobs not being like TV.”

Kurt shrugged. “We did, but I still think it’s possible. Plus the images are more fun that way.”

She grinned at that. “Hmmm that’s very true.”

“Back to my amazing date. After we got all this great stuff, we went to have lunch at a little outside café. And Santana! When we sat down Blaine took off his blazer, and just the biceps on that man.”

“Damn Hummel, let’s try not to come in your pants while I’m sitting right here.” She snarked, and punched him in the shoulder.

“Stop, that hurt.” Kurt rubbed his shoulder; she always hit too hard when she was trying to be playful. “But speaking of that, you should have seen Blaine at the end.”

Santana’s eyes got big, more than surprised at humble little Blaine doing anything remotely sexual. “Tell me.”

“It’s nothing obscene, just that at the end of the date, I was planning on kissing him anyways, but I swear he wanted it more than me. And I really wanted it.”

“That’s it!? No leaking bodily fluids?”

Kurt’s face screwed up in disgust. “Ew no, well not that I know of. I would like to wait until at least the third date for sex.”

“Wasn’t that the third date?”

Kurt thought about it, and he didn’t think it was, unless you counted the club. “Do I count the club?”

Santana just shrugged. “I guess not, I mean you did just meet. You could think of it as a blind date if you wanted, but you’ve already passed over the getting laid on the third date opportunity so it’s really pointless now.”

Kurt rolled his eyes at her. “Not everything is about sex either, no matter how much I’d love to see Blaine naked on a bed, or floor, wall, couch, just a surface.” He really wouldn’t mind seeing Blaine on his desk at work, maybe after Blaine had brought him lunch because he was that sweet. Or even something as cliché as Blaine being under the desk, that’d be something amazing too. If Kurt went by how amazing that kiss was, then Blaine had to be amazing at using his mouth for other things.

All of a sudden Kurt felt a slap on his face. Turning to face Santana, he saw her sitting there smirking at him. “What the hell?”

“Sorry but you were going to a place best left for your alone time.”

Kurt shrugged, he wasn’t ashamed, especially not in front of Santana, he’s heard her having sex way too many times. Thank God for head phones. “Sorry, can’t be helped.”

“Of course not, I’m sure Blaine is a compact sex machine.”

Kurt laughed, not in a bad way, but because he just imagined having Blaine in his pocket.

“Blaine is amazing, and that date was perfect, it’s just sad that it had to end. Now I need to figure out how to wrap the gift, I’m leaving on Thursday.”

“Well figure out if you’re going to do the spa thing or not; then go have it wrapped professionally.”

Kurt scoffed at that idea, like he would pay someone else to wrap his gift that had to be rude. “I am not doing that. I have some stuff her, well I have some ribbon. I can always go to that shop down the street to get paper, and a box. Okay, I’m going to go look online for spas in Lima, see if it’s even worth it.”

Santana nodded her head, turning back to the TV and un-pausing her show.

Kurt gathered up the gifts, putting them back in the bags so he could take them to his room. Sitting on the bed, Kurt pulled his laptop to him and opened it up. Waiting for it to turn on, he started thinking about what colors he could use for wrapping, if he should match to the purse or go with something different. He could text Blaine and ask him, but it’d only been an hour since they’ve seen each other, maybe that was too soon.

Noticing that his laptop was ready, Kurt put off that thought for the moment. Doing a simple search for spas in Lima actually brought up decent results, ones that he was surprised he never knew about. Though it was possible that place hadn’t been open when he lived there. Looking over the website, Kurt decided he was going to get Carol a package from Jewel’s Health and Beauty Spa. They had cute packages designed for the type of jewel; Kurt was getting her the Ruby Experience. It had One Hour Swedish Massage, Revitalizing Facial, Spa Manicure, Spa Pedicure, Shampoo and Finish and would last for five hours. Looking at this kind of made Kurt want to go to the spa, maybe he and Blaine could do that. Kurt had to call to purchase the gift card, which was different than he was used to, but worth the effort. They didn’t have anything he could print out for a gift, he’d have to go there to pick it up, or leave his name, and the giftees name and she could just sign in for her appointment.

So with lack of an actual physical gift, Kurt decided he would just make one. He would have to go to the scrap booking store to get supplies, but that wouldn’t be a big deal. He could do that tomorrow, along with getting the supplies for wrapping. He just wanted to relax tonight and think of the perfect date he had had. And with that thought he decided he was going to text Blaine, it’s not like there were actual rules that said you had to wait.

_Blaine, hi. I just wanted to tell you how amazing of a time I had today. Thank you for helping. –Kurt_

He didn’t have to wait long at all for a reply. Or two.

_Hi –Blaine_

_I mean, you’re welcome. And I had the best time too, it was really perfect._

Kurt smiled giddily.

_I’m glad. I found a spa treatment for Carol just now. But the sad part is that while I can purchase a gift card, I’d have to pick it up at the store and I can’t right not. –Kurt_

_Oh well that’s great! You can make one and that’s always fun right? –Blaine_

Kurt giggled, he could just imagine Blaine scrapbooking, and it’d be so adorable. He wished Blaine could go with him, and then help him. But that’d be too much, wouldn’t it?

_Yeah (: I do enjoy crafts. Shouldn’t take too long to do it either. –Kurt_

_See? You’ll have fun and I’m sure Carol would enjoy a hand made one even more. –Blaine_

_True. I wish you could help; it’d be fun doing that with you I think. –Kurt_

It took a little longer for the reply to come through that time, which had Kurt a little worried he was asking for too much.

_I would love too. As long as you’re not tired of me yet? –Blaine_

_I don’t think that’s actually possible Blaine, getting tired of you. –Kurt_

_What are you doing tomorrow? –Kurt_

_Thank you. –Blaine_

_Hopefully scrapbooking with a very attractive man. –Blaine_

Kurt laughed out loud, surprised at Blaine’s forwardness, but enjoying it too. And having Blaine come over tomorrow could end very nicely.

_Well then it sounds like you are going to have a very lovely evening tomorrow. ;) –Kurt_

 

 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I’m a horrible person, I have reasons good ones too, but you probably don’t care. If anyone is still reading this, thank you. I’ve put smut in, at the very beginning, hope it’s not shit. Oh and apparently my mind wanted to make this D/s so yeah there’s that too. It won’t be a big thing though, neither will the sex, if I go that far. Um let me know if it’s shit. But in a nice way (:

Chapter Thirteen

 

Blaine grinned, flopping back onto his bed, not being able to handle thinking of everything that’s happened with Kurt in the last hour. The amazing kiss that he had never wanted to end, then Kurt wanting to see him so soon! He didn’t understand how Kurt could want to, but it’s not like he would ever turn him down, he’d have to be completely incompetent. He wished he could just relive their kiss every second, how forceful Kurt had been with him, how he had pulled his hair. Damn. Blaine hadn’t even known he would like that, but god was it amazing! Just thinking about it was causing Blaine to get hard. He didn’t know if it’d be appropriate to think about Kurt while getting himself off, but what if Kurt was doing that? And with that thought he got even harder.

Blaine groaned, deciding he would just go with the flow, if Kurt happened to pop into his head, as he was touching himself, it’s not like Kurt would even know. Actually though it might be interesting if Kurt knew, maybe he would like it, that Blaine got off thinking about Kurt.

Blaine started to think about telling Kurt, how Kurt would probably insist on Blaine telling him exactly what he did, what he thought about, how long he teased himself. Though in all honesty Blaine couldn’t handle much teasing tonight, it felt like the whole day was just a big tease. Everything Kurt had said, just hearing Kurt talking was kind of a turn on.

His pants were starting to really pinch, so Blaine unzipped his pants and pushed them down his legs, kicking them the rest of the way off. His briefs were the next to go, his cock standing straight up once they were off completely.

Not wanting to drag it out too much, Blaine grabbed his cock and started stroking slowly, rubbing his thumb over the tip, which was already starting to leak a little. Needing a little more, Blaine grabbed the lube he kept in his night stand, squeezing out some onto his palm. As soon as he touched his cock again, he moaned, the slick feel of the lube made it so much smoother. Blaine leaned back on his headboard, pumping his fist faster, as he started thinking about Kurt touching him. He imagined Kurt telling him how hard he was allowed to squeeze his fist, how fast he could go; maybe he would insist he had to be completely naked. Maybe Kurt would even say he had to get himself off without actually touching his cock, maybe forcing him to use the bed like a hormonal teenager.

Getting more into it, Blaine started moving his hand faster, and squeezing just that little bit harder. Wanting to finish, Blaine thought of Kurt telling him to finger himself, but he wouldn’t be allowed to touch his prostate and that he could only come when Kurt said it was okay. Moaning loudly, Blaine used his fingernail to flick the head, and came.

Feeling deeply satisfied, but also a little sheepish for all his thoughts about Kurt, Blaine laid back on the bed, so he was lying completely flat. He breathed deeply, just enjoying the high of his orgasm. As clean as Blaine was normally, he wasn’t after sex or in the case right now, masturbating. He liked the feeling he got from his come drying on him, or hopefully someone else’s, but that hadn’t happened in a while. He let himself rest for about ten minutes, before he decided he should clean up.

Pulling himself to sit up, Blaine grabbed the sheet off the bed to wipe his chest; he always washed his sheets after any kind of sexual activity. He stood up and pulled the rest of the blankets off the bed, including the duvet, since he had basically lain on top of it, he grabbed the clothes he had pulled off too, and put everything into the hamper. Since it was still early, Blaine figured he could just do the laundry tonight; maybe see if there was anything interesting happening online too.

He took a quick shower, got dressed in something simple, not too casual since it was still daylight, but comfortable enough to be sitting in a Laundromat for a long time. He put on his trainers and took the hamper down stairs. Grabbing the rest of the supplies and some coins that he kept just for laundry purposes, Blaine left his house; the walk to the Laundromat was relatively short, only about five minutes.

Once he got there, Blaine quickly went about loading up his laundry into one of the washers, the place wasn’t too busy, but there were almost always someone there, in fact, Blaine was sure the place was never empty. Recently, the place had gotten locks put on the washers, which was nice, because then he didn’t have to stay and make sure his clothes weren’t stolen. Sorting out the few clothes he had from the sheets, he realized that he only had two outfits dirty, which made sense, he had only done the washing a couple of days ago. One of the shirts was dry clean only, and both of the pants, and blazer were too. It didn’t matter really, because he could always get the clothes dry cleaned here, shrugging his shoulders, Blaine went ahead and put his briefs in with the sheets and blankets, but saved the other shirt for later.

After starting the washed, and locking it, he took the rest of the clothes up to the counter. The person behind the counter was someone Blaine didn’t recognize, which wasn’t surprising; the owner of the place went through a lot of employees. Though that could be put down to being in New York and not because of management issues.  

Blaine sat his clothes down on the counter, attracting the attention of the girl at the counter. She looked up at him and smiled.

“Hi! What can I do for you?”

Blaine smiled; it was nice to hear someone actually being polite for once. “I just need to get these dry cleaned, and also I think I might have some clothes to pick up.”

The girl nodded and asked, “Name please?”

“Blaine Anderson.”

She pulled out a piece of paper for his new clothes, putting his name on it, and then penning it the clothes. “Alright, so two pairs of pants, one blazer and one shirt?”

He nodded.

She grabbed the clothes and put them in a plastic bag, also putting another piece of paper on the bag, and then turned to the computer.

“Looks like there is a pick up for you, I’ll be right back with that.” She turned around and went into the back of the store. Blaine only waited a few minutes, before she got back with his clothes.

“Okay, looks like I’ve got three shirts, one pair of pants, four bowties, and one sweater. Does that sound right?”

Blaine nodded, he seriously hoped it was right, he kind of forgot about having dropped them off.

“Sorry, that’s what’s on the ticket, but I just like to double check. I’ve only been working here a couple days.”

Blaine smiled, hoping to reassure her that it’s fine. “It’s fine, don’t worry. I just normally don’t remember what I drop off. If you stay here for a while, you’ll probably see me a lot.”

The girl smiled at him. “Great! Well I guess that’s great, well the part about it being fine, I’m sorry, I’m rambling, I’ll shut up now.”

Blaine chuckled, “It’s alright, and I do the same thing. How much is it?”

“Oh right, um let me see.  It’ll be $45.17.”

Blaine pulled out his credit card and paid that way. The girl ran his card, printing off a receipt to sign, and handed it back. “Thank you.”

She handed over his clothes, and the other receipt. “Have a nice night.”

Blaine smiled in thanks, and turned around. Deciding that it’d be easier to take the clean clothes home first, and then he could grab his laptop while he waited for the rest of his stuff to finish.

It took Blaine about twenty minutes to get to his place, put the clothes up and get back with the laptop. Once back in the store, he checked on his machine, which luckily had already stopped, so he unloaded that and put everything into one of the dryers. That done, Blaine went to have a seat, and turned on his laptop, and plugged in his USB that he had for internet. First he checked his Facebook, nothing very interesting was happening. Dani was talking about maybe getting a cat, but she did that at least once a month. He didn’t have that many friends on there, but he liked it that way. Thinking about friends, he should probably add Kurt, or maybe not? That wouldn’t be presumptuous, because they had kissed, so it’d only be logical they should be friends on Facebook. But maybe he should wait for Kurt to ask him.

Blaine sighed to himself; he really needed to start taking control of his life, or at least the decisions, first step: sending Kurt a friend request. He just needed to find him first. He looked him up, and was brought to an official page, which showed pictures of his designs, some just sketches, some made into clothes. It was really lovely; he had quite a few followers, considering he wasn’t officially a designer yet. He followed the page, but he still wanted find Kurt’s actual Facebook. So he tried to do another search, but nothing was really coming up, he probably had his page set to private. He could always just hack Santana’s and find him that way, but that would probably be wrong, and he’d have to tell Kurt, because he’d feel really guilty and Kurt would probably get mad, and not want to talk to him. If they were in a sexual relationship, then it probably wouldn’t be so bad, Kurt could just punish him. Blaine smiled to himself thinking about that, he bet that would be really fun. Someone sat down next to him, which reminded him that he was actually in public, and he really shouldn’t be thinking about these things.

Turning his attention back to his laptop, Blaine hesitated on going to Santana’s page, he could just text Kurt for his name, or he could friend request Santana, and then find him on her friends list. He thought about it for a second and sent Santana a request, just because, and if she didn’t accept in an hour he’d text Kurt.

Blaine looked over at the dryer he was using to check how much time he had left, there was seventeen minutes still. Turning back to his laptop, Blaine decided to check his emails, but still leaving the Facebook tab open, so he could hear it ding if Santana accepted his request. He checked his work email first, even though he wasn’t supposed to work from home, he had a few things but nothing urgent. Next he checked his personal, which was mostly spam, and stuff from Wes, though nothing from him was actual work. There was a new email though, it looked to be from a personal account, but he didn’t recognize the address at all. Not wanting to have to deal with a virus, he ran a short scan over the email, nothing came up though. He went ahead and opened it. The message looked to be in html, though with parts missing from it, so that a computer wouldn’t be able to read it properly. He scrolled through the entire email, checking to see if anything else was different about it. About three quarters way down, Blaine saw his name, along with the words “fix it” which had him a little worried. He glanced around the room, there were three people there, one was the person sitting next to him, even though there were other empty seats, and then two people loading clothes. If this was something related to his extracurricular activities he didn’t really want to look at it in public. He copied the script and pasted it in a new word document, then copied the address it came from, in case he would need it later. He deleted the email, and then emptied his trash. He glanced at the dryer again; it still had nine minutes left, so he went back to Facebook. He’d just pass the time by going through some of Kurt’s designs.

Before he knew it the dryer let off a ding, so he went to grab his things, normally he would fold or hang them there, as to avoid wrinkles, but since it was just blankets it wouldn’t matter too much. He gathered everything he brought and set it in his basket, the laptop in its case over his shoulder and began walking home.

Once home, Blaine took off his laptop and sat it on the table, he was extremely curious about the email, but he wanted to put everything away before he started that. First he put the laundry supplies in the cupboard, and then went upstairs to remake his bed. With that finished Blaine took off his trainers and put them in the closet, then went back downstairs. He stopped off in the kitchen to grab some water.

Sitting on the sofa, Blaine pulled his laptop out of his satchel and opened it. Opening the file he had saved the email under, Blaine took a moment to read through it again, he noted all the mistakes as he scrolled through, some were very simple, and noticeable, others not so much. The further down he got the more interested he became. Wondering who could have sent it, especially in this way. He didn’t think Wes would do something like this, if only because Wes didn’t even know how. And Lauren would send a prank like this, be she hadn’t before, though there could be a first time for everything. He just hoped it wasn’t one of those screamers.

Deciding that more than likely it was from Lauren, Blaine started to fix all of the little mistakes, and the ones that most people wouldn’t notice. He spent about fifteen minutes doing that before he got to the point where it had stated “fix it” with his name. Honestly he wasn’t sure if that part was supposed to be part of the code or not, so he’d leave it for now, and see if it’d still work. Spending another ten minutes fixing the rest of it, Blaine saved the file how he was supposed to.

Taking a deep breath in preparation of a possible screamer, Blaine opened up the webpage. It was a video, but not at all what he expected. It looked like a webcam video, the guy that was on it looked really pale and drawn out, like he hadn’t slept in days. He looked familiar, but Blaine couldn’t really place him, maybe it was someone he had only met once.  Realizing he had been putting it off, Blaine pushed play.

“Blaine, hi.” The guy cleared his throat, and rubbed his sleeve across his nose. “I know you probably don’t actually recognize me, especially how I look right now, but its Nick. You know from Dalton.”

Blaine sat shocked, because he hadn’t heard from Nick, well since he left Dalton; they had been friends and were in the Warblers together. Nick had been smart, same classes as Blaine, but he hadn’t shown any special interest in computers, though Blaine hadn’t either during high school. Blaine turned his attention back to the screen, noticing that Nick had been talking still. He moved the cursor to start from where he had stopped paying attention.

“I’m gonna go ahead and pretend that you’d remembered me, if not you could always ask Wes. The point of this little video was to test you, I know that’s kind of fucked up, but I had to be sure. Blaine.” Nick took a deep breath, and let it out in a whoosh. “Blaine, I’ve fucked up, like really, really fucked up. I thought I could do something, and turns out I’m really not that smart. There are these men after me now, and they want a lot of money, the kind that nobody has. Not even my parents, fuck not even David’s parents have this shit.”

Nick rubbed his hand over his face in the video. Blaine just sat there, trying to take everything Nick was saying, but really all he could think was what the fuck!?

“I know this is probably not a good thing to ask you, but honestly I haven’t got a choice. I talked to Wes, which is how I knew you were into this stuff, and color me shocked that little goody-two-shoes Blaine was doing criminal acts, whilst still working for the FBI, I’m kind of proud of you man.”

Blaine let out a little laugh, releasing a bit on tension, though he got it right back from Nick’s next words.

“I need your help; I need you to do a job with me.” Nick paused, maybe to give Blaine time to think, or maybe just for dramatic effect, Blaine couldn’t know.

“I want to meet up; I’m assuming you have a secure line, so I’ll give you my number. And I know this is really a lot to ask someone you haven't talked to in years,  but if you could just talk to me, even if it’s to tell me no, it’d mean so much.”

Blaine nodded, and then stopped realizing it’s a video and Nick couldn’t actually see him.

“Just text me, think about it, but let me know please, if I have to I’ll just leave country, go hide in Fiji or some shit. Number is 765-878-3324. Thanks Blaine, you are the best person.”

The video stopped after that, and Blaine played the last part again so he could save the number in his phone. That done, Blaine leaned back on the couch, thinking about what he needed to do, he’d have to talk to Wes, make sure Nick was being sincere. It’s not that he didn’t trust him; it’s that he didn’t know him, not anymore, and people change. Take him for example, he wasn’t doing anything close to legal, and he hadn’t been for a really long time. He also had to think about what this could mean for him, it wasn’t a regular job, at least not one he would be getting paid for, and hell he didn’t even know what Nick wanted him for. It didn’t seem like he was asking for money, but he really couldn’t be sure. Not wanting to be stressed over this, Blaine called Wes.

It was a Saturday, so Blaine wasn’t sure if he would answer, but it was still relatively early, not even nine yet. Luckily Wes answered on the third ring.

“Hello.”

“Wes, its Blaine.”

He heard Wes chuckle, “yeah I know, I have caller ID. What’s up?”

Blaine sighed, ignoring the jab, he was a little stressed. “It’s about Nick.”

Wes sighed, “Right, well he’s legit; I’m assuming that’s why you called.”

“Yeah”

“And dude, these guys, I don’t know how he got into it, and I’m not sure I even want to know. I told him you might be able to help, but I wasn’t sure. You can always tell him no, that’s really up to you.”

“Do you know what it is?”

“Not really, I know it was just supposed to be a job, but I think Nick found something, and was holding it over them. He wasn’t smart about it though, left the information out, and now they want their money back plus interest. Did he tell you how much?”

“I just got a video from him, and no he didn’t mention the amount, just that it’d be more than David’s parents would have, and that’s well, fuck that’s a lot.”

Wes laughed dryly. “Yeah, it really fucking is. I honestly don’t know what to tell you.”

“I think that I should meet up with him. At least find out what it is he wants from me, if I could even do it. Do you think I could turn them in? Like at work?”

“Fuck don’t do that!” Wes almost yelled into the phone. “Shit sorry, but no, don’t. Nick could get in trouble too.”

Blaine sighed. “Yeah maybe, but damn, if they might kill him for this, is it worth it?”

“I know, but what do you think would happen to him in prison? You didn’t even go, which you lucked out on.”

“They wouldn’t send him somewhere with dangerous people, they do have low-security prisons. I know I lucked out, thank god that I didn’t fuck that up.”

“Right, well maybe mention it. Though I honestly don’t think he’d want you to do that. I think he’s kind of terrified right now.”

“You’re probably right, okay, I’ll call him, or text him actually. See if he wants to meet up tomorrow.”

“Okay, well let me know how it goes? If you do help him, and you need something, just let me know.”

“Yeah I will, thanks Wes.”

“Sure, though I don’t know what you are thanking me for. You’re too fucking polite.”

Blaine smiled a little. “Shut up, talk to you soon.”

“Sure, later.”

Blaine hung up, and then pulled up Nick’s number on his phone staring at it for just a minute. This was really crazy, and kind of scary, Blaine hadn’t had to deal with anything that could possibly cause him bodily harm. And this really looked to be turning out that way. Even the job that had gotten him noticed by the FBI, he hadn’t actually talked to the customers. Nick needed somebody like Wes, so this wouldn’t happen again, well if he could get out of this mess first.

While staring at his phone and contemplating things, Blaine had gotten a notification; he pulled that up and saw that it was Santana accepting his friend request. He couldn’t believe he had forgotten about that! This reminded him that he was going to be meeting Kurt tomorrow. Fuck! Blaine threw his head on the back of the couch and groaned this day was not ending in a good way.

He needed to talk to Nick though, if he tried to go out with Kurt without having found out anything, he knew he’d just be thinking about it the whole time. He could go in the morning though, maybe meet up for coffee, and just talk it through. Kurt never really mentioned what time, so hopefully they could meet up for lunch or after it. With that, Blaine went ahead and looked for Kurt, since he already had Facebook pulled up. He found him quickly, and sent off a friend request, there wasn’t really anything to look at, since the whole page was set to private.

Next Blaine sent off a text to Nick.

_Hey, Nick. It’s Blaine, I’ve watched your video, and well let’s meet up. I’m going to assume you’re in NYC. How about coffee tomorrow morning? –Blaine_

Blaine thought about texting Kurt too, but decided he should wait to find out what Nick said first. Blaine stared at his phone for at least five minutes, waiting for a reply, before he got tired of staring at the screen. He’d make something to eat, and then look again. He went into the kitchen, and got the stuff out to make a sandwich. He was half way done, when he heard his phone chirp, he almost dropped the knife he was using. He glanced into the living room, half wanting to go look now, but decided against it; first he would finish his sandwich. He quickly put the meat and cheese on, forgoing the veggies this one time, and grabbed a napkin and a plate he went back to the couch.

Taking a bite, he grabbed his phone and pressed the text messages icon, glad to see it was from Nick.

_Hey man, so yeah coffee sounds fine. You got a place in mind? –Nick_

Blaine thought about it, there was a Starbucks close to work, but he didn’t think Nick would like that, and he wasn’t sure where Nick lived so just because he could, Blaine decided the one near Kurt’s work. He knew he wouldn’t be there, but he’d still feel close to him in a way. Yeah maybe he was a little obsessed, oh well.

_Yeah I do, I’ll just send you the address. We can just discuss everything there? –Blaine_

_Okay, yeah that sounds good. Thanks, means a lot. –Nick_

_Sure, it’s what friends are for. It’s the one in Times Square, it’ll be busy, but I figure that’s probably a good thing, we’ll get lost in the noise. –Blaine_

_Yeah sounds great. See you at 8? –Nick_

_That’s fine. –Blaine_

_Ok. –Nick_

That planned out, Blaine turned his attention to Kurt. That was probably the first time since he met Kurt, that he didn’t have some form of his attention. He wasn’t really sure what that said about him, but he wasn’t going to worry about it. Blaine finished eating his sandwich, and went to look at Santana’s Facebook, since he couldn’t look at Kurt’s yet, he might be able to find some pictures of him on hers. He realized that might seem a little stalker-ish, but no one but him would know. While he was doing that, he got a message.

_Did you hack into my Facebook!? –Kurt_

Blaine read the message twice, not really knowing how Kurt could possibly have known he considered doing that. He hadn’t of course, but he thought about it, maybe Kurt was psychic. That’d be kind of cool, but really he couldn’t be. He would be asking about him getting off to him if he was psychic. Blair e shook his head, he was getting side-tracked he needed to reply.

_No! I swear, I thought about it, but I didn’t. Promise! –Blaine_

The reply came quickly.

_Okay, I’ll believe you. But how did you find me, I’ve got everything set to private and most of my friends have me under a different name. –Kurt_

Blaine let out a breath of relief.

_I found your page, and also friend requested Santana and found you on hers. –Blaine_

_OK, though I don’t get how you could possibly have figured out my name. –Kurt_

_Well it wasn’t your name I was looking for. –Blaine_

_What? –Kurt_

Blaine started to type a reply, but he got another message, so he read that first.

_Oh. You looked for my picture, didn’t you? –Kurt_

_Yeah. –Blaine_

_That’s really sweet, seeing how my picture isn’t just me. You have good eyes. –Kurt_

Blaine blushed, even though no one could possibly see him, or what Kurt was sending him. And the compliment was probably based on how well he had found Kurt, not like that he had pretty eyes or something. But it was a nice thought.

_Actually you have gorgeous eyes, and it’s really nice that you could find me in a crowd. (: -Kurt_

Blaine couldn’t stop the smile on his face, even if he tried. Kurt was just so lovely.

_Thank you, but yours are better. Since you’ve messaged me, what time did you want to meet tomorrow? –Blaine_

_Aw you’re so sweet! (: Um any time is fine. Do you have any plans tomorrow? –Kurt_

_Wait you said you didn’t, never mind. –Kurt_

Blaine winced a little, he had told Kurt that earlier, but now the thing with Nick. He had to tell him, well part of it.

_Actually my plans kind of changed. A friend from high school is in town, and wants to meet up for coffee. –Blaine_

_Oh. What kind of friend? –Kurt_

Blaine giggled a little; it looked almost as if Kurt thought it was an old boyfriend. He imagined jealous Kurt was possessive and that was a lovely thought.

_A friend friend, I was in the Warblers with him. He’s here for work. –Blaine_

That wasn’t really a lie, and Blaine couldn’t very well just tell Kurt what was going on with Nick. If Blaine helped he would tell him that he was doing a job for a friend. Which he would be, he wouldn’t ever lie to Kurt about this.

_Right, okay that was a little weird wasn’t it? Sorry. Hope you have a good time. –Kurt_

_It wasn’t weird at all! You can ask me anything, ever. And hopefully it will be. I still want to see you tomorrow though. –Blaine_

_You’re not worried about how long you'all be spending with him? –Kurt_

_Nope, we were friends, but not like the best of friends. So I can’t imagine we’d be together later than lunch time. –Blaine_

_Ok, that’s great. Well for me. Do you want to have lunch? –Kurt_

Blaine gave it a little thought, last time he ate with Kurt, which was mere hours ago, he got distracted easily. It might be better to spend time together afterwards. Or maybe not, because that’d mean less time together, he should let Kurt make that decision.

_It’s up to you. I could just let you know when I’m done with him, and then go from there? –Blaine_

_That sounds good.  Though I don’t really like how you worded that. –Kurt_

Blaine’s brow furrowed, not seeing the problem, he re-read it a couple of times, before he figured it out. It did kind of sound like he was meeting him for something else, something not really innocent.

_Sorry! I really didn’t mean it like that. He’s really just a friend. Honestly I haven’t spoken to him since high school. –Blaine_

_Its fine Blaine, I’m just being a little weird. I promise I’m not controlling. I just really like you. –Kurt_

Blaine almost felt like squealing, okay not almost he really did feel like squealing, but he contained it. He smiled hugely at his phone, kind of wanting to call Kurt, just so he could hear his voice. He couldn’t do that though, well he could actually. Maybe he should, though he’d have to calm down the teenage boy moments. He took a deep breath, and then pushed the phone button instead of replying with a text.

Kurt answered on the first ring.

“Blaine, hi.”

“Hi.” Blaine grinned.

Neither said anything for a minute, until Kurt finally did.

“So you called?”

“Oh right, um I just wanted to hear your voice.”

“Aw Blaine, that’s so sweet! So you didn’t really have anything specific you wanted to say?”

Blaine blushed some, he didn’t actually mean to say that aloud, but if it made Kurt happy, who really cared? “Not really, I mean I guess I wanted to tell you that I don’t mind you be controlling, and that I like you too.”

He heard Kurt inhale with a gasp. “You like me being controlling?”

Blaine paused, considering actually talking about this thing he liked Kurt doing. He hadn’t ever before, not that he really had much of a serious relationship before. He knew what he liked though, and maybe if they both talked about it, made decisions together, it’d be healthy. He knew that he really likes someone taking control of his decisions, of someone taking over everything. He wanted Kurt to know everything about him too.

“Yes. I like other stuff too.”

“Okay, are we going to talk about this now? I mean we’ve only had two actual dates. This kind of relationship would b quite a bit different. Of course I don’t mind talking about it, if you want to; I just don’t want to pressure you.”

“Maybe we should talk though, so that we both know what to expect. And like, if you don’t like something you could tell me, and I’d not do it.”

“Oh Blaine. Okay yeah we should, that makes sense, but you should be doing the same, it’s not just what I like. Now go ahead and tell me what you want, or just what you like. I’ll tell you if I agree or not.”

Blaine exhaled in a long breath, taking a moment to get his thoughts together. He didn’t think he should bring up sex, or at least not yet, maybe let Kurt do that. “Right, okay. I said I like the controlling part.”

Kurt hummed for him to go on.

“So obviously I like you telling me what to do, it’s not because I don’t like making my own decisions, and it’s just nice to have someone do things for you. I like being dressed, which I know you can’t really do that, because it’s not like we live together, that’s weird isn’t it?”

Kurt laughed a little, not at Blaine though. “You mean the dressing you part?”

“Yes...”

“No, that’s really not weird at all, and I could tell that a little today. Anything else?”

“Maybe, I’m not really sure. I think the controlling kind of encompasses a lot of different things, you know?”

“Yeah it does. There isn’t anything you don’t like though, because from what you’ve just said, that could mean you wanting me to tell you where and when and how to do literally everything.”

“Oh” Blaine really hadn’t thought about that. “I guess maybe just when were together?”

“Is that a question?”

“No, sorry, I’m bad at this.”

“No you’re not, you’ve just not done it before, and that’s completely fine. That sounds good though, about just when we're together, and maybe not even completely then, like we could work up to it.”

Blaine nodded, and then said out loud. “Yeah, that’s better.”

“Great, we can always talk as we go too. It doesn’t have to be completely worked out now. In fact, I’m sure I’ll do something you aren’t comfortable with at some point, and you could just tell me. Okay?”

“Um, maybe, but what if you have a reason for doing something?”

“Okay, yes that’s possible. Why don’t we let me make decisions for now, and then if something upsets you, or you don’t like how it’s going you can tell me, I’ll explain why, and we’ll go from there.”

“Okay. I can do that.”

“Good, now what about sex?”

Blaine choked on air. “I like sex.”

Kurt started laughing. “Yes Blaine, most people do, but what I’m asking is how do you like it?”

“Oh right, of course. However you want.”

“Blaine.”

“I’m sorry; I don’t know what to say.”

He heard Kurt sigh, and felt bad; he really didn’t know what to say. Should he tell him his kinks? Was that a thing they needed to talk about? Maybe he wasn’t ready for this.

“Okay, that’s fine; we don’t have to talk about it, not if you’re not comfortable.”

“It’s not that, I just don’t know what to say!”

“Well, we could do it the same way as the other stuff, tell me to stop if you want, and we’ll discuss it?”

“Yeah, um I know this is a little weird but should we have like a safe word or something?”

“If you want we can, we should actually, if you really want to do this.”

“Okay, yeah then we should. I don’t want to mess anything up.”

“You can’t, it’s not possible. You don’t have to do this a certain way. I do want to know something though, regarding the sex part, if you don’t mind?”

“Yeah.”

“I noticed, when we were kissing earlier, which was amazing by the way, that you maybe liked it a little rough, is that right?”

Blaine closed his eyes, he really liked thinking about that kiss, and Kurt talking about it, and well it was good. “I do. It was great, perfect even.”

“Okay good. So that gives me a little guidance and then you can just give me a safe word, and I’ll stop when you use it.”

“That’s sounds really good. What should it be?”

“That’s really up to you. Though it needs to be something you wouldn’t normally say, even in everyday talk, since you want to be able to use it whenever, I assume?”

“Yeah, okay. Can I think about it?”

“Of course, just let me know as soon as you can. I don’t want to do too much without knowing.”

“I will, I’ll think about it tonight and then let you know tomorrow when we see each other.”

“That sounds great. I’m going to go ahead and let you go, I’ll see you tomorrow Blaine.”

“Okay, Goodnight Kurt.”

“Night, Blaine.”

Blaine pulled the phone away from his ear with a big smile, the conversation took an unexpected turn, but he really didn’t care. Talking to Kurt was always amazing, and talking about sex with Kurt was probably the best thing on earth. Now he just needed to think of an amazing safe word, and wasn’t that an interesting turn of events for his life. This day was just full of surprises. Tomorrow looked like it’d be just the same, meeting Nick for breakfast, and then Kurt after that. He needed to get some sleep.

With that thought Blaine got up from the couch, turned his laptop off, and grabbed the plate, and put it in the dishwasher. He took his phone upstairs with him and put it on the charger. Quickly changing out of his clothes, Blaine got into bed and set the alarm for seven.

Lying back in the bed, Blaine considered what to make as a safe word, he wanted to make it easy to remember but also something that wasn’t used that often. Something that was unique to him too, he considered using bowtie, or warbler. But it was completely possible he’d talk to Kurt about that, especially the bowties. He didn’t want to use something work related either, because while Kurt wouldn’t hear it, Blaine would probably think about it every time he was at work. That wouldn’t be very productive. Wait! He could use surfing, or surfer, because he never actually used that, just called his hacking jobs that, and sure Lauren said it on occasion but not that often. He’d ask Kurt which he liked better.

Blaine smiled, he felt sufficiently productive today, and he went to sleep with a smile on his face.

 

…………….

 

Blaine woke up to the alarm going off, he stretched until he felt his back pop, which reminded him he needed to start doing yoga again. He blinked slowly, taking his time waking up; he thought it was Sunday, so he wasn’t sure why he had sat his alarm. Then he remembered, Nick.

Sitting up in bed, Blaine thought about what he was going to wear, he wasn’t dressing to impress Nick, but if he met Kurt right after, then he needed to look nice. Of course it might not even take that long, he’d probably have time to go home and change. With that thought, Blaine got up and went to his closet, he’d pick something nice, on the off chance he’d run into him, but nothing crazy. He grabbed a pair of tan Chinos, and red polo, and his tan loafers. Sitting the clothes on his bed, Blaine went to take a shower.

By the time he was ready, it was already 7:33, which didn’t leave him too much time to actually get there, and not that it was that far, but still. Grabbing his keys, phone and wallet Blaine left the house and made his way to the subway.

 

…………….

 

Blaine got to the Starbucks right at eight. He looked around the crowded shop, trying to find Nick, he didn’t see him, and so he went ahead and got in line for his coffee. The line was kind of long, but went by quickly, which is how it usually was there. He expected it to take longer actually since it was still pretty early in the day. He ordered some biscotti, and his regular coffee, he thought about the dessert that Kurt had introduced him to yesterday. He missed him already, which was crazy, but hey it is what it is.

He got his order when his name was called, and turned around to find a table, hopefully. They’d probably have to sit outside; actually Blaine hadn’t looked when he came in, so maybe Nick was already here. He made his way back outside, with a short side trip to get some sugar for his coffee, and some napkins.

There were only two tables outside, there wasn’t much room anyways, and most people don’t bother, except for tourists. Both were occupied, but one of them Blaine was sure was Nick, so he walked around to look.

Clearing his throat, Blaine spoke. “Nick?”

They guy looked up, seeing Blaine he smiled and stood up. “Blaine! Hi hate that I have to see you like this, but I’m glad I get to see you.”

Blaine smiled; he sat his coffee and biscotti down, going to hug Nick. All of the warblers had hugged a lot, during school, Blaine had missed it. The hug was relatively short; considering they hadn’t seen each other for such a long time, but that could be the reason too.

“Good to see you too, it’s been ages.”

“Yeah, sit down.” Nick said, motioning to the other chair.

 It was a little windy outside, but the sun was shining enough to make up for it. Blaine wasn’t sure if he should just start or if he should let Nick, so he just started eating, so he’d have something to do.

“Okay, so I figure you just want to get on with it?”

Blaine nodded, not having anything to say.

“Right, um so the thing is like I said in the video, I’ve fucked up. It’s kind of funny actually, well not funny, just surprising I guess? Sorry I’m not making much sense, did you happen to talk to Wes?”

“Yeah I did, he said you got in with the wrong people, but you said that too. I guess I just don’t know what you need me for exactly?”

“What it comes down to is I need your hacking skills. They had wanted me to do a sime hack into a government facility, transfer some money to different accounts. Easy stuff. But i came across a file, one that had some pretty crazy shit on it, so I kept it. That file that I got, well they got it back, but I still know everything in it, and yeah sure I could talk to someone about it, but what are words, when you have no proof? What I need is those files.”

“So you _do_ want to turn them in?”

Nick face fell. “You want to turn me in?”

Blaine jumped. “No! Them not you. That’s not what I meant, but if you want them off your back, you might have to talk to someone, though that doesn't automatically mean you'll end up the same.

Nick rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. “Fuck. Yeah I kind of figured that, but I don’t want to, I really don’t think I’d do well in prison.”

“There’s no guarantee that’d you’d have to go though. I didn’t. Of course that really depends on the type of people that these guys are. How bad are they? And are you like possibly going to be killed?”

“Um, they’re pretty bad, and death is looking like a possibility. The last time they contacted me, which was more of a bashing, could have been worse though. Normally I’d just run, but they’ve got a lot of people and I really don’t know how far that stretches.”

“Normally? How deep are you, Nick?”

“Well, I started in college, I needed some extra money, and you know how it goes. I guess I just got messed up in the wrong people. I don’t think it’s anything like what you were doing.”

“Okay, well probably not then. Do you want to stop?”

Nick’s face pinched, obviously thinking about it. Blaine felt bad for asking, but if they did end up involving the authorities, it’d be asked.

“Do you?”

Blaine laughed a little. “Nope, but I don’t think I’m doing the same things as you.”

“Wes said you just hacked NASA!” Nick whispered.

Blaine looked around quickly, just to make sure no one had heard. “Yes, but not for criminal reasons!”

“Really? I think the FBI wouldn’t agree with that.”

Blaine sighed. “Okay yeah they wouldn’t, but I haven’t been threatened in years. So there’s that.”

Nick grinned. “You got me there. It’s addicting though, I don’t think I’d ever completely stop, maybe I could do what you do though, you still get paid, I assume?”

Blaine nodded. “Yeah, though based on what you’ve said I don’t think it’s anywhere near the same amount.”

“Yeah probably not, but I don’t really do it for the money, it’s the thrill. You wanna know how much?”

“Yep, I’m curious.”

“What they wanted me to do, the initial job, they pay was going to be 1.5 mil. Which I’ve got, it’s in an account, under lock and key. The amount they want now though, fuck it’s crazy, said they needed interest for the hassle, which is completely fucked up. Anyways now they want 3 million, which is twice, and trust me I said something, that cost me getting stabbed.”

Blaine blanched, not even considering that could have happened. “What? Where? And that’s insane; all of it is fucking insane!”

Nick laughed dryly. “You’re telling me. They stabbed my thigh, which honestly even though it hurt like a bitch, and I had to get stiches, it could have been worse.”

“Worse? Okay, yeah, they could have stabbed you in the foot, so you couldn’t walk, or in the hand, but that’d be obvious, and they probably wouldn’t want people to be able to see it. They could have stabbed you in the stomach, but that risks death.”

“Um Blaine, let’s stop talking about me getting stabbed, it’s creepy that you know that.”

Blaine smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, weird things interest me. Okay, back to the file though, say we get it, what’s your plan?”

“Haven’t given that part too much thought, I mean I could always threaten them, but this time make copies, and keep it somewhere safer.”

“You need to find a hiding place first, and yeah making copies would be extremely smart. Do you know where it’s at?”

“The thing is, I knew, but they’ve moved it. And I had considered they would be smart enough to actually completely delete it, but they haven’t. It’s still on that hard-drive.”

“Nick are you saying that you need to physically remove it from the hard-drive?”

Nick shrugged, “Yeah, I might have somebody to help get it. I’m not asking for you to that part, not even a little.” He had reached over and put his hand on Blaine’s arm while saying that, wanting to make sure Blaine understood he wasn’t asking him to risk his life.

“Okay, what are you asking then?”

Nick squeezed his arm, and then pulled it back to clasp with his coffee. “Right, well the whole thing is locked down pretty tight, the hard-drive I mean. It’s got so many different codes, some I don’t even recognize, I just want you to get the file out of there. I went in, from my computer, but I can’t retrieve it like that, not completely. I get that this is asking a lot, but I could really use your help, so please?”

Blaine mulled it over, drinking his coffee as he did. It wouldn’t be a bad thing to help, okay, it would be technically, but it’d be even worse if Nick got caught or killed. If he didn’t help, he’d always feel extremely guilty, and it’s not like Nick is asking him to do much. Sure getting into a hard-drive wasn’t the easiest thing to do, but in terms of safety and getting caught there was minimal risk for him.

“Nick, how exactly are you planning on retrieving it? Because I really don’t want you to get killed over this.”

“Thanks Blaine, but I look at this way. I can either get killed trying to fix it, or get killed doing nothing. I could always run, but how much time is that going to buy me? I know I’ve kind of fucked this up, I don’t have many options.”

“I get that, but that still doesn’t tell me the how, unless you’re just planning on walking into the damn place?”

Nick shrugged, not saying anything.

“Oh God! You are not going to do that!”

“Sorry, I don’t have much choice, it’s not like I know that many criminals, well at least none that would be willing to help me.”

“That’s fine. Look, give me a couple days, I might know someone that could help, or at least give me some information. Don’t do anything yet, do you have somewhere safe to stay? That they don’t know about?”

“Really? You’d do that for me?”

“Yes, now do you have a safe place?”

Nick nodded. “Yeah, I’ve been moving house every night, different hotel, some shitty, some not. I figure it’d keep them off my trail.”

Blaine didn’t really like that option, sure it was smart, going back and forth like that, but if they happened to find him, did he have protection?

“Not sure I like that. Do you have a gun? Or a knife at least?”

Nick looked a little shocked. “Um no.”

“You need to get one, I have one, though it’s for work. I have a few knives too; those are just collector items though, so I don’t know about lending you those. I could probably get another gun from work though.”

Blaine looked up at Nick to see him staring at him, his face slacken. “What?”

Nick shook his head. “Sorry, it’s just this is weird. You talking about guns and knives, and I’m kind of blown away.”

“Oh well, work you know?”

“Not really, but I’ll go with it. I don’t know how comfortable I feel about a gun though.”

“Okay, that’s fine; just you know more than likely they’ll have guns. And you should probably learn some self-defense before you decide to do this. Actually you know what; you should come stay with me.”

Nick blanched. “What? Why? Blaine, I don’t know if you realize this, but you are the best person on earth.”

Blaine smiled and shook his head. “No, not really, I’m just helping out a friend. I haven’t got an extra bed, but you can stay on my couch. I’d feel better that way. What do you say?”

“Are you sure? I seriously feel like I’m taking complete advantage here.”

“I’m sure. I mean, I might make you leave on occasion, well probably not. I’ve only just started seeing someone.”

Nick grinned, raising his eyebrow. “Oh really? How hot is he?”

Blaine blushed. “Yes, and honestly there are no words. He’s a designer, well sort of, he does other stuff too. He works at vogue, the magazine.”

“Oh wow, color me impressed. How long have you been seeing him?”

“Actually we’ve only known each other for nine days, but he’s perfect.”

Nick smiled. “That’s great! Kind of crazy, but you know some people fall fast.”

“Yeah, here let me give you my address and you can come over with your stuff?”

“Sounds good, if you’re absolutely completely positive? I really don’t want to pressure you, I’m the one that’s gone and fucked up his life. It’s not like we’ve even talked recently.”

Blaine got up out of the chair and moved over to Nick and pulled him up, resting his hands on Nick's shoulders. “Hey stop, look yes you did fuck up, but I’m offering, and I know what I’m offering too. It’ll work out, and if it doesn’t. Well we can just send you to Fiji.”

Nick laughed; Blaine pulled him into a brief hug, before letting go. “Let me see your phone and I’ll put my address in. Just call me before you come over, I have a date sometime today.”

Nick handed over his phone. “Sometime? You don’t know when?”

“Well I wasn’t sure how long this would take, so I told him I’d tell him after I finished.”

“Oh. What are you going to tell him?”

Blaine finished typing and gave Nick back his phone, looking back up at him. “The truth, he knows about everything I do. I won’t lie to him.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t stay there.”

Blaine thought for a second. “If you’re worried about him knowing about you, don’t be. I’m the one that works for the FBI, and he doesn’t need to know more than your first name. But he’ll know I’m doing a job either way. If you’re not comfortable then you don’t have to stay.”

Nick seemed to be thinking it over. “Okay. Would it be okay for me to talk to him? I trust you that he’s trustworthy, but it’s my life at stake here. So yeah I’m a little overly worried.”

“That’s okay, I completely understand. Just let me talk to him, if he doesn’t want to then I can’t force him.”

“Of course, just let me know okay? I’m going to head off now.”

“I will, soon as. Be careful.”

Nick hugged him once more, quickly. “I will, and thanks Blaine.”

Blaine smiled. “You’re welcome.”

Blaine watched Nick walk off for a second, before picking up his trash and tossing it. He went back inside to grab another cup, before he went home. It was just gone ten now, so still pretty early for lunch. He’d still let Kurt know, right after he got a refill. The line was a lot shorter at this time, only one person, so he was at the counter quickly.

“Hi! What can I get started for you?”

“Hi, I’ll just have a medium drip please.”

“Sure no problem, name?”

“Blaine.”

“So I don’t mean to be nosy, but I noticed you outside, first date?”

Blaine smiled and laughed a little. “Nope, it was actually an old high school friend. I do have a date later today though.”

“Oh really? Care to share?”

Blaine glanced at the guy’s nametag, wanting to put a name to him, if he was going to be talking more than five words to him.  “Slow day, Jeff?”

Jeff laughed, “Right now, but honestly I’m just a horrible gossip. Tell me?”

Blaine laughed. “Sure why not? His name is Kurt, and he’s gorgeous, and works at Vogue, really he’s amazing, his voice, and-“

“Wait, stop!” Jeff was holding up his hand. “Name is Kurt, works at Vogue, really sophisticated, tall, brown hair, always styled into a gorgeous quiff?”

Blaine frowned in confusion, “How on earth did you know that?”

“He always comes in here, Vogue isn’t that far.”

“Oh, well yeah that’s him.”

“Wow, you are one lucky bastard.”

Blaine smiled. “Yeah I know.”

“So is your friend staying in town? He’s cute.”

“Maybe, for a little while at least. Why? Do you-“

Someone behind Blaine cleared their float really loudly. “Oh so sorry, I’ll come back. Tell you all about Nick.”

“Holding you to that!”

Blaine walked off smiling, the day had barely started and it was already kind of crazy.

 

……………..

 

On the subway home, Blaine sent a message to Kurt. _Hey I just got on the subway, finished talking with Nick, so just let me know when. –Blaine_

He wasn’t really expecting a quick reply, so he was surprised he got one when he was stepping off the train.

_Good morning! Okay, did it go okay? And did we decide we should have lunch or no? –Kurt_

Not wanting to stop and block traffic, Blaine waited until he got back on the street to reply, so he could at least step out of the way.

_It went different than I thought it would, actually I need to talk to you about that, it’s nothing bad though. Not really. And whenever or wherever you want. –Blaine_

_That sounds ominous, I hope you know that. But okay. We can meet in an hour, if that’s ok? -Kurt_

_Sorry, I promise it’ll make sense when I talk to you. That sounds great. –Blaine_

Blaine didn’t get a reply right away, so he started walking again, his phone buzzed when he was about a block from his apartment, so he just waited to read it then. Once inside the apartment, Blaine put his wallet and keys up, and sat down on the couch to read Kurt’s reply.

_Actually, I have an idea. Why don’t we go shopping, since we’re only picking up a few things, and then grab some take-out and come back to my place? –Kurt_

_That sounds fantastic, can’t wait. –Blaine_

_Great! I’ll see you soon then. I’ll text you the place, I’ve got to look up the address. –Kurt_

_Okay. –Blaine_

Blaine smiled, standing up and going upstairs to find something to wear for today, hopefully everything would go smoothly. He really hoped the end of the night ended up him being pressed against a flat surface, he wasn’t picky what kind.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! thanks for reading. I guess smut might become I thing, wrote a bit again. Let me know what you think!! tumblr slytherindestiel

Chapter Fourteen

 

Kurt woke up Sunday morning in a very good mood, yesterday had been amazing, and today would be too. He was planning on having a lazy morning, just relaxing, maybe think about what to wear, and try really hard not to think about Blaine meeting an old school friend. He believed Blaine completely about the ‘just friends’ thing, but he couldn’t help being a little possessive. He knew it didn’t make sense, because they really hadn’t known each other that long, but Kurt couldn’t help it.

Kurt rolled over in bed, and grabbed his phone off the night stand to check the time. It was just after nine, which was later than he normally slept in, so obviously this meant it’d be a good day. Kurt slowly got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to make up a quick breakfast. Once in the kitchen he saw a bakery box on the counter, and couldn’t help the grin on his face, sometimes it was good to have a roommate. Upon opening the box, he found a couple of plain donuts, nothing exciting. He frowned, the only bad thing about Santana getting sweets, she got the plain ones every time! Because apparently she couldn’t be seen with normal sweets, it’d ruin her _image._ Kurt would still eat them though.

Turning to the coffee machine, he went about starting it, adding the grounds and water. Next he went to the refrigerator to pull out some cream cheese and jam, he needed something for flavor. Setting everything up only took a few minutes; Kurt just had to wait for the coffee to finish brewing, which seemed to be taking ages. He stood staring at it, willing it to brew faster.

“Glaring at it won’t make it brew faster.” Santana said as she walked in the kitchen.

“It does though, I’ve timed it.” Kurt replied, completely serious.

Santana just scoffed. “I’m sure you have, weirdo.”

Kurt turned to look at her. “It’s not weird; I just like my coffee to be prompt in its brewing process.”

“That makes absolutely no sense.”

Kurt had already turned back to his coffee glaring, which had brewed enough for a cup. Kurt poured some, and held the cup up, showing Santana. “See, told you it worked.”

Santana shook her head, and pulled out a cup for herself, though she still had to wait for the rest of it to finish. “I’m sure. And didn’t we agree that you would wear clothes in the kitchen, safety reasons.”

Kurt looked down, he hadn’t put on a shirt, which he normally would have, but he’d been thinking of other things. “I’m wearing underwear at least, that protects the important bits.” Kurt said with a smirk.

Santana only grinned back at him, starting to fix her own cup of coffee.

“Anyways, where did you go this morning?” Kurt asked motioning to the bakery box.

“Nowhere, those are from on my way back from Dani’s.” Santana turned around to face Kurt, she was smiling smugly.

Kurt grinned, “I see. Lucky bitch.” He said the last part under his breath.

Santana still heard it. “Don’t be jealous, it wasn’t even planned. I guess she just was feeling horny and called me last night. I wasn’t gonna tell her no.”

Kurt raised his eyebrow, “So she just gave you a booty call, and you were ok with that?”

Santana shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t see why I wouldn’t be, we’re both adults, we have needs. And _I_ don’t need to wait till the third date to get some.”

Kurt groaned. “Oh stop it, just because I wanted to make sure of where things are going doesn’t mean I don’t want to have sex with Blaine. I’m just trying to be respectful.”

Santana nodded her head. “Okay, but does he want you to be respectful? I think that’s the big question here.” She finished, smirking at Kurt.

Kurt smiled to himself, thinking about the conversation he had had with Blaine last night. He hadn’t known then that Blaine wouldn’t have minded going further, but now that he did, Kurt would make sure Blaine enjoyed tonight to the fullest.

Wanting to sit down, Kurt grabbed his plate and coffee and brought them into the living room, wanting to watch some TV while he waited for Blaine to text him.

“So you’re just going to ignore me?” Santana yelled after him.

“Nope, I’m just not dignifying that with a proper response.”

“Ugh! Stop trying to sound sophisticated.” She said while walking into the living room, joining him on the couch. “Any plans today?”

Kurt had already turned on the TV, and was taking a bite when Santana asked.

“Yeah, Blaine.”

Santana grinned, setting her mug on the table, and giving Kurt her full attention. “Blaine is your plans. Meaning you plan to do Blaine, or do something with Blaine? Or both? Both are better.”

Kurt laughed. “Yeah, hopefully both, but you are _not_ finding out anything. Well, unless you leave the premises today?”

Santana rolled her eyes. “All day? No I don’t think so, for one I don’t think you have that much stamina and two what the hell am I supposed to do all day?”

Kurt also rolled his eyes, they did this often. “Not all day, I just meant for a little while. And how on earth would you know how much stamina I have or don’t have?”

“I’ve heard you have sex before.”

“No you’ve heard me give and receive blow jobs, I’ve never once went full on sex, whilst you were here.”

Santana’s eyes narrowed at that. “You really expect me to believe that?”

“Yes I do actually, because I don’t think you realize how often you stay out, so that gives me plenty of time to have sex with someone. Granted it has been awhile, but I’m pretty sure I have the same amount of stamina.” Kurt leaned back into the couch, turning his attention to the TV again.

“Alright fine, I guess I can give you the night or day, when are you doing this?”

Kurt was only half paying attention when he answered, trying to watch a little TV. “I’m waiting for Blaine to text me, probably around lunch time though. And we’re going out, so you don’t need to worry about it until probably around two.”

“That’s still a long time, and it’s a Sunday! I can’t go out to a bar tonight, all the good ones are closed.”

Kurt shrugged. “Sorry, but I’ve done it for you tons of times, you owe me.”

Santana sat back and started pouting, not having a clue what she could do all day. Kurt looked at her as he finished his breakfast. He almost felt bad about asking her, but honestly he did leave for her a lot, of course he had the option to go into work, while she didn’t.

“Maybe you can see what Dani is doing?” Kurt asked, hoping to give her some options.

Santana glared at him. “I literally just saw her, and I’m not you. I don’t want to spend every waking moment with my significant other.”

“Well so sorry, just trying to help. And I don’t want to spend every waking moment with Blaine.”

“Well that’s a straight up lie.” Santana got up and stomped out of the living room, yelling back. “I’ll just go shopping! Maybe I can stand on the corner make some extra money.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, even though he knew she couldn’t see him. “Oh stop acting like a child, it’s one day! Go to the park, go to the gym, or take a class!”

Santana yelled back. “Take a class! A fucking class! On a Sunday, are you high?”

Getting up, Kurt left the living room, planning to go to his bathroom and have a shower. “It was just a suggestion!”

“Well it was a shitty ass one!”

Kurt got to his bathroom and shut the door, smiling as he heard the last of Santana’s yelling. They probably enjoyed arguing like that a little too much.

Kurt turned his attention to his reflection in the mirror; he was still only wearing his boxer-briefs but he needed a shower anyway. He went up to the sink and went about brushing his teeth. Once that was done he took off his briefs, and went to start the water in the shower, making sure it was the right temperature. Then he turned around to use the toilet before getting into the shower.

Kurt stood under the heat of the spray, just taking a moment to enjoy it. He thought about Blaine again, not that he ever really stopped thinking about him. After the conversation they’d had last night, Kurt was getting more eager to see everything he had to offer. Kurt assumed Blaine worked out regularly, if he could go by the size of his biceps, damn those were some nice biceps. He was hoping the rest of his body was just as muscular, not that he cared that much. He just enjoyed a nice body as much as the next person.

Turning his attention back to the task at hand, he ran his hands through his hair, making sure it was wet enough.  Kurt reached for the shampoo and poured some into his hand. Rubbing it into his hair, Kurt let his mind start to a drift; automatically his thoughts went to Blaine. He wondered how he showered, how he washed his hair, his body, and now he was thinking of a wet and naked Blaine. With these lovely thoughts Kurt started to feel himself get hard, he thought about turning the cold water on to make it go away, but what was a little indulgence? Rinsing his hair out, and then adding conditioner, Kurt brought his mind back to the image of naked and wet Blaine. Wondering if he was the type to get off in the shower, or if he liked to wait until he was fit to burst and wait until he could finish in bed.  

Taking the soap, he washed is face, and then the rest of his body, he didn’t ignore his cock, but didn’t spend more time than necessary there. After rinsing all of the soap off, he turned his attention to more pleasurable things. Like Blaine and his naked, wet body, that could very well be kneeling at his feet. Kurt thought he’d be more than happy to be there, doing whatever Kurt asked him to. He might even let him come on his face. These thoughts were making it hard for Kurt to breathe, and he really wanted to get off now.

Resting his hand on the wall of the shower Kurt grabbed his cock and slowly started tugging it. He kept thinking of Blaine, him kneeling at his feet, just begging for attention. He pumped his fist faster, not wanting to drag it out. Blaine would be licking his lips and pressing his face into Kurt’s crouch, silently asking him if he could suck his cock. Kurt moaned, biting his lip and squeezing his hand into a much tighter fist, the heat from the water almost good enough that he could pretend it was Blaine’s mouth. He was starting to feel that pull in his gut; it wouldn’t be that much longer. Swiping his thumb across the head and yanking his hand down once more Kurt came with the image of Blaine opening his mouth wide, groaning loudly.

Coming down, Kurt took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He rinsed off his body again, running his hands through his hair, making sure all the conditioner was out. Kurt shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and dried off, then threw it into the hamper. He ran a comb through his hair; he’d style it once he’d heard from Blaine. Finished Kurt walked out of the bathroom and into his room, only a little surprised to see Santana sitting on his bed.

“Dammit Hummel, that is too much cock for me to see in a day, put it away.” Was the first thing to come out of her mouth, hand held over her eyes. “Oh and I could hear you moaning.”

Kurt just grinned, not really caring; it was her own fault for being in his bedroom while he was in the shower. “Not my fault. What are you doing in here?”

Still with her hand over her eyes, she replied. “I was just going to tell you I’ve made plans, turns out there are things to do on Sunday nights after all. And your phone went off.”

While she had been talking Kurt had put some boxer briefs on. “You can uncover your eyes now. Good for you, knew you could find something.”

Santana rolled her eyes, but she pulled her down. “As if you really cared, but there you go. Just text me when you’re on your way back.”

Kurt went to pick up his phone, seeing it was a text from Blaine, which made him smile. “Sure.”

Santana left then, and Kurt opened the message from Blaine.

_Hey I just got on the subway, finished talking with Nick, so just let me know when. –Blaine_

Kurt spent a moment, thinking about what to say, and remember they hadn’t decided on lunch or not.

_Good morning! Okay, did it go okay? And did we decide we should have lunch or no? –Kurt_

The reply wasn’t instant, so Kurt sat his phone down, and went to the dresser to grab some socks. Going to sit on the bed to pull them on his phone buzzed. _It went different than I thought it would, actually I need to talk to you about that, it’s nothing bad though. Not really. And whenever or wherever you want. –Blaine_

Kurt frowned; he didn’t like that at all. But maybe it wasn’t anything to worry about; he’d talk to Blaine in person. _That sounds ominous, I hope you know that. But okay. We can meet in an hour, if that’s ok? -Kurt_

_Sorry, I promise it’ll make sense when I talk to you. That sounds great. –Blaine_

Kurt smiled at that, he was always apologizing for everything, Kurt found it sweet. Kurt looked at the time, it was after ten, and if they met in an hour, they could have lunch. But Kurt wanted to spend time alone with Blaine. Thinking about it, Kurt figured they could always bring it back here. Santana already said she’d go. Besides it’d take at least an hour for them to shop, so it’d still be around two, little before maybe, if not exactly two. He wasn’t worried though, Santana owed him years of favors.

_Actually, I have an idea. Why don’t we go shopping, since we’re only picking up a few things, and then grab some take-out and come back to my place? –Kurt_

_That sounds fantastic, can’t wait. –Blaine_

_Great! I’ll see you soon then. I’ll text you the place, I’ve got to look up the address. –Kurt_

_Okay. –Blaine_

Kurt took a moment to look up the address of the place down the block, and sent off a text to Blaine with it. That done, he got off the bed and made his way into his closet to find an outfit. This wasn’t going to be an easy job today. For one, the outfit had to be date appropriate, but also he was going to be using glue and while we was always extremely careful, he didn’t want to ruin anything. He could go with the few outfits he had that weren’t designer, because yes surprisingly he did own a couple. Granted he only ever wore them at home, never in public. There was probably some designer crafting outfit, but sadly Kurt didn’t actually own it.

Frowning Kurt pulled a couple of shirts out, and held them up, trying to imagine wearing them. As if he hasn’t worn every single piece in his closet, sometimes he hated how critical he could be over clothing choices. Going through five different outfits, Kurt finally found one he could handle maybe possibly getting damaged. Of course he’d still look amazing, and they were still designer, but they weren’t his favorites. He actually didn’t like not wearing his complete best for Blaine, but he didn’t really have much choice. Damn him for wanting to spend all his time with Blaine, even when it would involve getting dirty.

Noticing the time had gotten away from him; thirty minutes had already passed since he’d last talked to Blaine. That wasn’t going to leave enough time for him to do his hair, get dressed, and make it down to the shop. Sure the place was only a block away, but his hair! Not wanting to worry Blaine, Kurt sent him off a text message before he got dressed.

_Babes, I’ve let time get away from me, so sorry. I’ll take a little longer than planned. Text you as soon as I’m close, probably only ten minutes difference. –Kurt_

He didn’t wait for a reply but did leave his phone right where he could see it, so he could multi-task. He tried to hurry along, but it was hard to do when he still didn’t want to accidently wrinkle his shirt. Pacing himself, Kurt put on his pants, shirt and the vest he was wearing. Sitting on the bed he slipped on his shoes and laced them up. Kurt picked up his phone when he heard the buzz from the bed.

_Don’t worry about it; I’ll be waiting just outside for you. (: no need to rush. –Blaine_

Kurt smiled, but he’d still try and hurry, he hated making Blaine wait, because what if someone hit on him or something? With that nasty thought Kurt went into the bathroom to fix hair and moisturize. He had a small clock in the bathroom, so he could keep an eye on the time. Kurt would do his hair first since that would take longer, and he could always simplify his moisturizing routine. Picking up a comb, Kurt ran it through his hair, to check if he would need to dry it, or get it wet again. Luckily he just needed to dry it. By the time he was done with that, it’d been exactly an hour since he’d told Blaine they’d meet up.

“Shit.” He didn’t want to leave his skin completely exposed to the sun, so Kurt rubbed some lotion that had SPF 15 on and then left the bathroom. He grabbed his phone from the bed, and looked around the room, trying to remember where he’d put his wallet last. Not seeing it in the room, Kurt went to look in the living room, no luck. The kitchen, again nope, cursing to himself, Kurt yelled for Santana. “Santana have you seen my wallet?”

The door to her room opened, and she stuck her head out. “Maybe it’s on the table in the entry way.”

Kurt’s eyes widened, having forgotten he’d bought that table. “Oh.” And it was right there, just setting all innocent on the table, like it hadn’t made Kurt even more late than he was. “Thanks Santana, I’m leaving now.”

“Kay, don’t forget to text me!”

“I won’t.” Kurt put his wallet in his back pocket, his phone in his front, and his keys, which weren’t in his hand… Kurt groaned, starting to get frustrated. He really needed to invest in a key hook, or a bowl or something. Kurt retreated back into the kitchen to check for his keys this time, which were on the island, thank god. Grabbing them he stuffed them in his pocket and went out the door. He wasn’t going to look at the time, he knew he was late; it’d just take extra time to see how late.

Kurt jogged a little down the stairs, but slowed down on the street, not wanting to run into someone. It wasn’t as nice outside today, kind of windy and looked to be cloudy too. They weren’t going to be shopping that long though. The shop was close so he got there quickly. Kurt saw Blaine standing outside the door, checking his phone, which reminded Kurt he’d forgotten to text him. Oops. Kurt was thankful for that forgetfulness though, because he needed a moment to take Blaine in. He wasn’t wearing anything close to what he had been. In fact it was completely different. He was wearing tight black skinny jeans rolled up and showing his ankles, a plain black V-neck shirt, and his hair! It wasn’t completely gelled down, you could actually see his curls, and damn Kurt wanted to just take him back to his apartment, forget the shopping. Kurt didn’t know what had caused the style change, but he was so not complaining.

Kurt walked up to Blaine, clearing his throat. “Hey.”

Blaine head’s shot up and he smiled hugely. “Hi.”

“Sorry I didn’t text; apparently I wasn’t having a good morning, and couldn’t find my wallet or keys.”

“Its fine really, you’re here now. And you look gorgeous too.” Blaine said, gesturing towards Kurt’s outfit.

Kurt smiled at him. “Thanks, and so do you, though this is a bit of a style change for you.”

Blaine looked down at himself, turning just a hint of red. “Yeah, I wasn’t sure what we were doing exactly, and I didn’t want to worry about getting messy.”

Kurt couldn’t help but grin, he sure as hell hoped he’d get Blaine messy, with or without clothes. “Good idea, I do plan on making you very messy.” He said with a wink.

Kurt couldn’t help but notice Blaine swallowing, and smirked. He did enjoy having that effect on him. Kurt turned towards the store; Blaine had been standing on the sidewalk close to the door, but far enough down not to be in the way. Kurt reached for Blaine’s hand, wanting to go inside.

“Let’s go inside, I have some idea what I want. At least for the gift card, that shouldn’t be too difficult. Not so sure about the gift wrapping.”

Blaine placed his hand in Kurt’s, linking their fingers together. They walked the last few feet to the store’s door, Kurt reaching for the handle to hold it open for Blaine. There was a ding above the door, and a faint “Welcome.” from somewhere in the store. The store was small; the aisles close together, with just enough room to pass someone. It was mostly materials for scrapbooking, but there were a few trinkets here and there. They’d have to go somewhere else for the wrapping paper.

Kurt went to the aisle that held the different types of patterned paper; he was thinking maybe making the card out to be something jewel related since the spa was doing that theme. Though it did feel a little like copying them. Blaine was just trailing quietly behind him, seeming to be completely content with just following Kurt. That could be completely true of course, but Kurt wanted Blaine here for more than that.

“Did I explain to you the jewel theme for the spa?” He looked up from the array of patterns.

“No you hadn’t.”

Continuing to look through the papers, Kurt started to tell Blaine about the theme. “Well the whole spa is based around different jewels, one for each type of package. It is a little clichéd, but sometimes a little cliché is needed.”

“That’s interesting, are you planning on making the card based on the package you got for her?”

Kurt nodded. “I was thinking that, yes. It’s the ruby package, not sure if I should go bright with the background or make it subtle. What do you think?”

After a couple of minutes with nothing but silence, Kurt turned around to look at Blaine. He was surprised at the stunned look on his face, and maybe a little bit of worry too. “Something wrong, Blaine?”

He started at the question. “No, I’m just a little surprised you asked me. I figured after,” Blaine paused there, looking around and finally finishing in a whisper. “The talk we had, you’d make all the decisions. Especially something like this, it being a family gift and all.”

Kurt had to stop himself from giggling, not to be rude, but more in surprise. He hadn’t thought Blaine would even want to be quiet that submissive, but maybe so. Kurt took a step to close the small distance between them, moving the hand that wasn’t holding Blaine’s to cup his cheek. He lowered his voice, more for Blaine’s benefit, than the thought of them being overheard. “Blaine, honey, that’s not what I want from you. True I love being bossy and being the one in charge, but I want your opinion on things. You aren’t just arm-candy, I realize we haven’t been together long, and if that’s why you don’t want to help, then I respect that decision. But if it’s for the other reason, there is no need for you to keep your opinions to yourself. You are your own person, Blaine.”

Throughout Kurt’s speech, Blaine had looking straight into his eyes. Kurt noticed every little change in his eyes, from confusion, bashfulness, acceptance and want. “Do you get that?”

“I think so; I thought it would be different though?”

Kurt sighed, realizing that while he’d love to talk about it now, this wasn’t really the place. “Look Blaine, there’s always more to it, and we still need to talk, last night was just skimming the surface. Let’s get done shopping and then we’ll talk at my place, yeah?” Kurt also realized they had never actually said they were together, the needed to talk about that too.

Blaine nodded, a little sheepishly. Kurt took a step back, not letting go of Blaine’s hand and started looking at papers again.

They spent a few minutes in silence, this time both of them looking. Blaine cleared his throat. “Do you want to use card-stock?”

“I think I’ll need to, I kind of wanted to layer it. Maybe have a pattern in-between two plain papers. And then maybe write the list of activities?”

“That might be a lot to write, well I guess that depends what else you want written on it too.”

Kurt shrugged. “Not really sure, there are six or seven things for her to do. I figure she’d want to know before she went and how long it was going to be too. I can write small enough, and well enough for her to read it.”

Nodding Blaine reached up to get a stack of papers from the top shelf, almost having to stand on his tip-toes. Normally Kurt would have already offered his help, but he just couldn’t help this time. He was way too distracted by the strip of flesh that was exposed at Blaine’s waist. He also had the sudden urge to step behind Blaine, to see the stretch of material across his ass. Sadly it was too late for that as he’d already gotten whatever it was. Kurt should feel at least a little ashamed, well he felt like he should, but he wasn’t.

“So we should just get the full size paper, and then cut it down to what you need?”

Kurt smiled, trying to pull himself away from thinking about Blaine’s ass; it was a very difficult thing to do. “That sounds smart; I have some things at home, like glue, tape, scissors, and other essentials.”

Blaine grinned at him. “Do you want to add any embellishments?”

Kurt hummed. “Yeah more than likely, no clue what though. We’ll just have a look.”

They spent almost half an hour picking out paper, three different patterns, because Kurt couldn’t decide. Some ribbon, felt, buttons, and glitter, because Kurt might need it at some point. He hoped that it would turn out alright; he knew he’d be able to pull it all together; it was just the damn patterns. Maybe he’d have Blaine decide. They were standing at the counter to check out when Blaine reminded him of something.

“How are you writing it?”

“Oh shit! I’ll be right back.” Kurt handed Blaine the stuff he’d been holding and headed to the back of the store. There was still one other person ahead of them, so Blaine should be okay. Kurt knew exactly where he was going, and was quick to grab the colors he needed, and went back to Blaine.

“Sorry about that, but I needed to get some more ink.” He was holding two small glass bottles, one was red, the other black. “I took a class back in high school for calligraphy; I thought it’d make me cooler that was insanely naïve of me.” Kurt laughed to himself. “I also took a class to learn how to throw Sai swords, it was for an audition.”

The person in front of them left and Kurt moved forward, since he’d handed off the other stuff to Blaine, he only had to set down the two ink bottles. The cashier asked him if that was all, which prompted Kurt to turn around to Blaine. Blaine was staring at Kurt with a look of awe, which Kurt didn’t get, but he didn’t want to draw any attention to him, so he just grabbed the stuff in his hands. “No this stuff too.”

Once the stuff had left his hands Blaine seemed to come out of it, he moved up to Kurt, standing as close as possible. Kurt took care of the payment, and grabbed the bag, all the while wondering what had gotten into Blaine. Kurt took Blaine’s hand and pulled him along, out the door and out onto the sidewalk.

“You alright?”

Blaine didn’t really say anything, just nodded, which kind of worried Kurt. He hoped he hadn’t said anything, but he couldn’t really think of anything. Kurt let them walk in silence; he had planned on just taking their time finding a place that sold gift wrapping items. Now he wanted to find somewhere they could sit for a moment to talk.  After about five minutes of silence, they came across a neighborhood park. Kurt motioned to Blaine where they were going, he just took it in stride, following Kurt easily. Once out of the way of traffic, and hopefully anyone listening in, Kurt started talking.

“Blaine, something happened back there. Did I say something wrong? If so I need you to tell me.” He said with a firm voice, hoping to get Blaine to say something.

Blaine just shook his head. Kurt didn’t want to get frustrated, but he was starting to. Deciding maybe Blaine needed something more to focus; Kurt stepped directly in front of him, grabbed his chin firmly, and spoke. “Blaine, I get that you don’t want to tell me. But I _need_ you to, otherwise this won’t work. You have to have complete trust in me, and I get that takes time, but I’m not asking for much right now, just talk to me.”

Blaine had kept his eyes closed while Kurt spoke, as soon as Kurt finished he opened them. “I’m sorry; I was just really in my head and Ireallythinkyou’retoogoodforme.”

The last was said in a rush, but Kurt heard it. He sighed in relief and smiled, moving his hand from Blaine’s chin to the back of his head, bringing him in for a short kiss. “Blaine, don’t think that. Not even a little. You are completely perfect. If you want to be in your head though, that’s fine; just give me some warning, okay?”

Blaine nodded, smiling up at Kurt, and leaning into him. Not being able to help himself, Kurt leaned the rest of the extremely short distance and kissed Blaine again. This one a little longer, both of them pressing into each other, Kurt opened his mouth just enough to nibble at Blaine’s lip. He heard Blaine whimper and knew he needed to pull back; they were still in public after all. On second thought, Kurt pulled Blaine against him tightly, kissing his jawline, then moving to his lips and licking them. Blaine moaned, and so did Kurt, both of them pushing against each other as to get as close as possible. Kurt couldn’t stop himself from running his hands through Blaine’s hair, as he devoured his mouth. Blaine’s hands grasped Kurt’s hips tightly, his nails digging into the skin, causing Kurt gasp into his mouth and his eyes to open. From the corner of his eye, Kurt could see children playing in the small park, reminding him where they were. Kurt stepped back from him, pressing a firm kiss to his lips just before he did.

Blaine let out a soft. “No.”

Kurt smiled. “Sorry love, but while we are kind of out of the public eye right now, I want to save that for later.”

Blaine’s eyes widen. “Later?”

Kurt nodded, rubbing Blaine’s cheek, just because he couldn’t help it. Blaine nuzzled into his hand, so yeah, there was a reason. “First we need to finish shopping, and talk, well we should probably talk first. Though I’m beginning to think talking can wait for a little while.”

Blaine bit his lip, and closed his eyes. “Yes, please.”

At that Kurt really needed to take a step back, he had half a mind to say ‘fuck it’ and just take Blaine back to his place. Kurt checked his phone for the time; it hadn’t been long enough for Santana to have left yet. It wasn’t even one yet. Groaning a little, Kurt pulled himself completely away from Blaine, not wanting to, but knowing he had to. Blaine didn’t stay though, just took that step with him, and an extra step to put them even closer. Kurt wanted to cry from sexual frustration, but he placed his hands on Blaine’s shoulders to get his attention.

“Blaine, I know you don’t want to stop, neither do I, but we have to. We’ll be alone soon, okay?”

Blaine nodded, though he looked a little dazed as he did it, and that made Kurt smile. Kurt took a deep breath to calm down, then claimed Blaine’s hand and started to walk back to the street. Before they stepped back into the cluster of pedestrians, Kurt decided to Google a place that sold wrapping paper. He had much more of a reason to get back now, so he didn’t want to waste time. It took a few moments to find a shop nearby, Kurt showed Blaine the phone.

“This place is only a couple blocks that way.  I think I’ve walked past it before actually.” Kurt said while pointing in the correct direction. Starting to walk, Kurt glanced at Blaine again, making sure he was alright. He was smiling softly, and his eyes were a bit glassy, but he was able to walk, so Kurt just kind of pulled him along in a peaceful silence.

After a short walk, they made it to the shop Kurt had found online, the place was bigger than he had expected. Kurt walked them through the gliding doors, stopping a few feet in to take in the place. There was a lot more than just gift wrapping paper, Kurt was surprised he’d never stopped in before. There were signs above each of the aisles, depicting where everything was located. Finding the wrapping area was quiet easy, with Blaine’s hand still in his, Kurt walked to that section.

There was a wide selection of different wrapping papers, Kurt kind of wanted to go with the whole ruby theme, and then maybe use a soft blue for the ribbon. It’d coincide nicely with the color of the purse. Kurt didn’t want to spend too long here either; he had more important things to attend to. “Blaine, love, what do you think of red wrapping paper, and then a blue ribbon?”

Blaine hummed, contentedly resting his head on Kurt’s shoulder. “That sounds lovely.”

Kurt smiled, he wasn’t sure if Blaine had really been listening, or just agreeing with whatever he said. “It does, I think we’ll grab this one,” he picked up a dark red, a bit more burgundy than ruby, “and this one.” The other one was brighter, much more vibrant.

Kurt was surprised when Blaine grabbed both of them, not expecting him to. “I’ll carry these for you, if you don’t mind?” He asked quietly.

“Of course not, let’s go look at the ribbons now. I know I got some at the other place, but they might have something different that I’ll need.”

“Okay.” Blaine replied.

They made quick work of going through all the different ribbons, and there were quite a few. Kurt ended up picking out two, he had seen others, but he needed to learn to limit himself.

Arriving at the counter, there was a longer line than had been at the other shop, but this place was bigger than the other had been. As they stood in line, Kurt considered what would happen once they got back to his place. The plan had been to eat, finish up Carol’s gift card, and then wrap the present. With what happened last night, the talk with Blaine, they should really discuss that stuff. Kurt was more than happy to do that, it wasn’t going to be an unpleasant conversation at all, and he was kind of looking forward to it. The other thing though, with Blaine’s old friend, that he was worried about. He knew Blaine said it wasn’t anything bad, and he believed him, but he had a bad feeling anyways. He’d love if he could put it off and just make-out with Blaine, it wouldn’t be so bad to do that he didn’t think. As the line moved forward, Kurt turned to Blaine.

“Blaine, are you hungry?”

“Um, I guess, though I wouldn’t mind waiting till later, if you wanted.”

Kurt frowned, thinking, he wasn’t certain if Blaine was saying he wanted to wait because he thought that’s what Kurt wanted, or if it was what he wanted. He didn’t want him to go hungry just because he was feeling a little frisky. The moved forward a little more.

“So you aren’t hungry?”

Blaine blushed, maybe it wasn’t just him feeling frisky, Kurt thought. “I ate some earlier, but I’m not starving right now. I just thought you wanted to get home?”

Kurt grinned at him. “Oh I really do, but I don’t want you to go hungry. So if you’re sure, we’ll just order something in later?”

“That sounds good.”

Soon enough they were at the front of the line, they were able to check out quickly, paying with a card. Walking out of the store, Kurt pulled Blaine a lot closer, wrapping his arm around Blaine’s waist. Seeing how the shop had only been a couple of blocks away from Kurt’s place they got there in just a few short moments. And then Kurt remembered he was supposed to text Santana when he was on his way. “Shit.” He said, stopping outside of his building.

“Is something wrong?”

“Not really, just I forgot to text Santana that I was on my way back. She was supposed to be gone by then.”

Blaine ducked his head, confusing Kurt. “You, uh, asked her to leave?”

Kurt almost winced, he would feel bad, but damn he really wanted to get Blaine alone. “Yes, sorry that might have been a little presumptuous, but I figured we could use the alone time either way.”

When Blaine lifted his head, he was smiling, though his face was faintly red. “It’s fine; I just don’t know what you expect. I’m not like really experienced in that type of relationship.”

Kurt had the sudden urge to just cuddle Blaine up and never let him go. “Blaine, no, I don’t _expect_ anything from you, but let’s save this conversation for private.”

Blaine blinked, only just now seeming to notice there were other people around. “Of course, should we just go up?”

Kurt bit his lip in thought. “Yeah, we’re already here.”

Kurt unlocked the door to the building, and guided Blaine inside. They took the stairs up, Kurt wishing he had let Blaine go ahead of him, so he could watch him. And wow that kind of made him perverted. Once they got to his floor, Kurt walked down the short distance to his door and unlocked it, motioning for Blaine to go in ahead of him.

Kurt sat his keys on the table in the entry way, hopefully he’d remember that this time. Blaine had stopped just inside the door, just kind of looking around; it made Kurt remember he’d never been there before. That was surprising, because it sure as hell felt like he’d known Blaine long enough for them to have been to each other’s places.

“Do you want the grand tour?”

Blaine snapped his attention to Kurt, he was twisting his hands. “Um, do you, is Santana here, maybe? Did you want to check?”

That surprised Kurt, but he nodded and moved down the hall to her room. It was quiet enough in the apartment that Kurt was pretty sure she’d already left. He checked her bedroom, and yelled just to be sure. “Santana? You here?” There wasn’t an answer, he’d text her too, which he should have done anyways.

_Hey you gone? –Kurt_

The reply came a lot quicker than Kurt had expected. _Yep. You better get some, for me going to all this trouble. –Santana_

Kurt rolled his eyes just a little exasperated with her, but that done, he went back to Blaine. He started talking again before he got back; knowing Blaine would still be able to hear him.

“Alright she’s gone. Was there a reason you wanted to check so quickly?”

Blaine was standing exactly where Kurt had left him, as soon as he got close to him Blaine moved. Kurt was extremely shocked, based on Blaine’s behavior throughout the day, but he basically pounced on him, attaching himself to Kurt’s mouth. The kisses were quick and much more aggressive than Kurt had ever imagined Blaine doing, he did enjoy it, but he wanted to at least be somewhere comfortable.

“Blaine.” He started, placing his hands on Blaine’s cheeks trying to calm him down, for at least a moment. “Blaine.” He stopped kissing his lips at least, but moved down Kurt’s jawline and to his neck. Kurt groaned, maybe he could just let it happen. He pushed Blaine a little harder, getting him to stop, if only for a second. “Baby, let’s go into the living room at least.”

Blaine nodded; he grabbed his hand pulling Kurt along, as soon as they got to the couch, Blaine sat down and pulled Kurt on top of him. Kurt had to grin at how eager Blaine was, he was happily surprised. “Kurt, please.”

Licking his lips, Kurt bent down and kissed Blaine deeply, wanting his lips to be swollen and bruised for hours, if not days. Blaine moaned lowly, grasping Kurt’s back; he let Kurt take complete control. Kurt pulled Blaine’s mouth, looking into his eyes for a moment, and then started kissing his neck. Blaine’s hips bucked into his, and damn Kurt really wished there weren’t so many layers in between them. Kurt spent some time sucking bruises into Blaine’s collar bones, taking advantage of the V-neck shirt Blaine had worn.

Blaine’s hands moved up to Kurt’s neck, messaging it almost, he tugged a little at the hairs at the bottom of his neck. Kurt actually quite enjoyed that, normally not liking anyone touching his hair. Moving back up to Blaine’s mouth, Kurt pressed his hips down, making Blaine gasp and almost choke. He gave him a brief moment before he claimed his mouth again. They spent a good fifteen minutes just heavily kissing on the couch, the thought about moving or losing clothes had crossed Kurt’s mind a few times, but he wanted to wait for that.

What finally stopped them was Blaine’s phone going off. Blaine ignored it though, or maybe he hadn’t heard it. In case it was something important, Kurt wanted Blaine to check, he didn’t know for sure how his work would contact him, if it was something like last week. He hoped not though, because he didn’t want to deal with that again. Kurt pulled away from Blaine’s lips, Blaine following him.

“Blaine, your phone went off. Did you want to check it?”

He blinked at him, taking a moment to process. “My phone?”

Kurt chuckled. “Yeah phone, that thing that keeps you connected to everyone in the outside world.”

Blaine coughed sheepishly. “Oh yeah, sorry. I’ll just check that.”

Kurt watched Blaine and Blaine watched Kurt. Then Kurt realized he’d have to actually get off of Blaine for him to check his phone, which no, that wasn’t in the plan. “Sorry.” He said, sitting up so he was straddling Blaine, but he wasn’t going to move completely.

He watched Blaine get his phone out of his pocket and then read whatever was on it. He saw Blaine smile and that made Kurt just a tad jealous, which was kind of insane, but he couldn’t help it. He refrained from asking who it was, he was proud of that at least. Blaine sat his phone on the coffee table and looked up at Kurt.

“That was Nick. He was just letting me know something we’d talked about today.”

Okay, so _that_ did make Kurt a little jealous or a lot really. He’d already been worried, and Blaine smiling at his texts kind of made him ache a little.

“Oh.”

Apparently Blaine noticed his mood change, because he pulled up Kurt’s chin and started explaining. “Sorry if that sounded bad, it’s really not. I was going to tell you all about it today anyways. We could talk now if you wanted?”

Hoping he wouldn’t regret it, but he didn’t have much of a choice, Kurt nodded to him.

“Yeah we should.”


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut at the end, after the break if you don't want to read. I'm uploading earlier because there's tornadoes everywhere here, so i'm freaking out. Thanks for reading!!!!

Chapter Fifteen

 

Blaine was a mix of emotions, he was still hyped up from having Kurt pressed against him, but also sad and worried that he’d upset Kurt with the eminent talk about Nick. He knew it wasn’t bad, but then again maybe it was a little bad, since it was illegal and all. Kurt didn’t know that yet, he just knew that Blaine was talking to someone from high school and that it was a boy, so it probably looked worse. Hopefully this conversation would clear everything up.

Blaine could feel Kurt’s eyes on him, they had moved from having Kurt straddle him to where they were sitting next to each other on the couch. Blaine wasn’t exactly sure where to start, not knowing exactly how much Kurt wanted to know, he’d tell him everything if necessary.

Blaine turned his head so he could look at Kurt fully. “I don’t know where to start, how much do you want to know?”

He heard Kurt take a sharp intake of breath, and wondered why. “I thought you said you guys were just friends?”

Blaine frowned, of course they were only friends…and oh Kurt didn’t know about the reasons yet, he’d have to explain that. “I’m sorry, that came out really wrong. We are ‘just friends’, it’s just, well Nick has done something, something that he needs my help with.”

Kurt sighed, hopefully out of relief, though Blaine isn’t sure he should be relieved quite yet. “Ok, is it something to do with your work, or your other work?”

Blaine smiled, actually giggled a little. “It’s my other work, yeah, though it could possibly be going to my regular work too. He’s got into quite a rough spot. If you want to know everything I’m doing I’ll tell you. Nick is worried about you knowing, but I told him I wouldn’t lie to you or keep anything from you.” He said the last part, looking at Kurt, hoping to get it across how deeply serious he was about never lying to him.

“I’m not sure, is it safe for you? For me to know all of this?” He said waving his hand around a bit.

Blaine considered it; he wasn’t sure, not completely. Everything that Nick had told him so far was a little crazy, and while Nick thought his part of it would be simple, you never know what could happen. Of course, Kurt knowing wouldn’t cause any safety issues for Blaine, more that it’d cause them for Kurt. “For me, no it’d not cause any more problems than I already have, I trust you. The thing is though, you knowing could cause problems for your safety, but I want to give you the option.”

Kurt nodded, the expression on his face was thoughtful, but he wasn’t frowning. “Is it bad? The thing that he’s got himself messed up in.”

Blaine nodded, not going into detail, not unless Kurt asked.

Kurt hummed in acknowledgment. “Right, well I think I want to know anyways, but I’m going to go order us some food. I’ve worked up quite the appetite.” He said cheekily.

Blaine couldn’t stop the red flowing on his cheeks; he really needed to stop doing that every single time Kurt said something even vaguely sexual. When he thought about those things he couldn’t help but imagine Kurt sexually. He couldn’t wait though, to see Kurt, maybe that was wrong of him, but he thinks Kurt feels the same. Kurt got up from the couch and moved into the kitchen.

“What would you like? I’ve got menus from Thai, Chinese, Italian, Domino’s, and a coffee house. That’s weird; why the fuck do I have a menu to a coffee house?”

Kurt had yelled from the kitchen, and Blaine thought he meant to say the last part to himself. Grinning, Blaine got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to find Kurt frowning down at the menus. “Anything is fine with me, you can order whatever.”

Kurt turned to him, he was still frowning, but Blaine figured it was more at him thinking about the menus. “You sure?”

Blaine just nodded.

“Okay, then I think we’ll have Italian, is there anything you don’t like or are allergic to?”

“I don’t much like onions, but I like the flavor, just not the texture. Not allergic to anything you eat.”

Kurt smiled. “Onions texture is a bit odd, what are you allergic to that you don’t eat then? I’m curious.”

“Well pollen is one, but who isn’t allergic to that? Then there’s ryegrass, maple, and ragweed, I’m no good to be around in the spring.” Blaine said with a grin.

Picking up the menus Kurt walked over to Blaine, and cupped his cheek, rubbing it a bit. “Aww don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. I’m going to place the order now, okay?”

Blaine nodded, his brain had stopped, Kurt wanted to take care of him, take care of him in the Spring, meaning he’d still be with him come Spring. Blaine couldn’t help the giant smile on his face, even if he tried.

Kurt had walked into the living room, probably to get his phone, because he was talking on it now. Blaine followed him again, moving to sit on the couch; he didn’t think they were quite done with the conversation yet. After a few minutes Kurt joined him.

“Okay that’s done, it’ll take thirty minutes to get here, and I’ve ordered you a parmesans sauce with pasta, that alright?”

“Yeah that’s good, I’m not too picky, and cheese is always good.”

“It is.” Kurt smiled, and then his face turned serious. “So I do want you to tell me details, forgive me though, because I can’t stop thinking about the text you got from him. I know it’s a little possessive of me, but you smiled and it’s bugging me. I’m being irrational about it, but I can’t help it.”

Blaine felt bad, he hadn’t realized it could be taken that way, but of course Kurt didn’t know anything about Nick. “It’s alright that you want to know, though yes it’s a little possessive but I really don’t mind that. Do you want to read it?”

Kurt nodded, then shook his head, “No, but yes. I want to, but I feel like I shouldn’t.”

Blaine smiled in sympathy; he pulled out his phone and brought up the text from Nick. “Kurt, really it’s fine. I want you to read it, you’re not forcing me.”

Kurt nodded then. “Okay.”

Kurt leaned into him to read the text. I can’t believe you have a folder called sneaky surfs! That’s the most proper, but weirdest thing I’ve ever read. No one would look at it, probably someone would think you miss typed spelling smurfs. –Nick

“Oh, well now I feel a bit stupid.” Kurt said after reading it.

Blaine turned abruptly to look at him. “What?  No. Your feelings are completely understandable, you don’t know Nick at all, and I’d feel the same way in your position.”

“Yeah? I guess you are right, I don’t know Nick, hell he could be completely straight. Though I do agree with him about the folder, except I find it more adorable than weird.”

Blaine blushed, but was smiling; he’d take Kurt calling him adorable any day. He’d also enjoy Kurt calling him sexy, or anything vaguely complimenting, he wasn’t picky. “I know, but I started calling it that in high school and changing it would just be wrong now, I knew leaving Nick alone would be trouble though. He’s not a very good roommate; I had to room with him once at Dalton.”

“Wait, roommate? And what do you mean leave him alone? Where is he at?” Kurt’s voice became a little high pitched in his worry.

Blaine cringed, he was actually a little worried about this, telling Kurt that he’d offered Nick to stay with him, but hopefully he could explain it all. “Oh well, you see with everything that I found out, I didn’t feel comfortable with Nick staying at a hotel. So I offered him to stay at my place.”

“You offered him to stay at your place? Don’t you only have a one bedroom?”

Blaine went to answer but Kurt held up his hand. “Wait don’t answer, I’m over reacting to this. It’s your place, your friend; you don’t need me dictating your entire life. I’m sorry.”

Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “No I want you to, and you can know anything at all. Even the most weirdly invasive things, I want to tell you everything. Yes I do only have a one bedroom; Nick is staying on the couch.”

Kurt’s hand gripped his tightly. “Okay, I’m still sorry. I shouldn’t just do that, god I feel like one of those abusive boyfriends already and it’s only been like an hour since we’ve said we were boyfriends.”

Blaine laughed. “Kurt, really it’s fine. It’s not abusive if I ask for it, or offer it, or say its okay. I promise I will tell you if it gets like that, or even close to it.”

“Okay, thank you. Why is he living there though?”

“Well, this is the part that probably becomes a safety issue for you; do you still want to know?” Kurt just nodded. “Right, well the thing is, Nick does the same thing I do, the hacking. He just wasn’t as picky about who it was, he doesn’t have as many people looking over his shoulder. He got messed in with the wrong people, found out some highly incriminating information and the people found out he had it. They took it back, but are asking him for a lot of money, well not asking so much as demanding. He’s trying-“

“Wait money, I could help, I have a lot saved and-“

“Oh Kurt, no, I mean that’s so nice of you, but it’s a lot of money. And unless you’re a billionaire and didn’t tell me yet, then I don’t think you can afford it.”

“Oh fuck. Well no, I don’t make quite that much, is it that much?”

“Umm, no, well its millions, still quite a lot to just give away.”

Kurt nodded in agreement. “Yeah, okay, so he owes them money, and what they are going to kill him if he doesn’t get it in a certain time frame?” Kurt said that in a joking manner.

“Pretty much, yeah.”

Kurt abruptly stopped, expression turning shocked. “You cannot be serious?”

Blaine winced; he really didn’t like how bad it’d gotten for Nick. “Yes, sadly, which is why I want him staying with me, I have weapons for protection if necessary.”

Kurt jumped up, turning around. “Blaine you can’t do that! This is crazy!” Kurt turned back to face Blaine. “Wait, how are you helping him? Just keeping him safe?”

“Oh, well that part. That info he had, well it’s on a hard drive, he wants me to help him retrieve it, off the computer not actually physically retrieve it. He’s going to get the hard drive from them, which will be kind of difficult. I just need to help him with the technical parts, he thinks it’s been deleted, but it’s hard to completely delete a file, if you don’t know what you’re doing.”

Kurt started pacing. “So what you are saying, is your friend, Nick, he’s gone and got messed in with hard ass criminals that want millions from him. Those same criminals are going to kill him if he doesn’t get it soon. So he’s going to try and steal a hard drive from them, so you can get a file off of it, and what use as blackmail, turn them in?” Kurt’s voice was starting to get shrill from the excitement.

“I’m not sure about the last part, Nick hasn’t decided yet, but mostly yes that’s it.” Blaine said wincing.

Kurt ran his fingers through his hair. “Oh God it’s like I’m living in a freaking movie! I told Santana last week about this stuff, but nope she didn’t believe, and now look what’s happening!”

“I’m sorry.” Blaine looked down, feeling horribly guilty for making Kurt feel like this.

Kurt stopped, looked at Blaine, his face softening. “No, don’t be sorry, I know I’m a little dramatic right now, but I’ll calm down. It’s just a lot to take in. Are you sure you’re going to be safe though, because Blaine this sounds insanely dangerous.”

He sighed. “Okay, I don’t really know to be honest. It doesn’t seem like I’ll even have to be anywhere near the dangerous parts, but I can’t say nothing could happen. I just can’t leave Nick in this position, not when I can help.”

Walking back over to the couch, Kurt kneeled in front of Blaine, and picked up his hand. “God Blaine, you are so perfect. You’re a really great friend for doing this, and if it gets dangerous, well I want you to stop, but I won’t ask you to. In all honesty this is kind of exciting.” Kurt laughed.

Blaine laughed with him. “Yeah, that’s why I do this, it’s the adrenaline rush.”

Kurt moved forward and hugged Blaine tightly, pressing a gentle kiss to his neck too. “Just please be safe, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Blaine hugged him back just as hard, breathing in his scent. “I will, and it’s not like I’m not prepared, I have a knife in every room, a gun in the bedroom, and tomorrow I plan to go get a couple more.”

Kurt pulled back, furrowing his eyebrows. “What? I thought you said you didn’t carry a gun, and knives? You have knives now too?”

Blaine frowned; he thought he’d already told Kurt, but maybe not. “Well I don’t carry the gun, but I have it, and I’ve been collecting knives for a while. They aren’t really for more than decoration, but I keep them sharp and can use them if necessary.”

“Right I see, well I find that a lot sexier than I should. That does make me feel better though, at least about your safety in all this.”

“I’m glad, I know I just sit at a desk mostly, but I’ve taken classes for defensive and then we-“

There was a knock at the door, Kurt got up from the floor. “That’s the food I bet, I’ll be right back.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Blaine’s hair, causing Blaine to smile.

Blaine looked over his shoulder to watch Kurt at the door, he was glad Kurt was taking this so well. He hadn’t been overly worried about Kurt understanding, but it’d been there. It was more the Nick thing, Blaine thought, and that had Kurt worried at first and of course his safety. Kurt came back and placed the food on the coffee table and taking the food out of the bags.

“This one is yours, we have bread sticks too, the good kind, not those shitty pretzel ones. We had this restaurant back home, they had the worst food, and the breadsticks were just hard sticks.”

Blaine smiled, listening to Kurt. “What was it called?

“Funnily enough, it was Breadstix, though it was like one of the only nice places there. Well that wasn’t completely run over by jocks and cheerleaders.” Kurt ended with a scowl.

“I know how you feel, well mostly, I never went on dates though back home anyways. So I didn’t have to worry much about nice places to go to.”

“I don’t believe that for a second, that you never went on dates. And isn’t Dalton a private school?”

Blaine nodded. “I swear I didn’t, believe it or not I was shy at one point. And yes, but I had gone to public before, though we still had jocks at Dalton, and the cheerleaders were a mixture from Dalton and our sister school.”

They had both started eating, taking turns talking. “Oh that’s kind of surprising, about the cheerleading at Dalton. I was a cheerleader myself in high school, that’s kind of how Santana and I become good friends. We did fight a ton back then, but usually we did it for each other, rarely against.”

Blaine had become caught in his thoughts as soon as Kurt had said he was a cheerleader, first it was the calligraphy, then the knife throwing and now cheerleading. Was there anything he couldn’t do?

“You are a very talented person you know that?”

Kurt laughed. “Not really, I just get interested in stuff, and then want to learn it. I wouldn’t say I’m overly experienced in much, except fashion, but I kind of have to be with that. Personally, I think you’re a lot more talented than me. You work for the FBI, hack into computers regularly, can shoot a gun apparently, what else is there?”

Blaine ducked his head, blushing and playing with his fork. “It’s not really all that great, most of it I had to do for work.”

Kurt raised his eyebrows at him. “No I think it’s because you’re really smart actually. Oh and you sing too! Can you dance? If so I’m never breaking up with you.”

Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled. “Maybe a little and I hope you never do.”

Kurt smiled too; they ate quietly for a while until Kurt spoke up again. “You were saying something before the food came?”

“Oh, umm. I think it was about the training we had to take. That we had the basic self-defense class, and then you take a gun class, you have to pass tests for that every so often. There are other class options you can take if you want too.”

Kurt’s eyebrows rose in interest. “Oh really, like what?”

“Well they have driving, survival skills; I took that one and really liked it. They also do a law class, behavioral science, terrorist relations, communications, that’s all I can remember though.”

“Wow, that’s a lot of stuff to learn, is it required for all?”

“Depends on your field, agents have to take almost all of them.”

Kurt frowned. “I thought you were an agent.”

“In a way, but not like what you would normally think of as an agent.”

“Damn.” Kurt pouted.

“What?” Blaine asked in confusion.

“Oh, it’s just the other day I was arguing with Santana about whether or not you were an agent or not. I insisted you were, and now I feel like I lied. Oh well, she doesn’t know that.” Kurt finished with a smug grin making Blaine chuckle.

“Don’t worry, my mom insists I’m an agent to all of her friends.”

“Oh God, I sound like a proud mother!” Kurt said exasperated at himself.

Blaine giggled at him. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

Kurt just hummed at him; he was finishing the rest of his food, prompting Blaine to finish his. Kurt stood up and started gathering the trash, sticking it in the empty take out bag. “Are you done? Sorry I’m not meaning to rush you to finish.”

Blaine shook his head. “No, it’s fine, I’m done. Here, do you need any help?” Blaine stood up and put his trash in the bag Kurt was holding. Kurt looked down out the now empty table.

“Um no, I think we’re good.”

Blaine glanced down too, and laughed.

“So I’m going to go and get the stuff, if you want to still work on it? For the gift-card.”

Blaine nodded. “Of course, do you need help carrying anything?”

“Nope, think I’ve got it, it’s not that much stuff. Oh though, could you go into the kitchen and in the drawer closest to the door, the scissors are in it, want to grab them?”

“Sure.”

Blaine walked into the kitchen, it was really nice, clean, there were a few dishes in the sink, but not many. Blaine wanted to look at everything, but he shouldn’t, not without permission. He had brought the trash with him and looked around for the bin. He found it underneath the sink, tossing it in quickly, Blaine then looked around for the drawer he needed. Finding it he pulled it open, Blaine found the scissors easily and pulled them out, then walked back to the living room.  Kurt wasn’t back yet, so he sat down on the couch.

“Blaine can you come here for a second?” He heard Kurt from what he assumed was his bedroom.

Blaine jumped up from the couch, going in the direction he had seen Kurt go earlier. It wasn’t hard to find him; there weren’t that many rooms in the apartment. Once he found him, Blaine asked. “Something wrong?”

Kurt turned to look at him; he was standing by his bed, with all the gifts they had bought yesterday and the craft supplies lying on the bed. “Oh no, I’ve just decided I do need your help with this stuff.”

Blaine thought, since all of it was so small, it’d just fit in the purse Kurt had gotten her and he could carry it that way. Blaine wasn’t sure if he should say anything, Kurt was smart enough to know that, maybe he just wanted Blaine in there.

“You’ve got a look on your face like I’m crazy.” Kurt said, he was grinning though when Blaine looked up at him. “I know it’ll fit in the purse, but I want you to help me decide which item should go where. The purse doesn’t have a ton of pockets but there are a few.”

“Oh, does it make that much difference though?” Blaine didn’t think it’d really matter, sure some of the stuff was nicer, but ultimately she’d find everything.

Kurt sighed. “I guess maybe it doesn’t, I don’t know, I might be putting too much thought into this.”

“That’s a good thing though, I’m sure she appreciates everything you do. You just want to make sure she has the best gift.” While Blaine had talked, Kurt sat down on the bed, once finished he pulled Blaine to sit with him.

“Thank you Blaine, and that’s very true, I want her to have the very best. I also think I feel a little guilty about forgetting it, not that she knew, but I did.”

“I’m sorry.” Blaine wasn’t sure what to say really, he felt bad for him, but sometimes he wasn’t good with words.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, and then pulled him into a hug. “Thanks, but you don’t need to feel bad for me, I do it enough for myself.” Kurt pulled back and got off the bed. “Let’s go ahead and get this done, we still have things to discuss.”

Blaine got off the bed too, and started helping Kurt gather up the stuff. He was thinking about what else they needed to discuss, maybe Kurt wanted to know more about Nick, or how in-depth Blaine would be working with him. Oh yeah, he also needed to tell Kurt about Nick wanting to talk to him. Blaine glanced at Kurt, wondering what he’d possibly say to Nick if he was going to talk to him.

Once they had everything in either a bag or the purse, they each grabbed one and went into the living room. Kurt sat his bag on the table, so Blaine did too, he watched Kurt pull the table away from the couch and sit on the floor.

“Sit Blaine.” He sat down quickly, which caused Kurt to wince. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said it like that.”

“It’s fine.” Blaine replied, he really didn’t mind Kurt telling him what to do.

“Okay, if you’re sure.” Turning his attention to the table Kurt frowned, looking over everything. “I’ve just realized I need a box for the purse, I have shoe boxes in the closet. I’ll be right back.” Kurt got off the floor and left the room. “If you don’t mind, would you take the supplies out of the bag for me, please?”

So Blaine started pulling out the stuff from the scrapbooking store, and then setting out the stuff neatly. It didn’t take long, but Kurt was back before Blaine had even finished.

“Thanks baby, I really don’t think this will take all that long. I do need you to do something for me though.” Kurt sat back on the floor, facing Blaine.

“Sure whatever you want.”

Kurt smiled. “I need you to pick the pattern paper for me.”

Blaine laughed, he had a feeling Kurt would ask him something like that, he had so much trouble deciding on it earlier. “Okay, think I can handle it.”

“Great!” Kurt reached for the papers and handed them to Blaine, and then he grabbed the plain cardstock and scissors. “Damn, okay, so I actually need to figure out what I need to write first, so I know how we should cut it.”

“Do you have a list of the activities?”

“Yeah, I can pull the website up on my phone. Think I should just write this gift certificate is good for and then write the activities and for how long?”

“Yeah I think that’ll be alright, she’ll like it whatever you put.” Blaine replied.

Kurt nodded; he grabbed the gift receipt out of one of the bags and started writing. Blaine turned his attention to the patterns, so he could pick one out. He wasn’t as in-decisive as Kurt was, but he wanted to put some thought into it. Blaine picked one that had a deep dark burgundy as the background color, with ivory lines that weaved to make diamond shapes. He held on to the patterns until Kurt was finished writing, he only had to wait a few minutes.

“There, okay so I’m going to write them a little bigger, so we need to cut it about a quarter inch more for the first layer, actually no, let’s do an inch at the top, so it’s more rectangular. I want to add something like an insignia there.”

Blaine nodded, and went about cutting the first part. He gave that to Kurt, so he could start writing on it, and then cut the other two layers. He went ahead and glued the pattern paper to the biggest piece of cardstock, but then he didn’t have much else to do. So he watched Kurt, and wow, Kurt’s writing was gorgeous. He was using a pencil very lightly, you could hardly even see it, and Blaine assumed he’d use the ink to cover it, but wanted to make it perfect first.

Blaine sat and watched Kurt for a good five minutes before Kurt said anything. “I’m sure this is interesting, but if you wouldn’t mind, can you put the other gifts into the purse for me?”

“Right sorry, of course.”

Kurt stopped and looked up. “Blaine, no more apologizing, I don’t mind you watching me. I just want to get this done quicker, so we can do other things.”

Blaine smiled at him, and then put the other gifts in the purse. He put the perfume in one of the outside pockets and the charm bracelet in the other one. The picture frame had to go in the middle, as it was too big and the scarf too. The iPhone case went in one of the inside pockets, the gift certificate for Godiva went in another one, since it was one of those that looked like a credit card. The only thing left was the one Kurt was working on, so Blaine started watching him again.

Kurt had just finished writing with the pencil and was setting up what looked to be a writing kit. He had the ink pots opened, and was using, what Blaine thought was, a quill. It wasn’t a feathered one, so Blaine wasn’t sure if those were still called quills or not, he only knew about quills because of Harry Potter, and he didn’t think he could use that as a reliable resource.

Watching Kurt write was more intense than Blaine thought it’d be; his hands were so beautiful though, slim and long fingers that held the pen just so. The way his arm tensed and loosened as he was writing out each word so very carefully. How he’d bite his lip in concentration, and every time he ran out of ink, he’d look over the paper, and then look at Blaine and smile. And every time that happened, Blaine’s breath caught in his throat for a moment.

Soon enough Kurt was finished with the writing, he held it up for Blaine to see. “What do you think?”

Blaine was in awe, he could see it from where he had been sitting before, but that had been at an angle. This was amazing. “Wow, Kurt this is perfect, it’s so beautiful! I can’t believe I just watched you make this.”

Kurt actually blushed. “Thank you. It needs to dry for about three minutes, let me see the pattern you picked.”

Blaine handed over the paper. “Oh I liked this one! You are now officially picking out everything I can’t make a decision on.” Kurt said with a laugh.

“I’m not sure that’d work out to well for you at work.”

Kurt pouted. “Damn, you have a point, if only I could just take you with me. Oh well, so do you think dusting it with glitter is too much?” Kurt asked he looked to be completely serious.

“Um, well, you could, but wouldn’t that kind of take away the elegance of it?”

“You don’t think glitter is elegant?”

Blaine didn’t know what to say, but he wanted to be honest. “Umm, well no, not really.”

Kurt grinned. “Good, neither do I. I’m glad you also can tell me no.”

“Oh” Blaine realized Kurt might have been doing that on purpose.

“Let’s pick the ribbon while it dries, I want to put two on it in each corner, one on the top, one on the bottom. Then I have these little jewels I got ages ago, I’m going to put it on the top, the large one in the middle, and two small ones.”

The jewels Kurt held up were flat on the back, but were diamond shaped on top, the large one was ruby, the two smaller ones a sky blue.

“This is going to look amazing.”

“Yeah? I think so too, should we pick one of each color for the ribbon, or the same?”

“I think maybe the same, that way it kind of ties in together.” Blaine answered.

“Okay, good, because the one I want to use is breaded and it’s red too, so it’ll go together really well.”

After getting the ribbon cut to the size he’d need, Kurt checked the ink to see if it was dry. It was enough that Kurt would be able to glue the ribbon on, and the jewels. By the time that was done, Kurt was able to glue the rest of it together. The finished product was amazing; Kurt hoped Carol would keep it. He stuck it in the middle of the purse, and then the purse into the shoe box.

“How good are you at wrapping?” Kurt inquired.

“I’m decent enough; do you not want to wrap it?”

Kurt bit his lip in thought. “Actually yeah I do, I was going to let you, because I wanted to talk at the same time, but maybe you shouldn’t be distracted.”

Blaine wasn’t sure what he meant by that. “Okay.”

Kurt smiled to let him know it was fine. “Nothing bad, I just wanted to talk about what we had on the phone last night.”

“Oh that. We can do that.” Blaine coughed, and then cleared his throat, nervous to talk about that.

“Okay good, but first, pick which paper I should use, and then the ribbon too, please?”

Blaine nodded, picking one of the rolls, and then taking a moment to pick out the ribbon for it too. He handed them both to Kurt.

“Thank you.”

Kurt started wrapping, and talking. “Right so did you think about it last night?”

“I did, and I’m sorry, but I need to tell you something else before we start, I don’t want to forget.”

Kurt looked up and at him, with a confused look. “Go ahead.”

“Well you know how we were talking about Nick earlier? Nick was worried about you knowing, because he doesn’t want to go to prison and-“

“Does he think I’ll tell or something? I’m just assuming you told him you were going to be telling me.”

“Yeah basically, I didn’t want to keep something this big from you. It’s not that he thinks that so much as he just doesn’t know you. I did tell him, I also told him it was more of a worry for him going to prison from me knowing than you knowing.”

“I get that, is that a problem for you though? I don’t want you to go to jail either.”

Blaine adjusted himself on the floor pulling his knees to his chest. “No, not any more than it is on a normal basis.”

During their talking, Kurt had been focusing on wrapping, but he looked up when Blaine stopped talking, noticing how he was sitting. “Blaine, are you ok?”

Blaine looked up and over to Kurt. “Yeah, why?”

“Well you are kind of sitting in a closed-off way.”

Blaine looked down at himself, blushing because he hadn’t realized he’d done that. “Oh, sorry, it’s not what you think. I just like sitting like that, it’s comfortable.”

Kurt smiled. “Okay, whatever suits you, so does Nick want to talk to me or something?”

Blaine grinned; loving that Kurt just got it. “Yeah, you could come over anytime. I know you leave on Thursday, so maybe before then?”

Kurt nodded. “Yeah I can do that, anything else about that stuff?”

Blaine shook his head, but didn’t answer vocally.

“Okay, well back to the other stuff, thoughts?”

Blaine took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. “Okay, I have, and I even thought about a safe word for it too.” Blaine paused, considering what he wanted to say. “We can always talk about this though, right?”

Kurt looked up from his wrapping again. “That’s good about the first part, and of course we can that’s the important part of it, the communication. Are you having second thoughts?”

Blaine shrugged. “No, but yes, I mean I still really like it, but it’s weird for me. For instance today, I know that I wasn’t nearly as talkative because I was thinking about things, mostly you, but other things too.”

Kurt grinned at him. “I noticed, though can’t say I knew you were thinking about me, but I like it. You can tell me anything Blaine, don’t worry about being nervous.”

“I’m not, well I’m not at the moment, and you do make me nervous at times. It’s just while I like having you take direction, and having you possessive over me, I’m also a little scared of it. Do you understand?”

“Yeah I do, it makes sense, and you haven’t been in a relationship for a while, right?”

Blaine shook his head. “No, I’ve dated, but nothing serious. This is serious isn’t it, me and you?”

“Yeah, I want it to be. It’s early yet, but I think we’ve connected really well, and we both know what we want. We don’t need to label it, if you don’t want to do any of that stuff, the Dom and sub stuff, we don’t have to. We can forget the whole safe word business. Anything you want.”

Blaine sighed; he hated this, well him not knowing what he wanted. He knew he wanted Kurt, he wanted the way Kurt’s been with him, but he didn’t know if he wanted everything that came with it.

“Blaine, if you don’t know now, don’t push yourself. This really isn’t something that’s make or break on us being together. We kind of went about it fast, but like I said, it’s our relationship and we can do it however we want. If you want to put a hold on it now, we can, and then if you want to talk about it again later, we can do that too.”

Blaine smiled softly at Kurt, a little awed about how well Kurt was with talking about these things. “You’re perfect, you know that?”

Kurt laughed. “Not really no, personally I think we just go together really well. So we both think each other is perfect.”

Blaine thought about, he could see it. “I think you’re right.”

“Of course I’m right.” Kurt said indignantly, as if he’d be anything but right. “Now I need your finger.”

Blaine choked on air. “What?”

Kurt looked at Blaine, he was smirking. “For the ribbon, Blaine. Where is your mind at?”

Blaine blushed, but moved over to Kurt so he could hold down the ribbon for him. “Sorry.”

Kurt just laughed. “Thanks.”

Kurt had to loop the ribbon multiple times before he was happy with the finished product. “Looks great doesn’t?”

“Yeah, it really does, I think your step-mom will really love it.”

Kurt sat the present on the coffee table, so it wouldn’t accidentally get damaged. “Me too, hopefully it makes it through the flight in good condition. Maybe I should have waited to make the bow.”

“You could take some of the ribbon, just in case it gets damaged.” Blaine suggested.

“I could, but who’d hold the ribbon for me? Shame I can’t take you with me.”

Blaine blushed and smiled.

“Oh that was too soon wasn’t it? I shouldn’t talk about us meeting parents yet, that’s really weird. I’m going to stop right now.” Kurt said with just a hint of red on his face.

Blaine couldn’t help laughing. “It’s fine Kurt, really I don’t mind. Yes I’m surprised, but it’s not bad at all.”

“Okay, I’m glad you think so, I know sometimes I can be pushy and I don’t want to do that with you.”

“I’ll tell you, I promise. I know I’ve been a lot more quite today, part of it was me thinking about all the, well it’s not sex stuff, but you know?” Kurt nodded in agreement. “Also, I think maybe I’m more worried about Nick than I had thought; right now I know he’s okay, but it’s a really big mess. I don’t want anything bad to happen to him.”

Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug, almost pulling him into his lap in the process. “Oh Blaine, I’d say don’t worry, but this is something to actually worry about. Just know that you can always come to me and talk about anything.”

“I know, thank you Kurt.”

They sat like that for a few minutes, eventually though it got to be uncomfortable so Blaine moved. “We should probably clean this up?”

“I can think of something better.” Kurt was smirking when Blaine turned to look at him. “We could go into my room, I never did give you a tour, and I have to say my bedroom is the nicest in the apartment.”

Blaine gulped at the look in Kurt’s eyes. “I, um, you’ve already shown me your room.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Blaine, I do believe you’re missing the point here.”

“I am?”

Kurt stood up, and held his hand out to help Blaine get up too. When they were both standing, Kurt pulled Blaine into him tightly. Blaine could feel Kurt’s breath on his face, and when he looked into his eyes, he knew he was going to enjoy the next few hours without a doubt.

 

………….

 

As soon as they got into Kurt’s bedroom, Blaine was being pushed onto the bed, Kurt climbing on top of him. Blaine was breathing deeply, knowing what was going to happen and really wanting it to happen soon. Once Kurt was completely on top of him, he pressed his weight onto Blaine, but kept his head above him. Kurt placed his hands on Blaine’s face, running his fingers up and down the sides, sometimes moving to his hair. Blaine felt himself start to get hard; he loved when Kurt touched his hair.

“So I’m going to get all the gentlemen crap out of the way now. Are you sure? Are you comfortable with me fucking you? Are you reading for me to spread you out and take care of your every need? Are you able to handle coming apart under me? Are you ready?”

While Kurt was talking, Blaine could feel his breathing pick up more, his heart start racing, and he’d never felt so hard in his life. He could barely focus on the words Kurt was saying, his voice was so soft and sultry, he could be saying anything and Blaine would just go with it.

“Blaine, answer me.” Kurt said firmly.

He went to answer, but got stuck on the words, so just nodded, hoping that would be enough for Kurt. Kurt rubbed the side of Blaine’s face again, softly at first, and then started scratching a little. “Baby, I need you to speak, it wouldn’t be very nice of you to be quiet, now would it?”

Blaine cleared his throat harshly, stuttering out his answer. “Yes, s-sorry. Yes, please Kurt, you can do anything, just please do something.”

Kurt grinned and moved off of Blaine and what the hell? Where was he going? Blaine had said yes dammit! Kurt must have noticed something in his expression, because he stopped halfway off the bed. “We can’t exactly do this with clothes on you know?” he said cheekily.

Oh! Well of course they couldn’t wear clothes; Blaine knew that, he just didn’t want Kurt to leave in the process. Blaine nodded, not sure if he was answering or not, but Kurt had started to take off his shirt; he couldn’t focus on much else. There wasn’t anything overly sensual about Kurt removing his clothes, but really it was what was underneath that Blaine was enthralled by. Blaine had leaned up on his elbows, so that he could watch better; Kurt was looking at Blaine watching him. “Blaine, you too.” He said motioning down at him.

Blaine looked at Kurt in confusion. “Hmmm?”

“Clothes Blaine, take yours off, unless you have other ideas?”

And no, Blaine did not have other ideas, he wanted to feel Kurt’s skin on his, he couldn’t wait for that. He quickly took off his shirt, glad that it was just a t-shirt today. He kicked off his shoes, and then swiftly took off his jeans and underwear, not really giving him time to be embarrassed about being naked. Once off, Blaine looked up at Kurt, who was standing staring at him. Kurt was licking his lips, and he had his hand on his own cock, squeezing it at the base. Blaine’s chest constricted, because _fuck Kurt was gorgeous,_ biting his lip hard Blaine had to grab himself too, just to keep from coming.

Kurt moved, almost like he’d needed Blaine to do something before he could, he went to the dresser and pulled something out. “It’s lube and a condom, I don’t want to have to look while we are busy.”

Blaine gulped and nodded he was being distracted again; Kurt was walking towards him, even if it wasn’t meant to be, it was still a sexy sight. Kurt tossed the items on the bed, and climbed on from the bottom, moving up towards Blaine. He was tingly all over; everything seemed extremely intense, every time Kurt would brush against his skin his breath would hitch. Every time Blaine felt Kurt breath he felt his heart race. Every time Kurt looked at him, he felt his stomach clench.

Soon enough Kurt was above him, he wasn’t pressing down yet though, and Blaine really needed him to do that, but he wanted Kurt to take the lead. Something must have shown in his eyes, because in the next second Kurt had pressed fully on top of him, and was kissing him intensely.

It started out slow but passionate, Kurt licking into Blaine’s mouth as soon as Blaine opened it for him. Kurt then began nipping at Blaine’s lips, and then sucking on his tongue. Blaine let him take control, opening himself fully to Kurt. Kurt pressed his groin harder against Blaine’s and started grinding against him. Soon enough the urgency started to build up and Blaine felt his hands starting moving of their own accord. First he was grabbing at Kurt’s back, rubbing up and down. Then he moved to the back of his head, right at the hair line, and started tugging. At that touch Kurt started moving his hips faster and pressing more insistently into Blaine, wanting to get as close as possible. Blaine pressed up into him, wanting the friction, and to feel as much as he could.

It seemed like the air around them was sparking with electricity, like the more they moved the more intense his need became. Blaine kept wanting to get closer to Kurt, but he couldn’t, not until Kurt was in him. He opened up to him, leaning whichever way Kurt wanted, spreading his legs, leaning his head to the side, when Kurt wanted to kiss his neck. Blaine was overloaded with feelings, Kurt was so hot, and every kiss was hard and just made Blaine want more. While Kurt was sucking into his neck, Blaine was panting trying to catch his breath, he needed Kurt inside him. This wasn’t enough. “Kurt, please. Can you? I need you, please.”

He knew the words weren’t right, but his head was a complete mess. Kurt just kept sucking his neck, biting and licking at it, causing Blaine to moan loudly and thrust his hips up. He finally started talking though, in-between each touch. “What do you need, baby?” Kurt bit into his neck roughly, pressing his hips down harshly and dragging them up and down.

Blaine felt his whole body move, his thighs tightening on Kurt’s hips, his hands piercing Kurt’s back, his toes curling, he groaned lowly in the back of his throat. “Fuck, Kurt, please. I want you. I need you. Please. Fuck.”

Kurt lifted his head to look into Blaine’s eyes, which were glazed over with lust, but so were Kurt’s. He nodded his head, taking Blaine in. “Yeah, baby. I’ve got you.” He sat up, running his hands down Blaine’s sides, causing him to shiver.

Kurt moved his hand to reach for the lube on the bed, he made quick work opening it and squeezing the liquid onto his fingers. Kurt grabbed Blaine’s leg with his non-lubed hand, pulling it up enough so that he could expose Blaine’s hole completely. He didn’t draw it out, knowing how bad Blaine wanted and needed it, he rubbed and circled Blaine’s rim once, before pushing one finger into the knuckle.

Blaine tensed for a half a second before sighing, because this is what he wanted, and _fucking hell_ it felt great.  Blaine clenched his eyes shut just for a moment, taking everything in; how he felt right now, how close he was going to be to Kurt, nothing would top that feeling. He opened his eyes again, and looked at Kurt, who was watching his own finger go into Blaine’s ass. Blaine bit his lip, his stomach tightening at the look of hunger on Kurt’s face.

“More.” Blaine breathed out.

Kurt looked up at him, and nodded. He put another finger in, and spread them, then hooked them searching for Blaine’s prostate. Blaine almost screamed from the suddenness of it, it felt so _good_ , everything felt so good right now, and he wanted it to never end. He pressed down on Kurt’s fingers, which hadn’t stopped moving, he still wanted more though. Kurt must have known because soon enough there was another finger added. Kurt then leaned down onto Blaine, so he could press kisses to his chest, neck, and mouth. While he was pumping his fingers in and out of Blaine, Kurt started talking, whispering into his ear.

“Is this enough? Do you want more? Or do you want to get off like this? I bet you could come just from this, nothing else. What do you think; do you need my cock still?”

“Fuck yes, Kurt please, need it!” Blaine couldn’t breathe Kurt’s words and hands, everything was all over the place and he couldn’t process anything. He needed Kurt, so much, he felt like screaming or crying or anything at all. He just needed something. “Please, please. Need you so much, please Kurt? Please.” He was just moaning, his words disjointed and only half making sense.

Kurt pulled his fingers out, and Blaine almost cried, he had tears in his eyes from the intensity of it all; he was so hard it hurt.

“Shh, baby, it’ll be fine, I got you.”

Blaine wasn’t sure what was happening, he just knew Kurt wasn’t on him or in him anymore, and that sucked. He was breathing deeply, every part of his body was either tense or plaint; his brain was only full of thoughts of Kurt, and how he made him feel. He rolled his head to the side trying to find Kurt, not seeing him; he looked back in front of him. Kurt was there, kneeling in-between his legs, putting a condom on, which made Blaine glad. Kurt’s fingers had been so good, and his cock would be better, Blaine just knew it.

Blaine blinked, and the next thing he knew Kurt was an inch from his face, kissing his mouth gently. “You with me, baby?”

Blaine nodded, not being able to do much more; he raised his legs enough to push the back of Kurt with his knees, hoping to get him to do something.

“Yeah, I know, I’m getting there.” Kurt said with a grin.

He leaned back again, and he gripped Blaine’s thighs, pulling them up so Blaine was resting on Kurt's thighs, before he gripped his cock and lined himself up with Blaine before he started pushing into him slowly. Blaine was gripping the sheets tightly, it stung just a little when Kurt passed the rim, but the pleasure exceeded it by quite a lot. Once Kurt was all the way in, he leaned down towards Blaine so that he could speak right into his ear.

“You good baby? This is what you wanted, yeah?” Kurt asked his voice deep and raspy from the exertion. “You love having my cock in you, don’t you? Do you want me to move, baby?”

Blaine just moaned in answer, pressing his hips into Kurt as much as he could. Kurt finally did, he started at an even pace, not wanting to drag it out too much more, but he wanted it to last too. Blaine was breathing heavily, he wanted to be closer, though he knew that was crazy, there was no way they could be closer than this.

Kurt started kissing his mouth, licking into his mouth, pulling him as tightly to his chest as he could. Blaine’s hands had started to run down Kurt’s back roughly, turning into scratches, and then deep red lines appeared on Kurt’s back. Feeling the nails on his back, Kurt started thrusting into Blaine faster, kissing him more deeply, more roughly. Both of them moaning in-between kisses, each pulling at each other as much as they could. Kurt was pulling at Blaine’s hair, causing him to cry out into Kurt’s mouth. Kurt moved from Blaine’s mouth to his neck, sucking roughly. He adjusted his position a little, causing his cock to start hitting Blaine’s prostate.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Kurt. Oh God!”

“I know, fuck, you feel so good Blaine, fuck.”

Kurt thrust once more exceedingly hard, and Blaine came yelling Kurt’s name, neither one had had to touch him. Blaine’s orgasm was so intense, everything was stars and lights, and Kurt was still moving inside him, making it feel even better. Blaine kept holding onto to Kurt, riding out his orgasm, because it all just felt so good still. He didn’t want it to stop.

Kurt thrust into him twice more before he came too; he was quieter than Blaine, just letting out a low moan. He leaned down, resting on Blaine more, pressed small kisses onto Blaine’s neck, coming down slowly from the high. They held each other for a few minutes, neither wanting to really move from this position. Kurt eventually moved enough to get off of Blaine and pull out. Blaine moaned it felt weird feeling empty all of a sudden, like he was missing something important.

Kurt sat up on the bed to remove the condom and tossed it into the bin. He laid back down, and pulled Blaine into his chest, making him rest his head on it. He started to run his fingers through Blaine’s hair, which was curly and wild, Kurt loved it. “You okay?”

Blaine sighed, and smiled into Kurt’s chest, he looked up to see Kurt watching him. “I’ve never been better.”

Kurt smiled too. “Me neither.”

 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Smut in chapter, its at the end. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think please. :) Also there should be about four or five chapters left. All depends on if i get inspired for more, but so far i see the end easily enough.

Chapter Sixteen

 

Monday morning, Kurt was up at four am, there was a photo shoot today, and he had to go into work earlier, to make sure everything was going according to plan. Despite the early hour, Kurt was in the best mood, Blaine hadn’t stayed the night before, but he had stayed for a few more hours and they just talked. It was really nice, not that they hadn’t talked all day, but most of it was serious business, and after having great sex it was nice to just cuddle and talk about nothing in particular.

Kurt was already showered and in the kitchen making coffee and breakfast when Santana walked in. He was kind of surprised he hadn’t had to pry her out of bed; normally she was really rough on the early morning shoots. She was one of the models the magazine used regularly, though Kurt was a little worried about her continuing to be hired in photo shoots, because of her age. Generally speaking most models, in magazines at least, women were much younger. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Kurt turned to her. “Good morning. I’m a little shocked I didn’t have to wake you.”

Santana just grunted in reply, moving to the coffee machine and pouring her own cup.

Kurt laughed a little, used to her mood. “We have to leave in about fifteen minutes, well I do anyway.  I have to go by Vogue to pick up a couple of things, and then head to the studio. Are you planning on going straight there, or coming with me?”

Santana blinked at him, trying to wake up enough to answer. “Um, I think I’ll wait, I still need to get dressed, and I want to finish this coffee first. Doesn’t it start at six though? Why am I up so early?”

“Yeah it does, but I have things to do before the shoot, and you have to get dressed and styled. We have two other girls there, one blonde, and one red-head. Luckily I was able to find ones that had the right shape; it’s frustrating all these girls with no hips! Well they have hips; just you know what I mean. Are you listening?”

“Not even a little. Go ahead and finish getting ready and leave, I still need to wake up.”

Kurt pouted at her.  “Fine, I’ll see you soon. Do you need me to call and make sure you don’t fall asleep again?” That had actually happened a couple of times, it was before Santana had worked for Vogue, and that had lost her the jobs.

“Might as well.” She answered and then left the kitchen.

Kurt shrugged to himself before moving himself; he sat his empty cup in the sink, and went into the living room to grab the folders he’d need for shoot. He had sat up a drawing desk, and a computer desk in the room when they first moved in, the living room had been plenty big enough for it. Their closet was probably actually meant to be the office, but honestly Kurt needed more space for his clothes, so did Santana.

He grabbed the folders that were sat on top of the desk, and looked through them quickly just to make sure everything was there. At the bottom of the stack was a sketch Kurt had done about a month ago, it was just a simple suit, what caught his eye was the bowtie he had drawn, it made him think of Blaine.

He smiled; Blaine would look really good in that, though it wasn’t really his style, too simple. They had talked last night about what kinds of clothes they preferred, both of them loving bright colors and patterns, though Kurt less than Blaine. Kurt could imagine Blaine in a printed suit, maybe something like anchors, oh that would look lovely on him actually. Kurt grabbed his sketch pad and a pencil, setting it on top of the stack of folders. He knew he couldn’t just sit and sketch at the moment, but there would be plenty of time in-between for him to do it. He opened up the pad and scribbled _anchor suit_ in the top corner, he considered writing Blaine, but in the case of Santana seeing it, he didn’t want to get any shit from her about it.

With everything gathered up that he needed Kurt left the apartment, his phone, wallet and keys in his pockets. He yelled a goodbye to Santana and left .

 

………….

 

When Kurt arrived at the studio for the photo shoot, it was still relatively quiet, the noise wouldn’t really start until the models arrived and started getting ready. The photographer was there, already setting his things up, Kurt had worked with him before, and he was pretty much normal when it came to the demanding-ness that most photographers were. Not that Kurt blamed them, a lot of models acted spoilt and hardly listened to instructions, thinking themselves better because _they_ were the ones in front of the camera. Not all of them though, Kurt wasn’t sure about the ones today, he’d never worked with them before.

Kurt went over to the photographer and spoke with him for a moment, wanting to make sure everything they had spoken about before was still intact. “Presley, I’m Kurt Hummel, I’ve been emailing you and talking on the phone.”

The guy nodded, setting down the camera he had been holding and reached to shake hands. “Yeah of course, I’ve worked with you before too. I’m not that bad at remembering people, I don’t think.” He said with a small laugh.

“Yeah, sorry, of course, you never know though. I just wanted to check in and make sure that everything was setup to your liking for the theme we talked about. All the props are correct, clothes, anything wrong for you?”

Presley shook his head. “Nope, everything was good when I got here. So unless the stylist has done anything different I’m good for now, at least until the models get here. Speaking of, have you worked with them before?”

Kurt smiled, glad so far nothing has gone wrong, even if it’d only been five minutes since he arrived. “Good, I still need to speak with the stylist, but hopefully she’s happy with everything. I haven’t worked with two of them, Kitty is the blonde and the red-head is a Vanessa, brunette is Santana, whom I have worked with. She’ll listen to you, or she’ll deal with me.” Kurt had to look through his files to check the other models names, he felt a little bad, but honestly, they’d be lucky to be called something besides their hair color.

“Alright, well thanks, hopefully it won’t be a difficult shoot, I did want to do the tea scene first.”

Kurt nodded in agreement, though he inwardly cringed. “Yeah, that’ll be with all of them though, so it’ll take a while for them to get ready.”

“That’s fine, unless something goes wrong, that’s the one I want to do first.”

“Okay, well I’ll send them over as soon as they are ready.” Kurt said, and then walked off; he was hoping that they would get here soon, because doing the group first wasn’t going to be fun.

Kurt walked over towards the clothes, wanting to check and make sure everything was still there. The stylist they used was actually really nice; she was always on top of everything too. While he was looking through the clothes, he was startled by the rack moving.

“Oh sorry Kurt, I didn’t see you there.” Frida said from the other side of the clothes rack, Kurt parted to the clothes so he could see her.

“Hey, it’s fine, I didn’t know you were there either.” Kurt laughed. “Everything look good to you?”

Frida nodded. “Yep, it’s great. I love this shirt, kind of want to keep it for myself.” She said with a laugh.

“Well, you just might know the right people for that.” Kurt said with a wink causing her to giggle. “I’ve got some bad news though.”

Her face fell, turning strictly serious, which Kurt loved that about her. “Oh how bad is it? The models aren’t even here yet!”

“Not like really bad, just Presley, the photographer, wants to do the group shot first, so we’ll have to get busy as soon as they get here.”

“Oh, well I’ve got the clothes sorted, so I’ll just put the outfits they need in front of their vanities. We only have the two hair and make-up artists though, right?”

Kurt nodded, he had wanted to have three, but had decided against it, figuring it might be over-kill, he regretted it now. “I’m just hoping one of the models will be early, have you discussed the hair styles we want with the stylists?”

“No, I haven’t seen their head shots yet, so I wasn’t sure what we had to work with on length, I’m sorry.”

Kurt just grinned at her. “Don’t be sorry, I’ve got them, let me grab them, and I’ll call Santana, she should be on her way.”

He walked over to where he had sat down the folders and quickly found the head-shots for each model, hoping to god that they were recent, and hair was still the same length. “Here you go, you’ve still got the outline for the set-up for each scene?”

“Yep, it’s on my phone, thanks Kurt.”

Kurt nodded at her, and then directed his attention to calling Santana. It rang twice before she answered.

“Hello.”

“Hey, glad you’re still awake, where you at?”

“About a block away, why something go wrong already?”

“Not really, just need to get started a bit early if possible. Photographer wants to do the group shot first, and we only have the two make-up artists.”

“Ah I see, I’ll see you in a few minutes then.”

“Kay, bye.” She had already hung up by then, but Kurt didn’t really mind. He walked over to where Frida was now talking to the make-up artist, so he could inform her about Santana being there soon.

“Frida, Santana is about a block away, so unless one of the others beats her here, go ahead and get her ready first.”

Frida nodded, and went back talking to the stylist. That done, Kurt went and checked on making sure everything was ready, there would be an assistant here at six, hopefully bringing fresh coffee. It only took Santana five minutes to get there, and he sent her straight to work. The other two arrived within the next ten minutes.

From then on the next hour was a flurry of motion and yelling to get ready and change lighting, prop positioning, and the list goes on. Because of the photographers need for the first shot being the tea party scene, they had technically started fifteen minutes late. Though if everything went fine, then they would still finish in the allotted time-frame.

The theme was set in 1800s, the clothes were a mixture between then and now, the clothes were mostly intended for formal events. They had one scene for each model, and then the group shot, the individual shots where based around the model’s hair color. It was a little different, but Kurt thought with the dresses they had, it’d look breathtaking.

Kurt had just requested his third cup of coffee when they finished the group shoot, everything was quickly moved, and Kurt heard the photographer shout “blonde next!” Kurt laughed a little, knowing it’d probably annoy the girl, but it happened a lot. Santana was walking over to him then, since she wasn’t needed yet.

“So, you gonna tell me how yesterday went?” She asked with a smirk.

Kurt replied in kind. “Oh I’m sure you know, but I’m not giving you the details.”

Santana glared at him. “Excuse me, I left for you! I think I deserve some kind of, gift or something.”

“What you want to know how he took it? Or something? Because I’m not telling you that.”

Santana’s expression turned disgusted. “Oh God no, I don’t want to know that! But I guess that’s enough, is that all you guys did though? Because if so, I’m surprised and proud of your stamina.”

Kurt groaned shaking his head. “No, that’s not all we did. We also talked a lot; actually I did want to talk to you about something he said.”

Not realizing Kurt was being serious, she grinned and nudged him. “Oh really, did you guys talk about kinks?”

Kurt kind of gave a half-smile. “No, this is important.” Kurt looked around, everyone was pretty much distracted with getting the set changed, and Kurt should probably be helping, but he felt like he needed to get this off his chest. “Blaine has an old friend staying with him now.”

Santana’s eyebrows furrowed. “Old friend like ‘old boyfriend’ or just a friend?”

“He said it was a friend, just a friend, and I’m probably being extremely dumb about it, but I can’t really help it.” Kurt knew it wasn’t just that he was worried about, in fact, it probably wasn’t that at all, but he couldn’t tell Santana his real worries. That he was worried about Blaine’s safety, she’d just mock him about watching too much TV.

“I think you just have to trust him, Kurt. You’ve only known him for a little while; you haven’t got a reason to not trust him, do you?”

Kurt knew that, and honestly he couldn’t imagine Blaine ever lying to him. “No, I haven’t.”

“Then don’t worry about it. Maybe see if you can go over there, meet him, at least see if he’s gay or straight.”

“That’s actually the plan; Blaine wanted me to go over after work today.”

She patted his back, giving him a kind of half way side hug. “See? Nothing to worry about, he wants you to meet him.”

Kurt nodded, he hoped that talking to Nick would help, maybe relieve some of the anxiety he felt about Blaine doing this job. “Yeah.”

Santana smiled at him, and then went over to the food table. Kurt watched her for a moment lost in thought. He wanted to ask Nick exactly what Blaine would be doing, about what Nick was going to be doing with the information once they got it. He also did want to know about their friendship, he wasn’t exactly worried about him and Blaine, but it was still there. Mostly he thought it was just because they had just started dating, and Blaine was an exceptional catch. Pulling himself out of his head, Kurt went back to work.

 

……………….

 

It was just after eight when they photographer announced he was finished, Kurt couldn’t do much more than sigh with relief, though that didn’t mean his job was finished. Just that the models could leave, and the real work for him would start, he enjoyed that much more. Sometimes it was a pain to just stand and wait, there wasn’t too much for him to do while they were actually shooting, at least today he had brought his sketch pad and could draw.

Before he started working, Kurt took a moment to send Blaine a text. _Good morning, love. Hope its gone well for you! I’ve been up since four doing a photo shoot. Fun times. –Kurt_

Kurt slid his phone into his pocket, not expecting a reply right away. He went to thank each model before sending them off, when he got to Santana he had to stop himself from just repeating the same thing. “Thanks, I guess. Are you supposed to go into Vogue today?”

“I can, but I’m not supposed to. Boss lady said she’d just call if they needed me for anything, but it was unlikely.”

Kurt nodded, that’s how it normally went for her, at least on photo shoot days. “Alright, well I’ve still got stuff to do; I might take a short day though. Isabelle always tells me to do that on these early days.”

“Won’t you have to wait for Blaine to get off work though?”

Kurt’s eyes furrowed in thought. “Yeah, probably, I’ll call him or something at lunch, see what time he gets off. I could go home and take a nap though.”

Santana just laughed at him. “Yeah right! When’s the last time you took a nap? You’ll lie down and watch TV more than likely.”

“Oh whatever, it’s still resting! Go away now, I have things to do!” He said shooing her off.

Santana left laughing to herself, which only made Kurt smile to himself in fondness of her. Once she was out of sight Kurt went over to talk to Frida. He spoke with her about making sure everything was packed away properly and ready for pick up. The make-up artist would pack up their own things, and make sure their areas where cleaned and then check with Kurt before they left.

Next Kurt went to speak with the photographer. Presley was at the table that had all his equipment on it and had started syncing the photos to the laptop. They’d spend a while going through each shot and depicting which would look the best in the magazine for each scene.  There was going to be a ten-page spread for all of the shots, Kurt had to decide how many would go on each page, and which model would be used in what order.

There weren’t as many shots as Kurt was used to seeing, but certain photographers used different methods. The photographer did have some sway into which photos would go in and which wouldn’t, though ultimately it’d be up to Kurt. In the end, Kurt had about twenty photos of each model and thirty of the group shot to work with. He made sure to have Presley send the photos to his email, but also send the prints to Vogue to archive them.

Kurt then went over to the make-up station to check on the women there. “Almost finished, ladies?”

They both turned to him, one of them answered. “Yes, just wiping down the surface.”

Kurt nodded and looked over the vanity, he checked under to make sure nothing was left behind and then went to the other vanity, checking it the same way. Kurt turned to them, smiling. “Looks good ladies, thank you.”

They both smiled and nodded, before walking off talking to each other. After that, Kurt went to check on Frida one last time. “Everything good?”

She looked up from putting some hats into a trunk. “Yeah, just about done, I have the papers filled out and I just need to call and confirm pick-up.”

“Great, sounds like you got everything done. I’m always surprised you take as long as I do when packing up the clothes.”

Frida giggled. “Yeah, I just like to make sure they’re neat and won’t wrinkle. Plus, you are a lot faster than most when it comes to talking with the photographers.”

Kurt hummed, he hadn’t thought he was, but he only had Isabelle to compare himself to. “I didn’t realize, though I do a lot of the work on my own, so maybe that’s why.”

She smiled at him. “I don’t know, honestly I have no clue what you guys even talk about, besides the obviousness of the photos, but I don’t really know.”

“You’ve never asked?” She shook her head. “Oh well, it’s just making a decision on what photo s to use for the magazine.”

“Oh, do you pick the one while you’re here?”

Kurt laughed. “Oh god no! I change my mind way too often for that, I just pick a group of them, and work on them at Vogue. It makes it easier. “

“I see, well if I ever change jobs, I know who to talk to.”

“Oh no, you can’t do that! You are by far my favorite stylist!” Kurt said grinning at her, causing her to giggle, which wasn’t that hard to do, she laughed a lot.

“I won’t, I do love doing this.”

“Good, well I got to go, lots to do today, I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Bye.”

Kurt smiled and left, going over to get his folders, and make sure everything was there, he briefly opened his sketch pad, just to take a peak. The suit was really starting to look good, he hadn’t started drawing the pattern of the material yet, but the cut of the suit was gorgeous so far. He’d been working on and off since they’d started shooting, so he had most of the outline finished. He just needed the details.  Thinking of Blaine, he checked his phone, hoping for a reply, upon unlocking it, Kurt saw he had a number of notifications. There were emails, a text from Isabelle and Blaine, a few notifications from Facebook and Twitter. Being the dutiful employee that he was, Kurt checked the text from Isabelle first.

_Give me a call once the shoot is done. –Isabelle_

Kurt should have called her immediately but honestly, he couldn’t wait to see what Blaine sent, a few more seconds wouldn’t hurt. _Good morning Kurt! I already miss you, though I missed you as soon as I left last night (: Hope your morning is going good, despite the insanely early start. I can’t wait to see you again. –Blaine_

Kurt bit his lip as he read it, smile getting bigger the more he read, honestly he kind of felt like dancing around in glee. But he was more sophisticated than that, well he pretended he was anyway. He’d take a few more seconds to reply, and then he’d call his boss.

_Hi, I feel the exact same way. I really can’t wait either. My morning was pretty good, no crazy mishaps. I was hoping I could talk to you at lunch? –Kurt_

Kurt pressed send, and then went to his recent calls, to call Isabelle, she answered quickly.

“Kurt, hey, so how did it go? No problems, I hope.”

Kurt placed the phone on his shoulder, so that he could straighten the folders and leave. “Yeah, everything went well. Only one issue and really it wasn’t even enough of a thing to call it an issue, just we started late, because we did the group shot first.”

Kurt was outside by then, walking towards the subway, so he could go back to Vogue. “Great, I’m glad; it’s always nice when they go smoothly, which they normally do when you’re there.”

“Oh you flatter me.” Kurt said playing coy.

“It’s just the truth. Now I assume you are coming in?”

“Yep, since I’m leaving I figured I better get things set up; make sure everyone knows what to do. Though if they can’t handle two days without me, well I won’t say what I think about that.”

“I don’t think I’d want to hear what you’d say either. I’m glad you’re coming in, normally I’d have you leave early on these days, but since you’re leaving, it’s good. It shows good leadership you are staying despite the early shoot.” Isabelle said, praising him, which was nice, he did enjoy it.

“Thank you, I wouldn’t be getting anywhere if I slacked off though.”

“True, now mostly I just called to check on the shoot, but I also want you to send me updates on the spread, as you work through it. I know you can’t do much until you get the photos, but just whenever you do.”

“Of course, I’ll probably get to do most of the work on Friday, that’s when the photographer said he’d probably have them ready. There are a few other things I’m working on too, and I’ll be doing those most of the week, is there anything else?”

“Not really, just remember I’ll be out of the office tomorrow, not that it’s going to make much difference to you.”

“Nope, I’ll come by and see you before I leave though, let you know what I’ve got done.”

“That’ll be fine, I’ll see you later.”

“Bye.”

By the time he was done talking to her, Kurt was already just a block from Vogue, he checked his phone again, in case Blaine had texted, and he had.

_Yes! Please call me at lunch, that would be great! I think maybe call around 12:30, if that’s good for you? –Blaine_

Kurt looked up from his phone, thank god he hadn’t walked into anyone, he walked quickly so that he could get to the building and reply without worrying about watching where he was walking. It felt like it took ages to get there, but he finally arrived, he stood just inside the building so he wouldn’t be in the way.

_I can do that, I usually just eat when I can, don’t normally actually take a lunch. I want to talk to you though (: -Kurt_

He got a smile emoji in reply, so he walked to the elevator, waving briefly to Tina.

Once he got to his office he sat everything down, he had a number of things to do, not all of which involved the photo shoot he was just at. There was other shoots, runway projects he had make decisions on, designs he needed to get approved, and sometimes he felt overloaded with work. He loved his job though, and would trade it for anything.

He sat the design he was doing for Blaine in his desk, he didn’t want that to get damaged or mixed in with work things. He might try and add some things to it if he was inspired, but he did need to get down to business. There was still about three hours until he’d be talking to Blaine; he wanted to get as much actual work done before that. So with that thought, he started sorting through everything that needed to be done, in order of priority.

 

……………

 

It was now 12:26 and Kurt had been staring at the clock for the last ten minutes, waiting for it to be 12:30. Ever since the clock had hit twelve, Kurt had been thinking about talking to Blaine, he wasn’t anxious; he had absolutely no reason to be, at least not yet. Tonight he might have a reason, and sure he was going to ask Blaine what time, but it wasn’t like that was a big deal. Kurt didn’t know what was wrong with him; maybe he just really wanted to talk to Blaine. All of a sudden his phone started ringing, and when Kurt looked at it, he saw it was Blaine.

“Hi.” He was happy, but kind of confused as to why Blaine called.

“Hey, you didn’t forget did you?”

“No, of course not, but it’s not 12:30 yet.” Kurt looked up at the clock on the wall, the one he had been looking at so much; it still had a minute till 12:30.

“Oh, it’s just my phone says 1:30, and you hadn’t called, is your clock wrong?”

Kurt moved his phone away from his face, and sure enough it said 1:30 now, he hadn’t been using his computer for a while, working on designs, so he hadn’t looked at that either. “Oh, I’m sorry, I think maybe it’s wrong. No, sorry, of course it’s wrong, I’m so sorry.”

Kurt felt so dumb, and like he just screwed himself out of Blaine time too.

“Don’t worry about it, I mean, I won’t be able to really talk right now, because I should have tried calling before my break was over, but I didn’t want to bother you.”

Now Kurt felt really bad. “Oh Blaine, ugh, I can’t believe I did that! Don’t think you’re bothering me though, I would tell you, trust me. Are you sneaking a call in right now then?”

He heard Blaine laugh. “Yeah, I’m actually in the restroom, but I kind of wanted to check and make sure everything was okay too.”

Wow, and Kurt thought he couldn’t feel worse about it, now he’d gone and made Blaine worry. “I’m sorry! Everything was fine, promise, just me letting work get away with me, and having the wrong time on the clock.”

“It’s really fine Kurt, I do have to go now though, but I’ll see you later?”

Kurt nodded, and then remembered Blaine couldn’t see him. “Yeah, I wanted to ask what time?”

“Well I get off at five, so any time after that.”

Kurt smiled. “You don’t want to eat or change?”

“Oh well, I guess, yeah sorry, I didn’t think about that.”

“It’s fine, how about six then?”

“Yeah that sounds good, can’t wait.”

“Me too. Bye Blaine.”

“Bye Kurt.”

Kurt sat his phone down, and both smiled and groaned, he felt like an idiot, he couldn’t believe that clock was wrong. Though he hardly ever actually looked at it, still he felt like it had lied to him. He got up out of his chair and pushed it over to where the clock was. He stood in the chair to get it down and change the time, wanting to never make that mistake again.

Kurt got back down and decided he’d go ahead and have lunch called in, he had awhile until six, but he did need to eat something. He went back to his desk, looked over what he needed to finish, and decided that he could leave a little early, give himself enough time to go home to change and eat.

 

…………..

 

Kurt found himself standing outside Blaine’s door at precisely 5:56, he knew because he checked his phone at least five times, and then checked to make sure it was right as he walked past various buildings that showed the time. He might be a little paranoid about checking the time now, sue him. Blaine’s place wasn’t really all that far from Kurt’s which was really nice, about a thirty minute walk. Taking a deep breath, Kurt knocked. Blaine must have been waiting, because the door was opened not two seconds later.

“Kurt, hi.”

“Hi.”

They both just kind of looked at each other, taking the other in, Kurt noticing what Blaine was wearing, half wondering if he had changed or not. He looked really good, of course Kurt always thought he did. He wondered what Blaine was thinking of.

“Dude, staring is creepy.” Kurt heard from inside, Blaine turned around for a second, and then faced Kurt again.

“Sorry, come in, didn’t mean to make you stand in the doorway. “

Kurt smiled and walked inside, taking a look around. It was nice, there were bricks showing, and the living room was kind of on the small side, but it still looked really put together. There was a spiral staircase that was placed just off the kitchen area, Kurt really liked that. There was also a guy sitting in the kitchen, at the island, Kurt assumed it was Nick. He turned his full attention back to Blaine.

“Hi.” Oh god, he felt like face-palming, he’d already said that. He was blaming it on nerves. Blaine just smiled at him though, so even if he had noticed, he obviously didn’t care that much.

“Hi.” Blaine walked up to him, standing close and honestly just because there was someone else here, it didn’t mean that Kurt couldn’t greet Blaine properly. Kurt gave a quick glance over to the kitchen, since he wasn’t exactly watching them; Kurt pulled Blaine into him, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s waist. Blaine smiled up at him, leaning into him; Kurt pressed his forehead to Blaine’s and just kind of stood there for a moment looking at him. After a few moments Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine’s lips gently, Blaine pressed back harder, making Kurt moan lowly. Not wanting to make out in front of someone he didn’t know Kurt pulled away after a couple more small kisses. He didn’t let go of Blaine though.

“I guess I should introduce you to Nick, that was kind of rude of me, wasn’t it?”

Kurt smiled at him; he loved how polite Blaine was. “I don’t know, maybe, but I won’t tell anyone.”

Blaine giggled, ducking his head into Kurt’s chest. Kurt hugged Blaine tightly, and he felt Blaine do the same, and really he didn’t feel like doing the polite thing. He’d rather just stay in Blaine’s arms, it was nice here. Blaine pulled away though, sadly.

Blaine moved away from him, and motioned to the couch. “You can sit, did you want a drink?”

Of course Blaine would offer him a drink, Kurt could just imagine him hosting a dinner party, oh actually that would be fun, maybe they could do that one day. “Just water is fine.” Kurt answered him, sitting down on the admittedly very nice couch.

Blaine went into the kitchen, he spoke with Nick, but Kurt tried not to listen, he’d rather be told himself if it was anything important. He had another look around the place again, admiring Blaine’s taste; he noticed the pictures on the wall. Some were family pictures, others of friends, and Kurt was pretty sure one of them was Blaine in his Dalton uniform, and wow, he looked really good.

“Here’s your water.” Blaine interrupted his thoughts, sitting the glass on the table.

“Thanks, love.”

“So this is Nick. Nick this is Kurt.” Blaine pointed to both of them, though really Blaine, that was obvious. It was cute though, and very Blaine-esque.

“Hey.” Nick said, waving. He was pretty average looking, black hair, kind of a large nose, square jaw, still fairly attractive. Though he couldn’t even begin to compare to Blaine, Kurt wasn’t even being biased. He was wearing a hoodie and sweats though, which in all honesty made Kurt feel a little better. Because he didn’t think Blaine would date anyone that wore sweats when meeting new people, then again Blaine was also the type of person who would overlook a person’s flaws. Damn.

“Hello, its nice to meet you.” Kurt needed to be more confident, he shouldn’t even be worrying about this, at least not the meeting him part. There were more important aspects that Kurt was worried about.

“I guess, kind of weird if you ask me, but that’s Blaine for you.” And okay, no what the fuck did he mean by that?

“I’m sorry, but what?” He knew he had started to glare at Nick, which that hadn’t exactly been intentional, but it wasn’t like he was going to stop.

Nick’s facial expression turned almost to what Kurt would call panic, which in a way was kind of nice. “No, I mean the situation, not like Blaine is weird. Just you know, meeting you not like as Blaine’s friend, but as Blaine’s criminal buddy.”

Kurt heard Blaine groan, and when he looked at him standing behind Nick he was holding his hand over his face, that almost made Kurt laugh. “Right, of course, Blaine isn’t weird at all, he’s perfect.” Kurt said sternly, he didn’t expect Nick to agree, but it’d be smart of him if he did.

“No of course he is, yeah, perfect. Totally.”

Kurt saw Blaine looking at him with a half-smile, like he was confused but also kind of happy about it. Kurt smiled at him, and then turned back to Nick. “So I heard you wanted to talk to me?” He asked, not really wanting to make Nick uncomfortable, no matter if it was amusing or not.

Nick kind of jumped, and then went to sit on the couch; Blaine did too, sitting right next to Kurt.

“Yeah, I did, just like you know I don’t want you to tell anyone about me.”

“Yes, and?”

“Um, that’s all?” Nick said leaving the end at a question, not really knowing what to say.

Kurt was confused, because he kind of figured that out for himself, I mean maybe Nick felt like it meant more coming straight from the source. “So you just wanted to make sure or something? Not that I mind coming over here, any chance to see Blaine.” He said the last, turning to Blaine and smiling. “But you don’t want to like know anything about me, make sure I’m not lying or something?”

“Oh, um I guess you could tell me, but I wouldn’t be able to tell if you were lying. I know computers, not people.”

Kurt smiled, shaking his head. “Okay, well if you don’t need to know, or would even know if I was lying or not, I guess it really doesn’t matter all that much.”

“I guess.” Nick shrugged.

“I personally do want to know some things though. Like for instance, what exactly are you wanting Blaine to do? Are you putting him in unnecessary danger? Do you know what you plan to do with all the information once you have it?” Kurt asked, staring at Nick inquisitively.

Nick shifted on the couch. “Um, like no.”

“No? How is that an answer?”

“Kurt, I don’t think Nick really knows everything just yet. He’s just moved in here.” Blaine interrupted; probably trying to make sure everything remained calm.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine. “I get that, Blaine. I just want to make sure nothing bad happens to you.”

Blaine’s expression turned fond, like Kurt was the greatest thing to happen to him. “I know, and I really don’t think anything will. Nick doesn’t know much yet, but we’ll talk about it, and I promise I’ll stay safe.”

 Kurt frowned, not completely reassured. “Fine, but I want to know the plans. I don’t want any surprises or anything.”

Blaine grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. “Of course, anything you want to know.”

Kurt smiled at him; he leaned in and kissed him softly.

“I don’t know if this is rude, but like do you guys want to go to your room?”

They both jumped kind of forgetting Nick was still sitting there. When Kurt looked at Blaine, he couldn’t help but laugh, both at the look on Blaine’s face, and the fact that Nick had just asked that. Blaine was blushing hard, and was trying to get an answer out, but it wasn’t really making much sense, so Kurt took over.

“It is a little, but I’m fine with that, Blaine?”

Blaine nodded, so Kurt stood up, pulling Blaine with him. “Lead the way.”

Blaine walked over to the staircase, Kurt following along; he stopped when they got to them and turned to Kurt. “Did you want anything before we go up? Like a drink or something to eat, I know I just got your water, did you want to take that up with you?”

Kurt smiled at Blaine’s rambling; he ought to, just in case. “Sure, as long as you don’t mind having drinks in your room?”

“No it’s fine; I’ll grab it for you.” Blaine said, then walked quickly back to the living room, and grabbed the bottle from the table. He walked ahead of Kurt, which gave Kurt a lovely view, prompting him to yell something to Nick over his shoulder.

“Might want to use some headphones, turn the music up.”

He saw Blaine stumble on the next step up, and Kurt smirked to himself, it was nice having that effect on him. Once they reached the top of the stairs Kurt looked around, taking everything in. Sadly the upstairs didn’t actually have a door, there was a half-wall that you could look down and see most of the kitchen.  Blaine had installed privacy screens, though Kurt wasn’t sure why, since he had lived by himself until now. The room was still really nice though, very clean and orderly, it really fit Blaine.

“Your room looks lovely, but I’m curious about the privacy screen, did you just get it?”

Blaine turned to look at it. “Oh, yeah well Nick did. When he found out about me not having a door up here, he said he needed me to have it just in case. I’m not sure what the ‘just in case’ is, but he insisted. And I don’t mind it.”

Kurt nodded. “Well I do wish there was a door, it’s really nice that he did that though. So that was a little less information than I had expected.”

Blaine tucked his hands into his pockets and shifted his feet. “Yeah, I was expecting a bit more too. He acted like he was more worried about what you would say; maybe he just didn’t know how to ask.”

“That could be it, I know I can be intimidating, people have told me that many a time. Not that I’d tell anyone, I wouldn’t want to put you in any unnecessary danger.”

Blaine glanced at him then, smiling kindly at him. “I don’t believe you ever would. I did find you a bit intimidating when we first met, I’ll admit.”

Now Kurt was intrigued, he walked over to the bed and sat down, patting the spot next to him. “Oh really? I did happen to see you checking me out outside the club; I can admit I was doing the same thing.”

And like clockwork Blaine blushed brightly, he had sat down while he had been talking, and was pressing against him nicely. “I don’t think you can really blame me though, I mean you are gorgeous.”

“Oh I don’t, I just like to see you blush.” Kurt smirked at him, and ran his fore-finger over Blaine’s cheek, then slowly down until he could rest his hand on Blaine’s thigh. Kurt looked into Blaine’s eyes the whole time, waiting for him to do something. It didn’t take long, only a few seconds before Blaine was pushing him back on the bed and climbing on top of him. Kurt fell back with a thump, and immediately started to feel Blaine kissing his neck. Kurt was starting to realize that once Blaine was instigated, he pretty much turned into a sex kitten. Kurt didn’t mind in the least though.

Kurt let Blaine kiss on his neck for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of Blaine on top of him, soon enough he wanted more though. He wrapped his hands around Blaine’s head, fingers messing up the gel in his hair, and pulling him up and to his mouth so they could kiss properly. There was no slow start; Kurt didn’t have time for that, or the patience. He delved his tongue straight into Blaine’s mouth, licking the back of his teeth, sucking on his tongue and biting at his lip. Blaine was letting out little whimpers every so often, and had started pressing his cock into Kurt’s thigh. He wasn’t sure if it was intentional, but Kurt sure as fuck wasn’t going to tell him to stop.

They spent a while kissing, hands roving over each other, hair being pulled, shirts untucked, and hips frantically moving. Kurt felt like he was in heaven, Blaine felt amazing, but he wanted more, so much more, so he pushed him away. “Blaine, clothes, they should go away.”

Blaine blinked at him, and then nodded, moving up to straddle Kurt and started unbuttoning his shirt. Kurt did the same, but with Blaine on him he couldn’t really move all that much, and plus pants, those needed to go too. Kurt shifted so he could set up, Blaine was still sitting in his lap and the shift made him moan, the friction for both of them being so very good. Not being able to stop himself, what with Blaine having his shirt completely unbuttoned and open now, Kurt placed his mouth on Blaine’s chest, starting to suck at his collar bones and then moving down to his nipples. Blaine groaned and grabbed the back of Kurt’s head, running his fingers roughly through his hair. He started to grind down too, but with the position they were in, there wasn’t much relief.

After having been distracted for a few minutes by Blaine’s gorgeous chest, Kurt remembered what he had been trying to do. He lifted his head and looked at Blaine, who smiled at him and leaned forward for a kiss, which Kurt gladly gave. It was meant to be short, Kurt knew clothes needed to be removed, but _fucking hell_ Blaine was distracting, and he kissed so well. Eventually Blaine started to move, kissing along Kurt’s jaw instead, which let Kurt clear his head enough to remember what he had been doing. “Baby, we should stand up.”

Blaine briefly kissed his mouth and then moved lower, kissing on his neck and then ear, and _oh god, screw losing clothes_. But Blaine had stopped just long enough to whisper into Kurt’s ear. “Why?”

That was almost worse, the whispering, but then he went straight back to kissing and licking his ear, _how the fuck was he supposed to concentrate on anything with Blaine doing that!?_ He was just going to let Blaine do whatever he wanted, but then he felt something brush over his hand, it was Blaine’s open shirt, _oh yeah, clothes_. While he was able to think, at least somewhat, Kurt told Blaine about the horrible clothes, how far gone was he that he actually just thought that? “Clothes! Blaine the clothes are in the way, oh god that’s so good!” his voice tapered off into a moan.

Blaine had stopped though, moving to look Kurt in the face, and then got off of him, causing Kurt to frown. “What are you doing?”

Blaine smiled at him. “You said clothes, just doing what you wanted.”

Kurt nodded, of course that made sense, he should do that too. So he got up and started taking off his clothes too, while he was doing that, he turned his attention to other things, not wanting to see Blaine and get distracted again. During his survey of the room, Kurt noticed the privacy screen, which was still open; he wondered if Blaine wanted to close it. He turned to look at Blaine, and _oh fuck_ , he was completely naked now, just stepping out of his underwear. Kurt really really had the urge to just push Blaine on the bed, so he did. Sadly Kurt was still wearing his briefs, but those were easier to get off than his pants, so that was good at least. Maybe the thin layer would be helpful.

Kurt crawled on top of Blaine; he started to kiss him, but then had a thought. Nick was down there, and while Kurt _had_ told him to put headphones on and Blaine didn’t seem to be against them having sex at all, Kurt wanted to be sure. “I know this is kind of late, since we are almost completely naked now, but do you want to have sex?”

Blaine actually giggled, surprising Kurt, because he’d thought Blaine was more gone than that. “Yeah, of course, I wouldn’t have taken my clothes if I hadn’t wanted you.”

“Okay, good. I just wanted to check.” Kurt smiled down at him, and then started kissing him just small pecks at fist letting it start to build back up. “God Blaine, you are amazing, so handsome, and muscular, I really want to fuck you now.”

Kurt felt Blaine nod, and let out a shallow whisper. “Yes, please.”

He smiled, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s lips and then sitting up. “Stuff?” He asked, and then moved so he could also shove off his boxers, he ended up kneeling in-between Blaine’s legs.

Blaine’s face dropped. “Fuck, I have lube in the drawer, just there.” He pointed to the night stand. “But I didn’t think to buy any condoms, I haven’t really needed them.”

Kurt pouted, he should have brought some with him, but he hadn’t really been thinking about fucking Blaine tonight. Which honestly he didn’t know why, anytime spent with him should be focused on Blaine being naked. Kurt thought for a moment, sure he couldn’t fuck Blaine, but there was many other things they could do, so he reached into the drawer and got the lube out. “Well, that is a downside, but there are other things we can do. I don’t plan on leaving you unfulfilled. What kind of boyfriend would that make me?”

Blaine bit his lip. “What are you thinking?”

Kurt smirked; he placed his finger tips on Blaine’s lips, probing his mouth a bit, until Blaine opened up. He gave a pointed look to him, and Blaine started sucking on them, after a few moments Kurt pulled his fingers out. He trailed his hand down Blaine’s chest, digging his nails into the skin just enough to leave a shallow red mark as he went.

When his hand reached Blaine’s cock, he grabbed it and pulled, jacking him off for a couple of minutes until Blaine was squirming. Kurt used his other hand to move Blaine’s legs, moving them a little further apart and then grabbed the lube opening it. When he pulled his hand off Blaine’s cock, Blaine whined lifting his head to see what Kurt was doing. Kurt squirted the lube on his hand, and pushed at Blaine’s legs, trying to get him to bend them. Blaine seemed to get the point, and happily bent his knees, spreading his legs as much as he could.

Kurt could now see Blaine’s whole, he bit his lip, because he really wanted to fuck him, but it’d have to wait. Kurt placed his lubed up fingers to Blaine’s rim, gently pushing inside, he looked up to see Blaine’s face.  Blaine was watching him, his face flushed and lips swollen, he looked magnificent.

“More?”

In answer, Kurt pushed another finger in, and didn’t waste any time in finding Blaine’s prostate. He spent some time pressing on it, then added another finger and began pumping them in and out. He changed his position so that his legs where lying under Blaine’s. Kurt looked up again, checking on Blaine, since he wasn’t making too much noise, just small breathy moans. His head was thrown back on to the pillow, hands were clinching the sheets, teeth biting his lips, safe to say Blaine was enjoying himself.

Kurt grinned to himself, he loved wrecking Blaine, he wanted to add another finger, but he wasn’t sure if he should. “Baby, do you want more?”

Blaine blinked, looked down at Kurt, his face so flushed so red, and his eyes so glazed, it caused Kurt dick to throb. “God yes, so much, please, feels so fucking good. More.”

Kurt smirked; he picked up the lube again, pulled his fingers out just long enough to add a bit more. Once his pinky was in, Kurt just kind of watched Blaine, he was so blissed out, but he hadn’t tried to touch himself. His moans where starting to get louder though, and when Kurt hit his prostate again, Blaine screamed, he still didn’t reach for his cock though. Kurt was kind of amazed by that, wondering if maybe Blaine preferred to just come without touching. “Do you want me to touch you?”

“Fuck! Yes, no, wait what?”

Kurt almost laughed. “You’re so hard baby, it must hurt, do you want me to touch your cock?”

Blaine licked his lips, glancing at his cock and then back at Kurt and shook his head. Kurt couldn’t help it, the groan that came out of his mouth. Just the thought of Blaine wanting to get off on just Kurt’s fingers in his ass was almost enough to make _him_ come untouched. “You’re so fucking hot, do you know that? I bet I could come just from doing this to you, looking at you all flushed and fucked out. Coming just from my fingers, you’re so fucking hot Blaine.”

While Kurt was talking, he had started pumping his fingers faster, trying to hit Blaine’s prostate every single time. Blaine had thrown back his head again, clinched the sheets, and lifted his hips, trying to find some relief for his cock. It was a beautiful sight.

“Come on baby, I know you can do it, or did you want more? Did you want me to fist you? I bet you could take it, have my whole hand in you, my knuckles pressing firmly against your prostate. You’d enjoy it so much wouldn’t you baby?”

Blaine came with a scream, his come landing all over his chest, and some even hitting his face. Kurt had to use his other hand to squeeze the base of his cock, not wanting to come just yet. He kept his fingers in Blaine though, moving slower but still moving. Eventually Blaine started squirming, moving away from Blaine’s hand, he was sensitive, Kurt knew that, but he just didn’t want to let go. He did though, when he started to hear Blaine whimper.

“You okay baby?” Kurt asked, Blaine still had his eyes closed, and was just lying there, but he was smiling.

Blaine cleared his throat, and when he spoke his voice was hoarse. “Yeah, I’m great. Perfect even.”

Kurt smiled, he moved back from Blaine then, and went to go lay down beside him. “That’s great, I’m glad.”

Blaine turned to him; eyes focused on him, but still pretty glazed over. “Hi.”

Kurt giggled. “Hi.”

Blaine turned over and pulled Kurt close, hugging him tightly, he still had come on his chest, but Kurt wasn’t worried about it. He pulled away though, just after a second and gave Kurt a funny look. “You’re still hard.”

Kurt kind of shrugged, well as much as he could shrug lying down. “Yeah, it’s fine though.”

Blaine frowned at him. “No, it’s not. Let me suck you off?”

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. “Fuck, Blaine. You want that? You don’t have to.”

“I want to though.”

Kurt felt Blaine move, he pushed him to lie down flat, and then he was in-between Kurt’s legs. He didn’t waste any time, going straight for Kurt’s cock and sucking it down. Kurt moaned loudly, the heat and Blaine’s tongue was too good. He’d already been ready to come just from watching Blaine, and then having him suck him off, he wouldn’t last long at all.

Blaine pulled off, causing Kurt to open his eyes and look down. “How do you feel about teeth?”

 _Fucking hell, fuck everything_ “A little teeth is good. Yeah.” Blaine went back to it, sucking hard and then grazing his teeth on the tip of Kurt’s head. Just watching him do that, his face already flushed, his body glistening with sweat, hell just having Blaine suck on him was going to do him in. Then Blaine started playing with his balls, Kurt couldn’t watch anymore, he threw his head back, with a loud moan. He could feel his toes curling into the bed. And when Blaine stuck the tip of his tongue into Kurt’s slit, also squeezing the base of his cock, Kurt came.

He couldn’t think, only feel, there were stars behind his eyelids, his stomach was clinched tightly, and Blaine was still sucking. Kurt was going to die. Kurt un-clinched his hands from the sheets and brought them to Blaine’s head, pushing him off. It was harder than he thought; Blaine didn’t seem to get it. “Blaine please, it’s too much.”

Blaine stopped at that, pulling off and licking his lips, Kurt groaned, he seriously couldn’t handle this man. “Sorry, just tasted better than I thought.” Blaine said with a smug grin.

Kurt had a feeling he actually did know what he was doing. _Little fucker._   “Come here.”

Blaine did, moving up and over to the side of Kurt. He turned on his side, so that he was facing Blaine, and tucked his face into Blaine’s neck. He kissed the skin there, and murmured into it. “You’re impossible, do you know that?”

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Kurt could hear the smile in his voice; he pulled back and looked into his eyes. “That was really good, but you need to go buy condoms.”

Blaine just grinned, surprising Kurt with not blushing, but then again they had just had sex. “Oh I plan too, right after work tomorrow.”

“Good.” Kurt then snuggled into Blaine, he knew he’d actually have to leave, there was work tomorrow, but he could deal with a few minutes of cuddles.

“Hey Kurt, we never closed the privacy thing.”

Kurt giggled. “Oops, I don’t think Nick was dumb enough to come up here anyways.”

Blaine’s eyes widened. “Oh shit, I totally forgot about Nick!”

Kurt laughed, squeezing Blaine into a hug. “That’s good to know I don’t want you thinking about other guys while we are having sex.”

Blaine actually looked offended at that. “I would never!”

Kurt smiled softly at him, rubbing his hand over Blaine’s face and pulling him in for a kiss. “I never thought you would actually.”

“Okay.” Blaine kissed him again, deeper this time, he rolled them over so Blaine was on top of Kurt. The kisses became more intense then, Blaine pressing down on him more and more. Kurt pulling on Blaine’s hair, directing him in which direction his head should be for the better angle. They were interrupted then though.

“ARE YOU GUYS DONE YET? IT’S BEEN LIKE AN HOUR!” Nick had yelled up the stairs.

Blaine pulled away then, blushing just a little, he gave Kurt one last kiss before getting off of him. Blaine walked over to the half-wall and looked down, yelling back. “Sorry Nick!”

Blaine came back to the bed then, but he put his briefs on first, causing Kurt to frown. “What? Why?”

Blaine smiled at him. “Sorry, just if we are both naked, I don’t think I will be able to stop myself.”

Kurt smirked. “Yeah I don’t think so either.”

Blaine got back on the bed and cuddled into Kurt again. “I’m so glad I found you.”

Kurt kissed Blaine’s head from where it was rested on his chest. “Me too, baby, me too.”

 

 

[tumblr](http://slytherindestiel.tumblr.com/) :)


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut. Don't hate me for it. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think :)

Chapter Seventeen

 

Blaine had spent most of Tuesday working, talking to Kurt and thinking about the Nick Problem, because that’s a problem now, and they needed to fix it. He’d tried to think of possible solutions at work, like who he could possibly call to get help of some kind. He wasn’t really sure if Nick knew anyone at all, he didn’t seem to, at least not someone he trusted. The longer they waited the less chance they had of actually finding the hard drive.

Maybe he could talk to Lauren though, she seemed to know a lot of people, and the only ones Blaine knew where here at work, and that was a complete no go, or Wes. He didn’t think Wes would be able to help, he might, but it was unlikely. Blaine would have assumed he would have already offered something if he did.

Finally it was time to go home, he was going to pick up take out and force Nick to talk about this, they needed a plan and soon.

 

……………

 

Blaine walked into his apartment with the take out bags on his arms and his cell in hand; he was going to ask Lauren if she could Skype so they could brainstorm. He sent a quick email, while walking to the kitchen and setting the bags down. He looked into the living room briefly to hopefully find Nick there, and he was, asleep on the couch with his laptop open. Blaine shook his head with a smile.

Finished emptying out the food, Blaine went over to Nick to wake him up, moving the laptop first, so it wouldn’t get knocked over in case he jumped. Blaine gently shook his shoulder and whispered. “Nick, wake up, I’ve brought food.”

Nick hummed and blinked his eyes, then just turned over and closed them again. So since the gentle whisper didn’t wake him, Blaine did what was necessary. He took a step back and screamed shrilly.

Nick jolted up, looking around frantically, reaching under the couch and grabbing the knife that Blaine had insisted he kept there. He held it in front of his face, by the wrong end and was clutching it with both hands, good thing it was still in the sheath. Blaine couldn’t help it, he started laughing hysterically.

“Nick, oh god, what are you even doing?” Blaine was laughing, hardly able to talk properly.

Nick seemed to wake up, or at least come out of his panic, and find Blaine laughing at him. “Fuck man, don’t do that!”

Blaine wiped his eyes, having started crying a bit from the laughter. “Sorry, but I needed to wake you up.”

Nick scoffed at him. “Really? What happened to the nice, gentle, wake up Nick?”

“Hey, I did try that, you just rolled over. Come on though, we need to talk and eat.”

“Fine.” Nick got off the couch and followed Blaine into the kitchen, both of them sitting at the island and grabbing the food. “Talk about what?”

Blaine looked over at him, opening his chopsticks. “Well, a few things really, first the knife holding technique you just displayed, we really need to work on that.” Blaine said, grinning cheekily at him.

“Hey, I had just woke up!” Nick said indignantly.

Blaine kind of shrugged a little. “That’s the point though isn’t it? You need to be prepared at all times, even when sleeping. It needs to be instinctive. There’s a gym I go to sometimes, not that often because we have one at the Bureau, but I can’t take you there; we need to work on your self-defense and soon.”

Nick nodded, and motioned him to go on.

“Second we have to make a plan, a good one, with A, B, C and on in case something goes wrong. If you are serious about doing this, then it needs to happen soon. The longer you wait, the more likely they will move, or figure out they need to get rid of that hard drive.”

“If we do it soon though, you really think you are going to be able to train me up in a few days?”

Blaine shook his head. “Nope, but you don’t have to be. I’m going to talk to someone, hopefully get some experienced help, and you can just be the person who shows them where it’s at.”

“Are you serious? More people, I don’t know about that Blaine, I mean what if they turn me in or something, I can’t do jail time.”

Blaine stopped eating then, and looked over at Nick, he could see the panic in his eyes, and wondered if Nick really should be doing this. “Nick you have to have more people, that’s going to happen, if you want to do this. Do you? Because right now, you look terrified.”

Nick swallowed, ran his hand through his hair and sighed. “Yes and no, I want to. Of course I’m terrified, who wouldn’t be? But damn, I’m more scared of them, than I am of prison. So yeah I have to do this.”

Blaine nodded. “Okay, if you want, this can be my part of the job, the talking to people. No one has to know the details; no one even needs to know your name. But just me and you doing this, that’s not going to work, and we’d both end up dead.”

Nick nodded at him, and then paused and kind stared. “How the fuck are you so calm? It’s like you don’t even worry about dying or getting hurt.”

Blaine half-smiled. “I am worried about that, it’s just well, maybe I’m just calm about the whole thing because I have to be.”

“Yeah, you did used to do that a lot, be the calm one when everyone else was freaking out for competitions. Though I have to say this is quite a bit different.”

Blaine laughed. “Yeah a little.”

They continued eating, mostly in silence, until Blaine’s phone went off with a notification. He picked it up from the counter, unlocking it, and seeing the email from Lauren. She’d be able to talk in thirty minutes, Blaine checked the time, so he’d know when she’d be on.

“I have a friend, she might know some people that could help, and I’m going to go Skype with her in thirty minutes. Then after that, once we know who is going to be there to help, we need to plan. You are going to have to do a lot of it, since you know the layout, but I’ll help with strategy.”

“Oh actually, I’ve already got the blueprints to the warehouse they regularly use.”

Blaine smiled, glad Nick had at least been thinking smart in some ways. “Good, then while I’m doing this, I think you should probably go look over which is the best way to get in. Make a list of at least five different places we can exit, we’ll do re-con, maybe Friday, see when they have guards if at all. We’ll have to stay for a while, checking in to see when they change guards, or wait no, maybe not. I might have some cameras I can install from another building and record. Are there buildings around it?”

Nick was staring at him, with his mouth hanging open. “How _the fuck_ you know all that shit?”

Blaine laughed at that. “Well I work for the FBI for one, and you know I kind of have watched action movies before. I know what happens in these things.”

“Huh. Well I didn’t know that you paid attention to the boring parts of movies.”

Blaine laughed again. “Yeah. Buildings though?”

“Oh right, yeah there are, of course, this is New York. Honestly I’m not sure about guards, I was only there like maybe three times, there were some there then, but I don’t know if it’s a regular occurrence.”

Blaine nodded. “That’s fine, like I said, pretty sure I have cameras, and if not then I bet my friend does, or would go buy some for me. We need to keep ourselves away from supply stores by the way, just in case something does go bad, and someone finds out. There needs to be as little evidence as possible that we’ve done anything wrong.”

“Yeah, course. What about all your computers; isn’t that kind of evidence too?”

“No, because I use it for work, or I say I do at least, everything gets wiped clean after a job. I’m very careful with that.”

“Good, I guess you know what you’re doing.” Nick said, and then went back to eating.

They finished soon, both picking up the trash and throwing it away, Blaine wiping the counter down. Nick went back into the living room, hopefully to look up the blueprints and Blaine went up to his room to set up the computer for Skype. Time passed quickly enough, and then Blaine was answering Lauren’s video call.

“Hey babydoll! Haven’t heard from you in a few. What’s up?”

Blaine smiled at her, he had missed Lauren, it hadn’t been too long really, but still. “Hey, guess I’ve just been busy.”

“Oh really? Busy doing a handsome man by any chance?” She asked with a smirk.

Blaine blushed, though he hoped Lauren couldn’t see it that well, she still laughed though. “Maybe, I have been spending a lot of time with Kurt. He’s so perfect though, everything about him is just really lovely. Did I tell you about his job? He’s like a designer/merchandiser/possibly going to be the next editor, I’m not actually sure though. He’s mentioned he does a lot of different things, so I’m pretty sure he’s like really important. I mean obviously we don’t _just_ talk about work, but he’s mentioned some things, and I just know he’s going to be the star of fashion! I’ve seen the designs he’s done, so I know. Oh I wish you could meet him.”

“Wow Blaine, you take complimenting to a whole new level. I take it things are going good? Hopefully in bed too?”

Blaine tried to not blush. “Yes, to both actually, like I said Kurt’s amazing.” Really Blaine could probably talk about Kurt’s many qualities all day and night. He’d love doing it too, but he needed to get the reason for this call out of the way first. “So while I’d love to talk about Kurt, I actually wanted to talk for another reason.”

Lauren’s eyebrows furrowed. “Okayyy, go on then.”

“I have a friend, he’s trying to recover a hard drive from some people, dangerous people, and basically I need to know if you know anyone that could help out?”

“Muscle?”

“Yes pretty much, though it’d be nice if it was intelligent muscle.”

Lauren laughed a little. “You know, I just might know some people. Of course I could help too.”

Blaine shook his head frantically. “Oh no, I don’t want you to be put into this. I’m not sure how dangerous these people are exactly.”

Lauren rolled her eyes at him. “Don’t you worry your pretty little head about me; I can take care of myself. How quick do you need people?”

“Quick, meaning as soon as you can. The quicker this gets done the better it is.”

“Alright, let me get off here then, I’ll make some calls and get back to you later tonight.”

Blaine was surprised she’d be able to find out that quick. “Really? Tonight?”

“Yep, all I gotta do is get a yes or no; most of these people don’t really beat around the bush. Though it’d help a little to know how dangerous.”

Blaine bit his lip in thought. “Honestly I’m not 100% sure, my friend said they are pretty hard on but you never know what someone else’s opinion is based like.”

“Yeah, frustrating that, well I’ll just go with middle ground I guess, talk to you soon.”

Before Lauren signed off Blaine stopped her. “Hey, thanks for doing this, means a lot.”

She smiled. “No problem, it’s what friends are for.”

Blaine signed off of Skype but left the computer on, just in case they’d need to talk again. He needed to go downstairs and talk to Nick about what Lauren said. Lauren had made him think of Kurt though, or at least brought him to the front of his mind again. It’d already been a few hours since they had texted, and even longer since they’d talked. Blaine scowled to himself, he had to talk to Nick first, it’d be the right thing to do, he’d just make it quick. Then he could come back up here and call Kurt. With that thought, Blaine went downstairs.

Once in the living room, he found Nick frowning at his laptop, he was sitting on the floor, the laptop placed on the coffee table, and a sheet of paper and pen by it. Blaine went to sit by him, looking at the screen and seeing the blueprints.

“Problem?”

Nick shook his head. “No, it’s just there are so many fucking windows, and I haven’t a clue if any of them even open.”

“For leaving or getting in?”

“Both possibly, there are a few skylights, but those are mostly really far off the ground, so unless you’ve taken up mountain climbing and have a harness, I don’t see those as possibilities.”

“Nope, haven’t done that. Though I bet it’d be fun. How many doors are there?”

“Well, there’s bay doors, you know the big ones that trucks come in for drop offs?” Nick paused looking at Blaine for an answer, he nodded. “There are three of those; I saw a few things getting unloaded once, so I know they use them. Then there are the normal doors, there’s only six, two in the back, two in the front and one of each side, three of them are actually emergency exits, but I know the alarms aren’t in use, or that they can be shut off because I’ve  walked through one each time I went there.”

“Are there any low windows?” Blaine asked.

“Yep, on the east end, there’s a row of offices, most of those have a window in each one. Though I’m not really sure about whether they are used or not, and also if they open.”

Blaine pursed his lips in thought. “Okay, well, on exits the windows would work fine, because more than likely we could get those open some way from the inside. Is the hard drive in one of the offices?”

Nick nodded and pointed it out. “Yeah, this one, it’s the one on the end, which is convenient. The head guy’s office actually, and he keeps it locked, but honestly it’s dumb, because it’s just the doorknob lock. That’s easy to pick.”

Blaine laughed a little. “That’s surprising; you’d think they’d be smarter than that about technology or at least use a deadbolt. What’s the chance they’ve hired someone new, to do the tech work?”

Nick paused in thought. “Not sure, I mean I wasn’t really on friendly terms with anyone there, so I don’t know how long it’d been since the last guy. I do know that they talked to me for at least two weeks before they had me do anything.”

“Okay, well that helps a little. We are going to assume it’s still on the hard-drive then, and if not you so owe me.”

“Blaine, I owe you anyway. What did your friend say though?”

“She said she’s going to make some calls, then get back to me in a few hours. How much money you want to spend on this? Sometimes bodyguards don’t come cheap, and I won’t do this without help.” Blaine said sternly, he knew Nick was wary, but Blaine also knew how foolish it was to try this alone, or just two of them.

“Umm, I’ll have to look into my accounts. You have any clue how much it normally costs?”

Blaine had to think about that, he knew what bodyguards cost, at least relatively, but these wouldn’t necessarily be actual body guards. “I guess it depends on them, a bodyguard would cost about $750 or more a day. This is a little different, it’s not legal, and it’s also not all day. I think you’d just have to kind of work with them. Offer them an amount, or let them offer one.”

“You think? That’s not nearly as much as I’d thought.”

Blaine just shrugged. “Like I said, that’s legit bodyguards, this is a little different.”

“Okay, well I’ll look and see how much money I have, and then I guess we’ll go from there.”

Blaine nodded and stood up. “Alright, I’m going upstairs; let me know if you need anything.”

“Sure.”

Blaine walked into kitchen to grab a drink, and then went back upstairs, happy to be able to call Kurt now. He hoped Kurt would be able to talk, Blaine did consider that he maybe was being a little clingy, he hoped he wasn’t, or that Kurt didn’t mind it. He sat the drink on his night stand and kicked off his shoes, he went ahead took off the rest of his clothes, leaving him in boxers and a plain white t-shirt. If Nick needed something, he could always just slip on some sweats.

Blaine got on the bed and called Kurt.

“Hi, Blaine.” Kurt’s voice echoed in Blaine’s head for a moment, making him grin.

“Hi.”

“I was just thinking about you, of course I usually am, but that’s not the point.”

Blaine giggled, extremely happy at the thought of Kurt always thinking about him. “I was too.”

“Good. Well my thoughts were thinking of how I want to see you tomorrow night, because I’m leaving on Thursday. Since you’ll probably still be at work when I leave for the airport, and I want to see you before I go. It’s only for the weekend, but I still want to.”

Blaine frowned, but then smiled, because yes he was sad that Kurt was going to be gone for the weekend, but it was nice to know Kurt wanted to see him before he left. “Of course we can do something! Do you know what time?”

“Yay! Um, how about eight, or is that too late?”

“No that’s perfect, do you have a plan?”

“Yes, I had been hoping you’d say yes, so I went ahead and made a reservation. At café Boulud, as long as you don’t mind French food.”

“I love French food, most foods actually. Is it a nice place?”

“Yes, so dress fancy. Actually I can’t wait to see you, and not just you, but what you’ll be wearing. It’s going to be so much fun, I love going out like this.”

Blaine could hear the excitement in Kurt’s voice, and it made him a little nervous, only because he wanted to live up to his expectations. He thought he was fairly decent when it came to fashion, but he didn’t work in the business, so he worried about Kurt’s opinion.

“I can’t wait either, though you’ve given me little time to pick out an outfit.” Blaine teased him, but also worried because he hoped Kurt would know he wanted to impress him.

“Oh don’t worry; I’ve done the same to myself. I have absolutely no worries that you could pull anything off. You’ll look fantastic, promise.”

Blaine had to smile at that, Kurt was so nice to him. “Okay, I’ll still try to impress though, I like getting dressed up too.”

All of a sudden Blaine heard a crash downstairs and then a yell. “Fucking hell! Fuck!”

Blaine got up from the bed and ran downstairs, hoping nothing was wrong. “What’s wrong?”

Nick looked over at him then, his expression was tense. “Nothing, well something, but it’s dumb.”

“….Blaine, Blaine, BLAINE!” He finally heard coming from his phone, not having realized he’d taken it away from his ear. “Hold on for a second.” He said to Nick and then turned his attention to Kurt. “Sorry Kurt, Nick just yelled, and I’d thought something had gone wrong.”

“Is he okay? Are you okay? You can’t just do that, Blaine!”

“Sorry, everything is fine, promise. Just give me like one minute?”

“Okay.”

Blaine pulled the phone away from his ear, and pressed it against his chest, just in case Nick said something he didn’t want anyone else hearing. “What’s wrong?”

Nick shrugged and picked up the laptop from the floor. “It’s really nothing, honestly. It’s just my parents; they sent me an email, nothing to worry about.” He shrugged; he was turned away, so Blaine couldn’t see his expression.

Blaine frowned. “Did they say something?”

“Blaine, it’s nothing okay. Just leave it.”

Blaine’s frown deepened, but he knew when he needed to back off. “Alright, just if you want to talk, yeah.”

Nick wasn’t looking at him but his shoulders were tensed up, and Blaine knew he wasn’t happy. Obviously something had been said, but it wasn’t really Blaine’s place to interfere, even if he did want to help. Blaine moved the phone back to his hear, and started walking up the stairs again.

“Hey, sorry back now, it wasn’t anything serious. Well not like life-threatening anyways.”

“Okay good, are you sure though?”

Blaine smiled softly. “Yeah, it’s, well it’s not really for me to say.”

Kurt sighed. “Okay, I understand. Sorry about my overreacting, it’s just this whole thing with him has gotten me kind of worked up, so anything happening might cause me to freak out. Promise I’m not normally like this.”

Blaine giggled. “It’s fine, though I do want you to know, that on occasion I can be a little dramatic, so I understand.”

Kurt laughed. “Oh, well in that case, I can be too. I was just trying to act normal for once.”

“Don’t, or don’t try and be different. I read this article about dating, and how there’s so many different things that we do that we think we are supposed to, that really just cause problems for no reason. Like intentionally making people jealous, pretending you don’t like something for another’s benefit, or trying to change your personality so that person likes you more. It’s really all crazy, especially how we do those things unintentionally.”

“Wow, Blaine that’s kind of deep. I’m kidding, that’s actually really true, especially the jealousy part. I’ve done it before, and really it never ends well.”

Blaine cleared his throat, it felt wrong to think about Kurt dating other people, though he knew it wasn’t, Kurt had to have dated other men. Blaine just didn’t want to know about it. “I’ve never tried it myself, but seen people do it, and you’re right. So I want you to be as dramatic as you want all the time.”

Blaine could hear Kurt giggle, though it was muffled. “Thanks Blaine, I probably will then. Do you want to know the restaurant’s décor? So you can coordinate, I do that, might be weird though, is it weird that I do that?”

Blaine smiled to himself, glad that Kurt thought of those things too. “Yes, I’d love to know and I don’t think it’s weird, not if you like it.”

“Blaine, you’re amazing. Okay, so walls are cream, there are chandeliers, big ones though the round ones with the all the crystals. Then white table clothes, and the seats, well they have booths too those are actually gray with black trim and the chairs are burgundy. I’ve booked us a table though, so you won’t have to worry about booths.  Oh and there are columns too, white ones and classic artwork. It’s really very lovely; I’ve only been once before, with Isabelle. It’s not too loud though, and the waiters were nice when we went.”

“That sounds great, I can’t wait then. I’ll have to look for something right after work to wear.”

“You have something, well of course you do, but you mean look in a store or your closet?”

“Closet, I’ve got plenty of things to wear, it’s just finding the perfect match. Good thing I’ve not made any plans for tom- oh no.” Blaine just remembered Nick, and the self-defense, he had to do that.

“What’s wrong? I hope you didn’t just remember you did have plans.”

“Oh well, yes kind of, but they were made like literally an hour ago. I think I could do them tonight instead.”

“Okay, do you need to check?”

“Yeah, it’s with Nick though, can I call you back?”

“Sure, or you can text me, because if you are able to do it tonight I’d rather you just text me. I can wait till tomorrow.”

Blaine smiled to himself, Kurt was so sweet. “Okay, great. I’ll let you know soon.”

“Okay, bye Blaine.”

“Bye, Kurt.”

Blaine took off downstairs, hopefully Nick would want to go, and it might actually help his mood too. Back in the living room, Blaine found him on the couch and looking at his laptop. Not wanting to disrupt the quite too much, Blaine walked over quietly and sat down on the end of the couch. “Hey.” He whispered.

“Hi.” Nick let out gruffly.

“So, I know that we said tomorrow, but I was thinking that we might go to the gym today instead?”

Nick looked over at him briefly. “Why?”

Blaine winced, feeling bad about asking because he wanted to see Kurt, but he was going to ask anyways. “Well you see the thing is, Kurt’s leaving Thursday to go visit his family, and he’ll be gone until Monday. So we wanted to see each other before then, and he made reservations for tomorrow night so-.”

“Right, well I guess so. I don’t really have to do anything I guess. Does that leave me with all the planning then?”

“No of course not, I can figure it out as I go, once you tell me everything. And then we can’t do too much until after we know when and where there will be guards stationed.”

Nick nodded. “Okay, sounds good to me, I’m sure you know more what you’re doing than I do, so yeah let’s go.”

Blaine smiled, glad that Nick was willing to go now; he quickly sent out a text to Kurt as he got off the couch and headed back to his room to get dressed. _Good news, Nick was fine with the change. Can’t wait till tomorrow (: -Blaine_

Blaine tossed his phone on the bed and went to his dresser to grab his work-out clothes. He had a few different types, a yoga outfit, a losing-weight outfit –which was a complete sweat-suit- and then an everyday one, which just entailed jogging pants and a sleeve-less shirt. The pants were tight, but not as much as the yoga pants, and the shirt was a compression one. He changed quickly and went back over to pick up his phone to find out Kurt’s reply.

_Great! (: I can’t wait either. Ttyl. –Kurt_

Blaine grinned to himself, tomorrow was going to be great, and it was like the last two weeks have been great actually. All because of Kurt. He walked downstairs to find Nick standing in the living room, kind of looking around blankly. That is until he noticed Blaine.

“Hey Blaine, I’ve just realized I don’t really have work-out clothes. And you are too short to borrow from, so store I suppose?”

Blaine pouted. “I’m not that short! I think I might have some basketball shorts that’d work for you, let me go back upstairs and check.”

Nick nodded at him. Blaine already felt like he was working out, for how much he’d been going up and down the stairs today. He went over to his dresser again, and went to the bottom drawer where he normally kept things he didn’t really wear often. It wasn’t in there, so he went to check in the closet. He spent a few minutes going through the boxes in there before he found them.  Putting the boxes back, Blaine then went back downstairs, and threw the shorts at Nick.

“Here, get changed and let’s go.”

“Right.” Nick said, holding the shorts up for inspection. “They’ll do.”

Blaine rolled his eyes, like Nick really cared about how he looked in them.

 

……………

 

 

They got to Blaine’s gym soon enough, Blaine walked over to one of the floor mats and started stretching.

“Nick, get over here, start stretching.”

“How is stretching part of self-defense?”

“It’s not, at least you wouldn’t have time to stretch before an attack, but there’s no reason you shouldn’t loosen up now.”

“Fine.” Nick grudgingly agreed, moving over to Blaine, and basically trying to copy what he was doing. Though some of the stretches were a little out of his expertise; and Nick privately wondered how Blaine was so flexible. “How are you able to even do that?” Maybe not so privately, but Blaine was bending over backwards with just the tips of his fingers and toes touching the ground.

“I do yoga regularly, it’s calming.”

Nick shook his head. “No idea how _that’s_ calming, but to each their own.” He shrugged.

They stretched for a few more minutes, Blaine more so than Nick, and then Blaine stopped him and pulled Nick off the floor.

“Alright I think we’re good for now. Okay, so basically it’s hurt or be hurt, normally I wouldn’t condone such violence, but if you are being attacked, it’s them or you. You have to go for the vulnerable points, you know what those are?”

Nick shrugged, but answered. “Balls on a guy, boobs on a girl.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “In a way, though I can’t speak for women about whether that hurts or not.”

“Oh it does, I’ve got an older sister, and she used to always want to fight with me, just messing around, not like real fighting. Mom wouldn’t let me hit her though said it’s not right, my sister said it wasn’t like I was going to strike her in anger, just play fighting. Said it was only fair we were treated as equals, still kicked my ass most times.”

Blaine chuckled. “I honestly don’t know what to say to that. Back to the point, yes groin, along with eyes, nose, knees, neck and legs. You also want to use the things around you, see a lamp? Hit them with it. You understand?”

Nick nodded. “Yeah, are you going to like do a demonstration?”

“Yes, now pay attention.”

From that point on Blaine showed Nick how to go on the offensive in case of an attack. Then he showed him how to get out of different types of holds. The wrist hold, choke hold, bear hold, and if the attacker had you pinned on the floor. He made Nick keep practicing until he was able to successfully get out of each hold at least twice.

“But what if the guy is bigger than you, because no offense, but your kind of short.” Nick questioned. “I bet the guards we’ll be bigger and stronger.”

Blaine nodded. “More than likely, but you use the same principles, use your legs, use all of your body. Of course if weapons are involved it’s going to be different. I’ll show you that when we get back.”

“Okay.” Nick paused and looked around, checking to see if anyone was listening. “Am I going to have to carry a gun? Because I don’t really want to kill anyone.”

Blaine gave him a sad look. “Let’s wait to talk; we should get back now anyways.”

Nick sighed and followed Blaine outside. The walk back to Blaine’s was spent in silence mostly, they had been at the gym for over two hours, and both of them were in need of a shower.

When they got in the apartment both of them went to the kitchen to get water, and drank quickly, Blaine getting a refill.

“Hey, why don’t you go take a shower, I need to check and see if my friend has contacted me yet.”

Nick nodded and left the kitchen to use the downstairs bathroom. Blaine finished his water, and put the glass in the sink and then went upstairs. He’d left his phone here, by accident, but it didn’t really make much difference since he wouldn’t have been able to answer. He picked up the phone from the bed and saw four notifications, two were emails and then one missed call and text from Kurt.

_It it’s not too late when you get back, can you call me? –Kurt_

Blaine checked the time, it was already almost ten, and while that wasn’t too late, he wasn’t sure if he should call Kurt or not. Besides he did need to check those emails too, they were probably from Lauren. Thinking, Blaine decided that he’d look at those first and then decide about calling Kurt.

From: Youjustgotzizesed(at)gmail.com

To: blained.anderson(at)gmail.com

Subject: about your thing

Get on, now if you can.

 

Blaine frowned, that was the first message, sent an hour ago, he opened the new one.

From: Youjustgotzizesed(at)gmail.com

To: blained.anderson(at)gmail.com

Subject: dude

Where are you? Things are happening.

That was sent about thirty minutes ago, so Blaine went over to his computer and signed onto Skype hoping that she would still be online. Luckily she was, so Blaine started a video call.

“Man where were you? Been waiting ages!” Lauren started off.

“Sorry was at the gym.”

Lauren raised her eyebrows. “Is now really the time for a workout?”

“I was showing self-defense moves to my friend, he needs to know in case something goes wrong.”

Lauren nodded. “Alright, sounds smart, well I’ve got info for you, want it?”

“Go for it.”

“So I’ve found some people I didn’t know about and the ones I did know were wanting payment out the ass, like five grand for the job. It’s not that dangerous is it? Well doesn’t matter, found you someone, and you’ll never guess who.” She was smirking by the end.

Blaine thought about it, but then realized he’d never guess, because he didn’t know that many people. “Just tell me.”

She pouted at him. “No fun, but Puck.”

Blaine blinked at her in confusion. “I’m sorry, but Puck, the bartender you like?”

Lauren nodded, but also blushed a little causing Blaine to smile fondly. “Yes, him, apparently he does side jobs. It was actually legit how I found him, well as much legit as that gets I guess. He works with the guy I usually go to in these cases. Also we have another guy, supposed to be great with stealth; they don’t want too much either. A thousand a piece, that alright with you or your friend I guess?”

Blaine thought about it, he knew Puck, well in a way, so that was better than just some random guy. And the money wasn’t that much, not really, Nick should be able to afford that. “That’s probably fine, I’ll still need to check with him just to double check, but I can just email you with a reply. Did you tell him when?”

“No, because you didn’t really tell me, just soon.”

Blaine smiled sheepishly. “Right, sorry, I’m thinking Saturday, or Sunday.”

“K, just email me the deets, and whether he wants to use them or not and if there’s a price change.”

“Yeah, sure, I’ll talk to you later.”

She waved in reply and the screen went blank, he signed off and shut his computer down. He sent Kurt a text letting him know he was taking a shower, and then he’d call him if he still wanted him to.

Blaine was washing his hair when there was a knock on his bathroom door. “Yeah.” He yelled.

The door opened, and Blaine seriously hoped it was Nick and not some guy that was out to kill him, because while he had a knife in the bathroom, it wasn’t in the shower. “Nick?”

“Yeah it’s me, sorry dude, but I just really needed to know about what your friend said.”

Blaine sighed in relief and peeked out from behind the current. “Okay, but don’t just open the door, I could have had pulled a knife on you.”

“You have a knife _in_ the shower?” Nick asked incredulously.

“No, it’s in the drawer, but I’m thinking I might should.” Blaine said, thinking out loud. “Though the steam might hurt the blade, I could get a different type of metal though.”

“You are crazy, you know that? Anyways what she say?”

“Not crazy, just cautious.” Blaine went back to washing, it should be weird, Nick being in here but he did going to boarding school, and sharing showers wasn’t exactly uncommon then. It’s not like the curtain was a clear one.  “She found two guys, they each want a thousand a piece, you think you can cover that?”

“Yeah that should be fine, still want to do the whole re-con thing?”

“We have to Nick, if we just go in without any information; we’ll probably get shot at the very least.”

“We have _some_ information.” Nick said indignantly.

Blaine rolled his eyes, even though Nick couldn’t see him. “Yeah, I know, but more is always better, if both of us are prepared it’ll make things easier.”

Blaine rinsed off the rest of the soap and shut the shower off; he reached for the towel without opening the curtain, and dried himself off. After wrapping it around his waist he opened the curtain. Nick was leaning up against the sink; he was staring hard at the floor.

Feeling bad, Blaine walked over to him. “Look, I know this is scary, but you wanted to do this, and this is a necessary part of it.”

“I know, I get that, but it’s hard not to be scared.”

Blaine sighed, he couldn’t imagine how Nick felt, and he never wanted to have to though. He patted Nick’s shoulder and smiled gently at him. “I’d hug you, but that’d be weird since I’m naked.”

Nick laughed, and then got a scared look on his face. “Right, you are, I need to get out of here. I’m going to sleep, night.” And he rushed out of the bathroom. Blaine frowned after him, not getting it, but he shrugged it off.

Blaine went into his room; he put on some boxers but didn’t bother with a shirt, since he still felt kind of warm from the work-out and shower. Next he got into bed, and picked up his phone, he was still hoping Kurt wanted to actually talk, but he wouldn’t mind just going to sleep. Maybe, well really he’d go without sleep for a long time if he could talk to Kurt, no one needed to know that though. After unlocking his phone and seeing the text from Kurt, he called Kurt right away, grinning while he waited.

“Hello.”

“Hi, Kurt.”

“Hi, Blaine.”

“I’m glad you still wanted to talk, I was a little worried it’d be too late.”

Kurt giggled into the phone. “Never, I stay up later than I should, you could call me at one a.m. and I’d still talk to you.”

Blaine bit his lip, smiling giddily to himself. “Yeah, me too.”

“So did everything go okay? With your plans?”

“Yeah, I taught Nick some self-defense, the most common moves. I still need to show him weapon removal, and how to use a gun and knife properly, but I can do that here. “

“God Blaine, I know this is probably the weirdest thing, but it’s kind of hot that you know all that stuff.”

Blaine blushed, and grinned. “Is it?”

“Yeah, quite a bit, maybe you could show me some of it one day?” Kurt asked in a playful tone.

“Whenever you want.” Blaine breathed out.

“Good, so is everything else alright?”

“I think so, Nick’s scared I think, well I know he is. Earlier, while I was taking a shower, he was really quiet and didn’t say much in regards to doing re-con.”

“Did you just say while you were in the shower?” Kurt asked, his tone rough, but calm.

Blaine swallowed, realizing that sounded really bad. “Yes, but like I was behind the curtain and he was just by the sink.”

“Right, and the curtain was dark I’m assuming?” Kurt’s voice was still really rough, and Blaine should be ashamed because it was actually making him hard.

“Yes, dark blue.” Blaine breathed out.

“And was there a reason he couldn’t have waited to talk?”

“Well, I mean probably, but like I wasn’t really thinking about it, at least not until I went to hug him.”

Blaine could hear Kurt breathing deeply, as if he was clinching his teeth, so he continued talking. “I didn’t though, because that would have been weird, and Nick has never thought of me in that way, he likes blondes.”

“Are you saying Nick is gay?”

 _Shit_ , Blaine thought, he didn’t really think he was doing anything wrong, well he knew he hadn’t but he knew what it sounded like and he didn’t blame Kurt. “Yes, but I promise, I’ve never once thought of him that way, and it was completely innocent. I also think Nick is kind of afraid of you to be honest.”

“He should be.”

“Kurt!”

“Sorry, just I know we just talked about the jealousy thing, and I don’t think you were doing anything on purpose at all. It’s just me being irrational, I’m sorry.”

Blaine smiled softly, wishing he could actually see Kurt. “Don’t, you are entitled to your own feelings, not matter what they are.  Besides I would probably do the same thing, though less vocally I think.” He said with a laugh.

“Yeah? I wish I could see you though, it’d make it easier.”

Blaine laughed. “I was just thinking that, maybe me can. What’s your Skype name?”

“Oh Blaine you are a genius! It’s kurthummeldesigns I use it for work a lot.”

“Okay, I’m going to send you a contact request, and then we can talk on there?”

“Yeah, see you in a few minutes.”

They both hung up, Blaine quickly got up and got his laptop turned on, impatiently waiting on it. As soon as he could, he logged on and looked for Kurt, sending a request quickly. He didn’t think much about what he was wearing, or not wearing, just happy to be able to see Kurt. The contact request was accepted, and then there was a video call coming in. Kurt was sitting there, wearing nothing but boxers, making Blaine realize he was too, maybe things could go somewhere tonight, Blaine thought with a grin.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

 

 

[tumblr](http://slytherindestiel.tumblr.com/)


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added smut because I got comments from it, so there you go, it’s in italics if you don’t want to read it. I keep adding stuff though, that makes this fic longer, so honestly I’m not sure how much I have now in chapters oops. Thanks for reading/reviewing/following/everything :)

Chapter Eighteen

 

Kurt was feeling absolutely wretched, he had cheated and he’d never felt worse about something. He’d not lied to Blaine, not really, because he hadn’t known what he was going to wear, but he’d thought about it ever since the idea for the date popped into his head. He had so many ideas, that really it’d take just as long to pick out an outfit as Blaine. Well he thought so anyways, Kurt wasn’t really sure how picky Blaine was, or how many clothes he had. Or how many different suits he had, or the colors, and now he was intrigued, it’d be interesting to go through Blaine’s closet.

Kurt sighed, he was sitting at his desk, hurrying to finish the last project he’d been working on that day, it was already 5:10, he needed to get home and get ready. He’d been trying not to text Blaine through-out the day, just because he felt it might be clingy. But he realized around noon, he was being completely stupid. Why should he stop himself from doing something he loved, talking to Blaine, just because it seemed a little too much too fast. The answer to that was that he shouldn’t, there were no rules to dating, so he’d been texting Blaine again ever since. Mostly it was just talking about what they were working on, until Blaine brought up the topic of clothes. His last text had started to make Kurt feel guilty.

_I’ve been trying to think all day about an outfit, but it’s been difficult, not being able to see them. How are you going to pick yours? –Blaine_

It’d only been five minutes since Kurt had received that, but he still didn’t know what to say exactly. Just because he had ten different outfits set up in his closet, didn’t mean he didn’t still have to choose. And knowing him, he’d probably change his mind again, so really it wasn’t that big of a deal. Why was he even making it a deal at all? He thought, and groaned before turning to text Blaine back.

_I have been thinking too, and I’ve got a good memory. Plus I looked some last night. –Kurt_

That wasn’t so bad, and it’s not like Blaine was going to get mad, or like offended or anything. Why was Kurt even thinking about this? It’s nothing; it’s just clothes for crying out loud. Well not _just_ clothes, but not something Blaine would be upset over; Kurt was probably just stressed from trying to finish everything before the weekend and was making a big deal out of nothing.

_Oh you little cheater! That’s okay, I’m sure you’d look better than me either way. Still can’t wait though, feels like too long since I’ve seen you. –Blaine_

Kurt face-palmed, of course he’d say that, reading the rest made Kurt frown a little. Why would Blaine just assume Kurt would look better, when he was the perfect one?

_I didn’t mean to, I just got excited and wanted to look (: And no, if anyone is going to be the better looking one it’d be you. Also we saw each other Monday. –Kurt_

_Its fine, I don’t blame you at all, if I’d had the time, I would have too. I was much too tired after we Skyped ;) If you say so, but I’ll always think you’re the better looking one. Was it really only two days ago?-Blaine_

Kurt giggled; last night had been lovely with Blaine, well more than that actually. It’d been all kinds of amazing, Kurt hadn’t thought Blaine would do anything of the sort, but he’d surprised him.

 

……………

 

_“I’m sorry, Kurt, but could you repeat that? Seeing you without a shirt is much more distracting than it should be.”_

_Kurt smirked at him. “Really, I think it’s just distracting enough. What I said though, was that we should go do something fun, like a tour or something.”_

_Blaine was blinking slowly, staring at Kurt’s chest and then lower, and back up again like he couldn’t decide where he wanted to look the most. “A tour? Like with tourists and those things?”_

_Kurt tried to hold in his laughter. “Yes, those things. Something active though, I don’t just want to follow around some guide. The reason I brought it up, was because as I was walking home today, I saw these brochures, for different activities to do in New York, here I’ll go get them.”_

_Kurt got up from his bed and went to grab the papers from his dresser, when he came back he climbed onto the bed and crawled back over to the laptop. Somehow when he’d sat down again, his boxers had rode up so Kurt got up onto his knees and pulled them down a bit from the bottom, not realizing he’d put his crotch right in front of the camera. When he sat back down and looked at the screen again, Blaine was biting his lip and had his hand pressed against his dick. “You alright there Blaine?”_

_“God yes, I mean no, well fuck Kurt you can just do that to me.” Blaine groaned, letting the words out in just over a whisper._

_“Do what to you exactly?”_

_Blaine moved his hands around, clearly flustered. “You know, all pulling on your pants, and then just sitting there, like nothing happened.”_

_Kurt smirked, he hadn’t thought about it when he’d done that, but hey if it worked in his favor. “I’m sorry baby; do you want me to put some clothes on?”_

_“No!” Blaine all but shouted, even moving his hand like he’d be able to stop Kurt through the screen. “I mean, that’s not really necessary. Just maybe, well, maybe we could do something?”_

_Kurt inhaled deeply, he’d never imagined Blaine would want that, but maybe he should have. “Any ideas?” He asked coyly._

_Blaine looked up through his eyelashes. “We could.” He took a deep breath. “We could watch each masturbate.”_

_“Fuck Blaine.” Kurt felt his cock twitch, sometimes Blaine could be really blunt, and nothing was hotter than that. “Yeah we can do that, would you like me to tell you what to do?”_

_Blaine nodded eagerly. “Yes, please. Do you want me to take these off?”_

_Kurt thought about it, he could make him tease himself through the shorts, make them get wet from the pre-come, but then he’d not be able to see as much. ”Yeah, go ahead, why don’t you grab some lube too?”_

_Blaine nodded and got up to do as Kurt said, he grabbed the lube first, and then his boxers came off a lot quicker than Kurt thought they should, he didn’t say anything to make him slow down though. This view was just as nice. Blaine sat back down, and stared and Kurt, waiting. Kurt wanted to touch him, and not just his cock, he wanted to pet his hair, pull on it, and feel him shiver when he touched him. Kiss him roughly until Blaine was a whimpering mess, and then keep going. Damn that was a downside to this. Kurt focused back on Blaine, who was staring at him expectantly now. Not wanting Blaine to be alone, Kurt pulled his boxers off too._

_“Oh God.”  Blaine moaned, causing Kurt to smirk._

_“Don’t get too excited just yet. I want you to finger yourself Blaine; can you do that for me?” Kurt asked as he sat back down._

_“Yeah, I can do that. Do you want me to move the camera?”_

_That was another thing that sucked; the angle for this wasn’t exactly the best. You either got to see what was being done, or his face, and Kurt thought both of those were worth watching. “How about you put the laptop towards the end of the bed, and then set some pillows up so that you can lean back, but I’ll still be able to see your face?”_

_“Yeah I can do that. But what about you, I mean do I get to see you?”_

_“Of course, just tell me how you want the camera, and I can do the same thing, if that’s what you want?”_

_“We can try that, if not then however you think is best.”_

_Kurt nodded, they both took a moment to get everything set up, having to adjust the screen a few times, so they could both see each other, eventually it worked out._

_“Okay, now I want you to pick up the lube and rub it onto your fingers and then slowly circle your rim, don’t push it in yet.”_

_Blaine nodded, and followed Kurt’s instructions, he was shaking, Kurt could tell even from the distance. He looked gorgeous like this, all laid out, following Kurt’s instructions happily. Kurt fisted his own cock, and squeezed it a little._

_“That’s a good boy. Now go ahead and push your finger in, slowly now.”_

_Blaine did as told, moaning lowly, and spreading he legs further apart._

_“How does it feel, do you want more?”_

_Blaine nodded. “Yes, please.”_

_“Alright, go ahead, add another, and I want you to scissor them. Can you do that for me?” Kurt said, lazily pumping his cock, he really enjoyed telling Blaine what to do._

_“Yeah, yeah.”_

_“Add another for me, and touch your cock too.”_

_Blaine did as told, Kurt wishing he could be there doing it for him, but this would do for now. “Good, now a little faster.”_

_Blaine was breathing harshly, moving the fingers in his ass faster, and also the hand on his cock. “Please Kurt, I need more.”_

_Kurt held in a groan, biting into his lip hard. Blaine was staring at him pleading with his eyes. “You sure you can handle that baby?”_

_Blaine nodded quickly, his fingers never slowing down. “Yes, please. Promise, it feels so good, wish it were you though. I wish you could fuck me, Kurt.”_

_Kurt moved his hand on his cock faster, squeezing rougher and more quickly than normal, running his thumb over the head and then back down again. “Go ahead then baby.”_

_Blaine added another finger; Kurt could see the tight fit, and how he had to push in a little more forcefully than before. Blaine’s face was flushed a bright red, he’d been trying to keep his head up so he was able to watch Kurt, but he’d thrown it back a while ago. “Kurt, I, Kurt please.”_

_“What do you need baby?”_

_“You.” Kurt swallowed against the lump in his throat, Blaine sounded so strung out and desperate._

_“Fuck baby, yeah I want to touch you, I want to be inside you, feel you clench around my cock, is that what you need?”_

_Blaine nodded. “Yes, please anything Kurt.”_

_Kurt was biting his lip again; he wondered if Blaine had a vibrator, or a dildo, it was too late to ask now though, next time though. Blaine looked ready to come already, and he wanted him too. He just looked so good like that, all flushed and hot, Kurt could come now too. It wasn’t going to be easy holding himself off, Blaine looked so good. Kurt closed his eyes for a moment trying to calm himself down but then he heard Blaine moan his name, groaning he opened his eyes again. Blaine had lifted his head up, so he was looking at Kurt._

_“Can I see you?”_

_Kurt blinked, and then smiled. “See me? You are, or do you mean this?” He leaned back some, shifting his hips so Blaine could see his cock better. He moved his hand faster, squeezing the head, and sliding the pre-come down to the base._

_“Yes, God Kurt, you are so fucking hot.” Blaine said, but then laid back down, moaning in the process, having put pressure on the fingers in his ass._

_“I want you to come now. Blaine, can you do that for me?” Kurt hoped he would, because he couldn’t last much longer._

_“Yes.” Blaine pressed harder inside of his hole, trying to go deeper, and really nothing looked hotter than that to Kurt. Blaine only moved his hand once more down his cock before he was coming. He moaned loudly, turning his head into the pillow and biting it._

_Kurt followed soon after, mostly coming from the sound of Blaine, and the way he had pressed down on his own hand as he came. Kurt worked himself through it, pulling on his cock until it started to hurt. He’d closed his eyes automatically when he’d come, and when he opened them, Blaine was watching him._

_“You’re beautiful.” He said, making Kurt blush, something he normally wouldn’t do, but he’d been caught off guard, and plus it was coming from Blaine._

_“Thank you, but so are you.”_

_Blaine just smiled at him, and then said. “That was great, but now I miss you more.”_

_Kurt giggled. “Blaine, really? You are too adorable, you know that?”_

_“Sorry, can’t help it.”_

_Kurt smiled at him, leaning forward. “It’s fine, I feel the same.”_

_……………._

Kurt tried to shake the thoughts from his head, no need to get hard now; he needed to finish this up before he left. He answered Blaine’s text with a simple _yes_ and then sat his phone on his desk, and sat to work, so he could finish quickly. His phone buzzed, but he did his best to ignore it, that lasted for ten minutes, which really was a record for him.

_Are you home yet? I was wondering if I should wear black, what colors are you wearing? –Blaine_

Kurt groaned, damnit, he wasn’t going to finish anything, not when Blaine brought up clothes; it was really a vicious cycle. He’d just have to take this home, and then he’d work on it if he had time to spare after he’d picked out an outfit and made sure everything was ready for tonight. Nodding to himself, Kurt closed the folder he’d been working on and stood up. He picked up any other files he’d need for the weekend and grabbed the rest of his stuff and left the office. He sent a text to Blaine, as he waited for the elevator.

_I’m on my way home now; I’ll have to get back to you about the last. I’m not sure about the black, I’m sure you’d look good in it, of course. I’m a little curious actually; you’ve mostly worn bright colors around me. –Kurt_

Kurt got into the elevator and shuffled through the papers in his arms on the way down. He had kept the suit design he was doing for Blaine with him constantly since he’d started it; he wanted to write black on it, having not considered that as a color before. Blaine would probably look really sophisticated in black. Kurt spent the trip home, running the different outfits through his mind, thinking about coordinating colors with Blaine. That might be too couple-y though, but they’d look good that way. Not that they wouldn’t look good either way, but it was always better to look your best.

Once home Kurt went straight to his closet, briefly walking through the living room to drop off the folders and papers in his arms. In the closet he went over to where he’d placed the outfits he’d picked out, most of them were kind of dark, some had colorful aspects, but it since it _was_ a date he didn’t want to go too extravagant. He flicked through the clothes, wondering if he should go with a full suit, or half-suit. He had three outfits, that weren’t either of those; it was a very difficult decision. It almost felt like their first date, because while they had been out before, it wasn’t in this setting; where they would be completely alone, sitting down from the start and eating dinner.

Deciding he should see if Blaine had gotten anywhere in his choices, Kurt texted him. _Hey, any luck with clothes so far? I’m home now, and decisions! Lol. –Kurt_

_Thank god! I’ve been sitting here on my bed just staring at my closet. I have no ideas at all; I don’t know why I’m so worried. –Blaine_

Kurt felt bad, maybe he’d put pressure on Blaine without realizing it. _Oh Blaine, I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to pressure you. This isn’t runway; we don’t have to look that great. –Kurt_ He felt weird saying that, because well that’s not really him, but he wanted to reassure Blaine.

_No, it’s fine, like completely. I know this is important, I know that much about you. You don’t have to pretend for me, remember? –Blaine_

Kurt smiled, yeah he did remember. _Yeah, just want you to feel comfortable. –Kurt_

_I do, with you, it’s just the before that’s a little nerve wrecking of course, but I can deal. –Blaine_

Kurt sighed in relief, he really loved that about Blaine, wow he actually does love that, not just like, that’s like a big deal, he thought. Or maybe it’s not, is it? Kurt wasn’t going to think about it, at least not right now, he had clothes to pick out. He turned back to the clothes; maybe he should go with a blazer at the very least. That way he could still look nice, but also give off a comfortable air.

_Just letting you know that I think I’m going to wear a blazer, maybe a suit. Haven’t decided that far yet. –Kurt_

_Oh good, that actually helps! Thank you, I’m going to go shower now, so I’ll text you later (: -Blaine_

_Alright, have fun ;) –Kurt_

_I just might ;) –Blaine_

Kurt giggled, he loved how Blaine answered his teasing, even though he would blush he would still flirt back, and it was fun. He couldn’t wait till tonight, both to see Blaine and just talk to him face-to-face. He felt like he was constantly telling himself to hold back on his feelings, but why should he? He was happy with how their relationship was going, they were boyfriends, and nothing was wrong with them being excited to see each other constantly.

With a smile he turned back to the clothes, it felt like he kept getting distracted, but since it was Blaine distracting him, he really didn’t care. He picked out every outfit that didn’t included a blazer and put it back with the rest of the clothes, he had three outfits with just jackets, then two full suits. One of the suits he took out because it was a little too bright for his tastes tonight. He also took out another outfit that the jeans seemed a little too casual. That left him with four, which he’d then decide on after he took a shower.

 

……………

 

When he’d gotten out of the shower and gone to put some boxers on, he’d seen Santana in the closet as he passed the door. He didn’t say anything though; she was busy looking through her own clothes. Boxers on, he went to the closet, both to see what she was doing, and get dressed himself.

“Hey, you going somewhere?” He asked walking over to her and looking at the dress she was holding. It was a floral pattern, one that was fairly tight on her body, she looked good in it.

“I think so, Dani asked if I had any plans tonight, but once I’d answered she hasn’t texted back.” Santana answered, putting the dress back.

“Oh, well maybe she’s looking into something for you to do?”

“Maybe, how is your decision going by the way?” Santana asked, walking over to where Kurt’s clothes where. She flicked through the four that he had left out. “I like these, where are you going again?”

“Me too, we’re going to Boulud, its French restaurant, very nice.” Kurt said he placed his hand on one of the blazers, the black suede one; he liked that one a lot.

“Never heard of it, but sounds expensive as fuck. He paying?”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “No, I asked him, thank you. It is expensive though, but I have the money, and he deserves it.”

“Why?” she asked.

Kurt frowned at her. “What do you mean why?”

It was her turn to roll her eyes. “Why does he deserve it?”

“Oh well, because he’s Blaine.” He said with a happy sigh, not realizing how utterly besotted he sounded.

“Oh my god, stop that. It’s gross.” She said, sounding disgusted, but the smile on her face said otherwise.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, doesn’t matter though. What do you think of this one? Are the pants too flashy?” He asked pulling down the blazer he’d been touching earlier, the pants where black and white water print.

Santana took them from him, examining them for a moment. “I don’t think so, it’s you, so who cares? Besides they are designer and not insanely flamboyant either, so I don’t think you’d get anything other than appreciative looks.” She turned them over in her hand to look at the back. “Definitely from Blaine.”

“Oh shut up, I think I’ll wear them then, I’m not sure what he’s wearing, he was worried about it.”

“I don’t blame him, it’s hard to show you up, let alone impress you.”

“I don’t want him to impress me! He’s already done that, I don’t know how to reassure him that I think he’s perfect how he is.”

Santana shrugged. “I don’t think you can, you intimidate people Kurt, even Blaine, maybe especially Blaine. Besides anyone that knows you, knows how much you love fashion.”

“I don’t want to intimidate him, and I tried to tell him that what he wore didn’t matter, but he didn’t believe me.” Kurt said frustrated, he didn’t intentionally try to intimidate people, well some people, alright a few people.

Santana laughed. “You actually expected him to believe that?”

Kurt pursed his lips. “Well maybe not really, but I’d hoped.”

“That was a waste of time; just tell him that, well fuck I don’t know.”

Kurt sighed. “See? Unless I lie there’s nothing I can really say to make it easier, because at the end of the day I do care. Maybe I should just not say anything.”

“You could, but he knows how you are anyway. Is he uncomfortable around you?”

Kurt shook his head quickly, that wasn’t the problem. “Not at all, he’s completely fine around me, it just when he’s not.”

“Oh my god Kurt, you can’t worry about that. Hell, look at you right now, you’re all a flutter and shit, worrying about him. It’s literally the same thing; both of you worrying over each other, get over it and just enjoy it. Damn.” She said, and then walked out of the closet shaking her head.

“Oh.” He said, thinking maybe she kind of did have a point; it had to be nerves though, for both of them. He hadn’t been like this for the other dates. Maybe it was also because he’d be leaving soon, for four days. Four days of not seeing Blaine, which really wasn’t that much, he’d gone that long before. It was probably just the anticipation though, because he knew he was leaving, and that he wouldn’t see him, but he hadn’t known before. That had to be it.

Smiling Kurt picked up the outfit and put it on, the pants were tighter than he’d thought, but that might be a good thing. Kurt left the blazer off for now, he’d put it on last. He went over to where he kept his accessories and picked out a black skinny belt and put it on. He bent to pick out shoes next, he wanted something a little different, and so he grabbed his knee-high leather boots with straps and took them into his bedroom. He dropped the boots by the bed and went to his dresser to get some black socks. He put both of them on and went back into the bathroom.

He took a glance at the clock to check the time; it was almost seven, which was a bit later than he’d thought it’d be. He’d probably taken a longer shower than necessary, but he wanted to make sure he was clean. He blew his hair dry, styling it to perfection, it took less time than normal, but he was good at it. He brushed his teeth, and checked his eyebrows, making sure there weren’t any weird looking hairs. He’d shaved this morning, so he wasn’t worried about that. He left the bathroom and went into the living room.

The car would be here in just a few minutes; Kurt had apparently timed it perfectly without realizing it. He slid the blazer on, and went to tell Santana bye. He knocked at her door briefly, before opening it.

“Hey, I’m leaving now, not sure when I’ll be back, or if Blaine is coming here either.”

She was sitting on her bed, painting her toenails. “Alright, Dani texted me, so I’ve got plans and won’t be back tonight, so you’re good if you want to bring him back.”

Kurt smiled. “Good, I’m happy for you, and myself really.” He said the last with a smirk.

She laughed. “Wanky.”

“Alright, see you.” He said walking back out of the room, which he’d only stepped a couple of feet into. He left the apartment, and received a text that the car was waiting out front, Kurt smiled to himself, he had impeccable timing. Once outside Kurt quickly found the car, the man standing by it was probably in his forties, younger than the last one Kurt had hired, but that didn’t matter much. He was dressed in a suit as instructed, but most of them did that anyway.

Kurt said “Hello.” As he approached, the man quickly turned to him and smiled.

“Hello, sir. Are you ready?”

Kurt nodded and the man opened the door for him. The inside was just a basic black, Kurt had considered going all out and getting a small limo, but maybe that’d be a bit much, maybe on an anniversary or holiday.

“I’ve got the address you sent to the company, for your date sir?”

“Yes, we’ll go there first, and I’ll get out to meet him at the door.”

“Yes sir.”

Kurt smiled, and sat back into the seat, maybe he could text Blaine, let him know he was on his way. Would that be weird to do? It’d been too long since he’s been on a date that’d he’d went all out on, and with Blaine everything seemed to be a little different. He decided to wait, the drive wouldn’t be that long, they did live fairly close, or at least not too far, only a fifteen minute drive, though that depended on traffic of course.

Soon enough they arrived, and Kurt automatically got out, forgetting about the driver, he looked over his shoulder. “Sorry, in a hurry to see him, I guess.”

The man laughed. “It’s alright, I don’t mind sitting, you go on.”

Kurt smiled at him and got out of the car, walking up to Blaine’s door. It was now 7:36, Kurt had been checking. He knocked on the door, and it was opened quickly, by Nick though.

“Hey, he’s putting his jacket on now.”

Kurt smiled grimly at him, he’d automatically thought of him being in the bathroom with Blaine, and that wasn’t a pleasant thought. “Hello.”

Nick’s eyes widened a little. “I haven’t touched him I swear, don’t hurt me!”

Kurt grinned wolfishly. “Really? What makes you think I thought you had?”

He took a step back. “I don’t know, but I was just letting you know, that I hadn’t and would never, I mean even if he was single, I would never.”

Kurt’s eyes narrowed. “Are you saying Blaine’s not touchable then?”

“No of course not! He’s like, really great, just not, like my type. Because he’s obviously too good for me! Yes, way too good, I’m not even close to being worthy of him.”

Kurt just stood there with his eyebrow raised, and let him carry on.

“And, like he can fight, and he’s obviously very good-looking, I mean like not that I notice, well I don’t not notice, just you, I would never even think about touching him, I swear. He’s also very smart and-“

He was interrupted by Blaine. “Kurt, hi.”

Kurt perked up at Blaine’s presence. “Hi, Blaine, are you ready to go?”

Blaine smiled and nodded, giving Nick a glance, and then pausing at the look on his face. “Are you okay Nick?”

He nodded quickly, his eyes widening. “Yeah of course! Completely fine, you go on your date, and like I’ll be here. Have fun.” He quickly turned around and back into the house.

Blaine turned to Kurt with a questioning look. “You didn’t say anything to him did you?”

Kurt gave him an innocent look. “No, I barely said anything at all.”

Blaine narrowed his eyes a little. “Did you do the eye thing? Because that’s kind of scary you know?”

Kurt smiled sweetly at him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I was perfectly civil.” He then paused to take a look at Blaine, and what he was wearing. “You look amazing though.”

“Thank you, so do you, gorgeous even.” Blaine said, even going so far as to lick his lips, though Kurt doubted he had done that intentionally.

“Who are you wearing though? I don’t recognize it, surprisingly.” He asked as he led them to the car, the driver, who was now standing beside the door, opened it for them.

“Oh, um Gant. It’s not recent at all, and I wasn’t sure about it, do you like it?” Blaine asked nervously as they both sat back into the seats, and buckled the seat belts.

Kurt turned to him. “Of course, it looks so good on you. Though I admit, I’m quite surprised by the lack of bowtie.”

“Yeah, I thought with the sweater vest and the blazer, it might be a bit too grandpa style. So I left it off.”

Kurt leaned forward so he could see the front of Blaine, who turned his body after he noticed what Kurt wanted. “Maybe, though really, you could pull it off either way I think.”

Blaine smiled at him, glad that Kurt approved. “I really like yours though; the pants look amazing on you.”

Kurt grinned at him; he ran his hands down his legs unintentionally. “Yeah? I wasn’t sure about the print, but Santana said it wasn’t that bad.”

“It’s not bad at all, you look really great.”

“Thanks baby.” Kurt reached over to Blaine giving him a quick kiss and grabbing his hand, lacing their hands together. He saw Blaine smile out of the corner of his eye and smiled himself.

They spent the rest of the ride to the restaurant talking about fashion, Kurt was so tempted to tell Blaine about the design he was doing for him, but decided to wait, that he’d surprise him once it was finished. They arrived at the restaurant and Blaine noticed a few people standing outside with cameras. “Who are they?”

“Probably paps, don’t worry, they won’t take our pictures. Must be someone famous eating here tonight, though it’s a bit odd since it’s a weekday.”

The driver got to the door and opened it; Kurt motioned for Blaine to get out and then followed him, the men turned to look at them briefly, before going back to whatever they had been doing before.

“See? No worries, though one day maybe, if I ever get famous.” Kurt said laughingly.

“I’m sure you will, actually I know it. I guess I’ll have to quit my job when you do though, wouldn’t want to have you get caught up in that.”

Kurt turned to Blaine stunned, but they had arrived in front of hostess, so he had to wait to say anything. “Hi, Kurt Hummel.”

The women smiled and looked down at the screen in front of her, checking for the name. “Of course, right this way sir.” She grabbed two menus and motioned to them to follow her, their seats were at a table, off to the side but not completely secluded. “Your server will be with you shortly.”

Kurt waited until she was out of ear-shot before turning to Blaine. “Blaine, I can’t ask you to do that.”

Blaine looked up at him, frowning. “Do what?”

“You know, stop your side job thing.” Kurt replied waving his hand, he was glancing around; also making sure the waiter wasn’t coming yet.

Blaine just smiled at him. “Of course I do, you don’t need to ask, when you become famous I won’t be able to do that and be seen with you. Unless you wouldn’t want to be seen with me?”

Kurt internally awed at him, he couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend. ”Blaine no, of course I’d want to be seen with you, you are so worth showing off. But you like doing that, I couldn’t ask you to quit something you love.”

“Like I said, you wouldn’t be asking. I guess it doesn’t matter that much now though, at least until you’re famous.”

Kurt smiled at him. “How do you even know for sure that’d happen? I mean I could just stay behind the scenes, you know?”

“True, and if that’s what you want, then I’d completely support you. It’s just I don’t think that’s what you want, maybe later, but I think you really want people to wear your clothes.”

Kurt bit his lip shyly for once, it was like Blaine could read him completely, and he loved it. “Yeah, I like that plan.”

“Welcome to Boulud, my name is Martin and I’ll be your server this evening. Would you like to hear the chef’s special tonight?”

Kurt looked over at Blaine, and then back to the waiter and nodded. “Yes, thank you.”

“Our chef has prepared a grilled Colorado Lamb Loin, empanada, roasted peppers and salsa verde, it is quite delightful.”

“That sounds lovely, but I think I’m in the mood for a little seafood.” Kurt said, looking over the menu.

“Of course sir, we have a lovely salmon, served with squash, baby zucchini, bell pepper and ratatouille coulis.”

Kurt looked up, he didn’t care for salmon much, but when he glanced over at Blaine he noticed him staring at him, he wasn’t sure why though. He raised his eyebrows at him in question, Blaine nodded at him. It took a moment but Kurt got it. “Thank you, actually he will have that, but I’ll have the bass en paupiette.”

“Of course sir, would you like a wine list?”

Kurt nodded and handed the waiter the menu, Blaine did also, and he left for a moment and then brought the wine list to Kurt. He looked over it quickly; he hoped Blaine wasn’t picky about red or white. “We’ll have a bottle of Vouvray.”

“Yes sir, I’ll have that brought right out.”

“Thank you.”

The waiter left and Kurt looked at Blaine, wanting to question him about not speaking to the waiter. “Do you not like talking to strangers?”

Blaine blushed lightly. “In a way, I prefer not to, but it’s more that I like having you decide things for me.”

Kurt nodded. “Okay, but I didn’t really; I mean you kind of told me what you wanted.”

“Yeah, but you told him, and some of it is talking to other people, I’ve gotten used to not having to talk to very many people. So sometimes it is easier for me to let someone else do it.”

“That makes sense; I don’t mind doing it either.” Kurt said with a smile.

The waiter was back with the wine then, and poured them each a glass. “Anything else for you sirs?”

“No that’ll be good for now, thank you.” Kurt answered for them.

The waiter nodded and left the table.

“I know this might not be the best place, so you don’t have to answer, but have you made any plans?” Kurt asked Blaine.

“You mean about Nick?”

Kurt nodded.

“In a way, we have to do some things first before we can really do anything, so there’s still some time.” Blaine answered while fiddling with his napkin.

“Hopefully by we, you mean Nick and someone that’s not you.” Kurt said, looking pointedly at Blaine.

Blaine coughed into his napkin. “Well, mostly yes. I’m not going to be overly involved, but I told him I’d help plan.”

Kurt nodded, accepting his answer. “Okay, I just don’t want you in any danger. I realize I shouldn’t even be asking you not to do something, that’s kind of wrong, isn’t it?”

Blaine shook his head, and reached over the table to grab Kurt’s hand, squeezing it gently. “It’s perfectly fine Kurt, and understandable, I wouldn’t want you in any type of danger either. I’ll be sure to let you know everything that we do though, so you won’t have to worry too much.”

Kurt smiled. “Good. I hope everything goes smoothly too, for both of you.”

“Both of us? Here you had me thinking you didn’t like Nick.” Blaine said with a smirk, teasing him.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “It’s not that, I just prefer him to be away from you. Preferably very far, and not involving you in any danger.”

Blaine smiled sweetly. “That’s very nice of you, to be so worried, but it’s not necessary, I _do_ know what I’m doing, promise. And you have nothing to worry about with Nick either.”

Kurt sighed. “I know that, but it’s still not easy. I can’t help hoping this will be over soon and we can just do stuff together. Like that Painting Lounge I showed you, that looked like fun.”

“Yeah, that was the one with the drinking and then trying to paint, right?”

Kurt nodded. “I know it sounds a little weird, but the brochure was intriguing. Oh and that circus thing too, I love the aerialists, always thought it’d be so cool to learn to do that, I took a class once.”

Blaine chuckled, almost full out laughing.

“What?” Kurt asked a little indignant.

“No sorry, it’s just you take so many classes.”

Kurt huffed. “Well so sorry, I can’t help it, I get interested in things and want to learn them, nothing wrong with that.”

“No, of course not.” Blaine said, stopping his laughter, he really hadn’t meant to offend Kurt. “I don’t think I’ll ever stop being surprised by you.”

Kurt blushed and smiled. “I hope not.”

The rest of the evening went by in a blur of somewhat trivial conversation. They had their salads whilst Kurt had gotten caught up talking about fashion, and Blaine loved it just as much so he went along with it. Fashion then moved to interior design as they ate their entrées. They spoke about how Kurt wanted to one day own his own apartment, and remodel it so it would fit his lifestyle perfectly. Blaine had loved the idea, saying that it’d be amazing to remodel a room and be able to hide his computer equipment whenever needed. The talk about remodeling eventually led to talking about children’s rooms, and if either one wanted kids.

“I think I want kids, I’ve never really thought about it to be honest, do you?” Kurt asked, hoping his in-decision on the subject didn’t put Blaine off.

Blaine smiled softly at him though. “I love kids; I know I want them, but not when. There’s so much I want to do and I know that having kids would be a full time commitment, plus I think I’d have to give up some things first.”

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, glad that Blaine didn’t want them _right now_ , but that he wanted them. Some men were very ‘never happening’ on kids, others wanted them now, Blaine was perfect, but of course he was, he was _Blaine_. “That’s good to know. I can imagine you being great with kids, I’m actually not sure if I would be. I’ve never really been around children before.” Kurt said frowning a little.

“Oh, well do you not have any friends with kids?” Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. “No, most of my friends are too involved with their careers, though Isabelle has a daughter, she’s fifteen though, so not really a child.”

Blaine hummed thoughtfully. “Well I’m assuming you would want to adopt? Or do you want a surrogate?”

Kurt bit his lip in thought. “I hadn’t thought that much about it, I always figured I could just talk about it with my partner when the time came.”

Blaine just looked at him blankly.

Kurt stared for a few seconds before he got it. “Oh, but Blaine we’ve only _just_ started dating! Don’t you think it’s a little too soon?” Kurt asked, his cheeks flushing partly from embarrassment and partly from nerves.

Blaine smiled, and leaned forward towards Kurt. “I know, I’m just teasing, but I was going to say if you liked adoption, you don’t have to get a younger child, you could always get an older one, they need homes too.”

Kurt smiled at Blaine then, understanding what he was getting at. “Aw you want to help kids, don’t you?”

Blaine sat up straight, staring seriously at Kurt. “Yes of course, I feel so bad for them, how they probably see the younger kids getting adopted and are always left thinking no one cares about them. It’s heart-breaking.”

Kurt smiled at him, Blaine was just so amazing and thoughtful, Kurt was unbelievably lucky to have met him, let alone date him. “Blaine, you are probably the sweetest man I’ve ever met in my life.”

Blaine blushed deeply, ducking his head. “Not really, I just care.”

Kurt shook his head at him slightly, genuinely amazed at Blaine’s modesty.  “But Blaine, most people don’t, most people just care about making themselves happy. Hell even I usually just look out for myself, and a few select people. There should be more people like you.”

Blaine smiled at him. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”  Kurt said, he paused looking around the room, only just noticing that it was a lot quieter than it had been, so Kurt looked at his phone. It was already well after ten, he hadn’t realized that it was so late, they should probably go.

“Blaine, I think we might want to go, it’s already after ten, and we both do work tomorrow. I hadn’t realized it’d gotten to be so late.”

“Oh, yeah okay, I hadn’t either.” Blaine said, glancing around at the lack of customers left.

Kurt waited until a waiter was walking by and asked for their check. It was quickly brought back, and Kurt paid for the meal. He also took a moment to send a text to the driver to let him know they were ready to leave now.

“You know, I’m starting to feel a little bit guilty with you paying for everything. I think I should take you out at least once.” Blaine said watching Kurt sign the receipt for the bill.

“You can, but you haven’t asked me out yet, so…” Kurt said trailing off at the end, hoping for Blaine to offer.

“Oh, I guess that makes sense.” Blaine laughed at himself. “I hadn’t thought of it actually, though really Kurt you haven’t given me much of an opportunity to ask you.”

He glanced up at Blaine then, thinking of all the times he’s asked Blaine out, and realizing that he had pretty much done it almost after every date they’d had, except this one. “Well, guess you just have to be quicker about it.” He teased.

Blaine grinned. “Okay I will then.”

“Good.” Kurt said, getting up from the table and offering Blaine his hand to pull him up, he didn’t let go of it though, just entwined their fingers together.

They walked quietly out of the restaurant and only had to wait a few more seconds before the car was brought around to the front, the valet opened the door for them and they both slid in. Once seated and buckled, Blaine turned to Kurt.

“Kurt would you do me the honor of letting me escort you on a date next week?” Blaine asked smiling softly but also with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Kurt giggled at him. “Of course Blaine, I’d love for you too.” He leant forward and gave Blaine a quick kiss. “That was probably the most formal request for a date I’ve ever gotten.”

Blaine laughed his face alight with joy. “Sorry, I just wanted to make sure it came across in the right way.”

“Understandable. I can’t wait for it, I’m sure you have the best ideas for dates.” Kurt said with a happy sigh, leaning in slightly to Blaine.

“Oh, well actually I have no clue; I don’t think I’ve ever really planned a date.”

Kurt looked over in surprise. “Really? I wouldn’t have expected that.”

Blaine shrugged. “Well I’ve not really had a boyfriend to plan dates for before at least not like this, and then of course a lot of times I let other people do the planning.”

“Well this will be an experience for you then, I’m all excited now.” Kurt grinned at him.

Blaine smiled back and then leaned far enough that he was close enough to kiss him. Kurt looked at him, he wanted to lean forward that very small distance and really kiss him, but the driver. He sighed and then went for it anyways; he could just give him a kiss, nothing that would offend anyone. Blaine’s lips were always so soft though, it was hard to pull away, he pressed a little harder against his mouth, wanting so bad to just open his mouth and take whatever Blaine wanted to give.

Blaine scooted as close as possible; the seatbelt stopped him from moving too close though, which Kurt was only half grateful for. He rested his hand on the side of Blaine’s face, rubbing his cheek gently with his thumb, and placing short kisses onto his mouth. Blaine tilted his head to the side, silently asking for more, Kurt pulled back though.

“Blaine, as much as I want to, it’d be rude.” Kurt said, gesturing towards the driver with his head.

Blaine blushed, probably having forgotten there was another person there. “Sorry, can’t help it sometimes, or really always. You’re a bit addicting you know.”

Kurt laughed. “I could say the same about you.”

They had arrived at Kurt’s place then, the driver getting out and opening the door for them. Kurt’s plan had been to either invite Blaine up or walk him home, so they could spend more time together. Of course he was hoping for the latter but he wasn’t going to pressure Blaine. So once they were both out of the car, and Kurt had spoken briefly with the driver, thanking him for his service, he turned to Blaine.

“So I wanted to invite you up, if you wanted. I know it’s a little late, and you have work so it’s fine if you don’t, I can walk you home too.” Kurt said, crossing his fingers for the first option.

Blaine reached behind Kurt and took his hand, grinning. “I never did get that tour you offered.”

Kurt laughed. “No you didn’t, shall we?” He offered his arm to Blaine, who took it and they both walked into the building, neither one actually thinking about a tour.

 

 

 

 

[tumblr](http://slytherindestiel.tumblr.com/)


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading/commenting/reviews/everything! I appreciate all! There is smut, because i can't help myself, and i keep writing long chapter too. Hope you like it!

Chapter Nineteen

 

Blaine woke up Thursday morning feeling sore, he was happy about it of course, but it’d be a rough day. He rolled over in bed and curled around the body next to him, he was still at Kurt’s because it’d been so late and Kurt hadn’t wanted him to leave anyways, so he stayed. Kurt was lying flat on his back, one arm curled slightly around Blaine, but loose because he was sleeping still. Blaine blinked slowly, waking himself up, it was still relatively dark out, and Blaine had an internal clock that had him always waking up early.

He sat up and looked around the room for his phone, he couldn’t see very well yet, the sun was just now coming up, so there was a little light. He saw it on the floor, not too far from the bed so he leaned over the side to reach for it, having to stretch some, but he got it. The battery was almost dead, since he hadn’t charged it last night, but he now kept a charger at his desk. It was 6:43 he should probably go into work early today, so he should wake Kurt up and let him know. He looked over to him and smiled softly, he looked so beautiful sleeping, and well really he looked that way always. Blaine sat his phone down and leaned over Kurt, gently tapping his shoulder to wake him. Kurt didn’t do so much as twitch, Blaine got distracted though, because being this close to his face and not being distracted by his eyes made Blaine notice other things. Like Kurt’s many freckles, and how thin his lips were, how his eyelashes fluttered as he slept so many things.

As he was taking in all the intricate features of Kurt’s face, Blaine unconsciously moved closer to him, jarring Kurt enough to wake him. Blaine was just about to run his fingers over Kurt’s cheek when his eyes opened. “Blaine?”

Blaine moved his hand back quickly and sat up and away from Kurt. “Sorry.”

“No don’t go, just was surprised.” Kurt’s voice was rough from sleep, making Blaine smile.

He went back to where he had been almost laying on top of Kurt, who wrapped his arms tightly around him. Kurt turned over on his side, almost rolling on top of him and adjusted the covers so that he could feel Blaine’s skin. Kurt tucked his face into Blaine’s neck and slipped his leg in-between Blaine’s, causing him to moan, because they were still naked, and it was morning.

“Good morning.” Kurt said, though Blaine couldn’t see him, he could feel the smirk in his voice.

“Good morning.”

Kurt pulled away slightly, just enough to see Blaine’s face. “Good sleep?” He asked, moving his hand so he could run it gently down Blaine’s side, causing him to shiver.

Blaine hummed and leaned toward Kurt. “Yeah, really good, you?”

“Yeah, was good too.” Kurt smiled and leaned forward to kiss Blaine chastely. Blaine leaned into him, enjoying Kurt’s mouth on him, no matter how short it was.

“What time do you need to be in for work?” Kurt asked squeezing Blaine’s hip.

Blaine’s eyes closed a little, he almost wished Kurt would stop touching him, because it was starting to make him want more. Actually that was a lie, Blaine always wanted more. “Technically I don’t start till nine, but I was going to go in early.”

Kurt nodded, though since Blaine couldn’t see, he said. “Okay, well do you want to go home first?”

Blaine’s eyes opened, frowning slightly in confusion. “Don’t I need to, my clothes are wrinkled.”

Kurt smiled at him. “They are, but I was thinking you could just borrow some of mine, if you wanted?”

Blaine stared at him stunned. “You’d let me borrow you’re clothes? But you are leaving for like five days, what if something happens to them?”

Kurt laughed. “Blaine, I’m not that crazy about clothes!”

Blaine just kept looking at him.

“Okay, maybe I am, but I trust you. Besides I want you to stay with me as long as you can, I won’t get to see you for five days, as you pointed out.” Kurt said, his voice getting softer as he talked.

“Okay, we can do that then.” Blaine smiled and leaned toward Kurt wanting to be closer again.

“Great, let’s go shower.” Kurt said, moving the blankets off of them both and sitting up.

Blaine pouted a little, not liking having to be away from Kurt at all. Then he looked up, and Kurt was standing there looking at him, he was still naked and just wow.

“Come on Blaine!” Kurt said holding his hand out.

“What?”

“I said let’s take a shower, so come on.” Kurt was waving his hand, trying to get Blaine to take it. He didn’t, so Kurt grabbed and pulled him.

“Wait, you want to take a shower together?” Blaine asked, even though he was following Kurt into the bathroom.

Kurt turned back to look at him. “Of course, time saver.” He said with a wink.

Blaine smiled and watched Kurt get everything ready, turning the water on and adjusting the temperature, it was a nice view. Kurt’s back was very muscular, but so were his thighs, and Blaine wasn’t even sure there were accurate words to describe Kurt’s ass.  “How hot do you like it?”

Blaine blinked at Kurt and blushed, thinking he must have said something out loud. “Whatever you like, but I want you to take me.”

Kurt’s head whipped around. “What?”

“I, um, what?” Blaine said flustered.

“I was talking about the water temperature, what were you talking about?” Kurt asked smirking.

“Uh, nothing.” Blaine mumbled looking anywhere but at Kurt.

Kurt walked over to Blaine. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him tightly against him. “Oh I think I know exactly what you were talking about, get in the shower with me.” Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine’s neck, just below his ear, causing him to shiver.

Blaine nodded and followed him to the shower, Kurt let him step under the spray first, the water was pretty hot, but not unbearable.

“You can turn it down, if it’s too hot for you.” Kurt said watching Blaine, looking over every part of him.

Blaine turned around to face Kurt then, the water hitting the top of his head and running over his face. Kurt stepped up to him and reached over to adjust the shower head for a better angle, since Blaine was shorter. That put Blaine in a lovely position, he was so very close to Kurt’s mouth, and he really couldn’t be blamed for his actions. He leaned forward and kissed him, placing his hands on his waist so he didn’t inadvertently knock him over. It barely took a second for Kurt to respond, but he quickly took control, opening Blaine’s mouth up with his tongue. He wrapped his own arms around Blaine, and griped him tightly, hands reaching down and grabbing Blaine’s ass. Blaine moaned into the kiss, his ass was still sensitive, but it felt so good.

They kept kissing, both ignoring the morning breath, because kissing was above simple things like that. Soon Kurt had Blaine pressed against the shower wall, and was griping his thigh and pulling it up. He ground into him roughly, making Blaine pull his mouth away and gasp. They had both been half-hard since they’d woken, but they’d ignored it, now it was impossible.

Kurt went to mouth at Blaine’s neck, wanting to bruise him, since he wouldn’t be able to for a while. Blaine arched up into him, gripping his back, nails digging in, Kurt moaned into Blaine’s neck, loving how it felt.

Blaine turned his head, trying to get to Kurt’s mouth again wanting to kiss him more. Everything felt so good with Kurt, and kissing made it a thousand times better. Blaine let Kurt do what he wanted, letting him bit his lip, suck on his tongue, and then he felt Kurt’s hand move lower, bypassing his dick completely and going to his hole. As soon as he felt the touch to his rim, he moaned deeply, because while he was sore, it still felt so very good.

“Kurt…” he let out on a deep moan, barely pulling away from Kurt’s mouth to say it.

Kurt licked across his lips, and pulled back. “How sore are you?”

Blaine blinked, trying to think. “I don’t know, I want you though, please.”

Kurt smirked and pulled harder, kissing Blaine roughly, he pressed his finger into Blaine dry.

Blaine squeezed his ass against Kurt’s finger, it didn’t feel that bad, actually it felt good, and he could probably take getting fucked again.

“Baby, are you sure? We don’t have to I can get you off any way you want.” Kurt said, kissing along his jawline.

Blaine didn’t know, he wanted Kurt to fuck him, he really wanted it actually, but did he want to go all day with being sore? Yes, yes he did. “Please, god fuck me Kurt.”

Kurt stared at him for all of two seconds, before he surged forward kissing him, biting his lips and pressing his finger in deeper. Blaine was in heaven, he loved it when Kurt was like this, how dominant he was, it made Blaine weak. “Fuck Blaine, you are so hot. Going to make you feel me for days.”

Blaine whimpered that’s exactly what he wanted. “Please.”

Kurt pulled away, not a lot just enough to look into his eyes. “Yeah, I got you. Do you want me to get the lube from the bedroom, or just use soap?” Kurt asked softly, running his hand gently threw Blaine’s wet hair.

“Lube, sorry but the soap, it’ll burn, plus we need a condom still.” Blaine said he used soap once on himself, never again.

Kurt nodded, kissed him gently then stepped out of the shower. He was only gone for thirty seconds, but when he got back, Blaine felt liked it’d been much longer. He moved to him quickly as soon as he stepped into the shower again wanting to kiss him, touch him, anything really.

Kurt let him kiss him, controlling the pace at first, but after a few moments, he took over and grabbed Blaine’s head and titled his head to angle him better. The tube of lube was still in Kurt’s hand, so it was pressing into Blaine’s head roughly, reminding him of what he really wanted.

“Kurt, the lube.” He said, after pulling back from Kurt’s mouth.

“Oh sorry.” Kurt said, smiling a little sheepishly. He sat the lube and condom down on one of the shelves in the shower, and turned back to Blaine, who was staring at the tube longingly.

Kurt laughed. “What, no foreplay?”

“Not enough time.” Blaine said completely serious.

Kurt smiled and picked the tube back up and moved forward, making Blaine press himself up against the wall again. “You have a point.”

It didn’t take long for them to get back into it, Kurt kissing Blaine fiercely, Blaine letting him. Kurt squirted some lube onto his fingers and moved it to Blaine’s hole, not waiting a second before to pressing in. Blaine moaned, it felt amazing but he wanted more and soon. “Kurt stop taking so long.”

Kurt laughed, but gave Blaine what he wanted, pressing another finger in and then another, barely giving Blaine enough time to adjust. But Blaine loved it. He was still open from last night that it didn’t hurt at all, just a sore ache, which Blaine wanted.

Kurt hitched Blaine’s leg up and onto his hip, thrusting his fingers in deeper and angling them to hit Blaine’s prostate. Blaine whimpered from the intensity. Kurt pumped his fingers in a few times but then stopped. He grabbed the condom from the shelf, and opened it with his teeth, the water and lube making his fingers too slick.

Blaine watched him with longing, knowing what was coming, but he wanted to fast forward time and just feel it now. He watched Kurt roll the condom on, and then felt Kurt grabbing his other leg and lift, _god Kurt was strong_ and he loved it. Blaine was pressed tightly into the wall and Kurt angled his cock and pressed inside Blaine slowly, but completely. Every little stretch caused a shiver to run through Blaine, it felt so good, the stretch the heat and pressure from his cock.

“Fuck Blaine, how are you still tight?” Kurt asked breathless, he was pressing kisses onto Blaine’s neck, sometimes sucking, sometimes biting.

Blaine wasn’t sure he was supposed to answer, but then Kurt started kissing him and he was occupied. Then he started thrusting, they were quick and shallow thrusts, but damn it felt good. Kurt was still kissing him, roughly biting at his lips, his hips thrusting hard and quick.

Blaine wrapped his legs up and under Kurt’s ass, lifting himself and bringing his ass down hard on Kurt’s cock, making them both moan loudly. “Fuck Blaine!”

Kurt ran his hands upwards, and grabbed Blaine’s hair tightly, forcing his head to the side, he bit roughly into his neck, sucking harshly. Blaine moaned, and whimpered, feeling completely overwhelmed by everything. He ran his nails down Kurt’s back, leaving deep red marks. Kurt’s pace picked up and he had moved one of his hands to press in-between them and grab Blaine’s cock.

Blaine groaned, it was so much, Kurt pressing against his prostate, the grip on his cock, he couldn’t handle much more. “Kurt, please.”

“What do you need Blaine?” Kurt asked breathlessly.

Blaine didn’t know, he just wanted Kurt, and he knew that didn’t make any sense, but it couldn’t be helped. “Kurt.”

Kurt just kissed him again, licking into his mouth and sucking his tongue. Blaine felt a little faint, and then Kurt thrust in forcefully, and squeezed the head of his cock, and Blaine couldn’t handle it anymore, he came. “Kurt!”

Kurt had pulled back and watched Blaine come, smirking slightly. “Fuck Blaine, you look gorgeous.” The come was splattered over both of them.

Blaine wasn’t even sure what Kurt was saying, so he just nodded. He could see black spots dance in front of his eyes, causing him to not fully see what Kurt was doing, but he could feel him, that was enough. Kurt had started fucking him again, he was still holding his cock too, and Blaine whimpered. “Kurt.”

“I know baby, I know.” Kurt said, thrusting harder into him, he let go of his cock though, and placed both hands under Blaine’s ass, squeezing his cheeks together, he thrusted twice more and came.

They pressed their foreheads together, Blaine’s legs still wrapped around Kurt, and him holding Blaine against the wall. Kurt let go of Blaine, and grabbed both of his hands lacing them together. The shower beat against them, still hot, because Kurt’s plumbing actually worked properly. Kurt kissed Blaine softly once and then twice, and then deeper the third time.

Kurt pulled back after a few moments, letting go of his hands and lifting Blaine up so he could pull out, and then dropped his legs slowly. Kurt took off the condom, tied it, and reached out to put in the trash. Blaine leaned heavily against the wall, breathing deeply, his legs felt weak, and his heart was pumping so quickly.

“You okay?” Kurt asked once he was back in front of Blaine, holding him close again.

“Yeah, think so.” Blaine said, talking into Kurt’s chest.

“Want me to wash you?”

Blaine nodded, closing his eyes and just breathing with Kurt. He felt Kurt move, but didn’t really do anything, since Kurt wasn’t moving away. He heard a bottle open, probably soap or shampoo, and then felt Kurt’s hands in his hair. Blaine moaned, he loved the feeling of hands in his hair, but Kurt didn’t spend too long on his hair, he washed it, then pushed Blaine back towards the shower flow and rinsed him. Blaine stood quietly under the spray with his eyes closed just enjoying the feel of the water, Kurt pulled him out though after a few minutes, then added conditioner to his hair, or probably, Blaine wasn’t entirely sure. He wasn’t directly put under the spray that time, and he curious about why, Blaine opened his eyes. He saw that Kurt was rubbing his own hair, so that was probably why. Kurt noticed him then, and smiled at him. Next Kurt reached over and behind Blaine and pulled out the soap, Kurt ran it over both of them, not paying attention special attention to anything, which Blaine was almost thankful for. Both of them were then under the spray, rinsing off at a steady pace. Once done, Kurt turned the water off and opened the shower; he stepped out and then handed a towel to Blaine.

“Here, go ahead and dry off, I’m going to find us some clothes. You can brush your teeth, I don’t have an extra sorry, but I figure we’ve shared germs already.” He offered with a grin.

Blaine smiled and nodded content to not speak for now. Kurt left the bathroom, and Blaine dried himself off and then put the towel in the hamper. He walked over to the sink and pulled the one toothbrush out of the holder and looked around for the toothpaste, he didn’t see it on the counter, so he opened one of the drawers. The first drawer was filled with hair products, which reminded Blaine he didn’t have anything to do his hair with. He almost panicked but realized that he was literally looking at a drawer filled with hair products, obviously Kurt would have something. He closed that drawer and opened another; luckily that one did have the toothpaste in it. He spent a few minutes brushing and then when finished went to find Kurt.

Since Kurt had said that he was going to look for clothes, he figured he’d be in the closet, so he looked around his bedroom for the door, seeing it open, he walked over and inside. Kurt was there; he had boxers on now, and was looking at pants. He must have heard Blaine, because he looked over and smiled.

“Hi.” He said, and then looked down. “Oh, guess you need underwear too, unless you want to go bare?”

“Hi, um I guess it depends.” Blaine replied, walking over to stand beside him.

“Really?” Kurt asked smirking.

Blaine blushed. “Well sometimes the outfit calls for it, though I admit I don’t do that often.”

Kurt laughed gently. “Good to know, well I don’t think what I have in mind makes it warranted. I have some boxers in the top drawer of the dresser in my room, if you want to grab some. I’ll be in there in just a second.”

“Okay.” Blaine said, and turned around to go back into the bedroom. He found the boxers easily enough, and put them on. They were a little tight, Kurt was slimmer than he was, but they didn’t pinch so it was okay.

Kurt was in the bedroom in a matter of seconds, bringing in a handful of clothes. “Okay, so I brought you some choices, I picked pants that were fashionable rolled at the ankle, and I know you like prints so I got some of the ones I think you’d look good in.”

Blaine walked over to the bed, where Kurt had placed them, and looked down at the choices; Kurt had picked out stuff he would normally wear. He picked out a pair of teal pants, and a white patterned butterfly shirt. The shirt was short-sleeved and buttoned.

“Great! I have accessories, if you want some. My bow-tie collection isn’t as extensive as yours I bet, but I do have a few.”

Blaine thought about it, but then shook his head. “Unless you have a teal one with white patterns, I don’t think it’d work.”

Kurt frowned. “I don’t think I do, will your shoes work with it?”

Blaine looked around, not remembering where his shoes were left. “I think so.”

“You left them by the door.” Kurt offered. “I’m going to get dressed myself, see you in a few.” He walked back into the closet then.

Blaine nodded to him and got dressed, the pants were tight, but like the boxers not enough to pinch and they were a lot longer than Blaine had thought they’d be. He put the shirt on and buttoned it, it was looser on him and felt weird, but it was Kurt’s, so Blaine didn’t care that much. He sat on the bed then, and rolled up the pants, making sure they were even and went to find his shoes.

They were by the door like Kurt had said; he put them on and then went back into the bedroom to find Kurt. He needed to fix his hair and wanted to ask Kurt about using his hair products. He wasn’t in the bedroom or the closet, so Blaine checked the bathroom. He found him fixing his own hair.

“Hey, you can use my stuff for your hair, though I do love the curls on you.” Kurt said once he saw Blaine in the mirror.

“Thank you, but I think I’ll tame them today, since I have work.” Blaine said moving into the bathroom, and opening the drawer where the products were. He looked through them for a few moments before finding something that would work on his curls.

“You’ll have to let me see them styled curly, I’m curious now.” Kurt said as he looked at Blaine.

Blaine looked at him in the mirror. “We’ll see.”

They both went to fixing their hair, Blaine having a little trouble because while the product was good, it wasn’t the same as he was used too. He was able to tame it mostly, but there was curl showing through, it reminded him of his look in his sophomore year of high school. When he finally finished he noticed Kurt watching him. “What?”

Kurt smiled and shrugged. “Nothing, just admiring you.”

Blaine blushed.

“Come on, it’s almost eight now, we can stop at Starbucks on the way.” Kurt said, and then left the bathroom, Blaine checking his hair in the mirror once more before following.

Kurt was in the living room, gathering folders from the desk in there, and then walked over to the hallway table. “I was thinking, do you want to leave your clothes here? That way you don’t have to take them into work, and I can get them back to you Monday.”

Blaine thought about it, it would be embarrassing bringing his clothes in with him, no matter what. “Yeah, if you don’t mind.”

Kurt smiled kindly. “Not at all, wouldn’t have offered otherwise. You have your wallet, phone, keys?”

“Oh.” Blaine turned back around and went into the bedroom again, walking over to get his phone from the bed, and wallet and keys from the pockets of his pants on the floor. He felt bad for leaving them there, but he didn’t know what else to do with them now. He walked back to the hallway where Kurt was.

“Got them.”

“Great, let’s go, I’m dying for a coffee.” Kurt said, and then turned to the door and they left.

They stopped at Starbucks, and said a short goodbye before parting ways; they needed to take different trains to get to work. As Blaine was walking into the building for work he got a text from Kurt.

_Oh Blaine! I just realized I didn’t give you a real good-bye. Just like a normal one and I won’t see you for days. I’m a terrible boyfriend. –Kurt_

Blaine felt a little thrill when he read boyfriend but also felt bad, because he hadn’t told Kurt, but he planned to meet him at the airport and see him off, he’d asked him last night what time he was going to leave for the airport.

_You aren’t a terrible boyfriend at all! We’ll talk while you’re at the airport, don’t worry. –Blaine_

Blaine stuck his phone in his pocket and walked into the building. His phone buzzed as he was getting on the elevator, he looked at it on the way up. _Fine, but I’m still disappointed. I’ll be texting you all day to make up for it. –Kurt_

Blaine smiled down at his phone. _Is that supposed to be a threat, because it’s really not. –Blaine_

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened, Blaine walked down the hallway and to the tech room. He immediately plugged his phone in, not wanting to worry about it dying today, when he got to his desk. His phone buzzed again when he sat down, wincing as he did.

_Not really, just a promise (: -Kurt_

Blaine smiled, it was either going to be a horribly frustrating day, or a good one, probably unbearably long either way.

 

……….

 

It was finally time; Blaine had left work early, even earlier than he’d planned, because he wanted to get there before Kurt. They’d been texting constantly all day, even more than usual, and Blaine was anxious to see him. He’d been at the airport for a half hour now, Kurt’s flight left at 6:20pm and Blaine had wanted to be absolutely sure he wouldn’t miss him. He was standing as close to the gate as he could, without looking like a terrorist or something. Though Blaine might be overly paranoid about that, because of his past.

Blaine looked around again, and there he was, finally, Kurt was pulling along two suitcases, and a carryon, Blaine wanted to rush forward and help, but he waited. When Kurt was twenty feet away, Blaine started walking; it only took a few seconds for them to meet, Kurt actually side-stepping him, making Blaine laugh quietly. That had Kurt looking up and turning around. He saw Blaine and smiled hugely, dropping his bag and hugging him tightly. He pulled back once, saying. “Blaine!” And then hugged him again.

“Did you plan this?” he asked.

Blaine chuckled, hugging Kurt back. “Yeah, I wanted to see you one more time, sorry.”

Kurt laughed, and pulled back. “Oh Blaine, don’t, this is the best! And here I was worried earlier about not saying goodbye.”

Blaine giggled, and then said softly. “I’m never saying goodbye to you Kurt.”

Kurt’s face softened. “Blaine, yeah me too.” Kurt rested his hand on Blaine’s cheek and leaned forward kissing him softly and sweetly. “I’m really going to miss you.”

Blaine nodded, getting a little teary eyed. “Me too.”

He must have actually started crying, because Kurt wiped his thumb under his eye. “Hey, I’m not going off to war, I’ll be back on Monday.”

Blaine laughed in spite of himself. “I know, sorry, don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

Kurt smiled. “Its fine, I get it.” He hugged him again. “I have to go now though, do check in and security.”

Blaine nodded, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s neck. “Okay.”

“Don’t do that, I have to get on a plane.”

“Sorry.” Blaine said, not really meaning it at all.

Kurt smiled and kissed him again, a little deeper than before, Blaine let him opening himself up to Kurt. They kissed for a few minutes, a little more intense than they should in public. “Sorry, okay, I do need to leave now. I’ll text you when I land, okay?” Kurt said, after pulling back.

Blaine nodded. “Yeah, please.”

Kurt smiled sadly pulling away from him completely; he picked up his luggage and turned around, walking off. Blaine watched him go; half wishing he could go with him, even if it meant meeting parents. Kurt was in line now and he turned around, waved at Blaine with a gentle smile, and then turned back. Blaine watched him until he was through security, watched him until he couldn’t see him anymore.

He left the airport then, and was sadder than he should be, after-all it was only a few days, what could happen in a few days?

 

……………..

 

Blaine obviously jinxed himself, he had to of, because he was sitting here, staring at Nick, because he was handcuffed to a toilet. This sounded a lot scarier and more intense than it actually was; in fact there wasn’t a single scary thing about this. Nick had wanted to try out the handcuffs, wanted to see if they would hold against being broken, so of course he tried it by handcuffing himself around the toilet.

Blaine had found him when he’d gotten home from the airport, he’d not seen Nick in the living room, but hadn’t thought much of it, and only found him because he needed to pee. Nick was asleep with his arms wrapped around the bottom of the toilet. At first glance, Blaine had assumed he was hung-over and had passed out in front of the toilet, so he just left him there.

He’d come back into the bathroom, after having used the upstairs one, and Nick was still in the same position. Blaine kneeled down on the floor, if he did have a hangover, he didn’t want to make it worse. He gently shook his shoulder, getting more forceful, until he was awake. Nick sat up and looked around, pausing when he saw Blaine.

“Hey Blaine, good night?” He said with a smirk.

“Yeah, it was. What are you doing in here? Hangover?” Blaine asked with a frown.

“Oh.” He looked down at his hands and then lifted them. “No, um no alcohol involved, though with the way this looks, I kind of wish there had been.”

Blaine saw the handcuffs, and burst into laughter.

“Yeah, laugh it up, but I was checking the stability.” Nick said indignantly.

“Sorry, but those are FBI grade handcuffs, what did you expect? And why did you do it here?”

“Well I figured I needed to check where we might handcuff someone, and this seemed as good as any.” Nick said shrugging.

Blaine shook his head in exasperation. “I’m going to get the keys.”

“Oh yeah, I lost those.” Nick said flippantly.

Blaine turned to look at him. “Nick, really? I have spares, but really?”

He shrugged. “Oh that’s good, I’ve been here for hours, and I’m hungry.”

Blaine just shook his head and left the bathroom; he was back in a few minutes with the keys and unlocked the handcuffs.

“Thanks Blaine.” Nick said, rubbing his wrist.

“Sure, come on, we can order in some food.” Blaine said, and walked out of the bathroom again.

“Awesome.”

Blaine went into the kitchen and got the take-out menus from the drawer he kept them in. “Any preferences?”

“Pizza”

“Alright.” Blaine said. “Any topping requests?”

“I’m not sure Kurt would be happy about that.” Nick said, and then burst into laughter at his own joke. Blaine just rolled his eyes.

“Really?”

“Sorry, um meat lovers.” He said, and then laughed again. “Meat lovers!”

Blaine scrunched his nose, both at the terrible joke and the pizza toppings. “Fine, but I’m getting you your own then.”

Nick grinned, still laughing. “Yay! More for me.”

Blaine rolled his eyes, and called to order the food.

After that, he turned to Nick. “So we are going out tonight. I’ve picked up some things from a friend that we can use to install on buildings across from the warehouse.”

“Really?”

Nick asked, looking a little nervous.

“Yeah, we need to do it tonight, and then tomorrow night, we’ll go pick it up and review everything, and then hopefully make plans for this weekend. Maybe Saturday night, see what the tapes say.”

Nick nodded slowly, looking worried. “Okay, so like no action tonight?”

Blaine shook his head. “No plans for it, we are taking weapons though, just in case, but I see no reason that we’d have to use them.”

“Oh.”

“Hey don’t worry, it’ll be perfectly fine, remember I am trained for this. Well okay, not specifically this, but I _do_ know what I’m doing.”

“I know, just you know people.”

“I know, you’ll be safe though.” Blaine said. “I’m going to change now, I borrowed some of Kurt’s clothes and the pants are kind of tight.”

Nick oohed at him. “Really? Did you get laid too?”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “None of your business. You can use my card if the pizza gets here before I’m done.” He pulled the card out from his wallet and sat it on the counter.

“Okay.” Nick said, picking up the card.

 

……………

 

After they had finished eating, Blaine had them get dressed in black or dark colors. Blaine packed up the cameras into a bag, placing his laptop in it too, along with tools needed to place the cameras and some binoculars. He put a lock pick kit in his pocket, just in case. Blaine had borrowed a car from Lauren; it was perfect because it looked like shit. A Toyota Corolla, that was banged up and the back door handle was broken off. They waited until it was dark, and then left, Nick holding the bag in his lap.

“Are you sure this is necessary?” Nick asked they’d only been driving for five minutes.

Blaine sighed. “Yes Nick, I’ve told you so many times.”

“Fine, but let the record show that I didn’t want to do this.”

Blaine briefly looked at him. “What? Nick yes you did!”

“No, not this! Sure I wanted to do the hard drive bit, but like re-con, that’s serious shit.” Nick said waving his hands around for emphasis.

“Nick this whole thing is serious shit.” Blaine said, more than exasperated with Nick.

Nick pursed his lips. “Yeah, but with re-con, I can’t pretend it’s not serious. I mean you’ve got a gun, I’ve got a gun, oh god why did you give me a gun?” Nick was obviously freaking out.

“Nick, I didn’t give you a gun.” Blaine said sighing to himself.

“Oh, I have one though.”

“Nick give me the gun!” Blaine said, mad that he’d taken one he had no clue how to use it.

“What now?” Nick asked.

“Yes, of course now, I can’t have you accidentally shooting yourself or me for that matter.” Blaine said.

“Right, but think about it, if I give it to you now, that could potentially mean I could possibly like pull the trigger and then we’d both be fucked.” Nick logically pointed out, which surprised Blaine.

“Okay fine, but don’t touch it, or move at all. Don’t move the seat, or even adjust yourself, just sit still. Where is it?” He asked, looking over Nick, like he could spot it.

“In my jacket pocket.” He said promptly.

“Okay, like I said don’t move, you didn’t turn the safety off did you?”

“Probably not, since I don’t know where that is exactly.” He said shrugging.

“Damnit Nick!” Blaine almost shouted. “I’m going to die before this is over, I just know it.”

Nick patted Blaine’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, I will too probably. And hey, silver-lining, at least you got fucked by Kurt first.”

Blaine sighed, banging his head on the steering wheel, wishing he’d never gotten into this mess. The rest of the drive was spent in silence, Blaine not letting Nick speak anymore.

They finally arrived at the warehouse, and parked about five hundred feet away from it. Nick pointed out which one it was, and where the back and front doors where, at least what they could see of it. Blaine spent some time walking around the block, examining the building from different angles, Nick trailing behind carrying the bag.

Blaine had taken the gun away from Nick as soon as they’d parked, grumbling about him being a thief as he did.

“So how many times are we gonna walk around? My legs are tired.” Nick whined.

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Nick, please stop. I’m almost done; actually we are stopping at that spot, and climbing the ladder there.” He pointed to a fire escape ladder that was about two hundred feet ahead.

“We have to climb stuff?”

Blaine sighed; it was going to be a long night. “No, you are staying down here and being a look-out, I am going to climb since I know how to set up the cameras.”

Nick grinned. “Oh, good then.”

They continued walking, and stopped at the fire escape; Blaine took off his jacket and handed it to Nick. “Here hold this.” He took the bag in exchange, sitting it on the ground and opening it up. He took out one of the cameras; they only had three, so Blaine was being picky about where they were placed. Hopefully they wouldn’t be noticed, but you never know. He brought tools, in case he’d have to hook it up to metal, wood, or stone. He wasn’t exactly sure about doing this, he’d practice briefly on some things but this was actually doing it.

“Okay, so I’m being completely serious about being a lookout, I want you to keep attention around you, and if you stay calm the first time, I’ll let you hold the gun on the next round.”

“Really?” Nick was grinning hopefully, doing a complete turn-around from how he was in the car.

“Like I said calm, I don’t want you to die, by accidental shooting or me.” Blaine said, giving Nick a serious look.

“Right, I’ll be perfectly calm.” Nick said saluting him.

Blaine rolled his eyes, but turned around and started climbing up the ladder. He slipped the night vision binoculars around his neck, so he could check the distance and angle, while he was up there. Once he got to a decent enough height and somewhere steady enough to work, Blaine took a look through the binoculars, surveying the area. From here he could see the back door, there was actually someone opening the door, but they didn’t pay any attention to anything around them. Blaine wished he had thought of walkie-talkies, he’d have to bring them when they actually do this. For now, he’d hoped Nick was being vigilant. He looked through them again, seeing the door closed, and then turned around to get to work.

This one would be easy, since the frame was by the ladder, he’d be able to just attach a holster around the poll. He finished it in five minutes and looked down at Nick, who was actually checking back and forth and then up, Blaine was kind of surprised and slightly impressed. He turned back to the camera and turned it on, checking the battery was full, and then climbed down.

“You actually did well.” Blaine said as he got off the ladder.

“Awesome, I can hold the gun then?” Nick asked hopefully.

Blaine thought about it, really he shouldn’t, he really, really shouldn’t. “Nick, I don’t know, you don’t even know where the safety is.”

“Blaine, you said though.” Nick pouted.

“Let’s just go to the other spot first. Follow me.”

Nick nodded and followed him. They went the long way, around another building, not wanting to accidentally be seen. Keeping close to the buildings as they could, Nick was actually silent the entire time for once. This one would be the same routine as the first, Blaine turned to Nick then, pulling the gun that Nick had had before out of his pocket.

“I’m giving this to you, _but_ it stays in your pocket, unless someone yells. And even then do _not_ shoot it, just pull it out, and wait for me. In fact, you see this here?” Blaine waited for him to nod. “This is the safety, don’t even think about touching it or accidentally touching, got it?”

Nick nodded quickly. “Yeah, I got it, totally.”

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, not completely sure he should trust him. “Alright here, just be careful okay?”

Nick nodded again, taking the gun from him. “Don’t worry; I’ll be the best lookout you’ve ever had.”

“Right.” Blaine looked at him again, hoping against everything he wasn’t making a huge mistake giving that to him. He shook the thoughts off, and turned back to the task, bending down to get into the bag for the other camera. He was able to put this one up in the exact same way, glad for the fire escapes being there, and was down in a matter of minutes.

“Okay, so we’ve got one more, this one might be a little bit trickier, because we have to climb onto the roof for it.” Blaine said, grabbing the bad off the ground and starting to walk, Nick trailing behind.

“We?” Nick asked nervously.

“Yes, I don’t really see a reason why you shouldn’t, might actually be safer higher up.” Blaine said giving Nick a glance.

He cleared his throat quietly. “Okay, just I still get to hold the gun, right?”

Blaine let out a soft chuckle. “Yeah, but carefully.”

“Yeah, of course.”

They walked quietly, Blaine glancing around them, making sure no one had seen them, but it was pretty quiet, hopefully this was normal. Though it did make him wonder if they had moved to a different warehouse or something. He did see that one person, but it was very brief. “Nick, how sure are you that they are still here?”

Blaine stopped and looked at Nick.

“Well, I’m not sure at all; I just assumed they’d still be here.” Nick replied shrugging.

Blaine rolled his eyes at Nick’s lack of knowledge with this whole plan. “Really? We’re doing all this and you don’t even know for sure or have any kind of inkling?!”

“I have an inkling, okay! I’m just not like 100% sure.” Nick said indignantly.

Blaine sighed. “Fine, I seriously hope this isn’t a waste then.”

Nick moved in front of Blaine, stopping him from walking. “I don’t think it will be, I didn’t say I didn’t think they’d moved, just not one hundred percent, you know?”

Blaine looked at him for a moment, thinking. “Alright, let’s just finish this, and we’ll see what the cameras have on them. Go from there.”

They both started walking again, Blaine a bit ahead. They stopped at the end of one of the buildings that was across from the warehouse, there was a service ladder leading up to the roof. It was high up though, about twelve feet, and you had to unlock it to release the latch, so Nick would have to boost Blaine up to reach it.

“So I need you to give me a boost up to that ladder.” Blaine said to Nick.

“Um okay.” Nick drawled out. “How am I doing that?”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Haven’t you boosted someone before?”

Nick shook his head.

“Weird. Just lace your fingers like this.” Blaine showed him, cupping his hands together. “Then just kind of lift when I step into your hands.”

Nick frowned. “Lift you?”

“Yes, Nick, it’s really not that hard.” Blaine said exasperated.

“Okay.”

They moved so they were under the ladder. Nick kneeled on the ground and laced his fingers together like Blaine had shown him. Blaine stepped with one foot onto his hands, placing his hands on Nick’s shoulders for balance and jumped up. Nick didn’t do anything though, so Blaine just kind of stayed there.

“Nick, lift!”

“Oh, right, sorry.” Nick said lifting abruptly, it through Blaine off balance and he fell backwards. “Sorry!”

Blaine let go of Nick’s shoulders and stepped back to just stare at him.

“Sorry, you’re heavier than you look.”

Blaine looked at him shrewdly. “Really?”

Nick raised his hands in defense. “Not that I’m calling you fat! I just wasn’t expecting so much weight, which is obviously all muscle! I’m ready now though.”

Blaine sighed. “Sure?”

“Yep, I’ve got this.” Nick said with a grin.

Blaine nodded and waited for Nick to get back into position. He placed his hands on his shoulders again, stepping into Nick’s hands. This time Nick lifted properly, and Blaine was high enough to reach the ladder. He still had to pull himself up though, which wasn’t too hard. Once up on the ladder, Blaine sat on the lowest bar, he inspected the lock, seeing if he’d be able to pick it or not. It was just a regular key lock so it wouldn’t be too hard. He pulled his lock picks out of his pocket, and set about opening the lock. It didn’t take too long, only a few minutes, he waited to pull the lock out until he was standing on the ladder. He released it slowly, rung by rung, so that it wouldn’t make too much noise and attract attention. He put the lock in his pocket, so they wouldn’t leave any evidence. Once it was low enough, Nick grabbed it and lowered it the rest of the way, and then climbed it, placing the bag across his back.

The building they were using was four stories tall, almost exactly level with the warehouse they were going into. They got onto the roof, and Blaine took a survey of the surroundings. The roof was mostly flat; a few sky windows, and air vents, but nothing much. He could see the other roof really well too, and it looked pretty much the same.

Blaine walked along the edge of the roof, surveying the ground below, and across to the warehouse, trying to find the best location for the camera. If they put the camera on the corner, then they could have a chance to see two doors instead of just the one. Though putting it on the corner also made it a little more noticeable.

“Hey Nick, you got any suggestions about placement?”

“Uh, there.” Nick pointed to a spot right in front of him; Blaine walked over and looked over the edge to see where it’d be facing. There was nothing but a wall there, not even a window. Blaine turned to him, raising his eyebrow.

“Really?”

Nick shrugged. “Dude I have no clue what I’m doing here.”

Blaine sighed, he felt like that’s all he’d been doing tonight, and would probably be doing until this was finished. Blaine gave another glance around the roof, and made his decision. He’d place it on the corner; it’d only be there for a day, so hopefully it’d not be noticed.

He got the bag from Nick, and then walked over to the corner. “Nick, come watch out for me.” He said over his shoulder, hearing Nick walking towards him.

Blaine sat the bag down and looked over the edge again, seeing if there was anybody below, no one was. Blaine looked through the bag, pulling out the hammer and nails he’d need and the camera and holster for it. There was only stone up here, so he’d have to hammer the holster into it. He spent a good ten minutes just hammering before the nail was far enough in to hold properly. He placed the camera securely into the holster and turned it on.

He stood up and turned to Nick. “Okay, so all of them are on now, we just have to go back to the car, and make sure their syncing to the laptop.”

Nick nodded, turning around and walking back towards where the ladder was. Blaine watched him for a moment before shaking his head and bending down to pick up all the tools, and placed them in the bag, then walked back to the ladder. Nick was standing there, just waiting.

“What took you so long?”

Blaine sighed, not saying anything and started going down the ladder, Nick following after a few moments.

Once on the ground, Blaine looked around again, just to be safe, and waited for Nick. When he was down, Blaine looked up at the ladder; he realized he really didn’t have a way to put it back. That could be a problem, because what if someone noticed, and then started checking around and saw the cameras?

“Nick, I’m not really sure how to put the ladder back.”

Nick turned to him, and then looked at the ladder. “Oh, well that’s easy enough.” He grabbed the end of the ladder and slammed it up, the latch caught and it stayed.

“Nick!” Blaine hissed, looking around, but calmed once he saw no one was running at them. He then turned to Nick a little stunned.

“How did you know it did that?”

“I didn’t, was just guessing. Do you want a boost to relock it?”

Blaine thought about it for a moment, and yeah why not, best not to leave any clues if they could help it. “Yeah, probably a good idea.”

So Blaine was lifted again, and he removed the lock out of his pocket and placed it back on. He swung himself down from the lowest rung, and then jumped the rest of the way, only five feet.

With that done, they walked back to the car and got in. Nick handed Blaine his jacket back, and he put it on.

“Hand me the laptop, please?” Blaine asked. “Oh and the gun too.”

“Fine.” Nick said pouting a little, he opened up the bag, pulling out the laptop and handed it to Blaine. Then took the gun out of his pocket and handed that to him too.

Blaine pushed his seat back, so he’d have more room and opened up the laptop and stuck the gun in his pocket. After the laptop came on, Blaine plugged his Wi-Fi USB in and logged in. He went to the program he had installed for the camera’s signal and opened it. They waited for a few moments for it to sync completely and then they were connected.  A green and black image came up and Nick grinned at Blaine.

“Thank god you’re smarter than me.”

Blaine smiled. “Not really, but thanks.”

“No pretty sure you are smarter; learn to take a compliment man.”

Blaine rolled his eyes, he handed the laptop to Nick then. “Here, position the cameras, we don’t want to adjust them too often, so make sure they are in a good spot.”

Nick nodded and started doing as told. Blaine adjusted his seat, and started to drive, not wanting to stay there longer than necessary.

 

………..

 

Blaine and Nick were in the living room, back at the apartment when Blaine got a call from Kurt. They had been going over plans for the heist, as Nick had started calling it, because apparently they were real criminals now. Since they had done re-con now, so were obviously professionals. Blaine stood up from the couch while answering, not wanting to be around Nick, while he talked to Kurt.

“Hello.”

“Hi Blaine! You didn’t reply to my text, so I thought I’d call you.”

Blaine frowned, not having realized Kurt had texted him. “Oh sorry Kurt, I haven’t even seen it.”

“Oh, what were you doing?” Kurt asked his tone curious.

Blaine bit his lip, actually a little worried about telling Kurt what he’d been doing, but he couldn’t lie to him. “I was with Nick.”

“Oh, and what where you guys doing?” Kurt’s voice had hardened a little; Blaine knew Kurt was overly worried about Nick. And maybe he had a reason, well kind of one, it was complicated.

“Um, well wewentandplacedcamerasaroundthewarehouse.” He said in a rush, trying to get it out quickly.

“I’m sorry, but I must have heard you wrong, because it sounded like you went and put cameras around a warehouse. But you wouldn’t have done that, because you would of course tell me before doing something like that!” Kurt whispered-yelled.

Blaine flinched. “I’m sorry! We had to, we were completely careful though, and we’re already back home and safe, so no worries!” He said, hoping to pacify Kurt.

“Blaine! That’s not staying safe, that’s like the furthest thing from staying safe!”

“We were armed though.” Blaine said softly.

“Oh well then that’s fine, because you were armed, nothing bad could possibly happen to you! Nothing at all!” Kurt said flatly.

“I know, but it was important.” Blaine said softly.

Kurt sighed. “Okay, just. God Blaine, please tell me next time you do something like that. What if something had happened and I wouldn’t have found out until like I watched the news a few weeks later, and they found your body in the river.”

Blaine couldn’t help the laugh that escaped. “Kurt, that’s not going to happen.”

“You don’t know that though!” Kurt said petulant.

Blaine smiled, indulgent with Kurt’s dramatics. “Okay, I don’t, but I know what I’m doing. I will tell you next time though, I’m sorry I didn’t this time, I should have.”

“Yes you should have, but I forgive you. Just, I want you to be safe, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” Blaine smiled to himself, loving that Kurt was so protective over him.

“Good, it’s kind of pathetic but I miss you already.”

“It’s not, I miss you too. How’s your trip been so far?”

“Oh the whole hour I’ve been home? It’s good, I’ve missed my dad though, and I’m really excited about tomorrow. That’s when the birthday dinner is, so I’ll be giving Carol her present then.”

“Are you going somewhere?”

“I think so, they haven’t exactly told me, which isn’t like them at all.” Kurt pouted, or it sounded like he was pouting to Blaine.

“I’m sure you can ask them now?” Blaine half suggested, half asked.

“Well, they’ve just gone to bed now, but knowing my dad he’ll go back into the kitchen in half an hour for snack.” Kurt said with a chuckle.

Blaine laughed. “On a strict diet, is he?”

Kurt groaned. “Oh Blaine, he’s horrible, not as bad as he used to be, but still! I could go on and on about it, really.”

Blaine smiled. “You should, I love hearing you talk.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Blaine said.

“Okay.” And they spent the next hour talking about Kurt’s dad’s diet and then his childhood, and family, it was a good night over all.

 

 

 

 

[tumblr](http://slytherindestiel.tumblr.com/)


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry no smut this chapter, or the next. And this is a little shorter, but next week won't be at all. Thanks for reading and hope you like it!! Thanks for all comments and kudos!!!

Chapter Twenty

 

Kurt walked into his parent’s kitchen Friday morning grouchy, and half asleep, he hadn’t slept well the night before. He’d had a good talk with Blaine for a while, but it hadn’t chased away his fears of something happening to Blaine and him not being there. He knew Blaine would tell him in advance now, but he didn’t think Blaine would wait until Kurt was back in New York to complete this project thing. He just needed to trust that Blaine knew what he was doing, and he did in a way, but it was also a very risky thing that he was under-taking.

While consumed in his thoughts Kurt hadn’t noticed his dad sitting at the table reading the newspaper, and who even did that anymore? So when he turned around from making his coffee, he startled. “Dad, I didn’t see you there! Morning.”

“Morning son, sleep good?” Burt asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

Kurt walked over to the table and sat down. “It was okay, not the best I’ve had, but well enough.”

Burt gave him a half-smile. “Not used to your mattress again?”

Kurt shrugged, that was partially true, but not the real reason. He couldn’t tell his dad about that though, he really couldn’t do that. He’d told him briefly about Blaine in the car ride home last night, but it’d been a very short conversation, because Kurt didn’t know what to say exactly about Blaine.

“Heard you talking on the phone last night, was it that new boy of yours?”

Kurt smiled, not being able to help it, or even wanting to. “Yeah, sorry if I disturbed you.”

Burt shook his head. “Not at all, just heard you as I was walking past your room. Couldn’t wait a whole day to talk again?” Burt asked smirking.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Actually no I couldn’t, and I’m not at all ashamed about it.”

Burt just grinned, happy for him. “That’s good I’m glad, how long have you been dating him then?”

“Oh, well it’s been...” Kurt trailed off, he knew, but it also made him realize how fast it’d been. “Two weeks today.”

Burt raised his eyebrow. “Since you’ve gotten serious?”

Kurt winced, ducking his head down and mumbling into the table. “No, since we met.”

Burt laughed loud and long. “Really, Kurt?”

“Yeah.” he mumbled again.

“I’ve got to say that’s rather shocking for you. You usually wait months to get serious, let alone tell me about someone, what’s different about this guy?” Burt asked seriously, though not judgmental.

Kurt looked up, staring at Burt for a moment and then said. “I’m not really sure, he just fits so well, and we connect. Everything just feels like, I don’t know, right I guess. He makes me smile just by being there or even by hearing his name. He wants to talk to me just as much as I do him. We have so many common interests, like fashion and music and he’s so smart too. He’s just really perfect for me.”

Burt was smiling at him when Kurt stopped talking; having realized he might be going on about Blaine, but it was easy to do.

“That’s great Kurt, I’m happy for you. Sometimes you meet someone and you just get really lucky, and everything clicks right away. I can’t wait to meet him.”

Kurt grinned. “Yeah?”

Burt laughed and nodded. “Of course, did you think I’d tear into you about moving too fast?”

Kurt shrugged. “A little, yeah.”

Burt smiled. “No, there’s not some time frame needed for relationships, that’s just another one of those things people do for absolutely no reason. Sometimes you just know, and yeah sometimes it doesn’t work out, but that’s okay. It’s better that you give it a shot, than just make yourself wait for no reason.”

“That’s kind of what Blaine told me, about how people are about dating now.”

“Sounds like he really is a smart one.”

“He is, quite a bit actually.” Kurt said a little wistful. “He works for the FBI.”

Burt’s eyebrows went straight up. “Really? How’d you meet a guy like that?”

Kurt frowned, not liking his dad’s insinuation about him how he would meet a man. “Where do you think I met him?”

Burt rolled his eyes. “Oh come on Kurt, don’t take it the wrong way, it’s a genuine question!”

“Alright, I technically met him at a club, but it was because he came there with a friend that was meeting Santana for a date. We were both there as kind of wingmen I suppose.”

Burt nodded. “How’d Santana meet this girl then?”

“Starbucks, she works with Blaine too, but she’s an agent, like the ones from Criminal Minds, well maybe not exactly like those, but similar. Blaine’s a Cyber Intelligence Analyst, not to be confused with the CIA, Blaine told me that.”

Burt nodded, grinning. “Sounds like a know-it-all.”

Kurt glared at his dad. “Dad, really?”

Burt shrugged, grinning to let Kurt know he wasn’t serious. “I’m just kidding.”

Kurt kept glaring though. “You might be, but if you want to meet him, you can’t joke about that stuff.”

Burt raised his hands in defense. “Hey, not one single rude word, promise.”

Kurt nodded, took a drink of his coffee and then sat it back down. “You better. He’s actually from Westerville; do you know where that is?” Kurt paused, looking at his dad, Burt nodded. “So if he goes home for Thanksgiving then you might get to meet him then, we’ll have to talk about it though. I don’t want to rush him if he’s not ready for that. He might want me to meet his parents, oh god, I’ll have to meet parents.” Kurt said, his face stricken in horror.

Burt laughed. “Don’t worry about it kid, not all that hard to meet the parents.”

“Oh really, and you meeting mom’s went so well did it?” Kurt raised his eyebrows, because he’d heard stories about the fiasco from him for a long time.

Burt shrugged. “Well that’s a bit different, isn’t it? Knew her parents wouldn’t like me, she did too, both judgmental bigots if you ask me.”

Kurt did, he’d only met his grandparents twice, once with his mother, but not his dad, because he wasn’t allowed over there. The second time was when he was fourteen, and by then he’d been even more “camp” so his grandparents had refused to be seen with him again until he “manned up,” safe to say that never happened. 

Burt got up from his chair, going over to the coffee pot to get some more. “About Blaine being here for Thanksgiving, that sounds alright to me, maybe after you and Carol shop on Friday?”

Kurt thought about it, he usually wasn’t _that_ tired from shopping, so maybe dinner could work. “That could work; we’ll talk about it though, because I’m just guessing about him being here for Thanksgiving.”

Burt nodded. “Okay, you have to do any work today?”

“Yeah, a little, I’ve got most of it done on the plane though, and I can probably do a good amount today.” Kurt frowned, thinking about work, made him look at the time. “Are you not going into work today?”

Burt sat back down in his chair. “Yeah, just taking a short day, I’ll go in for about four or so hours, I’m hardly ever needed there anyway.”

Kurt smiled, it was nice to see his dad relaxing, and being able to take days off like that without coaxing. “Good, did you make any reservations for tonight?”

Burt was just about to answer when Carol walked into the kitchen. “Good morning boys!” She was smiling cheerily, and walked over to both of them giving each a kiss on the cheek. “So glad you’re here Kurt, I’ve missed you!”

Kurt smiled at her. “I’ve missed you too Carol, it’s good to be home too.”

Carol smiled at him and turned to go and make herself some coffee.

“Oh and happy birthday!” Kurt said to her back.

She turned around and smiled sweetly at him. “Thank you, Burt won’t tell me what we’re doing tonight, but I’m hoping it’s relaxing, I’ve got to work today.”

“On your birthday?” Kurt asked, frowning slightly.

“Yes on my birthday, you work on yours, what’s the difference?”

Kurt chuckled. “I suppose that’s true, just never really think about it.”

Carol walked over to the table and sat down in one of the chairs, in-between Burt and Kurt. “See? What have you boys been talking about?”

Burt looked over at Kurt and smirked. “Kurt here was just telling me about his new boyfriend.”

“Ohh! You have a boyfriend Kurt? Why haven’t you said anything?” Carol turned to him, clearly upset about having not been informed sooner.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his dad, but turned to Carol. “Yes I do, but I hadn’t said anything, because it’s still really early, we’ve only met two weeks ago.”

Carol pouted a little, but then smiled. “Well still, any juicy gossip? What does he do for work? How tall is he? Hair color? Eye color?”

Kurt grinned, actually wanting to talk about Blaine, because of course he wanted to always talk about Blaine. “Well, he’s perfect actually. He works for the FBI, and he’s a little shorter than me, about four inches I think, brown curly hair, and hazel eyes, though sometimes I think they’re really gold. Oh and he’s-“

Burt interrupted them then. “Alright, well I’m going into to work now, let you two gossip.” He got up from the table and put his cup in the sink.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his dad, but smiled indulgently. Carol barely gave Burt a glance. “Go on Kurt, he sounds like a real catch.”

Kurt grinned, and continued talking about Blaine until Carol had to go into work. After she left he put away his coffee mug, rinsing it off in the sink and sitting it in the dishwasher, along with a few other dishes.

It was still pretty early, just about nine in the morning, he went up to his room and decided to send a text to Blaine. _Good morning xxx –Kurt_

He put his phone down and pulled his suitcase out, going through it to take out all of his work papers; he’d do that while everyone else was at work, he’d get more done that way. He spent thirty minutes working before he received a text.

_Morning! I wasn’t sure if I’d hear from you, since you’re with your family. –Blaine_

_I don’t think I could actually stop myself from texting you Blaine, but they are all at work now. –Kurt_

_Okay and I would be the same, well I am the same. I was going to text you before work but I didn’t want to interrupt anything. –Blaine_

Kurt laughed; Blaine was so gracious, always thinking of others, it was adorable. _You could never interrupt me, well you can, but like I wouldn’t care at all. –Kurt_

_I’m glad :) and feel the same. –Blaine_

Kurt was about to reply when he received another text, this one from his dad though. _Hey buddy, just letting you know I made a reservation at casa lu al. It’s Italian. –Dad._

Kurt didn’t recognize the name, maybe it was a new place. _Where’s that? –Kurt_

_It’s on the north end of town, kind of fancy, but not too much. Thought it’d be a nice change from breadstix. –Dad_

_Anything would be better than there, so I’m sure Carol will appreciate it. Thanks for letting me know, what time? –Kurt_

_Made it early so be ready at 6. –Dad_

_Ok –Kurt_

Kurt closed the conversation with his dad, and reopened Blaine’s; there was another text from him. _Can we talk tonight? Maybe after your dinner? I don’t want to intrude, but I miss you. –Blaine_

Kurt smiled softly at his phone, wishing nothing more than that he could be with Blaine and just hug him tightly until he told him to stop. _Of course! My dad actually just told me that we’d be eating around 6:30 or 7, so I’m thinking I’ll be done around ten. –Kurt_

Kurt didn’t get an immediate reply, nor did he get one after five minutes, so sighing he went back to work. Eventually, after an hour or so of diligently working, Kurt got hungry, so he put down his work and went downstairs. It was sometimes a little weird going through the kitchen now that he didn’t live here. Like when they moved stuff, and Kurt had to look for it, it reminded him that he wasn’t a kid anymore. It was almost depressing, getting older, but then again he had his own life, one that involved Blaine, so it wasn’t really bad after all.

Kurt made himself a salad and brought it up to his room, along with a diet coke. He sat the drink and salad on his night stand and got back on the bed, then picked the salad up to eat. He looked through his laptop while eating, going over the photos that he’d received that morning. He already had a plan in mind for the whole layout; he just needed to get it organized. His phone buzzed, so Kurt reached over and picked it up, it was from Blaine.

_Great! I hope you enjoy yourself and time with your family. –Blaine_

Kurt frowned at the text. _What? I mean thank you, but are you not going to text me the rest of the day? –Kurt_

_Oh! You still want me to text you? –Blaine_

Kurt smiled. _Of course, I always want to talk to you. –Kurt_

_Yeah me too. –Blaine_

They proceeded to spend the rest of the day texting, and talking on the phone when Blaine had his lunch. Kurt was still able to get a lot of his work done, since he was so good at multi-tasking. His dad got home around two, but had to leave again to pick up his present for Carol. Kurt was intrigued about what it was, but his dad refused to tell him, said he’d ruin it. Which yeah, maybe that was a little true, Kurt tended to get excited about presents, especially if he thought the person receiving it would really like it.

Carol got home a little after four, and upon founding out where they were going for dinner proceeded to curse Burt for not giving her enough time to prepare. She asked Kurt to help her pick out a dress while she showered, which of course Kurt would be glad to. Kurt had already picked his outfit out, though he had limited choices, but he always brought something nice enough for a night out, even if there weren’t plans for it.

So Kurt was now in Carol’s closet going through her clothes, she had a much better fashion sense now than when he’d been in high school. She even had some designer items, courtesy of Kurt mostly, but some of them where her own choices. Kurt was proud.  Looking through the clothes he frowned in concentration. He didn’t really like that he didn’t know how fancy the restaurant actually was, it made it harder to pick something.

Kurt eventually picked out a couple of dresses, a pant suit, which he immediately put back, then a few shirts and skirts. Kurt mixed and matched different ones, going back to the closet more than once and pulling out another shirt or skirt, and then another dress that he saw. By the time Carol had finished her shower, and walked into the bedroom with a robe on, Kurt had a pile of different outfits on her bed.

“Wow Kurt, having trouble deciding?” She asked laughing lightly.

Kurt smiled softly at her. “No, well no more than usual. I just had a bunch of pieces to work with, I’ve narrowed it down to four different outfits, and I have accessories too.”

Carol grinned at him, looking down at the choices; she nudged him with her elbow lightly. “What you think, sexy or sheik?”

Kurt laughed. “Well I had considered that, Dad did give me a small hint that the place was nice, but his version of nice and mine, well they are almost completely different.”

Carol laughed. “You’re telling me. But it’s a fairly nice place, not what I’d call New York nice, but better than most places here. I like that black dress.”

She picked it up from the bed, it was a fitted black dress, which stopped just about the ankle, and Kurt had pared it with a wide white belt. There was also a cover up he found for her shoulders that would go with it nicely.

“Yeah, I like that too, I just wasn’t sure what style you wanted to go with.”

Carol turned to him and hugged him. “Honey, you know I’m not really picky and you always pick something lovely.”

Kurt hugged her back. “Thank you, did dad mention anything about gifts, because I want to give you yours, but I wasn’t sure what he had planned.”

Carol shook her head. “Not a word, he’s in the living room though, if you want to ask.”

“Okay, I think I’ll just wait till after I’m ready to ask, I’ll leave you to get dressed now.”

Carol nodded, watching him leave the room. “Thanks again honey.”

“You’re welcome, it’s really no problem.” He said turning back around as he left the room. He went to his own room to get his clothes and went to take a shower and get ready.

 

…………..

 

Kurt walked into the living room after having finished getting ready to find both Carol and his dad sitting on the couch. “Sorry, didn’t realize I took so long.”

They both turned to him and smiled, Burt spoke. “Don’t we’re used to it.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, but smiled at his dad, because it was true.

“So presents?” Kurt asked giddy, he couldn’t wait to see Carol’s reaction to the gifts.

Burt and Carol smiled indulgently. “You do realize its Carol’s birthday, not yours?”

Kurt pouted. “I know; I just like giving gifts. So?” he raised his eyebrow expectantly.

Burt looked at Carol silently asking what she wanted to do. “We can do it now if you’d like or wait till we are at the restaurant. We have a little time I think?” Carol said, but asked Burt.

He looked at his watch. “Actually we do need to go in about five minutes, so unless you want it to go by really fast, I’d wait.”

Kurt frowned, but then shrugged, he’d be patient. “Okay, well might be best to wait until afterwards then, because it might get in the way at the restaurant.”

Both of them nodded and got off the couch. The three of them left for the restaurant.

They spent the evening talking about Kurt’s job, his plans on possibly creating his own line, his relationship with Blaine, and also how Santana was. They spoke about Carol’s job, and then Burt’s, then both of their new golfing hobbies. Which Kurt got excited about because he was _just_ talking about that to Blaine and he told them about it.

Kurt actually got stuck talking about Blaine, all through dessert, he didn’t shut up about him. Though Carol and Burt were indulgent, both just happy that Kurt had found someone that he was this excited about. Eventually they were all finished and headed home. As soon as he was through the door, Kurt instructed Carol to sit on the couch and not leave. She followed his directions with a smile.

He went up to his room and removed the gift from his suitcase, he was so excited about her reaction, he had faith she’d love it. He walked downstairs with it, and into the living room, his dad was sitting in there too holding Carol’s gift from him.  Kurt sat down in the reclining chair, surprised that his dad hadn’t sat there, but maybe he wanted to be closer to Carol.

“Did you want to go first Dad?” Kurt asked, his knees were bouncing in excitement.

Burt smiled at him, looking pointedly at the gift shaking in Kurt’s lap. “I don’t think you are capable of waiting buddy. Go ahead.”

Kurt grinned and thrust his gift at Carol; she took it with a grin at him. “Oh Kurt this looks lovely, as all your presents are, I miss having you here for Christmas wrapping.”

Kurt smiled sweetly at her. “I miss it too; maybe I could come earlier this year.” He suggested.

Both parents turned and looked shocked at his words.

“What?”

Burt cleared his throat. “Kurt, now don’t take this the wrong way, but you always wait till the last minute to come home for Christmas. Of course you make up for it on the other holidays, but not Christmas.”

Kurt’s face fell; he hadn’t realized he’d been doing that, well not consciously at least. “Oh, I hadn’t realized.”

Carol smiled at him. “Its fine honey, really we don’t mind, and we completely understand. I’m sure part of it is it’s a prime time for fashion, but I, well I don’t want to bring the mood down.” She said, looking between the two of them.

Burt patted her shoulder, Kurt was frowning, he felt like he was missing something big here, but he couldn’t imagine what. “What do you mean?”

Carol frowned, but not at him, just at the mood in the room. “Well because it was always Finn’s favorite time of year.”

“Oh.” Kurt now felt, well kind of gutted, and because that was so very true and it actually hurt that he didn’t think about it. But maybe he had, because he always, always buried himself in work during Christmas time. “I hadn’t really thought about it, but it makes sense in a really horrible sad way.”  He said, his voice going scratchy just thinking about Finn.

“Oh honey.” Carol got up and kneeled down in front of Kurt, hugging him tightly. He held onto her, enjoying the warmth and smell from her perfume. He was crying, like actually crying, he didn’t think about Finn often, but when he did it was never pleasant. It hurt a lot, because it was so abrupt and just Kurt hadn’t been ready, of course whoever was?

They sat and held each other for five minutes or so, and then Carol pulled back, wiping the tears from Kurt’s eyes, then hers. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.” She said softly to Kurt.

Kurt stared, thinking she had to be crazy for even thinking that. “No! You can always say something; don’t ever not talk about him, because of me. He was your son, and you deserve to talk about him whenever and however often you want.” Kurt said vehemently.

Carol’s smile was watery, but vibrant. “Thank you Kurt, I just never know if it’s too much, I don’t want to bring up bad thoughts.”

Kurt sighed. “It’s not bad, it’s just painful, I’ll come home early this year, I promise.”

Kurt looked over at his dad, who had red eyes, but was smiling at them. “I’m glad, we miss you.”

Kurt smiled, and turned to look at Carol, who had stood up and moved back over to sit on the couch. “I miss you both too, quite a bit.”

They all were quiet for a moment, just letting the thoughts of Finn gather, and then loosen, each missing him in their own ways. It had been rough on all of them, in different ways, but it’d been years now, so it was easier to talk about, but they didn’t talk about him as much as they should. And maybe that was Kurt’s fault, because he found it so hard to talk about him, he was worried about making Carol upset, but it was also just plain hard for _him._ He’d make that change now though.

“And I’ll talk about Finn more; I think I should, because sometimes it still feels like it just happened, even though it’s been years. You can’t really ignore that, not like I have been.”

Carol smiled at him and spoke. “You can call me anytime you need to talk about him, and if you want I can call you? If it’s hard for you to bring up?”

Kurt smiled kindly and nodded. “Might need to, let’s see if I don’t call by mid-October, then you’ll give me a call?”

Carol nodded. “Okay. So maybe present time now that I’ve brought the mood down.” She said with a laugh.

They all laughed a little, and Kurt motioned to Carol to open it. She didn’t try and protect the wrapping, though Kurt didn’t mind at all, so it was opened quickly. She pulled out the purse with a gasp of surprise. “Oh Kurt, this is simply gorgeous.”

Kurt smiled hugely, happy she liked it. “There’s more, look inside.”

Carol looked side-ways at him, as if she was exasperated with him getting more than the purse, she probably was, Kurt thought. The first thing she found was the charm bracelet, which she showed Burt, saying “Isn’t this just adorable?”

Burt nodded at her indulgently.

Next she found the perfume, when she spritzed onto her wrist and smelled. “Oh this is wonderful, smell Burt.” She put her arm under his nose, and he sniffed. Then came the picture frame, she caressed it for a moment then handed it to Burt. Next she found the iPhone case, and along with the gift card that Kurt had made. “Kurt, this is too much! Did you make this yourself? And the case, it’s cute too!”

Kurt nodded. “Yes, Blaine and I made it actually. The spa didn’t really have a physical card, so we made one for you.”

“That’s so sweet of you! You’ll have to thank Blaine for the help for me and of course when we meet him I will too.”

The only other thing left was the gift card for Godiva, which she was just as happy about as the rest. “Oh you do spoil me Kurt! This is all just so lovely.” She set everything in Burt’s lap or hands, which he struggled with a little, and went over to Kurt and hugged him tightly.

Kurt squeezed her back and whispered into her ear. “You deserve it all Carol, really.”

Burt was watching them with a fond smile. “Bud, I think you might be trying to show me up.”

Kurt laughed, and Carol pulled back to look at Burt. “Oh hush you, just having you here with me is enough.”

She went back over to sit next to Burt giving him a short kiss on the mouth, Kurt watched them smiling softly. “So what _did_ you get her dad?”

Burt turned to give Kurt a look for a moment, and then picked up a bag from the coffee table, it was relatively small. So Kurt was thinking jewelry. When Carol opened it, she gasped and caressed whatever it was softly, her eyes tearing up and she looked at Burt. “Oh honey, this is just gorgeous!”

Burt smiled. “Like Kurt said, you deserve it.”

Kurt watched them for a moment, but then got impatient; he wanted to know what it was. “Well! What is it?”

Carol laughed and handed him the small box. Kurt took the box and looked down, it was a necklace. The pedant was silver oval shape with a sapphire jewel in the center with diamonds on the top and bottom. Dad did a great job picking this one out. Kurt handed it back to Carol. “It’s beautiful!”

“Oh now I wish we had opened it before dinner than I could have worn it.” Carol said with a laugh.

Burt smiled at her. “We’ll just have to go out again.”

“Oh we have that cocktail party that Joanna from work invited us too, I could wear it then.”

Kurt giggled; his parents had turned into social butterflies. “You go to cocktail parties now dad?”

Burt scowled at him. “Oh hush you! It makes Carol happy.”

“Dad that’s so sweet.” Kurt smiled fondly. “If you guys don’t mind, I’m going to bed now?”

They shook their heads, so Kurt stood up and started out the room, his dad’s voice stopped him. “Though we all know that’s just an excuse to call Blaine.”

Kurt rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Hush, I’m an adult, I can talk to my boyfriend whenever I please.”

Burt laughed loudly; Kurt left the living room to the sound of it, enjoying it even if it was at his expense. He was right though, Kurt planned on calling Blaine, and it was already almost ten, which surprised Kurt. They had spent more time at the restaurant than Kurt had thought, but they did get caught up talking sometimes.

Once in his room Kurt changed, he hadn’t heard from Blaine since before dinner, but he knew he wasn’t going to, because Blaine was too nice to interrupt anything. Even if Kurt had told him it was okay, to Blaine it wasn’t. After he was undressed Kurt picked up the clothes and put them in the suitcase, he’d have to get those dry-cleaned. He sat down on his bed and picked up his phone, looking at the notification bar just in case Blaine had sent him a message. He had a few emails from work, probably Isabelle checking in; he’d answer those in the morning. There was a message from Santana wishing Carol a happy birthday, he’d tell her tomorrow. He replied quickly to Santana letting her know he had gotten the text. Then he dialed Blaine’s phone, finally.

It went to voicemail, which surprised Kurt, because it almost never did, he’d wait five minutes and then call again. The minutes seemed to drag by, though Kurt tried to spend them by playing a game on his phone, but finally it was time. It went to voicemail again, now that was really weird, maybe he had already fallen asleep. Kurt frowned but got up from the bed and went to brush his teeth, and then he’d call Blaine again.

When he was finished with that, he called one more time, and finally Blaine answered, but he was breathless. “Hi, Kurt, sorry I missed your calls, I was um busy.”

Kurt grinned thinking about what Blaine could have possibly been doing that made him that breathless. “Oh really, and what were you doing?” He asked, voice rough.

“Um, I.” Blaine stopped, and Kurt heard a yell, then Blaine started breathing heavily. “Can I call you back?”

Kurt sat up, Blaine’s voice was off, and that scared Kurt beyond reason. “What? Why?”

“Just give me two minutes.” And he hung up. Kurt stared at his phone blankly, now terrified of what could be happening, because Blaine never hung up on him and had promised he’d call first. Unless, they had come to his apartment, but it’d sounded like Blaine had been running or something. Really, Kurt couldn’t handle this, it was too much anxiety. Had it not been two minutes yet? Kurt looked at his phone, it’d been a minute, Kurt groaned. His phone rang; Kurt jumped and answered it quickly. “Blaine!”

“Hey, good dinner?” Blaine asked innocently.

“Blaine-I-don’t-know-your-middle-name-Anderson this isn’t the time! What the fuck is going on?” Kurt almost yelled, then remembered he was at his dad’s and lowered his voice.

“It’s Devon, but um well you see, I wasn’t doing anything, I swear. Nick did. And I didn’t have time to text you, we were running away just when you called, well before too, but mostly then.”

Kurt took a deep breath, some-what calmed because at least Blaine hadn’t lied, or they hadn’t found his apartment. He also filed Blaine’s middle name in the back of his mind. “Okay, but what did Nick do?”

“You know how I told you about the cameras?”

“Yes.”

“Well Nick went to pick them up, and he got them okay, in the car and everything, but he had dropped his phone so he went back. Some guys were there though, but he said it was completely different people than the ones we are going after, he was sure he wasn’t recognized.”

“Blaine! I don’t even know what to say, are you sure you should do this? What if it was them and now they know, or at least know Nick is in town.”

“It’s not though, Nick’s positive about that, it was actually just some gang, so not really that big of a deal.”

Kurt took a breath again, he was going to develop some kind of illness from all this worrying about Blaine, he was sure of it. “I really don’t see how that’s better at all actually, in fact how is that better, can you explain that to me?”

Blaine sighed. “Okay so it’s not better per-se, it’s just not worse, at least the plan is still good and Nick didn’t lose anything.”

“Where you hurt? And him too I guess?” Kurt added on the last, he probably should care more about Nick, but he was focused on Blaine.

“Not really, I ran into a wall, and Nick has a black eye, but nothing serious.”

“You ran into a wall?” Kurt asked dead-panned.

“Well, it’s Nick’s fault really, he yelled at me so I turned around and hadn’t stopped running in time. I’m fine though, barely even a bruise.”

“Send me a pic.” Kurt demanded.

“Is this really the time? I mean I will, but I’m not sure I can even get hard right now.” Blain whispered.

Kurt laughed. “Oh god Blaine, really? I meant of the bruise.”

“Oh, right of course, just a second.” Blaine said his tone sheepish.

Kurt stayed silent while he waited for the picture to send. It came through a few seconds later, Kurt opened it, and he sighed in relief when he saw it wasn’t as bad as he thought. Of course he imagined the worst possible thing, but he couldn’t help it. The picture was of Blaine’s shoulder, the bruise was located just on edge of his shoulder and towards the back. He could see most of the bruise and it was about the size of a golf ball, and just barely purple. “Is it sore?”

“A little, but really it’s not that bad.”

Kurt sighed. “Okay fine. But you didn’t explain how you even got there?”

“Oh right, well Nick had already gotten his phone before the gang had approached him. He was able to keep them distracted enough and call my phone.”

Kurt frowned, not understanding how Blaine just _knew_ what to do. “But how did you know?”

“I didn’t for sure, but like I was waiting to see if anything happened. Really it did take a while for me to even get there, and I’m surprised that he’s not worse off. Though he’s just left to take a shower, so maybe his body looks worse, he didn’t say though.”

“Okay, Blaine, you’ve really got to stop doing this to me.” Kurt said, well almost demanded.

“I promise after this weekend, you’ll have no more worries coming from me.”

“Good.” Kurt paused, it was only Friday. “Blaine, what do you mean after this weekend?” He hissed out, not liking where this was going at all.

“Sorry, but we still have to get the hard-drive, and while I won’t be put directly in danger, won’t even be near the building. I’m not completely sure you won’t still worry about me. Even though I don’t think you really need to.”

Kurt sighed, bringing his hand to run through his hair, he was going to get grey-hairs from dating Blaine, he just knew it. “Blaine.”

“I can send you a dick pic?” Blaine suggested.

Kurt grinned. “Blaine, are you trying to appease me with sexual favors?”

“Would it work?”

Kurt laughed. “There’s a possibility. Though if I recall, you said earlier you wouldn’t be able to get it up.”

Blaine sucked a breath in. “Well, I’m sure you could help with that.”

Kurt smirked to himself, he would love to help, but Blaine wasn’t going to distract him. There were more important things, and wow that felt weird to say, but really there were. “Blaine you can’t distract me with your dick, I won’t let you.”

Blaine was silent.

“And stop pouting.” Kurt said.

“How did you know that?”

“Because I know you, but listen. If you go anywhere or plan to do anything, and I mean anything at all, please call me or at least text me. I can’t not know that things are happening to you or with you.”

“Okay, and I will, I would have I swear, but like I hadn’t known who it was with Nick tonight, and I didn’t want him to die so I couldn’t take a second to text you.”

“I get that, I do, but like call when you’re driving, put me on speaker and leave a voicemail, just something, okay?”

“Yeah okay, whatever you need.” Blaine said.

Kurt sighed in relief. “Great. Okay, now you can send me that dick pic.”

Blaine laughed, but then turned serious. “Really? Because I can if you want.”

Kurt giggled. “I’m kidding; I’m not really in the mood for phone sex right now. I can tell you about dinner though, if you want?”

“Yes, please.”

“Okay, well we pretty much talked about everything…”

 

 

 

[tumblr](http://slytherindestiel.tumblr.com/)


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey earlier update because it's my birthday and also I'm really excited about this chapter! :) Thanks for all the comments and kudos!

Chapter Twenty-One

 

Blaine’s day started simple enough, a coffee, a bagel and cream cheese, and a perusal of his emails. Except it wasn’t actually morning anymore, it was well past noon when he woke up, but him and Nick had been reviewing the videos until four in the morning. Last night had been weird, Nick had actually gotten a little more hurt than he’d said, but it was only bruises, nothing was broken, so he wasn’t overly worried. Blaine had suggested they wait to do anything, but Nick was insistent, said they really couldn’t put it off much longer. Which Blaine did agree with, he just felt bad about it.

The goal for this afternoon, was for Nick and him to go over the plan they had made last night, then Lauren, Puck, and the other guy, Blaine had never gotten a name, were coming over and they would go over it again. The plan wasn’t very good actually, Nick thought it was brilliant, but Blaine thought it was going to be a lot of improvisation, so he was worried. Blaine just hoped everything went smoothly and they were actually able to retrieve the hard-drive. He also had that worry that nothing would even be on it anymore, and all of this would be just for nothing.

Blaine finished his bagel, put the dishes in the sink and went to wake up Nick. Everyone was going to be showing up within the next hour or so, and he wanted Nick to at least be awake for that. It wasn’t hard to wake him this time, as soon as Blaine touched him, Nick shot up straight and grabbed Blaine’s arm, like he was keeping Blaine from hitting him.

“Um, Nick, you wanna let go?” Blaine asked, looking at his arm in Nick’s hand.

“Oh, sorry.” Nick said, dropping Blaine’s arm in the process.  “Just worked up I guess, anxious about today.”

Blaine nodded, though he was surprised Nick d reacted that quickly, he understood the nerves. “It’s fine, though I gotta say your reaction was a lot better that time.”

Nick gave a smile that was more of a grimace, clearly too worried to actually joke today. “Yeah.”

Blaine gave him a soft smile in sympathy. “Go have a shower and eat something, they’ll be here in an hour or so.”

Nick nodded and got off the couch, made his way towards the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Blaine sighed, he felt bad for Nick, this was his make-or-break, and he wasn’t even sure what Nick was planning to do if this didn’t pan out for him. Actually he wasn’t even sure what Nick was doing if it did, he’d have to ask about that one.

Blaine went upstairs to get dressed, and to maybe talk to Kurt, he wanted to hear his voice, but he didn’t want to bother him either. Maybe he could just send a text to see if he was too busy to talk, that way he wouldn’t have to make the decision himself. Blaine got up the stairs and went to his dresser; he’d just wear some black jeans and a black t-shirt today, no need to dress up, so he pulled those out. He put the clothes on and then went and got his phone from the side table and unplugged it from the charger.

He pulled up Kurt’s thread in his text messages and sent him one. _Good afternoon :) I was wondering if we could talk if you weren’t too busy right now. –Blaine_

Message sent, he put his phone in his pocket and went downstairs, if Kurt couldn’t talk then he’d go over the videos again until Nick was out of the shower. He did that for about five minutes then his phone rang, it was Kurt.

“Hi Kurt, I’m glad you were able to call.”

“Of course, was there anything you needed? Or did you just want to talk.”

“Not really, I wanted to hear your voice, but nothing urgent is happening.” Blaine said he hardly ever kept anything back from Kurt, even if it was embarrassing.

Kurt giggled. “That’s so sweet of you.” Blaine could feel his skin heat up from that, but it was okay. “So what are you doing today?” His tone a little wary, knowing what might happen today.

“We are doing _that_ today; do you want to know all the details?”

Kurt sighed through the line. “I don’t really know, but um what are you doing, specifically?”

“So far, and I say so far because we haven’t gone over it with the other people yet, but I’m basically going to be sitting in the van and just waiting till they come out.”

“So are you like the get-away driver or something?”

Blaine shrugged. “No, my other friend is, I’m just waiting in the back and talking to them through the ear pieces.”

Kurt hummed. “This sounds a lot more real now, but that isn’t too bad at least.”

“Yeah, it’s not.” Blaine frowned to himself, feeling bad about putting Kurt through this stress. “I’m sorry though, Kurt. I didn’t know this would happen, and I promise not to do anything without telling you.”

“I know, it’s just I can’t help but be worried. Blaine, its fine, well not fine, but I get it, and I don’t blame you.”

Blaine sighed in relief, internally he knew Kurt understood, but he still felt so guilty for doing this to him. “Okay, I’ll let you know if anything changes though.”

“Good. Is that all you’re doing today?”

“Pretty much, Nick and I stayed up late looking over the video footage, and then made a plan. Everyone is coming over soon to go over everything, and set up contingency plans. What about you?”

“No changing the subject. When are you going?” Kurt said, almost harshly.

“Sorry, just was curious, and about seven, that’s when it looked the calmest.” Blaine replied nervously.

“Oh, shit Blaine, I’m not trying to be pushy, or demanding I’m sorry. Actually it might be better if we talk about something else, it’s hard for me to talk about this, and not imagine you hurt or worse.”

“Its fine Kurt, really, I know you don’t mean it.”

“Still I shouldn’t just say stuff like that, it’s rude, and I’m so sorry Blaine. But about my day, funny thing, but I’m going golfing with my parents at two.”

Blaine laughed, remembering their conversation about golfing clothes. “That’s great! Did you go buy new clothes?”

“Maybe.” Kurt said shyly.

“Come on Kurt; don’t be embarrassed, I would totally buy new clothes even if it was just for a day. You guys could make it a thing though, every time you visit, you could go family golfing!”

Kurt laughed. “I can totally see that happening actually. Oh and we could get you clothes too! Just like we talked about, I have no clue if I’ll even be able to play but it’ll be fun no less.”

Blaine cleared his throat nervously thinking about why on earth would he need golfing clothes too. “What do you mean we can get me clothes too?”

“Oh! I should probably ask you about doing stuff with my parents after you actually meet them.” Kurt said sheepishly.

“Yes, um you want me to meet your parents?”

“Of course I do! I’ve basically been talking about you non-stop since I’ve been here, so my dad said next time you visit your family you could come down here too. That is if you wanted to do that, I don’t want to push you or anything.”

“I’m just surprised you want me to meet them already is all, I mean, is it not too soon?” Blaine asked, because he knew that his parents would think it weird. Actually as much as he loved them, they were a little hard to get to know, at least to other people. Though Cooper, that would be so easy, he loved everyone.

“I suppose it might be a little, but I’m talking about around Thanksgiving, so that’s almost two months still. That’s not too bad, is it?”

“No, that’s not, I would love to meet them, really I was just thinking about mine.”

“Oh, are yours traditional?” Kurt asked, saying traditional like it was a curse.

“No, just, well actually, both of my parents are kind of shy. It’s a wonder how they have two kids like me and Cooper.”

“Oh you’ve never mentioned a Cooper?” Kurt asked intrigued.

“Cooper is my older brother, by six years. He lives in LA, so I don’t see him very often except during the holidays. He’s an actor, though not a very good one, but he loves it and makes enough for a living.”

Kurt laughed lightly. “That’s so interesting, what about your parent’s; I realize we haven’t really talked about them much.”

“Well, my mom is a Pilates instructor; she’s made a couple of videos and has a class at the local gym. My dad, he came from old money, I guess you could say, he’s a lawyer, but since my grandparents are still alive, he doesn’t control anything yet.”

“Oh wow, old money? No wonder you can be such a gentleman.”

Blaine laughed. “I suppose, but my family is very low-key, dad said he may sell the company.”

“Well this is interesting, sometimes I feel like we could have a TV show about your life, and I be the gorgeous love-interest!” Kurt said dramatically.

“It would have the best ratings, if only because people would watch just to stare at you.”

“Blaine, you’re such a flatterer. Tell me more though.” Kurt insisted.

“Okay, well my dad didn’t pressure Cooper into going into law like my grandfather wanted, nor me, he was just happy with whatever we wanted to do. Obviously my grandfather took issue with that, said that he’d just give the company over to my uncle, who is a lawyer, but also not a very good one. My dad usually just let’s my grandfather rant, but in the end he knows he won’t actually do anything, because my uncle really hasn’t a clue how to run a firm.”

“Blaine, I want to watch this show!” Kurt whined.

Blaine giggled. “I’m sure it’d be entertaining, hey I could show you our family tree book if you wanted?”

“Yes! That’d be fantastic, where is your family from anyway?”

“Italy…” Blaine was interrupted by a knock on the door. “Oh Kurt I think they’re here now, I’ll let you go, if that’s alright?” Blaine said walking towards the door.

“Oh, well okay, just be sure to let me know if anything changes. And be careful okay?”

“Okay.” Blaine opened the front door then, it was Lauren and Puck, and he motioned them in.

“Right, well, I guess bye for now, and just I, stay safe.”

Blaine smiled. “Of course, bye Kurt.”

Blaine’s heart clinched in his chest, he almost wished they had been dating longer, because he had the strongest urge to just say ‘I love you’ to Kurt. But it was too soon, wasn’t it? Clearing his thoughts, Blaine turned to his guests.

“Hey guys, Nick’s in the shower right now, drinks?” Blaine asked. Lauren was sitting on the couch, making herself at home. Puck was looking around the place, picking up trinkets and sitting them back down.

“Naw, I’m good man.” Puck said.

“Got any beer?” Lauren asked.

“No, even if I did I wouldn’t give it to you, we have things we need to do, things that require you being sober.” Blaine told her pointedly.

Lauren pouted. “Well, if you gotta be all serious, then fine. What’s the plan?”

Blaine walked over to the couch and sat down beside her, pulling Nick’s laptop towards him and opening it up. “Okay, well first off, Lauren you are driving, and Puck, Nick and what’s that other guy’s name?”

“Josh, I haven’t heard from him since last night, but he knows to come here though.” Puck answered, turning briefly from the picture he was looking at.

Blaine frowned, not liking that he hadn’t shown up on time. “Okay, well I guess we can just inform him afterwards?”

Lauren shrugged. “Sure.”

Blaine nodded to her.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Puck asked.

“Well I’ll be talking to you guys, letting you know what’s going on with everything. Plus I need to stay in the van so that I can work on the hard-drive.”

“Yeah but that’s after we get it, what about before? And didn’t you take down those cameras?” Puck questioned.

“We did, but we’ve hacked into the inside cameras, those are the ones we were worried about. You guys need someone going over that.”

“Why can’t Lauren do that though?” Puck asked, demanded.

“Because she has to drive…” Blaine said nervously, looking at Lauren.

“Puck, shut up, he’s right. I can’t do both, not if you guys need out fast, quit being a dick.” Lauren said, telling Puck off.

He huffed. “Whatever.”

Nick came out of the bathroom then, dressed in the same style as Blaine, though really that was Nick’s normal style anyways. “Hey, we already started?”

Blaine nodded. “Yeah, Nick this is Lauren and Puck, guys this is Nick.”

“When are we getting paid?” Puck asked.

Lauren rolled her eyes. “When you finish the job, dumbass.”

“What about that half up-front shit? That’s on the movies all the time.”

“Yeah, pretty sure we aren’t actually in a movie right now.” Lauren told him.

He just shrugged his shoulders and then sat on the couch. “Fine, figured I’d try at least.”

Blaine watched him for a moment before turning to Nick. “Did you want to say anything?”

Nick looked at Blaine with panic in his eyes, shaking his head. Blaine sighed, he hoped to god Nick would feel better about everything before they actually did anything, because if he was still this nervous they were so fucked.

For the next few hours they discussed plans. What would happen when they first got in, what entrance they were planning to use and which exit. What would happen if someone was hurt, hopefully that wouldn’t be necessary. Where the van was going to be parked, how long they would wait for each other, though there was an argument about that one.

“Obviously, we just need to leave after like ten minutes.” Puck said firmly.

“No, are you crazy? We wait for everyone! No time limit.” Blaine said furiously.

“Blaine you can’t just wait forever!” Lauren put in.

“Why not?”

“Because what if, say Puck was already dead, we just wait on a dead guy?”

“Well, we’d know.” Blaine stated.

“Why do I have to be dead?”

“How?” Lauren asked, ignoring Puck.

“From the cameras.” Blaine said, like it was obvious.

“And if it’s a bad angle? Then what?” Lauren asked rationally.

“Umm, well maybe, I.” Blaine didn’t know, but he couldn’t just leave someone, that was wrong.

“Look Blaine, I know that sounds bad, I get it, but think about it rationally, we give fifteen minutes then we go.” Nick said, finally stating his opinion.

Blaine looked at him, studying him. “Alright, but I really don’t like it, so let’s just not get left behind at all, okay?”

Everyone nodded and they went back to their plans. They stopped at 5:30 to eat, and just before six Puck got a call from Josh.

“Hello….oh yeah…what the hell?....dude…you okay?....no…..flowers?....no I don’t think you’d make it….sorry man…ok…bye.”

Puck hung up and went back to his food, after a few minutes of complete silence he finally looked up. “What?”

“Dude, was that Josh, what’s up?” Lauren asked.

“Oh right, um yeah he’s in Canada, so he can’t make it.” Puck stated calmly.

“Seriously?” Lauren said.

“Why is he in Canada?” Blaine asked, so confused.

“We are going to die.” Nick said, running his fingers through his hair and smacking his head against the table. Blaine put his hand on the table under his head to stop him.

“Calm down Nick. What happened?” Blaine asked Puck again.

“Oh not really sure, he said he woke up on a train with a flower tattoo on his stomach and in Canada. Probably got wasted last night, he does that.” Puck said flippantly, like they weren’t in a crisis.

“Shit, we are so fucked, he was supposed to be my back-up, I’m going to die!” Nick said panicking.

“Nick, calm the fuck down.” Blaine shouted at him. “We can work this out.”

“How?” Nick asked breathing heavily.

“I’ll go in his place.” Blaine said calmly.

“Blaine, are you sure?” Lauren asked, concerned.

“No, nope, not happening, no no no no and no.” Nick said shaking his head.

Blaine looked briefly at him confused, then answered Lauren. “I don’t have a choice, you’ll have to watch the cameras, we’ll set them up in the front seat, so you can be prepared to drive too.”

Lauren nodded, agreeing with the plan.

“Lauren, that’s not necessary, because Blaine is NOT going in there.” Nick said stubbornly.

Blaine turned to him then. “And why not? I’m qualified enough to do this.”

Nick shook his head. “Not that, it’s just Kurt’s going to kill me.”

Lauren started laughing loudly and Puck just looked confused but went back to his food.

Blaine sighed. “Kurt won’t kill you.”

“Are you crazy? Of course he will, either way I’m dying in the next few days, either by them or him. I need to get laid if I survive tonight.”

Blaine shook his head, smiling slightly. “Maybe Kurt is a little protective, but he won’t kill you, especially if we make it through this okay. So don’t worry.”

Nick groaned. “Blaine you just don’t understand, I will die, I know this, and you’ve just got to accept it.”

Blaine looked at him like he was crazy. “You aren’t going to die, not by Kurt’s hands.”

“Well obviously, Kurt wouldn’t do it himself; he’d totally hire a hit-man.”

“What?” Blaine said, thinking Nick was out of his mind.

“It’s okay Blaine, let’s just do this, I’ll worry about Kurt later.”

Blaine gave Nick an incredulous look, but turned back to the others, they needed to change things up a bit. “Okay, so I guess basically Puck you’ll be doing the same thing, and Lauren we’ll get everything setup for you to control from the driver seat, and I’ll just replace all of Josh’s parts with me. Okay?”

They all nodded, Nick still looked nervous, but Blaine would just have to ignore it for now. Maybe it was a good thing that Josh didn’t show; at least he’d have a better chance at keeping Nick calm.

Blaine finished his food and through away his trash, turning to Lauren he asked her. “Is all the equipment in the van?”

“Yep, here are the keys.” She tossed him the keys. “It’s the big red one.”

Blaine nodded and went to the door; he put his shoes on and opened it, then walked out. He easily spotted it, it being the only van on the block, it was a big red GMC Savana, and the back windows were tinted but not overly dark. It was actually kind of banged up, and didn’t come across as conspicuous so that was actually good. He had to use the key to unlock it, since it didn’t have an automatic one, and then opened the back door and got in, shutting it behind him.

Some of the equipment was already laid out, but there was a bag sitting on the seat that had more stuff in it. Blaine was surprised that Lauren had all this equipment, or was able to get it so quickly, since some of it was really advanced, he’d owe her so much, well Nick would owe her so much really. As he was setting everything up he thought about what he would tell Kurt, because plans had changed and he needed to let him know. He knew Kurt wouldn’t be happy about it, not even a little. He just hoped that he’d not overreact or at least try not to. Blaine considered trying to word it like he wouldn’t be in any danger, but really he had no clue how to do that. He’d just have to suck it up and call him, or text him, maybe he should text him. Blaine shook his head at himself no that was cowardly, he’d call him, and maybe he’d get a voicemail.

About fifteen minutes into the setup the door opened, it was Lauren. “Going good?”

Blaine looked over at her, giving her a smile. “Yeah, I prefer doing this to be honest.”

Lauren nodded in agreement. “Me too, how much longer you think?”

“Before we leave?”

“Yeah.”

Blaine looked at his watch, he’d put one on today, just in case. “Have them start gathering the stuff, well mostly Nick; we can leave in like ten minutes.”

“Okay, boss man.” Lauren said winking at him.

Blaine chuckled. She left going back inside to tell Nick what Blaine had said. Blaine got back to work; he should probably call Kurt now, because he wouldn’t be able to talk to him for a while. So he pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up Kurt’s name and pressed the call button. It rang a few times before he answered. “Hey, sorry I had to run from the kitchen, I left my phone upstairs. I don’t even know how I heard it.” Kurt said, breathing a little heavily.

Blaine smiled. “Hey.” He didn’t say anything else though, because how does he even start this conversation. “So how was golfing?” There that was totally a safe topic.

“It was actually pretty fun, I wasn’t great, but I didn’t suck completely, I’m sure with practice I could get better. Maybe we could go somewhere?”

“Yeah, that’d be fun, and active like you wanted are next date to be. I’m glad you had fun too.”

“It is, but we can’t do that, because you said you were going to pick something.”

“Right of course, I’ll think of something else, it’ll be great.” Blaine said with a grin.

“Good, can’t wait. Was there a reason you called though?” Kurt asked, sounding anxious.

“Oh, yeah.” Blaine said, then paused trying to think.

“Blaine, just tell me.”

“Okay, well you know how I said we had people helping?”

“Yes.”

“Well one of them won’t be able to make it, so I have to go in his place, is all.” That didn’t sound too bad, Blaine thought, maybe Kurt wouldn’t ask for specifics.

“Right and what exactly will you be doing differently?”

Blaine sighed, mostly to himself, he should have known. “Well, instead of me staying in the van, I’ll be going into the building with Nick.”

“What?” Kurt said calmly, and that scared him more than if Kurt would have yelled.

“Um, I’ll be in the building.” Blaine said again, though this time a lot more nervous.

“In the building? Where all the criminals are, like in the actual physical building?” His voice still scarily steady.

“Yes.”

“Blaine, if you don’t come out of this alive, I will never talk to you again.”

“Okay.”

“I will also never have sex with you, I will never look at you, do you understand?”

Blaine gulped. “Yes, come out of this alive, got it.”

“Good. I have to go now Blaine. Call me by ten.” He said and then hung up. Blaine took a deep breath and shivered internally. He put his phone in his pocket and just sat still for a moment. Maybe Nick had reason to be scared of Kurt. Blaine took another deep breath and then went back to work, making sure everything was in place.

Nick and Lauren came out a few minutes later, and both got into the van. “You want to check, make sure we didn’t forget anything?” Nick asked him.

Blaine nodded and went back inside. Puck was standing at the island trying to eat another slice of pizza. “You got everything?” Blaine asked him.

Puck nodded, still eating and walked outside, Blaine watched after him, shaking his head at him. He turned back to his task, he looked around the living room, and everything had been put away that’d been on the coffee table and the island. The food had been mostly put up, except for one pizza box. Blaine thought of something then, and went to the hall closet to get a bag; he went to the fridge and pulled out some water bottles, then the cupboard for a box of crackers. It couldn’t hurt to be prepared.

He went upstairs and grabbed his phone charger and laptop, just in case the battery died on Nick’s. He left the room afterwards and went downstairs. He then gave one more glance over the living room, and left the apartment locking it behind him.

He climbed into the back of the van, he’d need to get everything running before they actually did anything, and Lauren was the driver anyways. Puck had griped about having to sit in the back, but Blaine had to put the surveillance equipment in the front seat. While he was working Blaine said something to Nick. “I think I understand what you meant about Kurt now.”

“Oh, did you talk to him?”

“Yeah, I had to, I promised, he’s well let’s just say I hope I never anger him.”

“Yeah, I’m going to die, its okay, at least I’ll have done something exciting in life.” Nick said, not really nervous, which surprised Blaine enough for him to look at Nick.

“Are you okay?”

“Not really, but I’ve accepted my fate, it’s brought me a form of serenity.” Nick said this so seriously, that Blaine couldn’t help but laugh.

“What?” Nick asked confused.

“Nothing, I’m just glad you’ve found your peace.”

Nick narrowed his eyes. “You’re making fun of me aren’t you?”

“Never.” Blaine said innocently.

Nick threw his hands up. “Blaine, you know the dumb thing, I actually believe you, because your FACE. Stop with the face. Wait no; you should make the face when you ask Kurt not to kill me. No one can say no to that face.”

Blaine laughed. “Sure, though I have no clue what you are talking about.”

“How can you not know?” Nick asked clearly confused.

“I just don’t.”

“The pouty, innocent puppy face, like I’ve never seen a more puppy face on a person. It’s like someone infused puppy genes into you or something.”

“What the actual fuck are you guys talking about?” Puck asked leaning forward.

Nick turned to look at him and then motioned at Blaine. “Show him the face.”

Blaine’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Blaine, pout.” Lauren said from the front.

Blaine was so confused, but he tried to pout.

“Ugh no! That’s not the face, think of Kurt not hugging you good-bye or finding a helpless kitten in an alleyway.”

Blaine did, and automatically deflated, frowning unhappily.

“There it is!” Nick shouted.

“Dude, that’s like epic pout.” Puck said.

Blaine laughed then, not getting it at all, but hey it made them happy.

 

……..

 

Everything was set up and they were watching the feed from the laptop, or at least Blaine and Lauren were watching. Puck was playing a game on his phone and Nick was bouncing in his seat, apparently his serenity had left him. It was almost seven and the sun was now completely gone, they’d taken that into account and were prepared. Puck had a mask he insisted on wearing if he came across anyone on the inside, but he’d take it off as soon as he was on the sidewalk. Blaine thought it wasn’t necessarily a bad idea, but he didn’t have one anyways, so it didn’t matter.

Blaine watched the screen for a straight ten minutes, making sure there wasn’t anybody on any of the screens, and then turned to Nick. “You ready?”

Nick shook his head. “Nope, but I’m good.”

Blaine frowned, but then shrugged, because hey he wasn’t exactly ready either, but they didn’t have a choice now. “Puck?”

“I’m good, besides I’m mostly watching perimeter and then following after Lauren says, so I’m alright.”

Blaine nodded. “Okay, well let’s go then.”

They all got out of the van and went into the alley they’d parked next to. Blaine checked and made sure he had everything needed, then asked both of them the same. “Got everything?” All of them were carrying a gun and Blaine had two knives on him in addition.

They nodded, Nick more nervously than Puck.

“Lauren?” Blaine said into the mouth piece that was attached to his collar.

“Yeah, I can hear you, hear me okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Boys?” She asked the other two.

“Yep.” Puck said.

“Yeah.” Nick said.

“Alright you guys are still in the clear, no activity yet. Blaine, Nick, you guys go. I’ll send Puck once I see you two on the screen.”

“Okay.” Blaine answered her, and he and Nick started walking in the direction of the warehouse. It was relatively quiet, not like complete silence, but enough that if one of them tripped it’d be heard. Blaine really hoped neither of them tripped. It only took a few minutes to get there; they waited for Lauren to give them the go ahead to actually enter. When she did, Blaine made his way to the door; he assumed it’d be locked, so he told Nick to stay where he was.

There was a deadbolt lock, those weren’t easy to pick at all, but doable. When he checked the handle though, it released and pushed open, Blaine was surprised but he shrugged and motioned for Nick to follow. The inside was mostly open space, with pallets stacked all over the place. They slowly made their way the direction of the offices that were against the far wall. They heard Lauren tell Puck to follow, and him replying back, but they kept silent, not wanting to make any noise.

They made it to the office section without much trouble, and then down to the end of the hallway, where Nick thought the hard-drive was kept in the last office. The door was locked, so Blaine picked it, while Nick watched for him. The lock clicked and they were in the room, they shut the door behind them just in case someone looked down the hallway.

The office was extremely cluttered, boxes everywhere, computers stacked on top of each other, this was going to take a while. “Um Nick, any clue about what kind of hard-drive it was?” Blaine asked, whispering.

Nick jumped, having been staring around at the clutter.  “Yeah, of course, I have the model number saved into my laptop.” He replied, equally as quiet.

“Well, get it from Lauren.”

“How?” Nick asked confused, because she wasn’t exactly there.

Blaine gave him a blank look and pointed at his own ear piece, then at the microphone.

“Oh, hey Lauren.”

“What’s up?”

“Could you look up a file called, boobs on tubes?”

Lauren laughed, and Blaine almost did before remembering where he was. “Sure thing sweetie.”

“Don’t ask it seemed like a good code name at the time.”

Blaine nodded, still trying not to laugh. “Of course.”

“Shut up, anyways, pretty sure it was a Toshiba at least. So let’s start looking for that.”

They each started on a corner; Blaine sincerely hoped that there wasn’t anything in the boxes besides files or papers, because that would take ages to look for.

“Found it, it’sPH3300U-1I72.”

“Okay, thanks Lauren.” Blaine said.

They went back to looking through everything then. They spent almost thirty minutes going through stuff boxes included, because yes they did end up having to do that much to Blaine’s dismay. They finally found it though; well Nick found it, almost screaming in excitement before he caught himself. He handed it to Blaine.

“You want me to hold it?” He asked confused.

“Yeah, you’re the one that’s gotta get into it, so you hold onto it.” Nick stated matter-as-fact.

So Blaine took it and put it in his jacket pocket. Before they left the room, Blaine checked with Lauren to make sure everything was all clear. “We still good?”

“Yeah, not a lick of activity, kind of boring actually.”

Blaine smiled.

“Don’t jinx it!” Nick whispered furiously, looking out the door and down the hallway.

“Sorry buttercup, but you are good to go.”

“Thanks.” Blaine said, and then they started back down the hall.

It was quiet through the building, going the exact same way back, Puck announced that he was outside their exit, and everything was in the clear. They were about a hundred feet from the door before something happened. About five men walked into the main room, stopped at a crate that was setup kind of like a desk and started talking.

Blaine and Nick pasted themselves to the back of one of the larger pallets, both actually scared now. Blaine peeked around the corner to see if they were leaving or going to, they looked to be settling in. He could hear bits of the conversation though, and he didn’t like the sound of it at all. He quickly went back and poked Nick hard in the chest, though he put a hand over his mouth first. “You fucking idiot! Those are Italians, and they are talking about drugs right now, drugs Nick! Did you work for the fucking mob?” He furiously whispered.

Nick paled, shaking his head and mumbled something against Blaine’s hand, Blaine moved it. “I didn’t understand them, I don’t speak Italian! They didn’t ask me to do drugs or anything shit, fuck, shit, fuck!”

“Okay, we just have to stay calm okay, and just stay calm.” Blaine said, trying to calm himself down, because what the fuck was happening right now?

“Um guys, did I hear you correctly?” Lauren asked her tone more shaky than Blaine had ever heard it.

“Well, yes, but like they could just be Italians who do drugs, I mean I’m Italian and I’m not part of the mob.” Blaine tried to reason out, still whispering; lucky they were too far away to really be heard.

“Fuck.” Puck said through the ear piece. “If I get shot, I want like a thousand more.”

“Puck shut up this is serious; we have to get them out of there.” Lauren said to him sternly.

“Sorry, jeez.”

“Apology not accepted, but we’ll talk. Look we have a plan B, let’s use it okay. I’ll check those cameras and see if anyone else is in the building. Puck you move to the other exit and check the outside.”

“Okay.” All of them replied, Nick and Blaine just sitting quietly.

“Blaine, I’m so sorry.”

“Nick, not right now, okay?”

“Okay.”

They waited in silence, Blaine half listening to the conversation and really hoping it’d just end and they’d leave or something. They were still talking about moving drugs, and how some gang was encroaching on their territory. One of the guys left after ten minutes and then another and then another, so only two guys left.

“Bad news guys, the plan B exit are now being used to move crates.” Puck said.

“Shit.” Nick cursed.

“Check for C.” Blaine told Puck.

“Alright.”

They waited again, this time not as long, but no one left either. “No good on that one, people keep walking by it.”

“So we’re fucked.” Nick stated.

Blaine turned to him. “No, we just have to run.”

“What?” Nick asked, staring at Blaine like he was crazy.

“We don’t have a choice, okay? Puck is Exit A still in the clear?”

“Yeah it is.”

“And down the alley, nobody has been through there that might catch us off-guard?”

“Haven’t seen anyone, no.”

Blaine nodded and then took a deep breath. “Alright Nick, we have to go, we’re moving to that next crate, and then against the wall. See those pillars?”

Nick nodded, looking terrified out of his mind, but still listening.

“We can duck behind those each time, it’s about twenty feet of no cover, we can do this, okay?” Blaine said, sounding more confident than he actually was.

Nick took a deep breath and held it, and kept holding it.

“Nick?”

He let the breath out. “Yeah, I’ve got this, totally ok.”

Blaine nodded, and took out his gun, motioning for Nick to do the same. “Oh god, I really am going to die”

Blaine turned back to him then. “Just focus okay.”

“Yeah, I’m good, totally focused. I’m a ninja.”

“Right, ninja.” Blaine said, smiling a little. He stood up then, and felt Nick stand up behind him, they both moved slowly to the next stack of pallets, and looked around it. The whole problem was that while the door wasn’t actually close to the men, it was completely visible, because all they had to do was glance over.

Blaine was in front of Nick, and they made the first open distance easily enough, no noise was made. The second trip was the same, and then the third, it was only ten feet more to the door, and then they had to open it and then they’d be in the clear. Blaine had Nick go ahead of him this time, the door shouldn’t be locked, and if it was then he’d just have to turn it from the inside. Nick made it over and checked the lock, he turned it and then pushed on the door, and an alarm went off. Nick’s eyes widen looking at Blaine, and they both took off running.

There was a gunshot, and then another and another, and the door banged shut and they ran down the alleyway. Blaine saw Puck at the entrance of the alley holding his gun up, Blaine heard the door open behind him, but he was pretty far away, enough that he didn’t want to turn around and risk tripping. There was another gunshot, and Blaine saw Puck shoot, and then he heard another behind him. Then there was a burning feeling, but he kept going, they made it to the van, got in and Lauren sped off.

Blaine was breathing deeply, and just in shock because he’d just been shot at. He turned to Nick who was staring at Blaine’s arm.

“What?”

“You’re bleeding, a lot, Blaine YOU ARE BLEEDING!”

Blaine looked at his arm, and then felt it, a horrible intense pain in his upper arm. He couldn’t breathe, and things were starting to blur, but he wanted to see it. There was yelling from Lauren, but he couldn’t understand anything, and everything was moving. He tried to pull his jacket off, but he kept missing the sleeve and it hurt so much. He vaguely saw Puck get up from his seat then and help him. He glanced at Nick, but he was just staring at him. He blinked and the jacket was off, he looked at it, he started to feel faint, because there was a bullet in his arm, he could see the whole. The last thing he heard before he passed out was Nick.

“Kurt’s going to kill me.”

 

………….

 

Blaine woke up in his bedroom, hearing voices overhead. “Guys?”

“Blaine, you’re awake! How are you awake? I told them to take you to a hospital, but apparently that would probably end up with you in prison or something.” Nick was saying, clearly panicked.

“Is it still in me?” Blaine asked his voice weak and he wasn’t thinking clearly, everything was still muddled.

“Well yes, or maybe, I’m not a doctor okay! And we weren’t exactly sure what to do.”

Blaine looked around him, Puck was sitting on the floor up against the wall, Lauren was sitting on the end of his bed and Nick was standing by his head. “Call Wes, I think he knows someone.”

“Okay, I can totally do that.”

“Good, I feel tired again, oh but call Kurt before ten or he’ll be mad.” And then he was out.

 

…………

 

(Nick’s POV)

 

“Fuck, I can’t call him, he’ll murder me!” He paused looking at the large blood stain on the bed.  “Lauren you call him.” He pointed at her.

“Um no, I’ve never even met him.” She said frowning, and then turned to look at Blaine.

“Puck?” He asked hopefully, while knowing that wouldn’t be happening.

“Yeah no.”

Nick sighed, it wasn’t ten yet, there was still eight minutes left, he could use those minutes to call Wes, and that had to be more important, getting Blaine the help he needed. Satisfied with that plan Nick dialed Wes’ number.

“Hello.”

“Hey, Wes, it’s Nick.”

“Oh hey man, what’s up?”

“Basically, Blaine got shot, and we need someone to get the bullet out.” Nick stated bluntly.

“What?”

“Blaine got shot and we need-“ Nick started again.

“No I got that, but why don’t you take him to the hospital?”

“Well because he was shot by a member of the mob.”

“What?”

“Is the connection bad?” Nick asked confused.

“No the connection isn’t bad Nick; I’m just trying to follow the insanity of this conversation!” Wes shouted.

“Oh, well do you know anyone?”

“Yeah, let me call them, and we’ll be over soon, you at his apartment or somewhere else?”

“His apartment.”

“Alright, see you in a few then.”

“Oh wait!” Nick said.

“Yeah?”

“Would you want to call his boyfriend for me?”

Wes just hung up.

“Well that was rude.” Nick said to the phone.

Blaine’s phone started ringing, which probably meant that Kurt was calling, Nick was so fucked. He answered it anyways.

“Hello.”

“Nick?”

“Yeah, hey what’s up?”

“Nick, put Blaine on the phone.” Kurt demanded.

“Ummmm.”

“Nick.”

He winced. “I can’t.”

“And why can’t you exactly?” Kurt asked harshly.

“Well you see he’s in the shower.” There that was totally believable.

“I don’t see your point; you can bring him the phone if he’s in the shower and put me on speaker.”

Oh fuck, Kurt was smart. “Oh.”

Lauren was laughing quietly to herself, obviously enjoying Nick’s pain, but what she didn’t know was that Kurt was actually terrifying.

“Don’t lie to me Nick.”

“Okay, well the thing is, Blaine is passed out because he got shot.” There he said, and now it was over, everything was okay.

“I’m going to kill you.” Kurt said angrily.

“It’s not my fault!”

“How is it not your fault? You asked him to do this for you! Are you shot or hurt?” Kurt demanded.

“Well no…”

“Then obviously it’s your fault, you should have like stood in front of him or something!”

“So I should risk my own life?”

“Yes! You asked him to, how is that any different.”

“Well when you put it like that, but I didn’t know it’d be that dangerous. How was I supposed to know it was the mob?”

“You took him to a mob infested warehouse! Are you fucking crazy? You are, aren’t you? Oh god, what hospital are you at? I’ll catch the first flight out and come see him.” Kurt kept talking, though Nick thought it was mostly to himself.

Nick panicked looking at Lauren for an answer, he place his hand over the phone and asked her. “He wants to know what hospital we are at.”

Lauren just shrugged. “Make one up.”

“We are at St. Jude’s.” Nick stated calmly, he was like ninety percent sure that was actually a hospital.

“Nick you’re lying to me and I don’t like it.” Kurt said calmly.

“What do you mean?”

“St. Jude’s is a children’s hospital.” Kurt stated blandly.

“Oh.”

“Now tell me where he’s at.”

“We’re not in a hospital, because if we take him to one he could be arrested.”

Kurt groaned through the line. “Okay, that makes a little sense, as long as it’s not bleeding out or in a vital place, is it?”

“No, it’s his arm, and we’ve tied it up pretty well, its mostly stopped bleeding. We called someone though, to come remove the bullet.”

“Oh god, mostly stopped? I can’t deal with you, I’m hanging up now, and going to the airport, if Blaine wakes up call me, I might not answer, but call anyways. Do you understand?”

Nick nodded.

“Nick.”

“Oh, right yes call you when he wakes up.”

“Alright.” And he hung up.

Nick breathed out a sigh of relief, glad that that was over at least until Kurt got here, but Nick was hoping that he’d be too worried about Blaine to really focus on him.

 

…………

 

Wes arrived within the hour, having had to go pick up the guy and wait for him to get everything he’d need.  Turned out that it wasn’t a guy but an older woman, who introduced herself as Dr. Chin. Nick was a little confused, but only because he didn’t really understand how Wes found a doctor who seemed like a real doctor, obviously Wes was a genius.

“Let’s leave the room, let her work.” He said to them.

Puck and Nick went to leave immediately, but Lauren stopped. “No, I don’t know you or her, how am I supposed to know she’s not going to try and steal his organs or something?”

Wes nodded at her. “Alright, well stay then, just not in the way.”

Lauren nodded and walked over to the wall to lean against it, while watching Blaine’s bed and the doctor. Nick considered saying something too, but really he trusted Wes, and Lauren could watch well enough. Blood made him a little squeamish, anyways.

Wes and Nick moved into the living room then the couch, and Puck went into the kitchen, looking for food. Wes turned to Nick then. “Want to explain to me how Blaine was shot?”

Nick shifted nervously. “We went to retrieve the hard drive, and we were almost out, but those guys came in, so we waited for them to leave, which three of them did, but like two stayed behind, but we had to leave you know?”

Wes shook his head. “Actually you could have waited it out.”

Nick frowned. “Well that part was Blaine’s idea, but I don’t think it would have worked out, because Puck said they were unloading stuff from another entrance. But anyways, we were literally at the door when they noticed us, and started shooting. I think Blaine got hit while we were running down the alley.”

Wes nodded his head in thought. “Okay, but what about this mob part, how the fuck did you get messed in with that?”

Nick shrugged. “It might not be the mob okay, Blaine just said they were Italians that were talking about moving drugs, not necessarily the mob, just saying.”

Wes sighed deeply. “Nick you’re the one that mentioned it to me in the first place!”

“Okay, so for one, I just wanted you to realize I was serious and two, I’ve been thinking about it and really we shouldn’t stereotype people.” Nick said seriously.

“I have this sudden urge to hit you on the back of the head.” Wes sighed out.

Nick moved slowly away from him. “Well, control the urge man.”

“Did you at least get the hard drive?”

Nick perked up at that. “Yep, Blaine put it in his jacket…hey Puck, is that still in the van?”

Puck looked over from where he was stuffing his mouth full with a bag of chips. “Yeah.” He mumbled.

Nick got up and went to retrieve it, bringing the whole jacket in. “I hope this wasn’t like one of Blaine’s favorites of anything.” He said holding up the jacket, and then he pulled the hard drive out of the pocket. “I guess I can hook this up, at least try and get into it, Blaine might have to, I don’t know if you’ve realized, but Blaine’s smarter than me.” Nick said to Wes.

“Yes, Nick, I think I’ve realized that completely.” Wes deadpanned.

Nick just shrugged, because yeah that was true.

The next hour was mostly spent in silence, Puck having finished eating, now passed out on the chair, and Wes was fluctuating between playing games on his phone and giving Nick dirty looks. Nick was trying unsuccessfully to find the correct file, he found mentions of it, but not the actual thing, and he really hoped this wasn’t a bust. He wanted to blame it on the fact that Wes was making him nervous because he kept looking at him, but really he just needed to take it as preparation for when Kurt got here. He shifted nervously just at the thought.

Finally there was activity on the stairs; Lauren and the doctor were on their way down. Lauren was pale, and the doctor looked vaguely unhappy, that worried Nick. “Well?” He asked walking over to him.

Dr. Chin turned to him and frowned. “You’re lucky he’s not dead. Wes, come here.”

Nick’s eyes widen and he felt unbelievably faint, _he almost kill Blaine, oh god._ Wes stood up from the couch and walked over to them, his facial expression worried.

“The bullet did go through, there is an exit wound, but it did leave pieces, I was able to retrieve some of them but not all. The bullet punctured an artery, luckily you were smart enough to tie it off properly, but it was a close call. He really needs blood right now, I can get some if you won’t take him to a hospital, but I need his blood type. He has nine stitches in the back of his arm and twelve in the front. I’ll have to come back to remove those.”

Wes nodded. “His blood type is AB positive; he’ll be fine though right?”

Dr. Chin nodded. “He should be, are his tetanus shots up to date?”

“More than likely, I’ll check though.”

“Okay, I’ll wait outside for you.” She said and then walked to the door and outside.

Wes stayed where he was for a moment, and rubbed his hand over his face clearly distressed. Lauren was now sitting on the couch with a sleeping Puck, but hadn’t moved at all. “Nick, come with me.”

Wes then walked up the stairs, Nick frowned but followed him. When the got to the top and could see Blaine, Nick felt like vomiting. The blanket had been removed from the bed, and there was so much more blood than he’d thought. He looked at Wes to see his reaction, he was pale and looking at Blaine but then he turned to Nick.

“I don’t know what to say to you right now, God I get that you didn’t mean for him to get shot and that it was his choice, but he almost died. I just, I don’t even know what to say really.” Wes sighed deeply and then walked over to Blaine’s closet and walked in.

Nick didn’t know how to comment on that, he couldn’t really. If he lived through Kurt’s anger, he’d regret this for the rest of his life.

Wes came back out with papers and briefly glanced at Blaine and then started down the stairs, Nick heard the front door slam and he sighed. He walked over to Blaine’s bed and just looked at him for a moment. He was sleeping, or unconscious, Nick wasn’t actually sure about that part, but it looked like he was sleeping. He was pale though, probably from loss of blood, and that scared Nick a lot. This was his entire fault, and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it.

“I’m so sorry Blaine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, nobody dies, or loses a limb. So don't hate me.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you so much for the comments!!! I'm glad you guys like the chapter. This one made me cry a bit writing it, I'm sorry about that. I think you'll enjoy it though :)

Chapter Twenty-Two

 

Kurt was anxiously sitting in his seat on the plane, he had gotten so lucky with catching this flight, of course it wasn’t straight to the City, but to Washington and it had an hour layover. But it had been the only flight out that wasn’t three hours later, and he’d already talked his dad into driving him to the airport. That had been hard for Kurt; he’d had to lie to his dad, but only partially.

 

…………

 

_Kurt burst into his father’s bedroom as soon as he’d checked flight times, he was just about to book it, and then he realized he didn’t have a ride._

_“Dad I need you to take me to the airport now!” He’d shouted at him and then left the room. He ran back into his bedroom and started throwing clothes into his suitcase, and his charger and laptop and anything else, and zipped it up. He brought it downstairs and sat it by the door then put on the shoes he’d been wearing golfing. He saw his dad coming down the stairs out of the corner of his eye and paused. His dad had stopped and just stared at him for a moment, and Kurt panicked because what if he wouldn’t drive him?_

_“Dad, please.” He said, his voice having gone shrill from the panic he felt._

_“Kurt, tell me what’s going on, it’s ten at night, how are you even getting a flight?” His dad asked calmly._

_“I can explain in the car, and I’ve already taken care of the flight, if we hurry I can catch the flight at midnight, well a little after. I can call them from the car.”_

_“Kurt, I’m not leaving until you explain at least some of it.” Burt said, standing his ground._

_Kurt looked at him, he was standing in the hallway with his arm crossed watching Kurt trying to put shoes on. Kurt took a deep breath and then let it out. He didn’t want to say it, it’d be true then, it’d have actually happened, and Kurt didn’t want that. But he carried on, because Blaine needed him now. “Blaine’s been shot.”_

_Burt’s face didn’t change. “I’m serious.”_

_Kurt dropped his foot then, staring at his dad, he had tears in his eyes that he’d been holding back since he’d spoke to Nick. “I am. So please can we go?”_

_Burt seemed to realize he was, because he turned around and started up the stairs. “Let me tell Carol, and we’ll go.”_

_“Thank you.” Kurt had said quietly, finishing with his shoes, he turned and picked up the suitcase and brought it out to the car. His dad came out in just under a minute, and they both got in and Burt pulled out quickly. Burt didn’t say anything until they had gotten onto the highway, then he asked what Kurt had been dreading._

_“How? I thought you said he wasn’t an agent like the ones on TV, that it was all desk work.”_

_Kurt nodded, realizing then that he actually had the perfect excuse, but he’d have to lie, which he hated doing. “That’s true; I don’t know all the details of course, his friend called me. Blaine was delivering some equipment to the agents and then they’d been hit. I’m not sure if anyone else was shot, I didn’t really wait to find out.”_

_Kurt couldn’t look at his dad while he said that, not because he’d crack, but because he felt so guilty. It was Blaine’s life though, and while his dad probably wouldn’t turn him in, maybe, Kurt couldn’t actually be sure; he didn’t want to risk it._

_“Okay, do you want to call the airport now?”_

_“Yeah, I’ll do that.”_

_And that was pretty much it for conversation, Burt didn’t ask much, maybe he realized Kurt couldn’t talk right now, he didn’t know. They parted at the entrance, Burt giving him a hug and saying to call when he found out anything, Kurt held tightly for a moment and then left._

………………

 

Kurt buckled his seatbelt; the flight was landing, finally. It’d been a short enough flight, just over an hour, but he had the layover still. The landing went smoothly and Kurt got up as soon as the light turned on to take off his seatbelt, and walked down the aisle. He didn’t know why he was even in a hurry, it’s not like the plane was leaving soon, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t have to worry about his suitcase because it’d just be taken over to the other plane, so he went to get a coffee and maybe something to read.

He considered calling Nick and asking how Blaine was, but he was scared to, what if he’d gotten worse? He also didn’t think he could stomach calling Blaine’s phone and not being able to just talk to him. He wished he could talk to someone about this, like Santana, but he couldn’t because she was dating Dani. He felt like he couldn’t talk to anyone, and that was mostly true, he knew that though when Blaine had told him everything, but fuck he hadn’t thought he’d be in a crisis this soon!

Kurt spent the hour layover between trying to read the magazine he’d gotten in the gift shop, looking at his phone, and pacing back and forth to the restroom. As soon as it was announced they were boarding, Kurt was impatiently waiting in line. He felt even more anxious sitting on this flight, because when they landed he’d be in New York, close to Blaine, close to a Blaine that was severely hurt.

He spent the flight nervously twitching in his seat, the man next time kept glancing at him, so Kurt apologized, but he had just shrugged and turned back to the book he was reading. Kurt tried to think about what he’d do once he landed, whether he should take a cab or get the subway. Actually that was stupid of course he should take the subway, traffic would be hell. Then again it was going to be four in the morning when he landed.

When the seatbelt sign dinged, Kurt jumped, but put on his seatbelt. Again the landing went smoothly and as soon as the sign was off, Kurt was out of his seat and down the aisle. He hurriedly went to baggage claim, impatiently waiting for his bag, as soon as he saw it he grabbed it and left.

Outside there was a line of cabs, Kurt decided he might as well take one, since there was only two people waiting in line. While waiting in the line, Kurt sent a text to his father, letting him know he had landed, and that he’d call when he knew more. When it was his turn, Kurt got in the cab, keeping his suitcase with him to save time. The driver asked where to, and Kurt blanked not remembering Blaine’s address. “Just head towards West Village, I need to make a call for the right address.”

“Sure thing.”

He made the call to Blaine’s phone and Nick answered, he spoke briefly, telling him to just give him Blaine’s address, but that’s it. He hung up quickly and gave the driver the address. Traffic wasn’t too bad, but the distance was still a good ways. He was finally in front of Blaine’s door at 4:52 am, he knocked on the door and Nick answered.

Kurt just pushed past him, leaving his suitcase outside, not even caring about anything else. He didn’t pay attention to anything but asking where Blaine was. Nick said upstairs, and that’s where he went. Kurt didn’t think about anything else, just getting up the stairs, and to Blaine.

Kurt stopped at the top of the stairs, he could see Blaine from there, and he looked pale, he was hooked up to an IV, and there was an empty bag of what he assumed was blood hanging from the IV stand. Kurt’s heart clinched, thinking about him having needed blood, he walked over to stand by the edge of the bed, just looking at him. He looked like, well he looked terrible honestly, his hair a mess, his whole body was pale, and his arm. It was wrapped up in bandage, there was a red stain on it, and so it probably needed to be changed soon.

Kurt took a deep breath, and walked over to the other side of the bed, the one that didn’t have his hurt arm on it. He sat down gently, and laid down beside him, trying not to put any pressure on him but needing to be close. He closed his eyes and just breathed him in, honestly he didn’t even smell like Blaine, it was blood and dirt and antiseptic. It made him feel better though, seeing him, he wanted to hear his voice though.

Kurt laid there for about thirty minutes before he decided he needed to find out more, he knew Blaine was alive and recovering now. He could know the facts without panicking now, so he went downstairs.

There were a lot of people there, well not really, but Kurt had been expecting just Nick, but maybe that was a good thing. Because now that he’d been able to see that Blaine was okay, he felt his anger towards Nick grow. When he had reached the bottom of the stairs everyone was looking at him, there were three men and one woman, and one of them was Nick, and the other Puck….wait, Puck?

“Puck?”

“Kurt, you’re Blaine’s boyfriend?” He asked, sounding shocked.

“Yes, how do you know him?” Kurt asked, so confused, he hadn’t seen Puck in years, and didn’t even know he lived here of all places.

“The job.” Puck stated simply, and then he smirked and turned to Nick. “You are so fucking dead dude.”

Nick whimpered, but Kurt ignored that for now, he wanted to know the details.

“Can someone please tell me what happened? I’d prefer it if it wasn’t Nick.”

“Yeah.” One of the men said. “I’m Wes; by the way, I went to school with Blaine.”

Kurt nodded. “Yes he’s mentioned you before.”

“Well basically, and I’m not sugar-coating this for you, Blaine was shot in the arm, one of the arteries in his arm had been punctured, and he almost died. Luckily Puck was smart enough to put pressure on it, and keep him from bleeding out. There is an exit wound, which is good, it’s less damage, he still has parts of the bullet in his arm, but really that’s not a big deal, lots of people who are shot live with shrapnel without problems. The doctor that was here removed most of it, and gave him twenty one stitches in total. We had to give him blood, but I knew all his information, so that wasn’t a problem.”

Kurt had paled with each word Wes had said, that was a lot of information, a lot of painful information. “He’ll be okay though?” He asked weakly.

Wes nodded. “Yeah, I had the doctor give him a sedative around eleven; it wasn’t a strong one, so he should be waking up within the next hour or so.”

Kurt nodded, glad for that, because he didn’t know how long he could take Blaine just lying there. Kurt glanced around the room; he glossed over Nick, not wanting to start anything right now. “I’m sorry, but what’s your name?” Kurt asked the only women in the room.

“What, Blaine hasn’t mentioned me yet?” She asked.

“Maybe, I won’t know until you tell me your name, though if you’re involved in this he might not have. For safety reasons.” Kurt said, he was tired and he really didn’t want to argue with someone for no reason.

“Lauren.”

He nodded. “Okay, he hasn’t mentioned you by the way. I’m glad you were there to help, and Puck thank you both.”

Lauren just nodded; she was obviously tired, but trying not to show it.

Nick started to say something. “Hey I helped-.”

Kurt shot him a threatening look and he shut up. “Don’t you dare.” Kurt started advancing on him, making Nick back into the wall. “You are the sole reason this even happened! Did you actually help or did you just watch?”

Nick stuttered out an answer. “I was the first to notice the bleeding.”

“And what did you do to stop it?” Kurt asked, glaring at him.

Nick couldn’t say anything else; he looked over at Wes pleadingly.

“That’s all you did isn’t it, just noticed it, god forbid you actually help him or something. Blaine is way too kind hearted for you to even be here.”

“Hey, you can’t kick me out, only Blaine can, and he’s passed out.” Nick said stupidly.

And then Kurt hit him, straight in the eye, the one that wasn’t already blackened from Thursday. Puck rushed over to pull him back, just in case he tried to do it again. “You, just, I can’t believe you! I’m going back to Blaine.” Kurt said, frustrated beyond anything with Nick’s stupidity.

Puck let him go, and Kurt left the room, it was completely silent, Lauren just kind of staring at Nick, who had crumpled onto the floor and was clutching his eye. Wes just sat back down on the couch, not saying a word. And Puck went back to lie down in the chair.

 

……………..

 

Kurt was lying down on the bed with Blaine when he woke up. It was a slow process, first Blaine moved his hand and then tried to move the rest of his body, but groaned when he pulled his arm. Kurt had been half asleep when he heard him, and sat up quickly.

“Blaine, baby don’t move, you’re hurt.” Kurt whispered softly not wanting to startle Blaine.

“Kurt.” Blaine gasped out, his voice rough.

“Yeah, baby, do you need a drink?”

Blaine nodded, so Kurt got off the bed and went downstairs, he hadn’t thought to grab something before. He looked into the living room, Lauren, Puck and Nick were sleeping, but Wes was still awake, though barely. Kurt considered not telling him, he wanted time with Blaine himself. But Wes had basically been the one to save him, so that would be really unfair.

“Hey, he’s just woken up; I’m getting him water.” Kurt whispered, just loud enough for Wes to hear.

He sat up quickly, and then stood up. “Do you mind if I go up?”

Kurt smiled. “No, of course not, go.”

Wes smiled in kind and then went up the stairs, Kurt proceeded to look for the glasses, and finally found them. He filled the glass with water and then brought it upstairs. When he got there Wes was standing near the bed, but not saying anything, and Kurt couldn’t tell if Blaine even noticed he was there. He walked around to the other side and sat down.

“Blaine, do you want to sit up a little, to get a drink?”

Blaine blinked slowly, still probably feeling the effects of the sedatives, but he nodded.  He tried to move himself, but he groaned loudly in pain.

“Baby, don’t move, please.” Kurt said hurting because Blaine was and he didn’t know how to fix it. “Wes, could you help me?”

Blaine looked over, only now noticing Wes. When Wes nodded they both placed their arms around Blaine, one under his middle and one under the armpit, Wes had to be more careful on his side. They slowly lifted him and dragged him upwards to lean against the headboard. Kurt put a pillow behind his back, and then turned to Wes, thinking of something. “Is he supposed to keep the arm elevated?”

“I’m not actually sure, let me google it.”

Kurt laughed a little, but nodded in agreement, google was nice. “Okay, and here Blaine, drink.” Kurt lifted the glass to Blaine’s mouth and tilted it so he could drink easier. Blaine didn’t complain about being able to do it himself, which Kurt was grateful for.

“Okay, so right after it happens you are supposed to keep it elevated, and I think we should now. Dr. Chin gave me a sling for him, so that’s probably a good idea.” Wes spoke up, gaining both of their attentions.

“Okay, I’ll find something.” Kurt said and got off the bed, going to look in the closet for something. He could hear Blaine talking to Wes, and listened in.

“Who’s Dr. Chin? And why am I not in a hospital right now?”

“She’s a doctor I kept in touch with in case something like this happened. You could have probably gone to the hospital, but I don’t think anyone would have been able to come up with a reliable story at least not at that time.”

“Oh.” Blaine said, then after a moment of silence, asked. “Where’s Kurt?”

Kurt smiled to himself, and then came out of the closet with a couple of pillows that he sat on Blaine’s hurt side. He positioned the arm onto the pillow, and then checked if Blaine was comfortable. “This okay?”

Blaine nodded, and then he smiled. “You’re here.”

“Of course I’m here, where else would I be?”

“What day is it?” Blaine asked frowning slightly in concentration.

“Sunday morning.”

“What about your family? How’d you get here so fast?”

Kurt looked at him softly. “Blaine you getting hurt is more important, they understood after I explained. Also I took a plane.”

Blaine smiled. “Yeah that’d be fast I suppose. How’d I get hurt?”

Kurt frowned and looked up at Wes. “Is he on painkillers?”

Wes rolled his eyes. “Of course he’s on painkillers, he was shot.”

“Oh, well I was just checking.” Kurt said, and then went back to Blaine; he petted his hair and leaned in to give him a short kiss. He’d been wanting to do that for ages, but not when Blaine was unconscious, because it would have been too painful. Blaine kissed him back gently and then Kurt pulled away, not wanting to overexert him. Blaine was smiling at him serenely. “HI.”

Kurt giggled. “Hi, how do you feel?”

Blaine pursed his lips. “Kind of numby, and like hungry for pudding.”

Kurt smiled at him. “Okay, I can send Nick for some; he should do _something_ for you.” Kurt said wryly. “No pain though?”

Blaine shook his head. “Nope, can we have sex?”

“Fuck that, obviously he’s okay, so I’m leaving. Bye Blaine.” Wes groaned.

Blaine turned to him. “Oh Wes, Hi! When’d you get here?”

Wes frowned at him but shrugged. “Don’t worry about it, I need to go now.”

“Oh, okay, bye then.”

Kurt smiled watching him leave for a second and then turned back to Blaine again. “You know we can’t have sex Blaine, you’ve been shot.”

Blaine frowned. “Oh, where?” He asked looking down at himself.

Kurt pointed to his arm. “What you think I put all that on you for fun?” Kurt said, even though he wasn’t the one to put it on, Blaine didn’t know that, and it’d be harder to explain to a Blaine that was a little high from pain killers.

“We could have been playing doctor.” Blaine said, smirking.

Kurt laughed. “Blaine, you are kind of a sex addict, did you know that?”

“Yeah.” He stated a little smug, then. “I missed you.” Blaine said, his expression turning sad.

“Oh baby, I missed you too.” Kurt said, cuddling up to Blaine as close as felt like he could without hurting him. Blaine used his right arm to squeeze him, and Kurt smiled softly into Blaine’s chest.

“I’m kind of tired.” Blaine said his voice drowsy. “But I want to know what happened.”

Kurt shifted his head some so he could look at Blaine. “I don’t really know everything to be honest; you’d have to ask Puck or Lauren. Not Nick, I don’t trust him.”

“Okay, you’re not going to kill him are you?” Blaine asked, though Kurt couldn’t really tell if he was serious.

“It’d be nice if I could, but I’m sure he could be of some use, like a servant or something.”

“Okay.” Blaine mumbled, Kurt could barely hear him and when looked up he was already asleep. Kurt smiled and snuggled in, falling asleep himself.

 

………

 

Kurt was woken up by yelling downstairs, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, and then looked down at Blaine. He was waking up too. “Hi.”

Blaine smiled sleepily. “Hi, what’s that noise?”

There was more yelling, but they couldn’t really understand what was being said, as it seemed like people kept trying to talk over the other. “I’ll go check.” Kurt said, and kissed Blaine’s mouth and then got off the bed. He hadn’t really paid attention before, but since it was so late that he’d spoken to Nick the night before he’d already been in sleep attire. He hadn’t bothered to change either, so he was wearing sweats and a plain t-shirt, which he’d been wearing in public. He cringed at that thought.

Once downstairs, Kurt saw Nick and Puck arguing. “What’s going on?” He asked, his voice rose over theirs.

They turned to him, Nick paling at the sight of him and Puck smiling. “He won’t pay up.” Puck said.

Kurt frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Well this whole thing is a job for me, I hadn’t even known your boy before yesterday, and well I mean I knew him but not like _this_. Anyways the point is that Nick here is supposed to be paying me a grand for the work, and he ain’t paying up.”

Kurt looked at Nick then. “Why?”

“Well, he didn’t do his job properly.” Nick winced as he said it, knowing Kurt wasn’t going to take his side, but still trying.

“Really?” Kurt raised his eyebrows. “How exactly did he not do his job?”

“Because Blaine was shot.” Nick stated as if it were obvious, it really wasn’t.

“Blaine getting shot was your fault, and yours alone, if he hadn’t had been there because of you then it wouldn’t have even happened. So no it’s not because Puck failed, you did.”

Puck crossed his arms and smirked at Nick.

“Fine. I’ll go get the money now.” Nick said grumpily, walking to the door.

“Wait.” Kurt stopped him. “Pick Blaine up some pudding, and also you should pay him and Lauren.”

“Pudding? And fine!” Nick left then.

“Thanks for that, I kind of forgot about even asking for money for this.” Lauren said.

Kurt nodded smiling at her. “No problem, anything to make his life worse.”

“You are a vindictive bastard, you know that?” Puck said, but he was smiling.

Kurt smirked. “Yeah, little bit. This is kind of weird though, you being here.”

Puck shrugged. “I guess, I was gonna say its weirder for you, but now that I think about it, I can totally see you as a criminal master-mind.”

Kurt chuckled. “You never know.”

“Kurt!” Blaine yelled from upstairs.

And Kurt took off up the stairs, scared something was wrong. When he got up the stairs Blaine was clutching his arm and grimacing. “Kurt, I think something’s wrong.”

Kurt ran over to the bed and hovered not knowing what to do. “I, I don’t know what to do.” He said, not having a clue what to do. He started tearing up, because Blaine was in pain and he couldn’t fix it.

“Here.” Lauren said from behind him, he hadn’t noticed her follow him. She had the tube that was connected to Blaine’s IV. “Wes said if you’re in pain to press this once, it has a thing on it, I don’t know what he called it, but it’s so you won’t overdose.”

Blaine sighed as the drug started working. “Okay, thanks.”

“Yeah thank you.” Kurt said, his voice trembling though, and tears still in his eyes. He sat down on the bed and gripped Blaine’s hand squeezing as much as he dared.

“I’m sorry I should have told you earlier, but I figured Wes would have.” Lauren said to Kurt, looking upset.

“It’s alright, you were here at least.”

Blaine’s eyes were closing now, probably from the drugs. “I wanna lie down.” Blaine mumbled.

Kurt nodded and then adjusted things so he could pull Blaine down, it was easier to manage than pulling him upwards had been. As he did that, Lauren was talking.

“Um, Nick said that Wes messaged him, saying that Dr. Chin would come over this evening to change his bandage, and the medicine.”

Kurt nodded; he kept his eyes on Blaine though. “Okay, just I’m going to stay up here, okay?”

“Okay, do you want me to stay, I know you don’t really know me, but I know you don’t really like Nick right now, and Puck has been bitching about going home.”

Kurt looked at her. “Do you want to? I mean I wouldn’t mind the company, but if you want to go home to, I think I can refrain from murdering Nick.”

Lauren smiled sadly. “Yeah, I do, I’ve known Blaine for a long time, and I just want to be here. You know?”

Kurt nodded. “Yeah, you can stay up here if you want, I don’t mind.”

“Okay.” She said, and went back downstairs, but then came right back up carrying a chair. “I didn’t feel like sitting on the floor.”

Kurt smiled in answer, and then went back to his task of staring at Blaine, just in case something happened. He didn’t want to miss anything, like before and Blaine be in pain. So he stared.

The silence carried on until Kurt’s phone started vibrating in his pocket. He was going to ignore it, but it was his dad, so he answered. “Hello.”

“Kurt, you never called everything okay?”

“Sorry dad, I just well I got sidetracked and then fell asleep.” Kurt said feeling bad, because he had promised to call.

“It’s okay, understandable, but he okay?”

Kurt sighed. “Yeah, mostly, I mean, I guess he almost died, dad, god, I.” Kurt had to stop, saying it, telling his dad, made everything so real. Of course seeing Blaine made it real, but now, telling someone else, it was hard. He tried again. “He lost a lot of blood, and he has two holes, in his arm, dad, he has holes in his arm!” He was having trouble breathing, and there were tears that he just couldn’t keep back anymore. “I’m sorry.” He hiccupped.

“Kurt, calm down okay, just take a deep breath.”

Kurt nodded, not thinking about his dad being on the phone and not seeing him.

“Kurt, breathe please.” His dad said, a little desperately.

Kurt took a deep breath, but the tears just kept coming and he made the mistake of looking at Blaine, and he could see the blood from the bandage on his arm, and then he just broke down. He somehow kept the phone by his ear, but just kept crying, his face pressed into Blaine’s stomach.

“Kurt, come on buddy, he’s okay now.” Burt said trying to calm him down.

Lauren was watching from her chair not knowing if she should interfere or not, but then Kurt dropped the phone and started hugging Blaine tightly. She got worried he’d hurt Blaine, so she got up to pull him off. “Kurt come on, you have to let him go.”

“No, no, no, no, no, Blaine.” He kept saying over and over till it was nothing but a whine. She got him off of Blaine, but let him hold his hand. She tried hugging him, even though she felt a little awkward not knowing him, she couldn’t just sit there and watch.

“Kurt!” She heard coming from the phone, so she picked it up.

“Um hello.”

“Who is this?”

“My name is Lauren; I’m a friend of Blaine’s. Kurt’s, well I don’t think he can talk right now.”

Burt sighed through the phone. “Okay, this is Kurt’s dad by the way, is Blaine alright though?”

“He is, he was in a lot of pain earlier though, because he hadn’t known to press the button for the morphine. Kurt was a little freaked out by that.” She told him.

“Okay, well just have Kurt call me when he can, how is he, I can’t hear him anymore.”

Lauren looked down at him, he was still crying but it wasn’t the sobs of before, but he still had Blaine’s hand in a death grip. “He’s not okay, honestly. But I’ll be here for him.”

“Thank you, I appreciate it, and it’s probably a little weird for you, since you aren’t his friend but Blaine’s”

“A little, but Kurt’s nice.”

Burt laughed. “He can be, but he’s Kurt.”

Lauren frowned to herself. “Okay...”

“That sounded weird, but you’ll understand once you know him better, if you do I mean.”

“Okay.”

“Well I’ll let you go, and thank you for talking to me.”

“You’re welcome.” She said and hung up. She watched Kurt then, her heart clinching in sympathy. It hurt to see Blaine like this, but she knew it had to be worse for Kurt. She rubbed his back, until he fell asleep, obviously still exhausted from the stress of crying and worry over Blaine.

She watched them for close to an hour, but got hungry and went downstairs to find something to eat. They’d be okay for a few minutes. Nick was in the living room when she got downstairs, Puck was gone.

“Where’d Puck go?” She asked confused.

“Oh he left after I gave him the money, he went up to tell you, but then said you were on the phone.”

She nodded and went to the kitchen, there wasn’t much in the fridge, but the pizza left over from yesterday, well one piece. She shrugged and ate it; it’d be alright for now.

“Hey, why don’t you order some food?”

Nick looked up, and frowned at her. “Why can’t you?”

She rolled her eyes. “Because I’m watching Blaine.”

“You can’t use a phone at the same time, and you’re not watching him now.” Nick said petulantly.

“If I order, then I’m getting food for-“

“Lauren!”

She looked up at the ceiling in confusion, then it clicked and she ran upstairs.

Kurt was now standing by the bed, and Blaine was seizing. “What do I do? I don’t know what to do!” He was panicking.

“Um, I don’t know! Wes didn’t say, fuck.” She said, just as panicked as Kurt.

“Fuck, okay.” Kurt picked up his phone and dialed 911.

“911, what’s your emergency?”

“My boyfriend, I think he’s having a seizure, I don’t know what to do.”

“What position is he in right now?” The operator asked calmly.

“He’s lying on the bed, on his back.”

“Okay, turn him onto his side, is he breathing properly?”

“Yes, I think so, maybe, I don’t know!”

“Okay, do you know how to check his pulse?”

Kurt nodded. “Yes.”

“Do that, what’s your address, I can send an ambulance.”

“No, please, just tell me what to do.”

“Sir, he’ll need a doctor to determine the problem.”

Kurt looked at Lauren, not knowing what to do. Blaine had stopped seizing though, so he just hung up. “I hung up, I didn’t, we need to call Wes for that doctor, and they said he should go to a hospital.”

Lauren nodded and went downstairs to tell Nick, but he was already on the stairs.

“I’m calling.”

Kurt’s phone rang, he didn’t answer though, since it was an unknown number. “Why the fuck does this shit keep happening, I can’t handle this!” Kurt shouted hysterical from everything that was happening.

“Kurt you have to calm down.”

“Calm down!? You want me to calm down, my boyfriend just had a seizure, and he has a fucking hole in his arm from a bullet, and I’m supposed to be calm right now?”

“Okay, I understand that, but just freaking out isn’t going to help.” She said trying to be calm herself.

“I know that, okay? I get it, but fuck this he’s hurting, I hate it, and I just need it to stop.” He started crying heavily again, everything felt like it was just crushing him. He didn’t know what to do, how to help or anything. He felt useless.

“Wes is coming over, and he said he’ll bring Dr. Chin.” Nick told them, staying on the staircase.

Kurt barely acknowledged that, but he still nodded slightly. “Why’d you leave?”

Lauren looked at him. “I’m sorry.”

“No I shouldn’t have asked that, you can leave, it’s not like you left the apartment, I just, can’t do this by myself.”

Lauren nodded and went over to him. “Do you have anyone you can trust?”

Kurt frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Like, you have me okay, but you don’t _know_ me, but you have friends, I assume. One that maybe you could call and they wouldn’t rat Blaine out?”

“Oh, yeah.” Kurt said, thinking of Santana. “Let me call her.”

Kurt picked his phone off the floor, where it landed earlier, and dialed Santana’s number, she answered quickly.

“So, I’ve been waiting for you to call, something’s up, because your dad called saying Blaine was shot at work. But Dani hasn’t said anything about that, I didn’t ask her though, but I’m assuming you lied to him, what’s going on?”

“Fuck I didn’t even think he’d call you. Okay, can I trust you, like over Dani? I know you guys are dating, but I need to talk to you and trust that you won’t tell her.”

Santana didn’t say anything for a moment, but then answered. “Kurt, of course, I’m assuming it’s not really you though, but Blaine.”

“Yeah.”

“Did he really get shot?”

“Yes.”

“He’s not like dying, is he?”

Kurt took a breath and then stammered out. “No, I mean, I don’t think so, just can you come to his apartment?”

“Fuck, yeah of course. Just text me the address and I’ll be there.”

“Okay, thank you.” Kurt sent the address to her, and then sat down on the bed again, on the right side this time, so he wouldn’t inadvertently hurt Blaine. “How much longer till Wes gets here?”

Lauren looked over at Nick. “Should I call again, its only been like twelve minutes.” He said looking at his phone.

Kurt shook his head, he didn’t move for the next twenty or so minutes. Lauren moved around him, checking on things Kurt guessed, but he didn’t really notice anything other than the rise and fall of Blaine’s chest.

Eventually there was a knock on the door, Kurt vaguely heard it, but he didn’t move until he heard Santana’s voice. “Move and tell me where Kurt is.” He heard her demand, smiling at it.

Nick must have said something, because he heard footsteps up the stairs, he didn’t turn though, afraid he’d miss something if he looked away from Blaine for a moment. Both times something had happened, he couldn’t bear another. He felt Santana behind him, but he still didn’t move.

“Kurt.” Her voice was the softest he’d ever heard it. “Can you look at me?”

He shook his head.

“Why not?”

“Because something bad always happens to him when I turn away, I won’t do it again.” Kurt said, voice rough from the constant tears.

Lauren gasped.

“Oh cariño.” Santana said. “That’s not your fault, he was shot.”

“I know, but it still keeps happening, I don’t want it to happen again.” Kurt said, his voice was off, like he wasn’t completely there, but in a daze.

Santana sat by him, hugging him from the side. “Can you tell me what’s happened then?”

“I don’t know I actually don’t know what’s happened still, because he keeps, he keeps.” Kurt’s breaths started to get short. “He keeps hurting, and I can’t stop it.”

“Okay, just breathe for me okay, and watch him. He’s breathing fine now, right? And you’ve got someone coming to help.”

Kurt nodded, still completely focused on watching Blaine. Santana ran her fingers through Kurt’s hair, trying to keep him calm; she turned to the others in the room. “Can you tell me what happened, one of you?”

“Do you want the whole story?” Lauren asked.

Santana thought about it for a moment. “Give me the brief version first.”

Lauren nodded. “Well basically, we did a job for Nick there, Kurt did know about it. We went to steal a hard drive that had secure files on it, because Nick was in a bad situation. So, this is his entire fault.” She said pointing at Nick, who was on the stairs, still too afraid to enter the room. “Anyway, we did re-con, hacked into the inside cameras, everything went smoothly until the end. Some men came in from the back entrance, there weren’t any cameras there. Turned out, or we really don’t know for sure, but Blaine thought they were the Italian mob. Blaine only had about twenty feet to go, but the door alarm went off when Nick opened it and alerted the men. They got out okay, but the men chased after them and a bullet hit Blaine in the arm. If it wasn’t for Puck’s quick thinking Blaine might have bled out. We didn’t take him to the hospital, not wanting to have the police involved, so we called a friend of ours that knew a doctor. She was able to help for the most part. He should recover fine, but bullet wounds are serious business. The first time that Kurt got upset I guess you could say, well nobody told him or Blaine about the morphine so Blaine was in a lot of pain and didn’t know what to do. Then most recently Blaine had a seizure.”

Santana sat in shock, she glanced at Blaine, and then at Kurt and then back to Lauren. “What the actual fuck?”

Lauren smiled wryly. “It’s a bit much.”

“Is this normal for him?” Gesturing her head towards Blaine.

“Not really, I mean he does things, but not normally of this magnitude.” Lauren said, but she wondered if that was too much, she didn’t know Santana, and Kurt was, well not really talking.

“Is Wes here yet?” Kurt spoke up, almost like he’d been waiting for her to finish, but it was hard to tell.

“Not yet.” Lauren said.

Kurt sighed. “I’m really thirsty, but I don’t want to leave him.”

“I’ll get it.” Nick offered.

“No.” Kurt said harshly.

Nick blinked, but nodded and stayed where he was.

“I’ll go.” Lauren offered.

“Thank you Lauren.”

“Sure.”

She went downstairs then, to get the water and just breathe for a bit. It was so hard seeing Kurt like that and she wasn’t even really his friend. Not that she wouldn’t want to be, but she’d only just met him. She got a glass and filled it with water, drank it and then rinsed it and filled it again. She was just about to go back upstairs when there was a knock on the door.

It was Wes and the doctor, which she was so thankful for. She beckoned them inside and then up the stairs. She handed the water to Kurt once she reached him; he mumbled a thank you, which she nodded at. He saw Wes behind her, and started asking questions.

“Why did he have a seizure? He’s not dying is he?”

Wes looked to the doctor for the answer, she shook her head. “This is actually normal after a gunshot wound, it’s scary and I’m sorry you didn’t know what to do. I had thought Wes was staying to watch, he would have known.”

Kurt glanced at Wes then, he looked upset, so he couldn’t really blame him. “Sorry.”

“It’s over with now. I’ll change the dressings now, and the medicine bag. Has he woken since?”

Kurt shook his head.

“Okay, I’ll change this first and then we’ll try to wake him. When was the last time he pressed the button?”

“About three hours ago.” Lauren answered, Kurt was glad for that, he couldn’t even keep track of the time it was today. He was glad he was off work tomorrow anyways, but maybe he’d call in for Tuesday too.

They all watched the doctor change the bandage, Kurt more so than anyone else. He tried not to look at the actual wound but he did anyway, it didn’t look at bad as he’d imagined. Of course he’d been imagining a big gaping hole, and logically he knew it wasn’t that. But right now, nothing he thought of was logical.

After the bandage had been changed, the doctor removed the empty bag of blood, and threw it away. Then removed the morphine bag that was mostly empty and replaced it with a full one. “Now the one he had before had some low grade sedatives in it, this one doesn’t it’ll help him get back on his sleeping pattern. Though he does need absolute rest, what does he do for a living?”

Everyone kind of looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

She shrugged. “Okay, well he can’t work for a week, so figure out something with that. If needed I can write a doctor’s note for some type of illness, but he’ll need the sling for three months, I realize that is a long time, but it’s necessary. Since it didn’t hit bone, he could go with two months as long as he does nothing strenuous. And I mean nothing. Now any other questions?”

Kurt couldn’t think of anything, he knew he would later though. “I can’t think of anything now, but later?”

“You can contact Wes.”

Kurt nodded, he’d ask for his number before he left.

Kurt sat back on the bed, and looked over Blaine, checking that he was okay and everything looked fine, as much as it could be. There was a little blood on his arm and it made Kurt think of bathing. “Hey, what about a bath, he’s still got blood on him?”

The doctor paused in packing up her supplies. “He can have a bath or shower, probably a bath until he’s strong enough; just cover the bandage with plastic.”

Kurt nodded, he’d take him to the bath when he woke up, if he wanted one, or just wash his arms down. Kurt was tired of seeing the blood, in fact those sheets needed to go. “We’re going to have to throw those sheets away, and maybe the mattress, did you happen to notice if the blood soaked in?” Kurt turned his head, asking the room.

Lauren answered. “I’m not completely sure, but more than likely.”

“Okay, once he wakes up we can maybe flip the mattress until we can get a new one for him?”

Lauren nodded.

After a few more minutes of mostly silence, other than the doctor packing up her supplies, Wes started to talk. “We need to think of something to tell his work. It’s going to be seriously hard to cover this up, with him working there.”

“Can’t we just say it was an accident?” Nick prompted.

Wes shook his head. “Not really, you’re supposed to report those. Any gunshot wounds are reported, honestly the best thing to do is say he broke his clavicle. That would explain the sling, and let him wear it for as long as he needs.”

“What about the bandage though, won’t that be noticeable?” Kurt asked.

Wes thought about it, and then nodded. “Maybe, though he could say it was scratched up when he broke the bone. We can get the note and information for it easily. He’ll just have to wear long sleeves, which won’t be fun for him to dress.”

“I can help.” Kurt said, like it was obvious.

Wes smiled. “Yes now, but this is at least three months, well actually.” He turned to the doctor. “How long will he need to keep the bandage?”

“At least until the stitches are out, so ten to fourteen days, at least for the bulky one. He’ll be able to use a smaller one later, that won’t be as noticeable.”

“See, I can stay with him, or if he doesn’t want me to, then come over before work.” Kurt said smiling.

Wes shrugged. “Okay, that works, everybody good with that story?”

Everyone nodded, and then Nick spoke up. “You know I can help him get dressed, since I’ll be here.”

Kurt actually growled. “No you won’t.” He let go of Blaine’s hand carefully and then slowly got up from the bed and walked over to where Nick was standing. “As soon as Blaine is awake you are leaving, and not asking him for anything else. If I ever see you again, you’ll regret it, I might not actually do anything to you, but you’ll know when it happens, understood?”

Nick nodded frantically, backing away slightly, and tripped on the top stairs, he griped to rail to stable himself.

“And why on earth do you think I would ever let you of all people help him get dressed, just look at your clothes!” Kurt said, gesturing at his clothes.

Nick looked down, he thought about mentioning Blaine wearing almost the same thing, but decided he’d rather live.

Kurt turned back around then and walked to the bed. The doctor was ready to leave and she was handing something to Kurt. “I’ve checked everything I can until he’s awake, I got a message saying I’m needed elsewhere, so I’ll have to come back to check his response time. You don’t need to worry too much though, if something seems off, call Wes. Also, since you’ve decided on the clavicle break, here’s a doctor’s note for it, it has a number on it, that’ll go to a line for a clinic that does things like this. I check it periodically and make call backs.”

Kurt took it and nodded. “Okay, thank you.”

The doctor nodded and went around Nick to go down the stairs; Wes followed, but said something over his shoulder. “My number is in Blaine’s phone, if anything happens call me.”

“Okay.” Kurt said.

He watched Blaine for however long it took for him to wake up, ignoring everyone else in the room. He knew Santana was there for him, and he was glad for her presence, but it was hard to care about anything else besides Blaine.

Eventually it happened; Blaine woke silently, reaching to the side with his good arm. Kurt grabbed the hand to still it, and spoke softly. “Blaine, baby, you awake?”

Blaine nodded, and then opened his mouth. “Yeah, thirsty.”

Kurt quickly grabbed the glass from earlier and put it up to Blaine’s mouth, it was difficult for him to drink it, Kurt would need to get straws.

“Thank you.” Blaine said after he finished drinking.

“You’re welcome baby, how are you feeling?” Kurt asked.

Blaine opened his eyes, and looked at Kurt. “Alright, arm hurts but its not too bad. Though I feel a lot weaker than I did the last time I woke up.” Blaine said, confused.

“Oh, well you had a seizure earlier.” Kurt said, figuring it was better to just say it than wait, no matter how hard it was to get the words out.

Blaine’s expression turned shocked. “A seizure?”

Kurt nodded sadly. “Yes, the doctor said it was normal, after gunshot wounds.”

Blaine nodded at the answer. “Okay, it’s a little weird I haven’t actually met this doctor.”

Kurt chuckled. “Yeah, you should stop sleeping all the time. Well not if you need to, but just I miss you. That’s terrible of me, but Blaine you scared me.” Kurt said, choking up a little just at the thought of Blaine’s seizure, and hell all of it really.

Blaine’s face softened and he reached up to Kurt’s face to wipe away a tear that Kurt hadn’t even noticed. “Kurt, I’m sorry, I don’t mean to worry you.”

Kurt smiled sadly. “No, it’s not your fault, at all. I’ll be okay; just don’t get hurt again, like ever. Not even a paper cut.”

“Of course, whatever you want.” Blaine said indulgently. “Come here, you seem so far.”

Kurt nodded, and slid further up the bed, and curled into Blaine, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s waist. Kurt had forgotten anyone else was in the room, but then Lauren spoke up.

“Blaine?”

He looked over at the noise, and smiled when he saw her. “Hey, Lauren.”

“I just wanted to make sure you are okay, before I left.”

“Oh you’re leaving?” Kurt interrupted.

She nodded. “Yeah, I think you got it from here, if you need help though, either of you call me.” She said sternly.

“Of course.” Blaine said, and Kurt nodded along.

“Kurt, do you need me to stay?” Santana asked which startled Blaine, because he hadn’t known she was even there.

Kurt thought about it for a long moment, he both did and didn’t. “Would you hate me if I asked you to stay downstairs?”

She smiled and shook her head. “Not at all, just yell if you need something.”

“Okay.”

They watched her and Lauren walk to the stairs, and Blaine saw Nick. “Nick, are you okay?”

He nodded. “I think I’ll go too.”

Blaine went to say something, to stop him, but Kurt stopped him. Blaine waited till he heard the front door open and close before he questioned him. “Did you say something to him?”

Kurt’s face darkened. “Oh I said lots of things to him.”

“And did he have two black eyes?” Blaine questioned.

Kurt’s face turned innocent, or as much as he could, while grinning smugly. “I’m not sure, it’s possible.”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Kurt….”

“I didn’t kill him, and really I think that’s what really matters in this situation.”

Blaine laughed. “Okay, you have a point.” Then he sobered a little. “I missed you Kurt, and I’m so sorry about everything.”

“Blaine, really, it’s fine, this wasn’t your fault, and I missed you too, so much.”

“Will you stay?” Blaine asked shyly.

“Of course.” Kurt answered and curled more into Blaine, feeling him wrap his right arm around him, and they laid there for a while, just happy in each other’s company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: This feels like a good ending to me, and i had planned it this way and then epilogue, but then i was like i could go for another Blaine chapter plus the epilogue, so what do you want?


	23. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everything! I hope you like the ending. This was a lot harder to write than i'd thought, but I've done it. There is smut, though honestly its probs not the best.

Epilogue

 

 

Blaine was spending Thanksgiving with his family, well the first part of it, he’d made plans with Kurt for the Friday and Saturday after. He was nervous about meeting Kurt’s family, but Kurt said it’d be completely fine and he shouldn’t worry. How he’d do that, Blaine had no clue. As it was he was now helping his mom clean up after their family dinner. It had been a quieter affair than normal, Cooper not being there this year, due to filming a movie in Canada.

He’d been so surprised when he’d gotten the call from Cooper telling him he was going to be in a film, and not just one for a festival but an actual Hollywood blockbuster. He’d only be playing a tour guide, but Blaine was proud of him either way. That had been two weeks after Blaine had been shot, and he was still exceptionally sore from it, he’d not told anyone in his family about actually being shot. He would have told Cooper, but he didn’t want to distract him from his movie, so he’d waited.

Blaine had done away with the sling to come see his parents, not wanting questions, he still had to be careful with it, but it was mostly healed, and the sling wasn’t that necessary anymore. Kurt had wanted him to wear it, but had given in when he realized Blaine would have to explain what happened to his parents and why he hadn’t called them.

Telling the proper people at work had been relatively easy, but telling Dani and Mike, that had been difficult. Both had been upset that he hadn’t called while he was in the hospital, and that he had basically fallen off the grid for a week. He hadn’t contacted anyone from work for that whole week, worried they’d just be able to _know_ , it hadn’t been easy. Dani was a great friend and he hated lying to her, but he couldn’t just tell her, because while he didn’t think she’d turn him in, it’d have to be a secret and that’d be a burden to ask of her.

His mom interrupted his train of thought. “Blaine, honey, you’ve been staring at that dish for ages, something wrong?” She asked her tone with a touch of worry.

Blaine shook his head, both in answer and to remove the thoughts. “No, just thinking too hard.” He said with a smile.

She smiled sweetly. “Okay, thinking about tomorrow?”

Blaine shrugged. “A little.”

“You don’t have to worry Blaine, you’re a charming man, I’m sure you’ll win them over. Just like I’m sure we would have loved Kurt, if you’d have invited him over.” She said pointedly.

Blaine smiled sheepishly, he hadn’t really thought about Kurt meeting his parents, at least not yet. So when he told his mom about going over to Kurt’s she’d been disappointed that Kurt wasn’t coming over here. “I’m sorry about that, but I told you we’d come over during Christmas time.”

“I know, I guess I’m just disappointed we don’t get to be first.”

“I’m sorry.” Blaine said sadly.

“You’re not like ashamed of us are you?”

Blaine’s face dropped in guilt. “Oh mom, no of course not! Kurt had just thought of it first, and then I figured you wouldn’t mind waiting a little longer.”

She nodded. “Alright, I just didn’t want you to think that because we don’t ask about your love life, it’s not because we don’t approve, it’s just talking is hard.”

Blaine laughed. “Yes mom, I know, both of you don’t talk very well with family, let alone strangers. It’s a wonder you have the jobs you do.”

His mom smiled. “It’s different with work, they know I’m in charge, but meeting someone in a personal way, it’s a little harder.”

“Okay, you know you don’t have to meet him yet, if you’re not ready, dad too.”

She shook her head. “No, Blaine I will and can, and your father will be just as fine. We have time to prepare, which in a way I’m secretly glad you waited, because I do need time to prepare.”

Blaine nodded. “I figured as much. He’s really nice though, and just as nervous about meeting you guys as you are him. So really you don’t have to worry that much.”

“Okay. I trust you, you’ll have to tell me more about him though, all you’ve said was he’s perfect, and I’m not sure, but it’s hard to picture a perfect man.” She said, giggling.

Blaine grinned. “I will.”

They finished up washing and then Blaine spent the rest of the day talking with his parents, topics ranging from jobs, Kurt, if his mom was planning a new video, and his paternal grandparents. They had chosen to spend their holiday at a ski resort, Blaine hadn’t minded in the least.

Around eight thirty Blaine received a text from Kurt. _Do you think we could talk tonight, I miss you already :( -Kurt_

Blaine smiled sadly at that, he missed Kurt too, though they’d seen each other Tuesday, they’d agreed to not talk until after dinner on Thanksgiving. It had been an extremely rough couple of days. Kurt had been even more possessive of him and over-protective since Blaine had been shot. He wasn’t complaining at all though. He’d really enjoyed having Kurt over for two weeks, and had been sad when he left.

_Of course, I was going to go up to bed soon, call whenever you want :) –Blaine_

He sent the text and then told his parents he was going up to his room, they said goodnight and went back to their own conversation. Blaine went up the stairs to his bedroom, he enjoyed visiting because his parents had never changed anything in his room, and it was always nice to feel like a kid again.

He went to his dresser and pulled out something to wear to bed; he preferred actually wearing pajamas when he was home. He sat his phone on the dresser and changed into some pants with turkeys on them, he liked being festive, then just a plain black t-shirt. As he was walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth, his phone rang. He turned back around to pick it up and answered.

“Hello.”

“Blaine, it’s so good to hear you finally. Why on Earth did we decide to not talk?”

Blaine giggled. “I really don’t know, but I’m glad to hear you too.”

“Well, it wasn’t our brightest idea, I’ve been worried, and it doesn’t even make any sense, but I can’t help it.”

“Kurt I’ve been perfectly fine, no pain at all, promise.” Blaine said with a smile.

“I know, well I didn’t but like I didn’t think you’d be in pain and not tell me. But I can’t help but think of it, you’re too far away.” Kurt said, sounding like he was pouting, which he probably was.

“Kurt I’m only an hour and a half away. Nothing is going to happen to me, you know that.”

“I know, but this is the first time we’ve really been apart since it’s happened, and I can’t say I really like it.”

Blaine half-smiled, he understood Kurt completely. “I know, I feel the same, but there’s nobody here that’s going to ask me to do anything strenuous, so no worries.”

Kurt huffed. “You’d think that, but what if Nick came back and asked you for something else, like the horrible little shit he is.”

“Kurt!” Blaine chided, though only a little seriously.

“What? I still think you let him off too easily. I mean you didn’t even take the money and you fixed the hard-drive thing too! Blaine you’re too good.” Kurt said it like it was bad that he was so nice, which to him it might be.

Blaine laughed. “Kurt, really? I told him I would, and I wasn’t going to back out, he could have died.”

“Could have died? That wouldn’t have been a bad thing.” Kurt said, and Blaine could feel the eye-roll through the phone.

“Kurt.”

“I’m not apologizing, he deserves at least some pain.” Kurt said, clearly wishing Nick had been more hurt during the whole thing.

“I know you think that, and that you won’t apologize, but I would feel bad if he’d gotten hurt.”

“But why?” Kurt whined.

Blaine laughed. “Because he’s still a person.”

“If that’s what you think, though personally I’m not so sure.”

“Kurt, stop.”

“Okay, fine. I’ll talk about something other than that evil excuse of a human being. How was your dinner?”

“It was good, it was actually really quiet though, because it was just me and the parents, Cooper doing that movie, and my grandparents not being here.”

“That’s good, quiet it nice sometimes, mine was mostly the same, though there was a never-ending conversation about tomorrow. Though I’ll admit some of it was really my fault. I hope I won’t be distracted shopping tomorrow, are you planning any shopping?”

“Not as early as you are, but I might get out. I prefer to shop in the city though.”

“I know, I get most stuff there, but for my parents its just as well I shop here and save a little. They don’t care so much about designer as Santana does, and now you. Oh Blaine I get to buy you Christmas presents, how did I not realize this before?” Kurt said in glee.

Blaine laughed. “I don’t think I had thought of that either, that puts a lot of pressure on me now though, on finding the perfect gift for you.”

“Oh I know, but no worries okay, I’m sure I’d love it no matter.”

“Okay, but I probably still well.”

“Yeah me too, but that just means we care. Should we put a price limit on it, because I have a feeling I might go overboard.”

Blaine knew he would, in the two and a half months they’d been dating; Kurt had already gotten him loads of gifts. First for being shot, because obviously a gift will make you feel better Blaine. Then because they’d been dating a month, that’d been a lot bigger of a deal then Blaine had thought it’d be. It had been just after he got the stitches out, and Kurt went overboard to say the least. Then there were surprise gifts, just because Kurt had seen something and then the two month anniversary. Not that Blaine hadn’t been the same, Kurt just tended to buy more quantity, Blaine thought that was due to him loving to shop though.

“Yes, we _need_ one. I’ll let you pick it and then tell you yes or no.” Blaine said.

“How is that fair?” Kurt whined.

“Because you’ll probably put like fifty grand up at first, and be completely serious.”

“Blaine, don’t be ridiculous, I wouldn’t spend that much! That’d be like for a one year anniversary, or your birthday, or valentine’s day-“

“Kurt, do you see?” Blaine interrupted him, because he would keep listing things, with Kurt there was a never-ending supply of holidays.

“Okay. I’ll be fine, how about ten grand?”

“Really?” Blaine asked incredulously that had to be too much. “You do realize my birthday and Valentine’s day are both in February and that’s only two months after Christmas.”

“I know! But it’s Christmas Blaine! What if I don’t get you as much on your birthday?” Kurt suggested hopefully.

“No, because I know you’ll just try to change my mind. Five grand at the very most Kurt, and I think you should budget my birthday and Valentine’s together.”

“What? No, that doesn’t even make any sense. Because you’ll be getting me something too, and then you have my birthday in May. You should get a budget too.”

“I don’t have a problem with buying too many things though.”

“I don’t have a problem, I just like to give people things, is that really so wrong?” Kurt said innocently.

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Kurt don’t I know you, you just want to shop.”

“Are you insinuating that I wouldn’t buy you things if I didn’t love shopping?”

That made Blaine pause; he hadn’t meant it like that. “No! I just meant that you spend more than is necessary sometimes. I love everything you get me, and I know you put thought into each thing, I just wish it wasn’t all on me.”

“Oh Blaine, I know you didn’t. I probably do have a problem, but shopping!”

Blaine laughed. “I know, just please five?”

“Fine, but I want more for February.” Kurt demanded, though not unkindly.

“That’s fine. Sometimes I wonder how you afford all this though.”

“I invested a lot and got extremely lucky. Plus my job does pay really well.”

“Okay, so what time tomorrow?” Blaine inquired.

“Well, did you need me to come and pick you up?”

“Oh no, that’d be too much to ask, I can rent a car.” Blaine hadn’t actually thought about it, he hadn’t rented one when he arrived, because his parents had just picked him up at the airport.

“I have one, so really it’d be cheaper if I came and got you, besides Carol has been arguing with me about who was going to cook. I made dinner today; we take turns for each major holiday.”

“That’s interesting, but wouldn’t it be a hassle to come and get me?” Blaine asked, thinking it’d take too long.

“You are never a hassle. I want to come and get you, I miss you more than you realize.” Kurt said, his voice softening quite a bit.

“Oh, Kurt, I miss you too, and I’d love to see you as soon as I could, I just don’t want to be any more trouble.”

“Like I said, you never are, I’m quite happy to.”

“Okay.”

 

………………

 

Blaine spent Friday morning with his parents, since he’d be staying with Kurt the rest of his time in Ohio. Kurt had insisted they book a hotel room after they had dinner with Kurt’s family, and Blaine sure wasn’t going to say no.

Kurt sent him a text that he’d arrive around four, maybe a little after. Blaine had packed everything up by three and was in the kitchen with his mom waiting.

“If Kurt’s coming to pick you up, are we going to meet him?” She asked nervously.

Blaine looked up from his coffee. “You could, but it’s not necessary if you’re not ready.”

His mom sighed. “I feel like I should, I mean I don’t want him to think we’re rude or something like we don’t approve.”

“Oh no, mom, don’t worry about that. He won’t, I’ve explained to him, mostly.”

She glared at him. “Explained what exactly?”

Blaine shrugged. “Just that you’re shy, not anything else.”

She stared at him for a moment. “Alright, I suppose that’s fine, I just don’t want him to think we are insane or you know, those things people say, what do people say?”

Blaine chuckled. “Mom, really he wouldn’t think that, even if I told him everything. He’s a good person, and you’re not insane or anything close to it.”

She shrugged. “I know, but people, you know?”

Blaine smiled indulgently. “I know.”

His mom said that a lot, he used to think it really weird, and sometimes he doesn’t get it, but that was his mom. “Do you want me to explain more, I think he’d be more understanding if he knew everything.”

She thought about it. “If you want, I’m not sure why I’m making a deal out of it. He seems nice, and if you trust him than its alright, though I don’t know if I should believe that, you trust everyone.”

And Blaine did, his mom, dad and Kurt thought he trusted too easily, Cooper probably too. “I just try to think the best of people.”

“Well that’s just weird.” His mom said, rolling her eyes.

Blaine laughed. “If you say so.” Blaine looked at his watch then, it’d only been ten minutes, and this hour was taking forever. He sighed.

“Do you want to make some cookies, might help the time go by faster?” She offered.

He nodded and got off the stool.

They quickly mixed up a batter for snicker doodles, it being Blaine’s favorite. They only took twelve minutes to bake, so there’d be some for Blaine to take with him, if not most of them. By the time the first batch was done and cooled off enough to box up, the doorbell rang. Blaine grinned knowing it was Kurt and almost ran to the door. He opened it quickly and his smile grew upon seeing Kurt.

Kurt opened his arms and Blaine practically flew into them. “Blaine.” Kurt said with a sigh and squeezed him tighter. “You smell so good, were you baking?”

Blaine tried to pull back so he could answer properly, but Kurt wouldn’t let him. “Yes.”

“You can’t leave yet, I’ve just got you.” Kurt said, and Blaine wasn’t sure if he was being sincere or not, but he was completely happy where he was. If not a little cold, but Kurt did help with that.

They stood there for a few minutes breathing the other in happily, until Blaine started to shiver, because it was the end of November in Ohio.

“Oh, baby, I’m sorry, I wasn’t even thinking.” Kurt said, running his hands up and down Blaine’s back to warm him up. “Did you want to go inside?”

Blaine pulled back. “We can, I’ll have to get my stuff to go, but stay in the foyer please?” Blaine felt bad for asking, but he’d respect his mother’s wishes.

Kurt was frowning but he nodded. “Okay.”

They walked inside and shut the door; Blaine hugged Kurt one more time and then turned to go up the stairs. Kurt watched for a moment, and then once Blaine was out of sight he looked around.

“Stay there.” Blaine said from the top of the stairs, having come back to look around the corner.

“I will.” Kurt said exasperated, if not a little guilty.

“Okay, just sorry, but please.”

Kurt nodded, not knowing why, but he went with it.

Blaine was back a few minutes later with his suitcase in tow behind him, Kurt walked forward to grab it from him and Blaine let him.

“Why’d I need to stay in foyer?” Kurt asked curiously.

“I’ll explain in the car.” Blaine told him, he then remembered the cookies. “Oh I’ll be back in just a second.”

Kurt nodded, so Blaine turned and went back into the kitchen. His mom was in there, she was sitting at the table, furthest from the door, with the plate of cookies in front of her.

“Oh mom, he’s not left the foyer, don’t worry. I’ve come to get the cookies, if you haven’t eaten them all.” Blaine said jokingly.

“It’s alright Blaine, I’m okay. And I’ve left the tin on the island.”

Blaine looked over and saw it, and then walked over to give his mom a hug and kiss. “Bye mom, where’s dad?”

“Not sure, he was reading earlier.”

Blaine nodded. “Okay, tell him bye for me?”

She nodded. “I’ll miss you sweetie. Have fun though.”

Blaine smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of her head, and then turned around to leave, picking up the tin on the way out. When he got back into the foyer Kurt was trying to look around, obviously dying to see the rest of the house.

“Hey.”

Kurt jumped and turned around. “I haven’t left, promise.”

Blaine grinned. “It’s fine, I know, let’s go though.”

Kurt nodded and they both walked out of the house and got into the car, Kurt putting Blaine’s suitcase into the back. Once they were in the car, Kurt started it and then drove around the loop in front of Blaine’s house, and pulled onto the street.

“So you said you’d explain?” Kurt asked, briefly looking at Blaine.

“My parents, I told you they were shy, you remember?”

“Yes.”

“Well it’s a little more than that, my mom has social anxiety pretty bad, my dad too, but its not as rough for him. He just doesn’t talk as much. Sometimes my mom will have panic attacks, around people she doesn’t know.”

Kurt frowned. “But didn’t you say she taught classes?”

“Yes, she does, but I guess it’s different, because it’s mostly the same people. She does always get really bad before a new class starts, but her job is something she knows, so its easier for her to do. Going to crowded places or meeting new people is harder for her. She doesn’t mean anything by it, just, well I wouldn’t say she’s scared really, just anxious.”

“Okay, um, honestly I don’t know what to say to that.” Kurt said.

“It’s fine, you don’t have to say anything, just understand.”

“Okay I can do that, and I do by the way. Does she want to wait for a while? To meet me.”

“Well, she said Christmas was okay, but I mean sometimes she does change her mind.”

“Okay, whatever works for her, I don’t want to make her more nervous than necessary.”

“Thank you.” Blaine said.

“Of course.” Kurt smiled at him, and put his hand on Blaine’s lap.

They spent the drive, talking about mostly mundane things, Kurt trying to keep Blaine from getting nervous about meeting his dad. When they finally made it to Kurt’s house, it was almost six.

“Okay, so don’t be nervous, and well just leave your suitcase in here.” Kurt said to Blaine, hoping to ease his worries.

Blaine nodded, though he was nervous, it’d be impossible for him to not be.

Kurt got out of the car and walked over to Blaine’s side, opening the door for him, Blaine didn’t move, causing Kurt to laugh lightly. “Come on, baby. It’ll be perfectly fine, I promise.” Kurt reached into the car and pulled on Blaine’s hand to get him to move, which he did, though slowly.

“Sorry.” Blaine mumbled once he was out of the car.

Kurt smiled. “Don’t apologize, I get it, but come on, I’ll be there the whole time.”

“You won’t leave me?” Blaine asked voice needy.

Kurt turned to face him, and pulled him close. “Blaine, of course not, you can even go to the bathroom with me.”

Blaine laughed, and then paled. “Please don’t go to the bathroom.”

Kurt chuckled. “I can’t promise that but I’ll try.”

“Okay, I’m ready, I think. You said he’s nice though?”

Kurt nodded. “He’s as nice as I am.” He answered as he started walking, pulling Blaine by his hand.

“Oh Kurt, that’s, well you’re nice, but it’s a type of nice you grow accustomed to.”

Kurt turned to look at him, raising his eyebrow. “Oh really?”

“Kurt, you know how you are.”

Kurt stared hard at him for just a moment, and then laughed. “Okay, that may be true, and I suppose my dad is similar, but I’ll protect you.”

Blaine nodded, knowing he really didn’t have a choice. “Okay, let’s go.”

And they walked the rest of the way to the door, Kurt reaching for the knob, but Blaine stopped him. “Don’t you need to knock?”

Kurt raised his eyebrow. “Do you knock at _your_ parent’s house?”

Blaine nodded. “Yes of course, I don’t live there anymore.”

“Blaine, sometimes your politeness really astounds me.” Kurt said, turning the door knob and pushing it open. They walked in, Kurt letting Blaine ahead of him. There really wasn’t much of a foyer in Kurt’s dad’s house, so you could see into the living room from the door. Which meant that Burt could see them as soon as they stepped inside the house, Blaine paled when he saw him. Blaine had imagined him to be similar to Kurt, but he wasn’t, Kurt must take after his mom.

“Dad, this is Blaine, Blaine this is Burt my dad.” Kurt said from slightly behind Blaine, he felt Kurt put his hand on his lower back, and he relaxed into it.

Burt had walked over to them, and held his hand out; Blaine quickly moved to shake it. “Nice to meet you, sir.”

“You too, heard a lot about you.” Burt said, smiling.

Blaine looked up at Kurt quickly. “That’s good, I hope.”

“Of course it is Blaine, like you’ve ever done anything bad.” Kurt said indignant, he sounded completely serious too.

Burt chuckled. “Yes, all good, how’s the arm?”

Blaine couldn’t help but look to his arm. “It’s much better now, no sling needed anymore.”

“Good to hear.”

Blaine nodded, not knowing what else to say. It was silent for a moment and then Kurt spoke up.

“How’s dinner going?”

“I don’t know Carol’s in the kitchen if you want to check it out, Blaine can sit in here with me.” Burt answered.

Blaine’s eyes widened slightly, and he unconsciously leaned back into Kurt.

“No.” Kurt said, staring his dad down. “I don’t trust you, but _we_ will go check on dinner.”

Burt just shrugged with a smile and walked back to sit in his chair. Kurt led Blaine through the short hallway towards the kitchen. Carol was at the stove stirring a pot of what Kurt knew was Alfredo sauce; he cleared his throat to get her attention.

She turned slightly and smiled at him, then saw Blaine, her smile widen. “Oh this must be Blaine! It’s so lovely to finally meet you, Kurt’s talked about you so much.” She gushed, walking over to them, and reaching for Blaine’s hands.

Blaine smiled kindly at her. “I’m glad to meet you too, I’ve heard a lot about you too.”

Carol laughed. “I doubt as much, oh and thank you for helping Kurt with the gifts. They were all so lovely!”

“You’re welcome, Kurt did most of the work though.”

Kurt paused his adoring look at Blaine to interrupt. “Don’t let him lie to you, he helped a lot.”

Blaine blushed, ducking his head.

“Oh you are adorable!” Carol said with a giggle.

Kurt laughed as Blaine’s blush deepened. “Don’t tease him too much.”

She smiled. “Sorry, sorry, I’ll leave you alone. Unless you wanted something Kurt?” She turned her attention to Kurt.

“Not really, just wanted to introduce Blaine and check on dinner.”

“Okay, well dinner will be done in just a few minutes. You can sit the table if you want?” Carol prompted.

Kurt nodded. “Sure, Blaine go sit down.”

Blaine hesitated, wanting to help, and Kurt knew that.

“No, go, you’ll be fine.” He said both to appease his worry about being left alone, and also about wanting to help.

Blaine nodded and went to sit at the table. The kitchen and dining room was open, so you could see from one end to the other, but it was still a relatively big room. Blaine watched Kurt get the plates from the cupboards, and then the silverware, and napkins. He brought them over to the table and started placing them properly.

“Baby, are you okay?” Kurt whispered.

“Yeah, think so, just a little nervous still, but it’s not too bad.” Blaine said with a smile.

“Good, if everything goes smoothly we can enjoy tonight.” Kurt said, winking.

Blaine flushed, it’d been too long since they’d been together, and Blaine missed it. He shouldn’t think about that stuff now though, not at Kurt’s parent’s house. “Kurt, not here.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Blaine really, you don’t think I’ve not done anything here?”

“But it’s your parent’s house.” He said, shocked.

Kurt shrugged. “I don’t know if you remember, but I was a teenager at some point, and it’s not like I lost the urge just because I became older.”

“Well…” Blaine trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Kurt took pity on him. “Don’t worry about it, just get through dinner, and I’ll take care of you.”

Blaine watched him walk off then, into the living room. Blaine took a deep breath, he just needed to get through dinner, really that wouldn’t be too hard at all.

 

………….

 

Blaine made it through dinner alright; it wasn’t nearly hard as he’d thought, though he did let Kurt talk more often than most. There was a slight interrogation but Kurt only let it get so far as three questions, of which involved his job before he put a stop to it. Blaine liked them though, and from what Kurt said on the way back, they had liked him too, so he counted tonight a success.

“Finally!” Kurt said as they walked through the door of their hotel room. It was a pretty nice room, though they hadn’t gone all out. It only had the king size bed and the bathroom, Kurt had wanted the suite, but Blaine had insisted it wasn’t really necessary, since they were only staying till Sunday.

Blaine smiled at him. “It hasn’t been that bad.”

“That’s not what I mean. I mean, finally we get to be alone, and actually do something, because I’ve missed you like crazy.” Kurt said, walking towards Blaine, and backing him up to the bed.

Kurt pushed him slightly so that he’d sit down. “Oh.”

Kurt smirked. “Yes, oh.” Kurt got onto the bed, straddling Blaine. “I don’t know if you’ve realized but it’s been over a week since I’ve been inside you, and really that’s just not right.”

Blaine gulped and shook his head. “No.”

“No what?” Kurt asked, tilting his head to the side, he leaned down and started kissing the side of Blaine’s neck.

“Um, no, its not right, I think.” Blaine answered, though he was getting distracted, Kurt’s hands were now unbuttoning his shirt.

“I see.” Kurt breathed against his neck. He finished unbuttoning the shirt, and spread it open, moving his mouth down and kissing along Blaine’s collar bone. “I’m not sure if you should be thinking right now, I’d rather you just enjoy this.”

Blaine moaned, the feel of Kurt’s mouth on him, he wasn’t even sure what Kurt had said. “What?”

Kurt pulled away, and smirked at him. “Nothing, baby, just lay back for me?”

Blaine nodded, and laid back on the bed, he pushed himself towards the top when Kurt had moved off of him. Kurt stayed where he was and started working on undoing Blaine’s pants, the belt coming off, and then the buttons. As he did this he kissed along Blaine’s chest, and then licked down the center, and circled his belly button with his tongue.

Blaine’s pulse quickened from the sensations and the anticipation of were Kurt’s hands would soon be. Kurt pulled Blaine’s pants down, just under his ass, and then the underwear followed. Blaine was already hard, and he could feel that Kurt was too.

Kurt didn’t tease him too much, of which Blaine was thankful, and had started kissing along the base of his cock. He started licking up and up until he was at the head, and licked around it, sucking on the head for a moment. It felt so hot and wet, and Blaine already wanted to come. Kurt started using his hand then, squeezing at the base, and sucked hard on the head, making Blaine thrust his hips upwards. Kurt pulled off then, his lips wet and bright red, Blaine moaned.

“Baby, you’re going to come this way, and then I’m going to fuck you, and you’re going to come again. And then I’ll keep fucking you until you’re hard again. Then I’m going to pull out and fuck you in the mouth and then if you can, I want you to come for me. Can you do that you think?”

Blaine moaned, loving how Kurt talked to him and everything that he was saying. He whimpered and nodded.

“Tell me.” Kurt said as he licked a stripe up Blaine’s cock.

“Yes, please, Kurt.” Blaine whimpered out.

Kurt smirked. “Good.” Then went back to sucking Blaine’s cock, he sucked down to the base and hollowed his cheeks. Blaine let out a whine at the amazing feeling.  Kurt knew exactly what to do to make Blaine come quickly, if that’s what he wanted. Kurt moved his mouth slowly back up, moving his tongue the whole time, and stopped at the head. He used just the slightest bit of pressure from his teeth at the slit and Blaine screamed. He loved that more than anything, the small slice of pain, how utterly sensitive it was there. Kurt pressed his tongue hard against the slit and then Blaine came. Kurt swallowed it, and then leaned back, licking his lips and watching Blaine breathe heavily.

He was a gorgeous sight, lying there with his shirt open, and pants just down far enough to see his dick, panting heavily and sweating. Kurt loved it, and he wanted more, he always wanted more.

He stood up and pulled Blaine’s pants off the rest of the way, pausing to take his shoes off first. He dropped the pants on the floor, and then moved back to the bed, so he could pull Blaine’s shirt off. Blaine let him manhandle him, just watching him like he was the only important thing in the world.

Once he was done, Kurt stood back up and stayed at the end of the bed, just admiring the picture of Blaine right then.

“What about you?” Blaine asked voice soft and wrecked.

“Hmmm.” Kurt said, and then looked down at himself. “Oh you mean my clothes?”

“Yes.” Blaine said, nodding.

Kurt licked his lips. “Well I’ve just had this thought, and let’s say I don’t take my clothes off, maybe I can just fuck you like this. Unbutton my pants, pull my dick out and just fuck you, how about that?”

Blaine blinked, thinking, that could work. Actually that could really work, Kurt being fully clothed still and fucking him, like he didn’t have the time to take off his own clothes. He wanted Blaine that bad, Blaine felt himself start to harden again, and it hurt just a little. “Yeah, we can do that.”

Kurt grinned smugly. “Good.”

Kurt moved away, to get the lube and condom out of the suitcase; he came back and tossed the condom onto the bed. Blaine looked at it with a frown. “Why?”

“Can’t do what I want without it, now can we?”

Blaine had to think for a moment, trying to remember everything Kurt had said, and then yeah. “Oh.”

Kurt raised his eyebrows with a smile. “Yeah oh.” He kneeled back on the bed, opening the lube that he still had, and spreading Blaine’s legs further apart with his knees. “Now I don’t want you to touch your cock, okay?”

Blaine nodded, even though he knew it’d be difficult not to, Kurt would take care of him. Kurt liked to do this sometimes, make him come completely undone, to where he couldn’t think of anything else but Kurt. Blaine liked it that way really, he’d rather not think of anything else besides Kurt.

Kurt moved his fingers to Blaine’s thighs, squeezing them and then moving them and spreading them far enough that he could see Blaine’s hole.  He circled the rim slowly with his finger, staring at Blaine and watching his reaction. Blaine was watching him with a wanton look on his face, Kurt smirked and pushed his finger in deep. Blaine moaned loudly, spreading his legs wide subconsciously.

Kurt enjoyed this part probably the most, how Blaine reacted to him, just the smallest touch and he’d just react. It was a breath-taking sight. Kurt leaned down further, and started to kiss Blaine’s ass then, getting closer to his rim, he licked the edge lightly and then pulled back to see Blaine. He had his eyes closed and was pressing down on Kurt’s finger. Kurt added another finger, and then moved back, pressing his tongue alongside them.

“Kurt, please, more.” Blaine moaned.

Kurt stuck a third finger in pumping them slowly. “What do you want, baby? My mouth or cock?” Kurt asked seductively.

Blaine whimpered, wanting both really, but he knew he’d have to choose. “Cock.” He moaned out, as Kurt thrust his fingers in deeply.

Kurt smirked, and pumped his fingers in and out, until he felt Blaine was stretched enough. When he moved for the condom, Blaine whimpered at the loss.

“Kurt.”

He glanced up at him, pausing when he saw the desperate look on Blaine’s face. “Baby, you okay?”

Blaine nodded, but then shook his head. “I want to do whatever you want, but I.” He paused, not knowing how to express what he wanted.

Kurt frowned and stopped what he was doing to lean over to Blaine, so that he was on top of him. “What is it baby?”

“I just want to be close to you.” Blaine said, he loved when Kurt fucked him, did he ever, but sometimes he wanted something more.

“Would you rather we go slower?”

Blaine licked his lips and nodded. “Yes, if you don’t mind.”

Kurt smiled softly at him. “Of course I don’t mind, I want to do everything with you. Not every time needs to be like a porno.”

Blaine laughed slightly, glad that Kurt understood.

“If were slowing this down though, do you want me to be naked then?”

Blaine thought about it and nodded. “Yeah, please.”

Kurt smiled and kissed him sweetly on the mouth and then got off the bed. He took his clothes off, and then crawled back on top of Blaine. He kissed him long and deep, wanting to make this more intimate, because that’s what Blaine wanted. They kissed for a few moments before Blaine started to get impatient, thrusting upwards into Kurt.

“Okay, okay.” Kurt mumbled in-between kisses.

He pulled back and sat back on his knees, pushing Blaine’s legs apart again. He put more lube on his fingers and pressed them back inside Blaine. He was stretched enough, so Kurt moved forward so that he could press into Blaine. Once fully inside Kurt leaned down to him, and kissed him again.

They breathed each other in, enjoying the closeness of being together fully. The pace was slow and languid, Kurt not rushing, but making sure Blaine felt amazing on every thrust.

Blaine enjoyed the feeling of Kurt inside him, and the slowness of it, how he would kiss him deeply every time he pushed in deeper. It was like they were connecting in a different way, and Blaine couldn’t get enough of it. When they came it was quiet and slow. Kurt stayed still for a long moment, not wanting it to really end, he eventually moved though.  

Kurt stayed on top of Blaine, kissing him on the neck and jaw, not really wanting to move far away from him at all. No matter that there was come on his stomach, he was content to just lay this close to him. “You alright?” He murmured.

“yeah.” Blaine breathed out. “That was amazing.”

Kurt smiled in satisfaction. “Yeah?”

“Always.” Blaine said grinning.

“Good, I do try to make it magical every time.” Kurt said jokingly.

“It is though, you’re perfect.” Blaine said, voice taking on a serious note.

Kurt sat up and looked into Blaine’s eyes then. “Yeah?”

Blaine nodded.

“You too. Blaine I don’t even know how to explain how much you mean to me.” Kurt said wistfully.

Blaine bit his lip to keep from grinning like an idiot. “I love you.”

Kurt paused, shocked, but then smiled. “I love you too, and Blaine I think that might be the best explanation you’ve ever given.”

Blaine laughed, pressing his face into Kurt’s neck and hugging him tightly.

“I want you for always Blaine, you get that don’t you?” Kurt said seriously, as he hugged Blaine tightly to him. He felt Blaine nod against him.

“Always.”

 


End file.
